Un amour oblatif
by Oliverkriss
Summary: Après une bataille qui a mal finit, Clint Barton vit une situation à laquelle il n'arrive pas a faire face. Sa meilleure amie, ainsi que ses enfants et les vengeurs vont essayer de l'aider comme ils le peuvent.
1. Prologue

**Titre:** Un amour oblatif

**Perso principaux **: Clint Barton, Natasha Romanoff, Bucky Barnes, les enfants Barton.

**Rating: M**

**Disclaimer :** Tout ce qui appartient à Marvel, reste à Marvel

**Résumé :**

Après une bataille qui a mal finit, Clint Barton vit une situation à laquelle il n'arrive pas a faire face. Sa meilleure amie, ainsi que ses enfants et les vengeurs vont essayer de l'aider comme ils le peuvent.

.

**Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

Un amour oblatif

**Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

Prologue

**Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

**.**

Le duo regarde la machine, elle a l'air simple comme ça, elle a l'air sans danger et pourtant, c'est une machine de guerre qui peut causer la perte de l'humanité.

« Il doit y avoir un autre moyen. Chuchota Natasha dans leur oreillette.

\- Thanos est mort, il n'y avait que lui qui pouvait interrompre la malédiction, répondit calmement la sorcière rouge en épiant la machine sous toutes ses coutures.

\- Sauf qu'on peut revenir dans le temps maintenant ! » lançait Black Widows toujours enfermée à l'extérieur du bâtiment en compagnie de Captain America.

Le chef des vengeurs cherchait toujours un moyen de rejoindre le duo, s'il fallait faire un sacrifice humain, ça devrait être lui. Il a vécu deux vies, il ne vieillissait pas, et il était leur chef, il se devait de le faire. Il connaissait le sens du sacrifice, Steve Rogers s'était toujours sacrifié pour les autres, il était courageux et la mort ne lui faisait pas peur.

« On pourrait trouver une stratégie pour le maintenir en vie, lançait-il afin de gagner du temps.

\- Ça fait déjà 4 fois qu'on essaye, revenir dans le passé, ça ne change rien, soit Thanos meurt et on échoue, soit la moitié des personne qu'on aime meurent, souffla Scarlett witch.

\- La deuxième fois on y était presque ! s'exclama Steve Rogers, il devait bien y avoir un moyen.

\- La première fois et la troisième, la moitié du monde disparaissait, alors je pense que c'est la seule solution, déclara Clint qui s'approcha de la machine.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » s'interposa la sokovienne en le retenant par le bras.

La sorcière rouge admirait l'archer, il était son confident, il était celui qui ressemblait au plus a un frère, celui qu'elle avait perdu. Il était la seule, mis a part pour l'humanité, raison de vivre. Elle aimait les enfants Barton, elle les choyait, elle était leur seconde mère, comme le disait si bien Clint Barton, elle ne pouvait pas le laisser faire une telle bêtise.

« C'est la Seule solution, se justifiait Clint, le regard perdu sur cette machine, et ses pensées morbides qui le ramenaient à la perte de son épouse.

\- Ce n'est pas à toi de le faire Clint », répondit Wanda seulement.

Elle l'entraîna un plus loin de la machine, il ne devait pas se sacrifier, c'était à elle de le faire.

« Biensùr que si, pourquoi ça le serait pas ? » demanda le père de famille.

Il se laissa choir au sol, les larmes coulant à présent sur ses joues. La sorcière rouge s'accroupit face à lui. Du bout des doigts, elle caressa sa joue.

« Tes enfants ont besoin de toi, déclara la sorcière rouge, peinée de voir Clint Barton à nouveau dans cet état-là.

\- Ils ont d'avantage besoin de toi, murmura l'homme.

\- Tu es leur père ! » s'esclaffa-t-elle, en le secouant légèrement.

Il n'avait pas été le père parfait, il avait souvent été absent, il avait eut du mal a s'occuper de ses enfants à la mort de leur mère, se murant dans le silence et le déni, mais à présent lui et les enfants avaient une vie stable. Notamment grâce à la sorcière rouge qui avait établi sa résidence chez les Barton, épaulant au mieux, le père de famille.

« Tu es leur seconde mère, ils ont déjà perdu Laura, ils ne surmonteront sûrement pas ta perte, répondit à son tour, Clint.

\- Parce que tu crois qu'ils pourraient surmonter de perdre leur père ? s'étrangla la femme, en se relevant brusquement, outrée d'entendre ces paroles. Je ne suis que leur nounou Clint ! »

Elle soupira et s'agenouilla à nouveau.

« Tu es bien plus que ça. Je dois le faire, dit-elle en se relevant brusquement.

\- Non, Wanda ne fait pas ça ! S'interposa-t-il alors que la sokovienne tenait déjà les poignées de porte de la machine.

\- J'ai pris ma décision Clint ! Lâcha-t-elle déterminée, le regard ancré dans le sien.

\- Non, Wanda, ne me laisse pas. J'ai déjà trop perdu, se défendit Clint, en tentant de la retenir.

\- Parce que tu penses que j'ai rien perdu moi ? Clint, soupira-t-elle. Je dois le faire, pour Pietro. Il s'est sacrifié pour toi, si tu meurs, il se sera sacrifié en vain, se justifiait-elle à son tour, en ouvrant la porte.

\- Wanda ! non ! Laisse-moi y aller à ta place ! Arrgghh ! Cria l'archer du groupe, alors que Wanda le maîtrisait.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?! Cria la rousse de l'autre côté de la porte blindée.

\- Arghh ! Hurlait Clint encore.

\- Clint ! Réponds-moi ! Criait encore Natasha dans son oreillette.

\- Wanda ? Que vous arrivent-ils ? demanda calmement le Chef des vengeurs.

\- Elle m'a ! elle m'a paralysé ! je… Je ne peux pas bouger ! Wanda ! Ne fais pas ça ! Noooooon ! » Hurlait Clint Barton voyant son amie se sacrifier sous ses yeux.

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO


	2. Partie I

**Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

Un amour oblatif

Partie I

**Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

**.**

Cinq mois plus tard…

Clint entendit des bruits de vaisselle dans la cuisine. Il tendit l'oreille afin de savoir lequel de ses enfants y était. Il ne savait pas quelle heure il était, ni même quel jour. Tout ce qu'il savait était qu'il avait mal au crâne, et que la bouteille de vodka qu'il avait bu la veille n'y était pas pour rien.

« Papa… Chuchota une voix féminine.

\- Lila, répondit simplement Clint.

\- Ça va ? demanda la petite blonde âgée de 13 ans.

\- Oui, répondit-il seulement.

\- T'es sûr ? demanda tout de même la petite, connaissant bien son père. » Clint acquiesça mais la jeune fille savait bien que c'était faux, elle alla dans la cuisine et empêcha son petit frère de se faire mal.

Clint se releva tant bien que mal, il s'en voulait un instant d'avoir laissé son fils de 4 ans seul dans la cuisine. Il frotta ses yeux embrumés, puis se massa le crâne alors qu'un verre d'eau accompagné de deux gélules atterrirent sur la table.

« Merci, murmura-t-il, avant de les prendre.

\- Tu veux un café ? demanda l'enfant ?

\- Merci Lila, que fait Cooper ? Demanda-t-il ensuite.

\- Il est chez tante Natasha, rétorqua-t-elle, comment avait-il pu oublier ?

\- C'est vrai, Clint leva les yeux sur sa fille. Tu m'abandonneras pas, toi ? questionna le père mal en point.

\- Jamais. Déclara-t-elle en prenant son frère dans les bras, je t'aime de trop. »

Clint caressa les cheveux de sa seule fille, puis ceux de Nathaniel.

« Je vous aime, murmura l'archer.

\- On le sait, papa, ne t'inquiète pas, le rassura-t-elle.

\- Je suis un mauvais père, confessa-t-il.

\- Ne dis pas ça ! s'emporta Lila.

\- Je n'aurais jamais dû avoir d'enfant, admit Clint alors que la môme se releva offusquée par ces propos.

\- Quoi ?!

\- Non c'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire, Lila, s'excusa aussitôt le père de famille.

\- C'est que tu as dis, rétorqua la petite fille.

\- C'est juste que tous les personne que j'aime, meurent. Ton frère a failli mourir, ta mère en est morte, et puis y a eut Wanda et encore Pietro, déclara Clint, meurtri. Tous ceux que j'aime finissent pas mourir, comme si la mort rôde autour de moi, gémit Clint.

\- Je vais appeler tante Natasha, décida Lila en allant vers le téléphone.

\- Nan, fais pas ça », l'implora Clint.

La petite fille prit le téléphone sans fils dans la main et dans l'autre, celle de son petit frère.

« Si ! Tu recommences papa ! gronda l'enfant qui avait bien mûrit, trop vite peut-être.

\- Je recommence pas, se justifiait Clint. J'énumère juste les faits ! Tous ceux que j'aime finissent par mourir alors je n'aurais pas dû vous avoir, gémit encore Clint. La mort va vous prendre et moi, j'en finirais avec elle aussi… Chuchota-t-il ensuite. Lila ! Où tu va ? »

Sa fille était dans les escaliers, le combiné à la main.

« J'appelle tante Natasha. Et tu ferais mieux d'aller prendre une douche avant qu'elle arrive ! Ordonna-t-elle. »

Clint se laissa tomber sur le dossier du canapé. Il savait qu'elle le ferait, Lila allait appeler Natasha, et la rousse viendrait, accompagné de Cooper, lui passer un savon. Il était résigné à obéir à sa fille et finit par se lever.

Sous la douche, Clint repensa à ses paroles. Lila n'avait que 13 ans mais avait mûrit tellement vite que parfois il oubliait l'âge qu'elle avait réellement. Biensure qu'il ne regrettait pas ses enfants. Ils les aimaient plus que tout au monde. Son seul regret, était d'avoir été égoïste et d'avoir voulu en faire. Il savait comment ça allait se terminer. Il se doutait qu'il serait un père absent, il était déjà un mari absent, mais il avait eut ses enfants qu'il aimait plus que tout au monde.

La douleur de ces décès les rongeait lui et sa famille. C'était à présent qu'il était égoïste car tout comme lui, ses enfants avaient aussi vécu le décès de leur mère comme une fin tragique. Lila avait été tout aussi peinée que lui lorsqu'elle avait apprit le décès de Wanda. Et pourtant cette gamine d'à peine 13 ans, avait réussi à surmonter ça. Mais pas lui, Clint n'y arrivait, pas, il n'y arrivait plus.

Durant la journée, il arrivait tant bien que mal à surmonter tout ça, il devait s'occuper des enfants, de la maison, mais lors-qu'arrivait le soir, il sombrait souvent dans l'alcool.

Lorsqu'il sortit de la douche, il était déjà l'heure de déjeuner. Sans conviction, il se dirigea vers la cuisine, il sortit un plat préparé et le mit dans le four. Dans 20 minutes, ils pourraient passer à table. Ses enfants étaient bien trop calme, et Clint trouvait ça louche, il grimpa à l'étage et frappa à la porte de la chambre de Lila. Il fut soulagé d'entendre Lila gronder son petit frère, car il doublait le dialogue de son film préféré. Clint sourit, heureusement qu'ils étaient là, ses journées étaient bien remplies avec eux, et il n'avait pas le temps de ressasser et de cogiter.

Il descendit à nouveau mettre la table, et débarrassa un peu le salon. Il jeta tous les cadavres de bouteilles et sortit les poubelles. Il fit la vaisselle de la veille, puis appela ses deux enfants pour manger.

À table, seul Nathaniel parlait, Lila était bien trop en colère contre son père pour lui adresser la parole. Clint en fut peiné, mais il ne lui en voulait pas, il savait qu'il avait tort.

La jeune fille débarrassa la table avant même que son père ait eut besoin de lui dire. Clint se chargea de laver les mains de Nathaniel. Il se fit couler un café, et fit la vaisselle alors que Lila et Nathaniel étaient remontés dans leurs chambres. Le père de famille emporta son café dans le salon, il attendait Natasha de pied ferme. Il tentait de ne pas s'effondrer complètement et de lui tenir un peu tête.

La rousse arriva une demi-heure plus tard, il soupira lorsqu'il entendit le klaxon de sa moto. Il se leva tout de même pour lui ouvrir la porte, puis grimaça lorsqu'elle soupira fortement pour lui montrer qu'elle n'était pas contente.

« Salut.

\- Salut, alors… Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda la rousse en entrant.

\- C'est a moi de te demander ça, pourquoi t'es là ? Rétorqua Clint.

\- Tu le sais très bien Clint. »

Le père de famille ne répondit pas, et se dirigea vers la cuisine.

« Café ? » proposa-t-il.

La rousse acquiesça et suivit le père de famille. Il mit la machine à expresso, alors que le silence régnait entre eux. Les cafés prêts, ils se dirigèrent au salon.

« Alors dis-moi, ça ne va pas ? Questionna-t-elle directement.

\- Ça va, ça vient, c'est juste… Un petit coup de blues, avoua Clint.

\- Lila s'inquiète pour toi, déclara Natasha.

\- Je sais… Lila s'inquiète toujours pour moi », dit il en ricanant.

Le silence jaillit, le duo boit sa tasse silencieusement, Natasha attend que Clint se confie, elle sait qu'il lui faut du temps. Elle sait qu'il n'aime pas qu'on l'interroge, elle sait qu'elle doit le laisser s'extérioriser de lui-même. Elle le connaissait vraiment bien, car Clint prit la parole finalement.

« J'avais réussi à me maintenir la tête hors de l'eau après le décès de Laura, mais là, j'en peux plus de voir tant de mort autour de moi, à cause de moi. Confessa Clint la voix tremblante.

\- Tu n'y es pour rien Clint, contredit-elle.

\- Je sais, mais ça n'empêche que ça arrive, ajouta-t-il.

\- Dans 20 jours c'est l'anniversaire de Nathy, déclara la rousse pour tenter de faire sourire Clint, en vain.

\- Lundi, ça fera 4 ans que Pietro s'est sacrifié pour moi », poursuit Clint en avalant difficilement sa salive.

Alors c'était donc ça, Clint Barton s'en voulait toujours de la mort de ce sokovien.

« Tu ferais mieux de prendre un congé parental, dans le sens, prendre une pause dans ton rôle de parent, lui conseilla-t-elle.

\- Je ne peux pas les abandonner », contesta le père de famille.

La femme plaça une main réconfortante sur son épaule.

« Je te parle pas d'abandon. Caro serait ravie de les accueillir quelques jours, intervint la russe.

\- Elle ne comprendrait pas que j'avais réussi à me maintenir la tête hors de l'eau après le décès de Laura et que je sombre à nouveau après le sacrifice de Wanda », compléta-t-il seulement en se laissant tomber contre le dossier du canapé.

Natasha sourit amèrement, puis caressa les cheveux de son ami, elle se leva.

« J'arrive, je vais voir les enfants, refais nous couler un café. » Clint obéit, puis emporta les tasses vide et leur refit couler un café. Il avait le cœur serré, il savait que ses enfants souffraient de son propre mal être, ça le ronge d'autant plus. C'était un cercle vicieux. Il était mal, ses enfants étaient mal pour lui, et ça accentuait son mal être. Clint amena les cafés au salon, il but son café silencieusement. Il ne demandait jamais de l'aide, mais il était toujours apaisé après s'être confié a Natasha. La rousse réapparut alors qu'il avait déjà bu la moitié de sa tasse.


	3. Partie I, chapitre 02

**Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

Un amour oblatif

Partie I

**Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

Chapitre 02

**Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

**.**

La rousse réapparut alors qu'il avait déjà bu la moitié de sa tasse.

« J'ai parlé avec les enfants, Tony et Pepper peuvent accueillir Lila et Nathy, déclara Natasha en s'asseyant à ses côtés.

\- C'est hors de question, protesta Clint, le regard rivé sur sa tasse.

\- Clint… Pepper va bien s'en occuper, et puis ça ferait du bien aux enfants. Morgane sera ravie d'avoir des copains », ajouta t-elle.

Il leva les yeux vers elle.

« Et Cooper ? Demanda-t-il seulement.

\- Je peux le garder avec moi, enfin, Bruce pourra le garder. Viens un peu au QG, je sais que tu étais le plus proche de Wanda, mais tu n'es pas le seul à être affecté par sa perte. En parler avec d'autre te ferait du bien. Notamment avec Bucky, ils étaient devenus proche tu sais », confia la femme.

Clint but une gorgée et répondit.

« Je sais.

\- Moi aussi, j'en suis très affectée, c'était ma seule amie Clint », avoua à son tour la femme, le regard triste.

Clint glissa ses doigts sur la nuque de son amie.

" Je sais aussi," murmura-t-il, alors que la femme retient ses larmes.

Elle ne devait pas pleurer devant lui. Premièrement, elle était venue pour remonter le moral de Clint et non l'inverse et deuxièmement, les Russes ne pleurent pas. Le duo finit leur tasse, puis Natasha reprit.

« Alors… Ça te dirait une semaine de vacance qu'avec tes potes ! Lança-t-elle en souriant chaudement.

\- J'en sais rien.. les enfants ! marmonna Clint.

\- Lila est contente d'aller chez Morgane, ne t'inquiète pas Clint, chuchota la femme. S'il te plaît Clint, ça te fera du bien, à toi et aux enfants.

\- Pas avant lundi, déclara-t-il soudainement.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a lundi ? Questionna-t-elle.

\- Je… Je dois… Me recueillir à la statue de la liberté.. C'est la première fois que j'irais seul, sans Wanda, murmura-t-il.

\- Je t'accompagnerai, si tu le vieux bien, chuchota la femme en posant une main sur sa cuisse.

\- Je veux bien, acquiesça Clint en attrapant sa main dans la sienne. » Le duo prit tous deux une longue inspiration, comme si le fait d'avoir échangé les rendaient moins tendu.

« Tu bosses en ce moment ?

\- Pas avant lundi, alors ça tombe bien. Je vais pouvoir te tenir compagnie. T'as prévu quelques choses cet après midi ?

\- Rien du tout. Tu proposes quoi ? demanda Clint.

\- Je sais pas, tu pourrais prendre du temps avec Lila, moi je prendrais du temps avec mon filleul, proposa-t-elle

\- Cooper va mal, affirma Clint.

\- Ça va, c'est juste la mauvaise période pour lui, l'adolescence, c'est pas la meilleure période. Ce n'est pas à cause de toi Clint, le rassura-t-elle.

\- Cooper va mal, mais c'est pas à cause de moi. Par contre Lila, ironisa-t-il.

\- J'ai pas dit ça, contredit Natasha.

\- C'est ce que j'ai compris, répondit Clint.

\- Cooper est à fleur de peau. Parce qu'il est en pleine crise d'adolescence. Il est dans sa période où les parents font chier. Que tu sois mal ou pas, il aura quand même sa crise. Et Lila… Lila s'inquiète pour toi. Parce qu'elle t'aime beaucoup. Prends du temps avec ta fille Clint, insista-t-elle. »

Clint acquiesça puis regarda l'heure.

« C'est bientôt l'heure du goûter, je dois avoir de la viennoiserie au congélateur », dit-il en se levant.

Le père de famille enfourna les croissants, puis il rejoignit Natasha.

« Tu vas faire quoi, toi, avec Nathy ?

\- On va aller au parc et toi ?

\- Je pense du tir à l'arc.

\- Bonne initiative Clint.

\- Je vais aller tout préparer, tu peux jeter un œil sur les croissants ? »

La rousse acquiesça, ravie que Clint sortait de la maison et s'occupait de lui et de ses enfants. L'archer du groupe se retira dans sa grange. Il attrapa son arc et se dirigea vers la corbeille à flèches. Il sortit quelques flèches pour lui, puis chercha des flèches adaptées a Lila. En allant chercher l'arc de Lila, il tomba sur celui de Laura. Il était vieux et n'avait pas vraiment servi. Il attrapa l'arme entre les mains. Il se souvint du moment où il lui avait offert, c'était au début de leur relation. Elle avait voulu essayer, il lui avait acheté un arc adapté. Elle était droitière, tout comme sa petite fille adorée, Lila. Il reposa l'arc à sa place. Un jour, Lila sera assez grande pour hériter celui de sa mère.

Il saisit l'arc de Lila et vérifia la corde, il sourit, lorsqu'il avait un arc dans les mains, il souriait toujours. D'autant plus quand il avait l'arc de sa fille, la seule aimant le tir à l'arc. Il finit par réunir tout leur barda, puis retourna à la maison.

En rentrant, il s'aperçut que Nathaniel était descendu et regardait la télé.

« Alors champion, tu vas faire un tour avec marraine cet après midi ?

\- Ouiii ! Cria le petit.

\- Viens, le goûter doit être prêt », lança Clint en lui tendant la main.

Le petit garçon donna la main à son père qui l'emmena goûter.

Dans la cuisine, Natasha faisait couler les cafés, alors que Lila disposait du lait, et du chocolat sur la table, ainsi que deux grands verres.

« Je vais faire un tour avec marraine ! » Lança Nathaniel.

Lila regarda Natasha, puis son père.

« Ça te dis du tir à l'arc ? Proposa timidement Clint.

\- Pourquoi pas, répondit seulement la petite fille.

\- On ira à la colline, tirer quelques flèches, reprit Clint maintenant souriant.

\- D'accord », dit-elle seulement alors que Natasha déposa leur tasse de café sur la table.

Le goûter se passa plutôt bien, Nathaniel parlait pour deux, ce n'était pas le cas de Lila, qui ne parlait pas beaucoup, alors qu'en général, c'était une pipelette, Clint savait que sa petite princesse n'allait pas bien.

Après ce goûter, le quatuor se sépara. Clint emmena Lila sur la colline derrière chez eux. Lila avait emporté son arc, Clint portait le sien et leur carquois respectif.

Le duo père et fille se mit en position puis tira quelques flèches. La tension était toujours à son comble et Clint n'osait même pas replacer la position de sa fille de peur de la blesser. Ce fut après avoir tiré bon nombre de flèche que Clint s'arrêta. Il laissa Lila tirer seul, alors que lui réfléchissait à ce qu'il pourrait dire pour dénouer la situation.

« Mince ! Pesta la préadolescente en voyant sa flèche complètement dévier de sa trajectoire.

\- C'est pas grave, c'est déjà mieux que la fois précédente. Pense à rehausser les épaules de temps en temps. On a toujours tendance à se laisser aller », conseilla Clint.

Lila obéit et redressa ses épaules, alors que sa flèche n'alla tout de même pas atteindre la cible. Clint voyait sa fille s'énerver, il s'approcha d'elle.

« Le vent s'est levé, vise un peu sur la gauche vers 11h50. Ça devrait aller. » Malgré la rancune qu'avait Lila envers son père, elle écoutait le maître archer et appliquait tout ce qu'il lui disait à la lettre.

Le conseil fut judicieux, et Lila atteignit la cible.

« Enfin soupira-t-elle. Je pensais que j'allais encore une fois la rater.

\- Ça n'aurait pas été un drame non plus, tu as beaucoup progressé, complimenta Clint, fiers de sa fille.

\- J'aurais aimé être à ta hauteur. Marmonna soudainement Lila, Clint fut touché par ses paroles.

\- Avec de l'entraînement, tu y arriveras bien assez vite crois-moi. Encouragea le père de famille à présent fier. On fait une pause. Je sens plus mon épaule gauche, je suis pas tout jeune », plaisanta Clint en allant s'asseoir dans le l'herbe.

La jeune fille acquiesça seulement et déposa son arc au sol, avant de s'asseoir a côté.

« Il fait beau aujourd'hui, on a bien fait d'en profiter", lança Clint pour entamer le dialogue.

\- Il devrait pleuvoir en plus après », répondit seulement Lila.

\- Lila ? Marmonna Clint anxieux.

\- Oui », dit la petite en regardant son père.

\- Je ne pensais pas un mot de ce que j'ai dis ce matin. Je suis pas très bien en ce moment », avoua-t-il.

\- Je sais. Je suis pas super bien non plus non », avoua à son tour l'enfant, elle soupira lentement. Wanda me manque », finit-elle par avouer également.

Clint leva la main et caressa les cheveux de sa fille.

« Tu tenais beaucoup a elle, supposa Clint.

\- Elle était comme une sœur, et elle remplaçait maman, murmura la gamine.

\- Maman te manque ?

\- Chaque jour, souffla-t-elle.

\- À moi aussi elle me manque. C'est pas juste… je prenais chaque jour des risques au boulot et c'est elle qui part avant moi, soupira Clint.

\- C'est la vie, c'est comme ça. C'est toujours les bons qui partent et les mauvais qui restent », lança subitement Lila.

Clint eut une boule a l'estomac, sa fille venait-elle de lui faire comprendre, qu'il faisait partie des mauvais ? » Je ne parle pas pour toi, je parle des gens en général, ajouta-t-elle, soulageant son père qui sourit en profitant du soleil.

Le duo resta un instant face au soleil, au calme, en écoutant le son significatif de la nature qu'ils aiment tous les deux, puis Clint reprit la conversation.

« T'as une idée du repas de ce soir ?

\- Tante Natasha mange avec nous ? Répondit Lila par une autre question.

\- Je suppose, oui.

\- Donc déjà, pas de légume », lança la petite.

Le duo éclata de rire.

« Il y a encore des cordons bleu dans le congélateur, on a qu'à faire ça avec pâtes », proposa Lila.

Clint regarda un instant sa petite fille. Elle réagissait comme si elle était le deuxième parent.

« Bonne idée », lança Clint qui trouvait que sa fille était bien trop mature pour son âge. Était est ce bon qu'elle l'était ?

Les Barton restèrent un moment au soleil, puis ils décidèrent de tirer quelques flèches avant de rentrer et de commencer a s'occuper du repas. A leur retour, Nathaniel et Natasha n'étaient pas encore rentrés. Ils décidèrent de se préparer une salade du jardin, afin d'avoir tout de même un peu de légume dans leur assiette. La salade juste prête, Lila monta a la douche, alors que Natasha rentrait avec Nathaniel. Ce fut elle qui prépara les cordons bleu et les pâtes, le sa r que Clint douche le petit.

Pendant qu'il le mettait en pyjama, Clint profita de savoir comment serait déroulé son après midi. Nathaniel était toujours heureux d'aller au parc, et notamment avec sa marraine. Clint cherchait a savoir si le petit était perturbé par la disparition de Wanda, il n'en avait pas l'air affecté, ou du moins, il n'avait rien décelé

Ce fut autour de la table de la cuisine que les Barton Romanoff dînèrent. Le petit garçon raconta à sa sœur son après midi, Lila ne manqua pas non plus de raconter qu'elle avait bien progressé. Après ce repas, Clint décida d'aller coucher son fils, il voulait en savoir davantage sur ses états d'âmes.

« Alors champion, ça t'as fait du bien d'être avec marraine ? » demanda le père de famille

\- Ouiii ! » cria le petit souriant.

\- Tu l'aimes bien ta marraine hein ? »

Clint caressa ses cheveux, puis ajouta.

« C'est vrai qu'à part Lila, il n'y a pas beaucoup de fille ici », avoua Clint en grimaçant.

\- Cooper, papa et moi ! lança Nathaniel.

\- Oui, acquiesça seulement le père de famille

\- Et Wanda et Lila ! On est plus ! » ajouta-t-il.

Clint eut le souffle coupé, avait-il réalisé que Wanda n'était plus parmi eux ?

« Tu l'aimais bien Wanda ? Questionna l'archer en l'emmitouflant dans sa couverture.

\- Oui.

\- Tu sais qu'elle est partie rejoindre maman... murmura le père de famille.

\- Pourquoi ? Demanda aussitôt le petit garçon.

\- Eh bien pour ne pas que maman soit seule », lança Clint.

C'était la seule chose qu'il avait trouvé à dire à ce moment là.

« Elles font des jeux ensemble ? Questionna Nathaniel.

\- Sûrement ! Répondit Clint en souriant a demie mot.

\- Et elle revient quand ? Reprit soudainement le petit garçon.

\- Qui ça ?

\- Wanda ! » Demanda encore Nathy.

Vraisemblablement Nathaniel n'avait toujours pas compris que ni sa maman, ni Wanda ne reviendraient.

« Elle ne reviendra pas mon amour, répondit seulement Clint, ne sachant que dire d'autre.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Elle ne peut pas… Bon allez mon champion, fais de gros dodo, je t'aime, abrégea clint qui ne savait plus quoi répondre à son fils de 5 ans.

\- Moi aussi je t'aime mon papa. »

Clint embrassa le petit la gorge serrée, il avait tant perdu. Il passa par la chambre de Lila pour vérifier qu'elle était bien en pyjama et au lit. Et lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, il aperçut dans une de ses mains, un collier. Il s'approcha et retira la chaîne pour ne pas qu'elle s'étrangle avec durant la nuit, ou qu'elle le casse.

Il prit un des pendentifs accrochés sur la chaînette entre ses doigts. Il les reconnaissait bien. Ça appartenait à Wanda. Il se souvient lorsque Tony avait ramassé son corps, et que Rhodey lui avait déposé une petite boîte à bijoux Il se souvint bien où il l'avait rangé, et il se souvint également qu'il ne l'avait jamais ouverte. Sa petite Lila n'avait pas réussi à laisser cette boîte fermée. Il embrassa le front de Lila complètement épuisée par sa journée et redescendit au salon.

« Ils dorment ? demanda Natasha.

\- Oui, tous les deux, soupira Clint en se laissant tomber sur le sofa.

\- Ça va pas ? Constata la rousse.

\- Si.

\- Je pensais que tu avais passé une bonne après midi. Ajouta t-elle.

\- Oui, c'était le cas, c'était super de passer du temps avec elle, elle le mérite vraiment, c'est une gosse exceptionnelle…

\- Elle est très mature pour son âge,affirma Nat.

\- Oui, je l'avais remarqué.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il y a mon clintounet,? questionna Natasha qui voyait bien que quelque chose le tracassait.

\- Tu te souviens de la boîte que m'a confié Rhodey ?

\- Celle avec les effets personnels de Wanda ?

\- Oui, elle… Je l'avais monté au grenier, pour éviter de la voir et… Et d'y penser… Lila s'est endormie avec le collier de Wanda.

\- Oh… hit la femme.

\- Je crois qu'elle tenait bien plus à elle, qu'elle ne veuille le faire croire.

\- Pauvre pitchounette. Ça doit être horrible pour elle, elle la considérait comme une sœur.

\- Voir une deuxième mère. C'était la seule présence féminine qu'elle avait, hormis toi.

\- C'est une femme d'exception elle aussi. Un bout de femme comme je les aimes.

\- Elle me manque, avec elle, tout était si… Fluide. Quand j'avais un souci avec les enfants, elle réglait le problème en moins de deux. D'ailleurs j'en avais pas, parce qu'elle attendait pas le problème, elle le réglait avant.

\- Je tiens autant a elle, qu'à Laura, les enfants et toi, c'est dingue.

\- Elle était comme une belle sœur pour toi. Une belle sœur qui est devenue une amie. Une personne sur qui tu pouvais compter, quelqu'un qui aimait autant tes enfants que toi.

\- C'est vrai… Elle avait tellement d'amour à donner.

\- Tu penses qu'elle les aimait pour Pietro.

\- Comment ça pour Pietro.

\- Il s'est sacrifié pour qu'ils soient heureux, alors peut être qu'elle le faisait car il les aimait beaucoup.

\- Peut être, je le suis jamais posé la question du pourquoi du comment. Tu te souviens des fêtes d'anniversaire quand on invitait les Avengers.

\- Ça en faisait du monde.

\- On etait toujours a six, on est plus que trois ici, puisque Laura nous quitté, Wanda a suivi le pas et Cooper… C'est trop dur de vivre ici, c'est ça ? Il ne veut pas vivre dans l'ombre de Wanda…

\- Cette maison lui fait trop penser a elle. Et puis je t'ai dis, il a sa crise ! Je sais pas comment Bruce arrive à le canaliser sérieux. Il est casse couille

\- Ah ça…

\- Ouais aussi casse couille de son père.

\- Moi casse couille ?

\- Oui.

\- N'importe quoi !

\- Bon allez, je vais prendre une douche et aller le pieuter. On devrait faire une sortie toutes les six, avec Bruce et Cooper.

\- On verra demain.

\- D'accord, bonne nuit Clint et bois pas trop.

\- Bonne nuit Nat."


	4. Partie I, chapitre 03

**Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

Un amour oblatif

Partie I

**Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

Chapitre 03

**Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

**.**

Dimanche 5 mai 2019.

Clint se réveilla en premier ce matin, il n'avait pas trop bu, le fait d'avoir passé une bonne journée la veille lui avait fait extrêmement de bien. Il savait qu'il 'e devait pas sombrer dans l'alcool, ça ne l'empêchait pas de boire tout de même un ou deux verre de vodka bien tassée. Natasha l'avait laissé boire, car elle savait que Clint ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de boire du jour au lendemain. Ça lui arrivait souvent de prendre des cuites bien trop souvent d'ailleurs. Mais là, il n'en avait pas eut. Mais il avait eut du mal a ne pas se servir un troisième triple vodka.

La rousse savait que Clint était devenu dépendant de l'alcool. Elle aurait pu l'obliger à aller consulter et à se sevrer, mais elle savait aussi qu'il fallait régler ses problèmes de culpabilité avant l'étape de l'alcool. Et puis elle veillerait sur les enfants si Clint sombrerait totalement.

Quoiqu'il en soit Clint souriait ce matin, c'était une belle journée en perspective. Il prépara le petit déjeuner des enfants, et leur fit deux café. En attendant que les viennoiserie cuisent, il surfa sur internet et repéra un vide grenier. C'était pas la promenade parfaite mais ça leur ferait du bien d'aller se ballader.

Nathaniel fur le second levé, Clint le fit déjeuner, puis monta réveiller les autres, et préparer les habits des petits.

Ce fut après une bonne vingtaine de minutes que tout le monde se réunirent autour de la table, dans la joie et la non humeur. Clint proposa d'aller au vide grenier. Natasha grimaça, ca n'était pas son style, Clint acquiesça sans plus. Natasha n'avait aucun avis. Les filles finirent par accepter et ce fut ainsi qu'ils partirent se balader.

Le vide Grenier n'était pas grand, mais c'était sympathique. Clint et Lila avait fait l'acquisition d'un nouveau jeu de fléchettes électronique. Natasha s'était acheté un sac a main et Nathaniel avait eut droit a quelques playmobil.

Pour faire plaisir aux enfants, Natasha eut la bonne idée de les emmener au fast food. Clint souriait de voir ses enfants si heureux. Il savait qu'il plombait l'ambiance avec ses sauts d'humeurs et ses idées morbides, il ne savait pas, par contre comment y faire face a longueur de temps.

Après s'être gavés de frite et de plat bien gras, ils décidèrent tous ensemble d'aller faire un tour au zoo. Ils n'y restèrent pas longtemps, les enfants étaient bien trop fatigués, c'était qu'ils avaient déjà marché toute la matinée.

En rentrant a la ferme familiale, ils prirent un goûter tardif tous ensemble. Clint fit ensuite prendre le bain de Nathaniel, pendant que Natasha épluchait des pommes de terre pour le repas du soir.

Devant la télé, a présent douchés, les enfants étaient bien calme tandis que Clint et Natasha faisaient la cuisine en binôme.

" C'était cool cette journée, lança Clint en souriant a son amie.

\- Ils vont bien dormir ce soir, crois-moi ! répondit la femme.

\- C'est sûre, Nathy s'endormait déjà dans le bain, ajouta Clint.

\- Tu leur as parlé de Pepper et de Tony ? demanda toute de même la rousse, bien qu'elle savait que ce n'était pas encore le cas.

\- Pas encore, avoua le père en grimaçant.

\- Tu devrais peut-être y penser, lui conseilla-t-elle.

\- Je le ferais au dîner. Tu penses que je peux le faire en mangeant ? demanda tout de même le père de famille.

Natasha éclata de rire.

" Tu me demande ça, comme si j'étais leur mère, j'en sais rien Clint, j'ai jamais eu d'enfant tu sais. Fais ce qu'il te semble bien », ajouta-t-elle

Clint grimaça il aurait voulu une réponse claire. Sa meilleure amie comprit de suite à la moue de Clint, que cette réponse ne lui convenait pas.

" Je pense pas qu'il y ait des moments pour ça tu sais, à table, c'est bien, personne ne peut fuir, et puis ça fera un sujet de discussion », abrégea-t-elle.

Clint sourit, heureux de la réponse, et continua de faire cuire la viande hachée pour le hachis parmentier.

Ce fut vers 19h, que les Barton passèrent a table. Clint appréhendait le moment où ils leur parlerait de ces vacances improvisés.

\- Dites, les enfants, tante Nat m'a proposé d'aller voir les Avengers cette semaine. Vous pensez que je peux y aller ? » les aborda Clint.

Lila leva un sourcil interrogateur.

" Vous savez que vous n'avez pas la permission d'y aller, vous, et donc, on a pensé, avec tante Natasha, que ça serait une bonne idée que vous passez vous aussi des vacances chez Morgane par exemple.

\- C'est qui Morgane ? demanda Nathaniel.

\- La fille d'oncle Tony et de tante Pepper. Répondit Lila à son frère, puis elle regarda son père. Et Cooper ?

\- Cooper est avec Bruce », glissa seulement nat, ne préférant pas trop s'interférer dans leur discussion.

Clint épia sa fille, qui grimaçait la tête dans son assiette. Non, il n'allait pas les abandonner, il le faisait ? Est ce qu'il le faisait à l'heure qu'il était ?

\- Ça ne convient pas ma puce ? chuchota Clint en tentant s'accrocher le regard de sa tête blonde.

\- Si… Si ça peut-être bien, j'aurais juste aimé voir Cooper c'est tout, murmura la jeune fille.

\- Oh, tu sais, Bruce y va régulièrement, Tony et lui… C'est une amitié loufoque tu sais, plaisanta la rousse, alors que Clint souriait à nouveau.

\- On partirait quand ? demanda alors la petite.

\- On ne sait pas encore, bafouilla Clint en regardant Natasha.

\- Mardi ou mercredi, proposa Nat.

\- D'accord, fit seulement la petite fille avant de terminer son assiette.

Le repas finit, Clint alla débarbouiller Nathaniel, pendant que Lila et Natasha débarrassaient la table.

Clint prit le temps de lire une histoire a son fils. Le gamin était heureux, ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas prit le temps de le faire, trop pressé d'aller siphonner une vodka en cachette.

Il redescendit une petite demie heure plus tard, fier de sa lecture alors que les filles semblaient discuter.

" Vous parlez de quoi ? demanda Clint en fronçant les yeux tout en souriant.

\- De toi, lança machinalement Natasha.

\- Ah…, fit il en grimaçant.

\- En bien, ajouta Lila.

\- Ahhh.. dit il en souriant à présent. Ca va être l'heure d'aller te coucher ma puce, il se fait tard, ajouta-t-il ensuite.

\- Je vais nous faire un café », dit Natasha en se levant.

Clint regarda son amie s'en aller, il se doutait qu'elle voulait les laisser seul une minutes.

\- Dis, papa, demain, on est le 6 mai, dit seulement Lila.

\- Oui, lança Clint surpris par par sa phrase.

\- Tu vas aller à la statue de la liberté ? » demanda-t-elle soudainement.

Clint eut un pincement au cœur, il ne leur avait jamais rien dit sur le lieux où ils se recueillaient, Wanda et lui. Comment l'avait-elle su ? Wanda lui aurait-elle dit ?

" Comment sais-tu que j'y vais le 6 mai ? questionna le père.

\- Je vous entendu en parler l'année dernière, et Wanda me l'a dit du coup, avoua la gosse.

\- D'accord, et bien, oui je pensais y aller.

\- tu pensera a Wanda ? demanda la petite fille les yeux tellement triste.

\- Biensure que je penserai à elle, dit Clint en sac rougissant face à sa fille.

\- Tu y va tout seul ? Questionna encore Lila.

\- Tante Natasha a proposé de m'y accompagner.

\- C'est bien, j'aime pas quand t'es tout seul. »

Clint assit à côté de sa fille et dégagea ses cheveux de ses yeux jolis yeux.

« Tu es adorable, ma fille », murmura le père fièrement.

La petite sourit amplement alors que son père lui embrassa le front.

" Et du coup, qui va nous garder ? reprit Elle.

\- Euh… Ça, j'y ai pas réfléchi, lâcha Clint en grimaçant, peut être devrait-il y aller seul finalement. De toute façon, j'y vais pour midi, on a le temps d'y réfléchir, finit il par dire.

\- Oui.

\- Allez, il est vraiment l'heure cette fois ci.

\- Bonne nuit papa. À demain. Dit la petite en se lavant.

\- Bonne nuit ma puce. Fais de beaux rêves », lui répondit il alors qu'elle grimpa les escaliers.

Clint se laisse tomber sur le canapé une fois l'enfant a l'étage, Natasha arriva avec leur tasse.

" Ça va ? demanda la rousse.

\- Oui… Ma fille est exceptionnelle, mais, oui ça va. Tu sais qu'elle est au courant pour la statue de la liberté ? demanda Clint alors que tout deux dégustent leur café.

\- Elle n'est pas dupe, et puis c'est une date que personne n'a oublié… elle a vite fait le rapprochement », dit elle avant de boire plus de la moitié de son café.

Clint se mordit la lèvre nerveusement, ce café avait trop un goût de café, il aurait voulu y mettre de la vodka, du whisky du gin, peu importe l'alcool, tant qu'il était fort.

" Bon, je vais me coucher, juste un peu dans le café, d'accord ? » ordonna-t-elle.

Clint regarda sa tasse, comment avait-elle pu deviner ses pensées. Il acquiesça tout de même alors qu'elle montait a l'étage.

Natasha aussitôt partie, Clint se leva et alla mettre une bonne dose de whisky dans sa tasse de café.

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

Lundi 6 mai 2019

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

En se réveillant ce matin, Clint pensa immédiatement à Wanda, elle lui manquait terriblement et il s'en voulait toujours de son sacrifice. Il pivota la tête sur le côté, et se dit qu'il vaudrait mieux qu'il se lève de suite pour ranger cette bouteille à sa place. Bien que Natasha l'avait autorisé à boire, il n'avait pas le droit d'en boire autant. Il n'avait pas trop la gueule de bois, mais il n'était pas trop forme non plus.

Il se leva rapidement, passa son t shirt, enfila son pantalon, puis embarqua la bouteille et leur tasse vide. Il se fit couler un café dans la tasse de la veille. A pied nu dans la cuisine, il bu son premier café matinal.

Sa tasse maintenant vide, il resta tout de même ainsi, les coudes appuyés sur la table en bois, les mains retenant sa tête trop lourde. Il sursauta lorsque une fine main vint caresser sa nuque.

« Tu as dormi dans le canapé ? »

Clint releva la tête.

" Je.. je ne peux pas dormir dans cette chambre, dans ce lit, ajouta-t-il.

\- Je comprends.

\- Tout ceux qui ont dormi dans ce lit sont morts, lança soudainement Clint d'une voix neutre.

\- Tu n'es pas mort alors que t'en as passé des nuits dans ce lit, et Pietro n'a jamais dormit sans ce lit a ce que je sache, si ? Il a déjà dormit là ? La tentative de plaisanterie de Natasha n'eut pas l'effet escompté, elle reprit. T'aurais pu me rejoindre tu sais.

\- Je sais…

\- Tu ferais mieux d'aller prendre une douche, tu sens le fauve », lui conseilla-t-elle.

Clint acquiesça et alla prendre une longue douche. Sous le jet, il sanglota, c'était le jour de la commémoration de Pietro et il ne pensait qu'à elle, qu'à Wanda. Quel désastre.

À son retour, la petite Lila était réveillée et déjeunait tranquillement alors que Nathaniel la rejoignait.

" Bonjour ma puce, bonjour bonhomme, fit Clint en ébouriffant les cheveux de Nathy.

\- Bonjour papa, chuchota Lila.

\- Je te sers un chocolat ? Le petit garçon acquiesça, Clint le prit dans ses bras, et prépara son bol.

\- Alors, on fait quoi du coup ? Je veux pas que tu vas va voir Pietro tout seul », lança subitement Lila.

Clint se retourna vers sa fille.

" Je… je ne sais pas… je… il faut que j'y aille Lila, même si ça voudrait dire que j'y aille seul, il faut que j'y aille, je l'ai promis a Wanda et… je le dois aussi a Pietro. Je lui dois beaucoup, tu sais, murmura Clint d'une voix douce.

\- Je sais… c'est grâce à lui, si tu es là, mais tu vas pleurer et… y'aura personne pour te faire un câlin. J'aime pas quand t'es triste et que… la gamine commençait a suffoquer.

\- Lila chérie… ne t'en fais pas, tout ira bien, tenta de le rassurer Clint.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? demanda Natasha qui revenait de sa douche.

\- Lila ne veut pas que j'aille me recueillir seul.

\- Ah… j'ai réfléchi à ça hier, si je viens avec toi, y'aura personne pour garder les petits, annonça à son tour la femme.

\- Moi aussi J'y ai réfléchis et on pourrait aller chez tante Pepper ce matin, comme ça, vous pourrez aller prier pour Pietro, proposa la jeune fille.

\- C'est… C'est une bonne idée… Clint ? questionna à son tour Nat.

\- Hum… Faudrait décoller dans deux heures maxi… grimaça le père de famille.

C'était trop tôt, bien trop tôt pour se séparer de ses enfants ainsi, mais il savait que c'était pour leur bien.

" Le temps de préparer nos bagages, tante Natasha, tu peux m'aider à faire ma valise ? demanda Lila visiblement excité de voir Morgane.

\- Euh… Oui, biensure ma puce. Clint ? Tu t'occupe de celle de Nathy ? Ça va aller ?

\- Oui,… Je m'occupe de ça. » Acquiesça Clint, la boule au ventre.

Clint avala son café rapidement et emmena le cadet a l'étage, afin de préparer sa valise.

" Tu es content d'aller chez tante Pepper? Le petit garçon haussa les épaules, il n'arrivait peut être pas a mettre un visage sur un nom. Tu verras mon lapin avec oncle Tony tu vas bien t'amuser. C'est un rigolo."

Nathaniel sourit à la réflexion de son père et lui tendit un nounours.

"Attend bonhomme, on va déjà mettre de quoi te changer pour quelques jours et après on verra pour les jouets."

Nathaniel acquiesça mais alla tout de même chercher un second nounours. Clint céda et lui ordonna d'amener un sac à dos, afin d'y mettre quelques jouets.

Une heure plus tard, les valises étaient prêtes. Clint devait encore faire la sienne, il grimpa dans sa chambre qu'il n'occupait plus et prépara ses affaires. En rangeant ses affaires, il aperçut la boîte de Wanda, pourtant monté au grenier. Il la regarda un instant puis finit par l'ouvrir. Il aperçut ses bagues, des tas de bracelets, des boucle d'oreille et une chaîne, accompagné d'un pendentif. Il le prit entre ses doigts. C'était un signe astrologique, celui des Gémeaux, au verso, il était inscrit. "Pietro, 13/06/90". Il fourra le pendentif dans sa poche et descendit, accompagné de sa valise.

" Bon, bah, voilà, tout est prêt. Lança le père de famille.

\- Y'a plus qu'à! Répondit la rousse."

Clint regarda sa montre. Il était vraiment temps d'y aller.


	5. Partie I, chapitre 04

**Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

Un amour oblatif

Partie I

**Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

Chapitre 04

**Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

**.**

**_Lundi 6 mai 2019._**

Sur la route. Tout le monde était calme, comme si le monde s'écroulait sur eux. Clint avait l'impression d'abandonner ses enfants, Nathaniel se demandait ce qu'il se passait et qui était cette Pepper. Lila savait très bien pour quelles raisons son père les envoyait là bas. Et Natasha s'en voulait de tout ça.

Ce fut seulement lorsque Tony ouvrit la porte que les langues délièrent.

"Hey ! Barton, comme ça fait longtemps, lança le brun.

\- Salut Tony, murmura celui ci.

\- Bonjour les gosses, salut Nath, entrez, je vous en prie. Installez-vous, Pepper et Morgane sont allées faire des courses, elles devraient pas tarder à rentrer.

\- D'accord…

\- Alors les mioches, prêt pour des vacances de folie ? lâcha le milliardaire.

\- Oui, monsieur Stark, répondit la petite.

\- Enfin, mini Hawkeye, appelle-moi Tony.

\- J'espère que ça te dérange pas, c'est que… Bafouilla Clint.

\- Je sais, t'as besoin de vacance toi aussi. Je sais ce que c'est maintenant que j'en ai une aussi. Parfois ça fait du bien de ne pas les avoir entre nos jambes. Et puis entre nous, on est pas fait pour pouponner, chuchota ensuite le génie.

\- J'ai mal entendu !" coupa Natasha.

Tony lui fit une grimace et Clint sourit à ce geste, ça commençait bien.

"On ne peut pas rester trop longtemps, Clint et moi, on a un truc à faire, avoua ensuite la rousse.

\- Ah oui, je sais, c'est l'anniversaire de la mort du mioche, lâcha sans état d'âme Tony.

\- Oui.

\- Allez-y, Pepper sera là dans une vingtaine de minutes, on se rejoint au QG de toute façon."

Natasha acquiesça, alors que Clint appelait ses enfants pour leur dire au-revoir.

Clint serra tout d'abord le plus jeune et lui fit promettre d'être sage, il ajouta aussi qu'il l'appellerait ce soir. Ce fut au tour de Lila de faire un gros câlin à son papa.

" Sois sage ma princesse, soit forte, d'accord, chuchota le père de famille qui s'en voulait a présent.

\- Je te promet papa, et… embrasse Pietro et Wanda pour moi, ajouta Lila.

\- Je n'y manquerais pas, murmura le père en serrant sa fille contre lui.

\- Je t'aime.

\- Oh je t'aime aussi ma chérie.

\- Allez, oust, allez-y! Coupa Tony.

Clint fit demi tour le cœur lourd accompagné de Natasha.

Dans la voiture, le silence régnait à nouveau, le père de famille était déjà en train de regretter tout ça, Natasha n'osait rien dire.

Arrivés à la statue de la liberté, Clint descendit le premier et regarda cette dame que les jumeaux admiraient tant.

" Pourquoi la statue de la liberté,? demanda Natasha.

\- Parce qu'il s'étaient libre ici, pas comme les sokoviens. C'est Wanda qui a choisi de venir là, la première fois. Je lui ai proposé de venir avec elle, depuis on y allait chaque année…"

Clint s'assit à même le sol et regarda le ciel. Il ferma ensuite les yeux, pensant à ce petit bout de femme qu'était Wanda Maximoff.

" Tu veux bien me laisser seul 5 minutes ?

\- Oh, oui. Biensure," répondit Natasha qui alla se mettre un peu plus loin.

Clint se parla a lui-même, imaginant Wanda face à lui.

" T'aurais pas dû faire ça, petite sœur. T'aurais vraiment pas dû. Ce n'était pas à toi, de… je me devais de te protéger, tu étais comme une petite sœur pour moi, tu me manques tellement Wanda. Tu manques à tout le monde… Aux Avengers, à moi, aux enfants… Lila est affectée par ton départ, Nathy se renferme sur lui-même. Cooper… Cooper est complètement anéanti, il a choisi d'aller vivre avec Natasha."

Une larme commença à couler sur la joue de Barton, il n'aimait pas pleurer, mais il n'arrivait pas non plus à retenir ses larmes.

" Ce n'est pas intégralement à cause de ton départ, c'est surtout dû à ce qu'il en découle.… Je n'arrive plus à m'occuper correctement d'eux. Je glisse petit à petit dans la dépression, et…"

Clint cache son visage entre les mains, il a honte de ce qu'il va dire.

" je deviens dépendant à l'alcool. Je sais que… ce n'est pas une raison valable… je sais que j'ai tort… Heureusement Natasha est là…"

Les larmes coulent abondamment a présent. Il retire ses mains de son visage.

" D'habitude… on vient tous les deux pour rendre hommage à ton frère… et bien là, cette fois, c'est à toi que je rend hommage… enfin, si tu pouvais l'embrasser pour moi, lui dire combien je le remercie de m'avoir permis de vivre… J'ai trouvé son pendentif dans ta boîte à bijoux. Je l'ai gardé avec moi, il est en sécurité. Je t'ai dis que Lila avait ton collier ?"

Il essuie ses larmes et souffle doucement pour reprendre contenance.

" J'ai confié les enfants a Pepper. Pour quelques jours, pour que je puisse souffler et me reprendre en main. Ça fait 5 mois que je suis pas allé au QG, ça va me faire bizarre de ne pas te voir. Je sais pas si j'arriverai a remonter la pente. Mais si j'échoue, ça voudrait dire que tu t'es sacrifiée en vain, alors… Je te promets de tout faire pour réussir à y parvenir. Je t'aime petite sœur. Je t'aime vraiment." Murmura Clint, alors qu'une main agrippa son épaule.

La rousse s'accroupit à ses côtés et passe un bras autour de ses épaules.

"Ça va aller Clint, je te promets, je suis là, moi, on se débarrasse pas de moi si facilement. On y arrivera a deux, chuchota t-elle.

\- Elle… elle manque tellement aux enfants. Et à moi aussi. Tu sais… beaucoup de gens pensait que j'étais amoureux de Wanda, mais c'est encore autre chose. Elle faisait partie de la famille, c'était comme si, elle était une sœur, une belle sœur, un truc du style quoi!

\- Je sais bien… je sais ce que tu ressens pour elle, et je sais que c'était réciproque.

\- Ça va faire du bien de voir du monde. En espérant qui ne me parlent pas trop de Wanda, ajouta l'agent du Shield.

\- Tu as le droit d'en parler Clint. Et je pense qu'au contraire, parler d'elle avec des gens qui la connaisse, te fera du bien aussi.

Clint inspira profondément, puis se leva. Les agents du Shield reprirent la voiture en direction du QG des Avengers.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent sur les lieux, Clint sentit comme une boule au ventre, ce QG lui faisait trop penser a Wanda, et ça le mettait mal a l'aise.

Apparemment toute l'équipe était en mission, sauf Rhodey, le seul présent dans la salle commune. Clint lui serra la main, Natasha tenta de le mettre a l'aise, mais rien n'y faisait pour l'instant. Chaque objet présent dans ces murs le ramenait au passé. Il accepta tout de même de boire un café et se précipita ensuite dans sa chambre.

Il déposa son sac sur le lit, rien n'avait bougé, comme sa chambre l'attendait depuis 5 mois. Il se laissa tomber sur le lit. Il se demandait ce qu'il faisait là. Si c'était judicieux de revenir ici. Il ne savait plus pour quelles raisons il avait accepté de revenir. Était ce pour faire une cure d'alcool? Une pause dans son rôle de père célibataire? Pour que ses propres gosses en ont une?

Il sortit son téléphone se connecta aux réseaux sociaux et fit défiler toutes les publications. Au bout de deux heures a squatter , il se releva et regarda par la fenêtre. Un immense arbre face a la fenêtre de chambre le renvoya immédiatement au jour où Wanda avait proposé de s'installer avec lui et les enfants au QG. Il se souvient encore de ses yeux clairs et son air malicieux. Clint sourit en voyant cet arbre, c'était le sien, elle l'adorait.

Il sursauta lorsque quelqu'un frappa à la porte. La rousse lui sourit doucement. "T'es puni? plaisanta t-elle.

\- Je sais pas ce que je fais là Nat.

\- T'es la pour faire une pause Hawkeye, allez, ils sont rentrés de mission. Ils n'attendent que toi pour prendre un verre."

Clint regarda sa montre, il était déjà 18h. " Je sais pas si… si j'ai envie de les revoir.

\- Clint.

\- Ils vont me parler de Wanda.

\- Mais non, allez viens, insista t-elle.

\- Et puis je pensais que tu m'emmenait la pour m'empêcher de boire.

\- Rien ne dit que tu puisse pas boire un soft. Clint, je sais que ça va être dur. Je sais que l'alcool t'aide, enfin que tu penses que ça t'aide, déclara la rousse.

\- Si j'y vais , je vais boire, lança Clint.

\- Et bien bois, tu ne pourras pas arrêter du jour au lendemain. Moi, ce que je veux c'est que tu diminues. Que tu ne te murge pas tous les soirs. allez viens."

Natasha attrapa la main de Clint et l'emmena a la salle commune.

En arrivant là bas, ils étaient presque tous présent. Steve fut le premier à l'accueillir. Son visage était souriant, il l'accueillit chaudement. Et Clint savait que la sincérité du captain america était vrai. Il serra ensuite la main de Tony qui lui lança une pique t'elle que. "Vous avez retrouvé le chemin du QG? C'est cool."

Ce fut ensuite a Scott Lang et Peter Parker de l'accueillir, puis Sam qui se battait avec Bucky pour choisir le programme de la soirée.

Clint s'installa sur le seul fauteuil de libre alors que Scott servait l'apéro. Clint prit une vodka d'emblée, il en avait besoin.

La discussion portait sur les faits divers. Natasha leur avait sûrement prévenu de ne pas parler de mission ou même de ses gosses. C'était mieux ainsi, du moins pour l'instant. Clint n'était bavard, mais pas réservé non plus, cependant il ne participa pas tellement aux conversation.

C'était bientôt l'heure du repas, Clint le redoutait, il n'avait pas très faim et avait une seul envie, quitter cette salle bondée de monde. Il feignit un mal de crâne pour pouvoir retourner au calme dans sa chambre. Natasha n'étant pas dupe, l'y envoya, elle le rejoignit quelques minutes plus tard, accompagnée d'une pizza.

"J'ai pas faim Nat.

\- Je sais mais tu vas quand même manger."

Résigné, il prit une part de pizza.

" Il y'a trop de monde d'un coup, et chaque visage me faisait penser à elle.

\- Je sais, mais on est pas là non plus pour l'oublier. L'un d'entre eux va sûrement en parler et il va falloir que tu sois fort."

Clint baissa les yeux, c'est dur d'être là sans elle.

" Elle existe Clint, Wanda existe, alors oui, ils vont en parler. Je sais que c'est trop tôt", chuchota la russe.

Clint regarda l'heure et se dit qu'il serait temps d'appeler ses gosses.

"Je vais appeler les gosses, j'ai promis a Nathy de l'appeler.

\- D'accord, je te laisse, si t'as besoin tu sais où me trouver", Clint acquiesça alors que la rousse repartait.

Clint composa le numéro de téléphone de Pepper.

" Allô c'est, C'est Clint, murmura le père gêné.

\- Oh, les enfants! Votre père au téléphone, ils sont avec Morgane devant la télé. Nathy était impatient de vous avoir, lança Pepper Potts.

\- Je me doute oui.

\- Papa! Cria aussitôt Nathaniel dans le combiné.

\- Nathy! Alors mon bonhomme comment ça va? demanda Clint.

\- Je vais bien et Morgane elle m'a prêter son robot, dit aussitôt le petit.

\- Ah cool, tu es content? demanda t-il tout de même.

\- Ouiiii, Cooper y va venir demain, lui apprit le gamin.

\- Ah c'est bien, tu l'embrasseras de ma part, lui dit Clint aussitôt.

\- oui, Lila elle veut te parler, répondit aussitôt Nathaniel.

\- D'accord.

\- Je t'aime mon papa, lâcha Nathy.

\- Moi aussi mon ange. Répondit le père.

\- Papa! lança Lila visiblement soulagé a L'expression de sa voix.

\- Ma princesse, comment ça va?

\- Ça va, et toi?

\- Et bien ça va aussi, mentit il.

\- Tu as parlé a Wanda? demanda aussitôt la gamine.

\- Oui, je lui ai dit que tu l'aimais fort. Et qu'on pensait à elle.

\- Et a Pietro aussi? ne manqua pas de demander Lila.

\- Oui. Comment ça se passe avec tante Pepper?" demanda t'il tout de même, alors qu'il revenait ses larmes dû a cette phrase.

Ce n'était pas qu'il n'avait pas confiance a elle, mais il s'en faisait toujours pour ses enfants.

" Ça va, c'est une bonne mère tu sais, ne manqua pas de lui dire Lila afin de le rassurer.

\- Oh, je sais, je sais que vous serez bien.

\- Et toi? Ça va, t'as vu tout le monde? lança t-elle.

\- La plupart ,oui.

\- Tu me manques déjà, mais ça veut pas dire qu'il faut que tu reviennes, ça va te faire du bien d'être avec tes amis", chuchota Lila.

Clint ne pu retenir ses larmes, elles coulaient a présent le long de ses joues.

" Oui, répondit seulement Clint le cœur serré d'entendre sa petite fille parler ainsi.

\- Je vais te laisser papa, c'est l'heure qu'on aille se coucher.

\- Je me doute. Je t'embrasse fort ma puce.

\- Moi mon papounet je t'embrasse, je pense a toi, courage, lui fit elle.

\- Je t'aime, murmura Clint.

\- Je t'aime," répondit Lila sur le même ton avant de raccrocher.

Clint raccrocha alors que les larmes continuaient à couler sur ses joues. Comment avait-il pu avoir une fille aussi aimante que la sienne? Il avait des gosses parfait, ça, il le savait.

Les remords lui remontèrent aussitôt à la figure, comment pouvait-il faire subir tout ça à ses enfants, ils ne le méritaient pas. Les larmes coulaient encore et il commençait à angoisser dans cette chambre a présent. Alors qu'une heure à peine avant, il s'y sentait comme dans un refuge. Il ouvrit la fenêtre afin de respirer l'air frais, mais les larmes coulaient toujours.

Son corps commença à trembler, il n'arrivait plus à s'arrêter de pleurer. Tout lui revenait dans la gueule. Ses enfants en grande souffrance, la mort de Wanda, celle de son épouse, son manquement envers ses enfants, la mort du gosse. Il avait l'impression d'être maudit.

Il savait qu'il ne trouverait pas le sommeil facilement, déjà chez lui, il tournait en rond tous les soirs. La seule solution qu'il avait trouvé était de picoler jusqu'à s'endormir alors il prit la décision d'aller voler une bouteille.

Ce fut assis à terre contre l'encadrement de son lit que Clint vida une bonne moitié de vodka avant de sombrer tout habillé a même le sol.


	6. Partie II

**.**

**Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

Un amour oblatif

Partie II

**Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

.

_**Mardi **__**7**__** mai 2019. **_

Le réveil fut difficile pour Clint ce matin, la rousse tambourinait à sa porte. Il ouvrit la porte difficilement.

\- Clint…. soupira t-elle en voyant l'état d'épave de son ami.

\- J'arrivais pas a m'endormir, se justifia Clint de son état lamentable.

\- T'as parlé aux enfants? chuchota Natasha, se doutant tout de même que sa murge de la veille confirmait qu'il leur avait parlé.

\- Oui…. souffla Clint, alors que ses yeux se remplirent automatiquement d'eau salée.

\- Ne pleure pas, ça va aller, fit-elle aussitôt en le prenant dans ses bras. Ils sont bien là, ils ne t'en veulent pas, murmura t-elle ensuite.

\- C'est moi qui m'en veut, confia Clint en se retirant de ses bras afin d'essuyer ses larmes.

\- Je sais, mais faut pas. Aller va prendre une douche, et rejoins-moi en bas, je vais te montrer quelques nouvelles prises", dit-elle ensuite avec le sourire.

Clint soupira, Natasha n'allait pas le laisser en plan. Elle n'allait pas y aller de main morte, il l'a connaissait. Il prit une douche et rejoignit la russe afin qu'elle lui mettre une raclée comme elle aimait tant le faire.

En entraînement, Sam et Bucky étaient présent. Le noir était souriant et était visiblement ravi de sa présence, ce n'était pas le cas de Bucky Barnes qui foudroya du regard le tireur.

Black Widow ne laissa pas le temps à Clint de se défendre et le mit direct au tapis.

" Alors vieillard, on s'est ramolli non?" se moqua t-elle gentiment, tout en lui tendant la main.

Clint grimaça et accepta l'aide de Natasha pour se relever.

" Défend-toi un peu vieille chose," se moqua t-elle encore.

Clint soupira et tenta de contrer ses attaques. Mais rien n'y faisait, il se faisait toujours martyriser.

Ce fut au bout de quelques round que Bucky pouffa de rire. Clint se retourna vers lui. Qu'avait-il à lui reprocher au juste? Depuis qu'il était entré dans la salle, il ne cessait de le regarder, un air de dégoût sur les lèvres.

"Allez papy, relève-toi!

\- J'en peux plus Nat", soupira Clint au sol. Ce n'était pas tellement de la fatigue physique, c'était juste qu'il n'allait pas très bien aujourd'hui. Un peu comme tous les autres jours d'ailleurs.

"T'abandonnes déjà?

\- Je… je suis pas… je suis pas prêt Nat", Bafouilla Clint la voix tremblante.

Sam s'arrêta brusquement et regarda le père de famille un air compatissant, ça ne devait pas être simple ce qu'il vivait.

" D'accord, on va arrêter pour aujourd'hui, tu veux aller te reposer un peu? proposa Natasha.

\- Je vais aller dans ma chambre", murmura t-il alors que sa voix tremblait encore un peu plus.

La rousse comprit qu'il n'allait pas bien du tout, elle s'agenouilla face à lui.

" Ça va pas Clint?

\- Lâchez-le un peu, il est pas en sucre! lança subitement Bucky."

Les trois paires de yeux le regardèrent ahuri, ce n'était pas complaisant sa réflexion.

" Quoi? lança Buck pour se justifier, voyant tous les regards posés sur lui. Vous le couvrez depuis qu'il est revenu, il est pas en sucre, et il doit apprendre à faire face à tous ça aussi. Comme je l'ai fait." Ajouta t-il.

\- Pardon? Répondit seulement Clint, ne comprenant pas toutes ses paroles.

\- Y'a pas que toi qui a perdu des gens ici. Wanda n'était que ton amie, elle était bien plus pour moi et j'en chiale pas jour et nuit, rétorqua t-il

\- Bucky s'te plaît, Chuchota le faucon pour calmer son accolyte.

\- Quoi Sam ! C'est bon, on a tous perdu quelqu'un, il a perdu sa copine, oh c'est triste, lança t-il. Wanda était ma petite amie! Et c'est lui qu'on couve. On a tous perdu quelqu'un. Steve perdu Sharon, Stark a perdu Vision, toi, Sam t'as perdu ta belle sœur! Et Rhodey a même perdu ses jambes. T'as perdu quoi toi! Juste une amie." finit il par dire.

Tout n'était pas faux dans ses dires, ses paroles étaient juste brutales et mal placées. Surtout en sachant que Clint n'avait pas seulement perdu Wanda. Il avait perdu son épouse, et ce foutu gamin aussi. Le père de famille n'arrivant plus a gérer ses émotions, se releva et s'en alla.

" Clint attend, fit Natasha.

\- T'es trop con Buck, pesta Sam.

\- Quoi!?" répondit seulement Bucky.

Clint grimpa illico dans sa chambre et dévissa la bouteille de vodka qui trainait au sol.

" Clint, dit Natasha en ouvrant la porte alors qu'il buvait la bouteille au goulot.

\- Lâche-moi Nat, Barnes a raison, tu me couves de trop. C'est vrai, je me morfond pour rien, après tout j'ai perdu que… les larmes coulèrent illico, aussitôt qu'il pensait à elles. Mon amie… et… et j'aurais dû y faire face mais…

\- Tu ne t'étais déjà pas remis du décès de Laura alors… c'est normal que tu as dû mal à surmonter ça, chuchota la veuve noire en frottant le dos de son ami.

\- Laura me manque parfois. Tout le temps, se reprit il. Parce que…dit-il en suffocant. Elle manque aux enfants, et Wanda était parfaite pour …. La rousse s'agenouilla. Leur donner tout l'amour qu'ils méritaient, finit-il par dire en pleurant.

\- Je sais… viens là", dit-elle en le prenant dans ses bras.

Le père de famille serra son amie dans ses bras, il avait tant besoin de réconfort et de compassion. Le duo resta un peu dans la chambre de Clint, afin que ce dernier se calme un peu, puis ils descendirent en salle commune pour déjeuner.

Clint était en compagnie de Nat, Sam et Steve, il n'avait pas tellement d'appétit. Il jouait plus avec son assiette qu'autre chose. Bucky était passé devant eux les snobant presque mais ça n'était pas passé inaperçu aux yeux de Steve Rogers.

" Qu'est ce qu'il se passe Buck? demanda t-il connaissant les mimiques de Bucky parfaitement.

\- Rien, dit-il en sortant.

\- Sam? Il a quoi? demanda le chef.

\- Rien, il joue juste au connard de service, lança Sam wilson, visiblement énervé du comportement de son coéquipier.

\- Langage! gronda le chef des vengeurs.

\- Tu devrais aller le voir Cap, parfois sa méchanceté gratuite peut blesser profondément, se défendit seulement le faucon.

\- Je t'expliquerai, murmura Natasha alors que Clint se leva.

\- Excusez moi", fit Clint avant de se retirer.

Il avait besoin de retrouver seul. Il se sentait mal à l'aise avec les autres. Il alla chercher son arc et rejoignit le toit afin de tirer quelques flèches.

Le tir à l'arc avait toujours était un moment que Clint appréciait. C'était un moment de détente pour lui. C'était la seule chose qui arrivait à le calmer hormis l'alcool. Il tira tout les flèches qu'il possédait puis retourna vers sa chambre. Il y croisa Bucky Barnes, appuyé contre le chambranle de sa porte.

" Qu'est ce que tu me veux?! cracha Clint en ouvrant sa porte.

\- Je voulais m'excuser, répondit le soldat d'hiver.

\- J'en veux pas de tes excuses. T'es qu'un petit con qui pense que personne d'autre a le droit d'être malheureux. Tu as peut-être perdu ta petite amie. Mais Wanda n'est pas la première que j'ai perdu, dit tout d'abord Clint, il prit une pause puis reprit. Mon épouse a sacrifié sa vie pour sauver mon fils, un putain de gamin à sacrifier la sienne pour que je vive et de ce fait Wanda s'est sacrifiée pour moi. Tout le monde autour de moi meurt. Alors ok, t'as perdu ta petite amie. Tu n'es pas le seul a en souffrir de sa perte", dit-il finalement.

Clint entra dans sa chambre et ferma sa porte dans un grand vacarme, il souffla doucement. Ça lui avait fait un grand bien de tout lui claquer dans la gueule. Il embarqua la bouteille de vodka et s'installa contre la tête de lit.

Il but quelques gorgées puis quelqu'un frappa à nouveau à la porte,

" Entrez! Cria t'il en cachant la bouteille derrière son oreiller.

\- Je suis vraiment désolé, murmura Bucky penaud. Je savais pas pour ton épouse. En fait Steve vient de m'en parler. Je sais que Wanda et toi étiez proche. Et…"

Le brun regard ses chaussures, il a l'air visiblement gêné et confus.

" J'ai longtemps cru que tu l'aimais. Je savais que tu étais célibataire, elle vivait avec toi. Et ça me rongeait d'autant plus."

Le brun fit quelques pas en avant faisant face à présent au lit.

"Alors les voir t'épauler autant alors que j'en souffre autant que toi, ça m'a… je tenais a elle tu sais", chuchota Bucky.

\- Je sais… et elle tenait a toi, finit par dire Clint, acceptant sans le dire ses excuses.

\- Sa mort a détruit le groupe. Tout le monde en est affecté, tu sais. Steve ne cesse de ressasser, il se demande comment il aurait pu la sauver. Rhodey revoit son corps inerte a chaque fois qu'il ferme les yeux. Sam…

Le brun s'assit sur le lit.

" Sam cherche auprès de moi un lien fraternel qu'il avait qu'avec elle. Scott s'en veut d'avoir été coincé dans sa bulle microscopique. Même Tony la pleure. Wanda était…."

Bucky lève les yeux au plafond tentant de retenir ses larmes.

" Notre rayon de soleil à tous, et elle est partie. Elle a prit avec elle, les rires, les joies et le bonheur du groupe. On est tous…. on est tous en deuil", avoua t'il ensuite.

\- Tu m'en veux?" finit par demander Clint. Il savait qu'elle s'était sacrifié pour ne pas que Clint le fasse.

Il sort la finalement la bouteille cachée, puis l'ouvre.

" Je t'en ai voulu. Si Wanda s'est sacrifiée c'est en mémoire de son frère, qui s'est sacrifié pour toi, alors oui, je t'en ai voulu. Et je lui en veux a elle aussi, avoua Bucky.

\- Moi aussi je lui en veux. Elle m'a laissé, elle a laissé mes enfants, confia Clint alors qu'il se décalait afin de faire de la place pour son coéquipier.

\- Ils en souffrent? questionna le brun en s'installant à ses côtés.

\- Beaucoup, avoua Clint. Elle était comme une mère", dit-il ensuite avant de lui rendre la bouteille.

Bucky accepta la bouteille et but une gorgée avant de la lui tendre à nouveau.

" Elle était splendide. Un rayon de soleil.

\- Elle arrangeait toujours tout chez moi. Bien avant que les ennuies commencent, répondit Clint avant de boire une gorgée.

\- J'aimais son rire, fit Buck en souriant.

\- C'est simple, chez moi tout allait bien, elle réglait les problèmes avant qu'il y en avait.

\- J'adorai quand elle taquinait chacun d'entre nous, ajouta Bucky.

\- Elle prenait soin de tout le monde, murmura Clint, la bouteille passant de main de main.

\- C'est clairement celle qui a mis le plus temps en cuisine.

\- Qu'est ce qu'elle cuisinait bien, chuchota Clint en fermant les yeux se rappelant de ses petits plats. Ces plats me manquent.

\- Elle me manque, conclut Bucky.

\- À moi aussi, avoua Clint, avant que quelqu'un n'ouvre sa porte.

\- Hey… bah vous êtes là tous les deux, ça va? demanda Natasha, observant les deux garçons assis au fond du lit une bouteille à la main.

\- Euh… oui… bafouilla Clint.

\- On vous attend pour dîner… et planquez cette bouteille, si Cap vous voit, fit-elle en grimaçant.

\- On le fera taire t'inquiète pas, lança le brun.

\- Allez… à table, dit la rousse en partant.

Clint ferma la bouteille et la rangea à nouveau sous son oreiller. Les hommes descendirent du lit, Bucky se tourna vers le châtain.

" Et bien Clint, je suis content de m'être expliquer avec toi. Ça fait du bien de parler de Wanda. Avec quelqu'un qui la connaissait bien, avoua ce dernier.

\- Ça m'a fait du bien aussi, avoua le père de famille."

Les hommes rejoignirent le reste du groupe. Clint écoutait les conversations, il ne participait pas de trop, mais il se sentait déjà mieux d'avoir parlé avec quelqu'un de Wanda. Quelqu'un d'autre que Natasha.

Comme pour la veille, personne ne parlait de Wanda, et ils essayaient tant bien que mal de ne pas parler de mission, de perte humaine et autre chose morose.

Apparemment le groupe tentait de terminer la soirée ensemble, ils choisissaient un film ou faisaient un jeu, où ils se prenaient juste un dernier verre. C'était trop tôt pour Clint qui préféra se retirer dans sa piaule.

Ce fut au bout de 30 minutes que quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

" Entrez.

\- Clint?

\- Buck? Répondit simplement ce dernier.

\- Il fallait que je te parle d'un truc, ça me traîne dans la tête depuis un moment, avoua le brun.

\- Vas-y je t'écoute, l'invita Clint.

\- Steve m'a souvent dit qu'il y avait un moyen de tout arranger. Il a étudié tous les plans d'attaques sous tous les angles. Et il pense qu'on aurait pu vaincre Thanos sans que Wanda se sacrifie, lâcha de but en blanc Bucky.

\- Ah bon? dit Clint en se reculant afin que Bucky s'assit sur le lit.

\- Oui. Sauf que celle qui peut le tuer et bien, c'est elle, Wanda. Il a parlé avec Thor une fois et il est sûre qu'elle pourrait le tuer.

\- Mais c'est trop tard, fit seulement Clint en sortant la bouteille cachée.

\- Je sais, sauf que maintenant avec le pouvoir de Strange, et la machine a particule Pym, on arrive a remonter le temps.

\- Et donc tu veux faire quoi? Remonter le temps avant que Wanda n'entre? Je te signale qu'on était pris au piège elle et moi, soupira Clint en buvant une longue gorgée de sa boisson devenue favoris.

\- Oui, mais maintenant on le sait. Il faudrait que Wanda n'entre pas, lâcha seulement Bucky en haussant les épaules.

\- J'ai essayé de l'en dissuader, c'est une tête de mule, dit Clint en lui passant la bouteille.

\- Parce qu'on avait plus d'alternative. Si on lui avait dit qu'il y avait un autre moyen de tuer Thanos et que ce moyen était elle. Elle aurait hésité. Et ne serait pas rentrée dans cette pièce.

\- On l'a déjà fait plusieurs fois. On a tenté de le tuer déjà, le contrat Clint en buvant encore.

\- Quand il a activé le trou noir. C'est le moment où il est le plus faible, attend je t'explique", lança Bucky.

Il chipa la bouteille des mains de l'archer but une gorgée puis reprit.

"La deuxième fois, on a sut qu'il fallait que quelqu'un se sacrifie, mais on l'a pas fait, résultats, il a gagné. Ensuite la troisième fois on a essayé de le tuer avant qu'il n'ouvre le trou noir. Mais ce n'était pas le bon moment et ce n'était pas Wanda qui a tenté de le faire, déjà déterminée à se sacrifier, fit-il en grimaçant.

\- Et La dernière… coupa Clint.

\- Elle s'est sacrifiée… compléta Bucky en soupirant fortement.

Un long silence jaillit de la pièce. Les hommes se passèrent la bouteille de main en main, jusqu'à ce que Clint reprit.

"Qu'est ce que tu proposes au juste, je comprend pas.

\- En fait, dès qu'on a sut qu'il fallait un sacrifice humain, Wanda a foncé. Pour retrouver son frère, elle n'avait pas d'autre arguments que de le rejoindre, s'il était en vie, elle l'aurait sûrement pas fait.

Clint grimca, puis acquiesça.

"Si Pietro serait en vie a ce moment là, ça pourrait régler pas mal de chose.

\- Personne n'arriverait a l'en empêcher, le seul moyen c'est de l'empêcher de rentrer dans cette putain de pièce.

\- Et donc tu propose quoi? On retourne dans le passé, on change les binômes, on attend que Thanos ouvre le trou noir et on lâche Wanda face à lui?

Bucky haussa simplement les épaules.

" C'est bien trop risqué, contra Clint encore.

\- Je sais, c'est juste une théorie, dit seulement Bucky en soupirant.

\- C'est déjà bien d'avoir essayer, le rassura Clint.

\- C'est le seul moyen que j'ai trouvé pour… avoir un but. Pendant que je pense a un moyen de la ramener, je ne pense pas à la tristesse de l'avoir perdu", murmura le brun le regard vide.

Clint le regarda un instant, et acquiesça ses dires finalement.

" Je devrais essayer de faire ça, ça m'évitera de trop me morfondre moi aussi, ajouta t'il.

\- Bon, je vais aller me coucher, décida le soldat d'hiver en se levant.

\- Humm… moi aussi, répondit seulement Clint sans se lever pour autant.

\- Bonne nuit, fit Bucky en lui serrant la main.

\- Bonne nuit Bucky, a demain.

\- A demain."


	7. Partie II, chapitre 02

**.**

**Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

Un amour oblatif

Partie II

**Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

Chapitre 2

.

_**M**__**ercredi 8 mai 2019**_

À son réveil, Clint se sentit un peu mieux que la veille, ses discussions avec Bucky lui faisaient le plus grand bien.

C'était la seule chose qui lui faisait du bien, parler avec Bucky. Il n'était pas venu uniquement pour ça, et tout ses coéquipiers ne savaient pas pour addiction a l'alcool, donc il fallait qu'il aille s'entraîner un peu, comme tout le monde. Heureusement Steve ne l'avait pas ajouté aux membres prêt à partir en mission, il n'était pas encore tout à fait remis de tout ça.

Ce matin là, Clint avait rejoint les autres pour le petit déjeuner. Tony et lui avaient un peu parlé de Cooper. Il lui confia que le plus grand de ses fils ne lui en voulait pas, c'était juste une crise d'ado. C'était ce que Natasha n'arrêtait pas de lui dire mais il n'arrivait pas à croire que le décès de Wanda n'y était pas pour rien.

Au matin, il s'entraîna avec Natasha, elle était heureuse de voir que Clint s'était défendu ce jour-ci. Au déjeuner, il avait un peu parlé de l'actualité avec Scott, Peter, Tony et Nat. Il savait que Bucky, Sam et Steve étaient en mission, alors ils devraient patienter avant de pouvoir à nouveau discuter avec Bucky.

Il alla ensuite tirer quelques flèches, afin de passer le temps. Il sortit ensuite prendre un peu l'air. Il rejoignit le grand chêne où Wanda aimait se prélasser. Il embarqua un livre sur la seconde guerre mondiale.

Assis contre l'arbre préféré de Wanda, il lu pendant plus d'une petite heure. Le temps était inexorablement long. Ce fut au bout d'un chapitre entier qu'il referma soudainement le bouquin. Il regarda l'heure puis sourit. C'était l'heure où les enfants devraient être rentrés. Cette pensée le fit sourire, il les appela aussitôt.

" Mademoiselle Potts.

\- Agent Barton, lança la blonde vénitienne une voix joviale.

\- Bonjour, ajouta t-il timidement.

\- Les enfants! Votre père au téléphone. Comment allez-vous? relança t-elle.

\- Je vais bien et vous, les enfants ne vous fatiguent pas trop? demanda tout de même le père de famille confus.

\- Oh non, ce sont des amours. Cooper?"

Le cœur de Clint battu la chamade, il ne s'était pas préparé mentalement à converser avec l'aîné des Barton. Il souffla doucement toute en se levant avant que Madame Stark, ajouta :

"Je vous le passe.

\- Salut, dit le garçon de 16 ans maintenant.

\- Coop, salut, comment tu vas mon grand? Murmura t-il le cœur battant toujours à une vive allure.

\- Je vais bien, et toi?

\- Ça va," dit seulement Clint nerveusement, ça faisait un petit moment qu'il n'avait pas parlé à son fils. Il sentit comme une crise d'angoisse montée en lui. Il commença à faire les cent pas près de l'arbre préféré de Wanda.

" J'ai appris que… tu faisais un petit travail sur toi même, lança l'aîné Barton.

\- Oui, c'est ça, c'est exactement ça… Cooper, je… ça me fait du bien, dit Clint ne sachant pas comment se justifier autrement.

\- Pas la peine de te justifier, Tony m'a déjà bassiné avec ça, lâcha le jeune en soupirant.

\- Tony?

\- Oui, et Bruce aussi. Je… c'est pas contre toi, c'est juste que… je … je sais pas quoi te dire papa, avoua l'adolescent.

\- D'accord… c'est pas grave, je suis content de t'entendre déjà.

\- Moi aussi… j'espère que tu iras mieux et que… que tout rentre dans l'ordre, murmura ensuite Cooper.

\- Je te le promet fils, je ferais tout pour… être digne de vous trois, ajouta le vengeur.

\- D'accord, Je vais te passer Lila.

\- D'accord, fit Clint.

\- Ciao, dit seulement le gamin.

\- Je t'aime, dit tout de même Clint alors que l'adolescent avait déjà passé le téléphone à sa jeune soeur.

\- Papa!" Lança t-elle contente, elle, d'entendre son vieux père.

Clint s'arrêta de marcher et s'appuya contre le grand chêne.

" Lila… comment tu vas ma grande? Lança Clint heureux d'entendre la voix de sa fille chérie.

\- Ça va, et toi?

\- Ça va, je pensais à toi ce matin, j'ai fais du tir à l'arc, annonça le père fièrement.

\- Han, ça me manque… se plaignait la jeune fille.

\- C'est vrai?

\- Trop, ajouta t-elle.

\- On aurait dû embarquer un arc, fit Clint en grimaçant.

\- Oui, on aurait dû. Nathy a fait pipi au lit hier, déclara t-elle.

\- Mince! Pepper ne me l'a pas dit, bafouilla Clint confus et honteux.

\- Elle a dit que c'était pas de sa faute, et, il avait tellement honte… ajouta t-elle justement. T'inquiète pas, il a dû avoir peur d'aller aux toilettes en pleine nuit.

\- D'accord, je comprend. Comment va t-il? s'inquiéta tout de même le père.

\- Tu lui manques, tout comme à moi," ajouta t-elle.

Clint eut la larme à l'oeil, rien qu'à l'entente de cette phrase. Il savait pertinemment que sa fille était sincère avec lui.

" Mon pauvre bébé, ajouta t-il.

\- Il veut te parler, je t'aime papa. J'embrasse fort, fort, fort, fit la petite.

\- Moi aussi ma jolie, je t'aime, conclut Clint a présent ému.

\- Allô papa, fit une petite voix.

\- Mon grand bonhomme, comment ça va mon champion? demanda t-il.

\- C'est quand on retourne à la maison?" demanda le petit garçon.

Clint eut le coeur serré, il reprit les cent pas.

"Pas pour l'instant mon lapin, papa est encore au travail, mais je te promets de revenir très vite, chuchota Clint.

\- Et maman?

\- Mon petit coeur, maman est avec Wanda, elles ne peuvent pas revenir, elles sont parties avec Lucky."

Clint eut un pincement au coeur rien que le fait de reparler de leur chien mort de vieillesse, Nathaniel n'était qu'un bébé, mais il se souvenait parfaitement qu'ils avaient recueilli un chien en fin de vie.

" Moi aussi je veux aller voir Lucky, lanca aussitôt le garçon.

\- Mais si tu t'en vas, tu peux pas revenir. Et moi je serais trop triste de ne plus te voir, déclara Clint alors que ses larmes glissa le long de ses joues.

\- Moi aussi. Je peux avoir des nouveaux crayons? Dit Nathy en changeant brusquement de conversation.

\- Tu veux des nouveaux crayons? dit Clint surpris.

\- Oui."

Clint essuya ses larmes en souriant à son petit bonhomme qui réclamait de nouveaux crayons.

" D'accord, je vais donner de l'argent à oncle Tony, d'accord?

\- D'accord, à bientôt papa.

\- A bientôt mon cœur, je t'aime, chuchota Clint.

\- Au-revoir."

Clint raccrocha et se laissa a nouveau tomber contre l'arbre. Il regarda l'heure, il n'était que 17h30, Bucky ne rentrera pas d'aussi tôt. Après quelques minutes a penser a ses enfants au calme, Clint rejoignit la salle au commune, un bon café ne lui ferait pas de mal.

En entrant dans la salle commune, il aperçut des viennoiseries sur la table, Peter, Tony et Rhodey étaient tous les trois attablés.

" Hey Barton, viens là, Rhodey nous a amené les meilleurs muffin de New York, lança le milliardaire.

\- Ah… euh… bafouilla Clint.

\- Asseyez-vous, je vais vous préparer un café, je suppose que c'est pour cette raison que vous êtes ici, supposa Rhodey.

\- Euh. Oui, c'est ça, acquiesça seulement l'archer.

\- Un accro au café ? demanda le jeune Peter.

\- Un de plus oui, affirma Tony.

\- Dites Tony, j'ai appelé les enfants et… Nathy voudrait une nouvelle pochette de crayon, lança Clint en plongeant sa main dans sa poche.

\- Pepper ira en acheter et ne me faites pas l'affront de payer quoique ce soit Clint, lâcha Tony en fronçant les yeux.

\- Vous plaisantez.

\- C'est rien, j'ai jamais rien acheté a vos gosses, ça me fait plaisir, dit Tony alors que Rhodey revint en tendant son café.

\- Où sont Scott et Nat? demanda Clint.

\- Ils se tapent dessus, plaisanta Parker.

\- Enfin Nat tape sur Scott, rectifia Rhodey en riant.

\- Comment se passe la mission de cap? demanda ensuite le père de famille a Stark.

\- Bien, apparamment, ils seront rentrés après le dîner, affirma t-il.

\- D'accord."

Les hommes burent leur café tout en discutant de tout et de rien, dévorant au passage les délicieux muffin de chez "Betty."

" Ah monsieur Stark, vous avez regarder mon costume? s'inquiéta le jeune Parker.

\- Ah non, suis-moi,on va voir ça."

Iron Man et spiderman s'en allèrent de la salle commune, laissant Rhodey et Clint en tête a tête.

" Alors comment allez-vous? profita de demander James.

\- Bien, dit seulement Clint.

\- Pas trop dur de vous séparer de vos enfants? demanda t'il ensuite.

\- Si… avoua tout de même Clint."

Le silence revint dans la pièce, il était déjà 18h00 passées, Natasha et Scott étaient toujours en entraînement, Tony et Peter toujours à atelier de Stark; et Clint était toujours dans ses pensées. Rhodey finit par couper ce silence pesant.

" Wanda ne leur manque pas trop ?

\- Énormément, Lila ne parle que d'elle, ajouta Clint.

\- Et à vous, elle vous manque beaucoup? questionna encore Rhodes.

\- À chaque instant… avoua Clint. Elle était un rayon de soleil… lança Clint alors que Rhodey sourit. On était pas amant, si c'est à ça que vous pensez.

\- Mais je pense rien. J'ai toujours été proche de ma grande soeur, on était fusionnel, je sais reconnaître une relation fraternel, affirma Rhodey.

\- Tant mieux, parce que ça me gonflait qu'on pense qu'elle et moi… elle est comme une petite soeur, ajouta encore Clint.

\- Je comprend… un billard, ça vous dit, autour d'une bière.

\- Bonne idée," lança Clint en se levant.

.

**Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

**.**

Cette fin d'après midi se passa plutôt bien, Clint aimait être avec Rhodey, c'était quelqu'un avec beaucoup de compassion, il ne faisait aucun impaire.

Bien qu'ils avaient tenté de ne pas parler de mission ou autre, ils avaient tout de même succombé à l'appel d'en parler. Clint écoutait les récits de Rhodey. Ces cinq derniers mois n'avaient pas été de tout repos, et nombreuses de leur mission avaient été dangereuse.

Ce fut à cet instant qu'il avait appris que le laboratoire de Pym avait explosé. Apparemment toutes les particules Pym avaient été détruites sauf trois flacons. Si les flacons étaient le moyen pour que Buck et lui faisaient un saut dans le temps, il faudrait voir une alternative à leur retour.

Ce fut après trois longues parties de billard que les vengeurs rejoignirent le reste de l'équipe. Scott et Tony étaient au salon, tandis que Natasha et Peter préparaient le repas du soir.

La mission de Steve, Bucky et Sam portaient à sa fin, ils allaient sûrement rentrer après le dîner.

Clint se sentait de mieux en mieux parmis eux, il avait toujours cette envie incessante de boire mais il se sentait déjà moins opprimé et moins stressé. C'était qu'il était entouré. Bien qu'il était avec quatre de ses compagnons, il avait hâte que la mission se termine pour pouvoir parler avec Bucky. De tous les Avengers, il n'aurait jamais cru que ce serait avec lui qu'il aurait le plus d'affinité. Son amour pour Wanda n'y était pas pour rien.

Après le dîner, Clint s'éclipsa dans sa chambre, en emportant une bouteille de vodka. Il n'avait pas envie de boire là, tout de suite, mais il savait que tôt ou tard, l'envie le reprendrais. Il alluma la petite télé et la regarda en attendant que le soldat d'hiver ne rentre.

Ce fut une petite heure plus tard qu'il aperçut un quinjet se poser, il envoie directement un texto à son compère pour l'inviter à discuter dans sa propre chambre.

Barnes frappa à la porte une demie heure après.

"Clint ?

\- Entre, souffla Clint, toujours allongé sur son lit.

\- Tu voulais me voulais me voir?

\- Oui, j'ai appris un truc tout à l'heure, lança Clint en se poussant afin que le brun s'installe à ses côtés.

\- Raconte.

\- Le labo de Pym a explosé. Il reste que trois flacons de particules. Alors… on est un peu bloqué... Soit, on part en solo, soit, il faut trouver une alternative à notre retour, annonça Clint amèrement.

\- Quand elle a explosé? demanda Bucky.

\- Avant que Wanda se sacrifie, souffla Clint en se penchant hors du lit."

Il sortit la bouteille de vodka chipée quelques heures plus tôt.

" D'accord, donc il faudrait qu'on arrive avant ça, dit seulement Buck alors que Clint but quelques gorgées de liquide transparent.

\- Ouais. On utilise chacun un flacon pour aller dans le passé, on va au labo de Pym, on prend deux autres flacons, on empêche Wanda de se sacrifier, elle tueThanos et on revient."

Bucky acquiesça en fronçant les yeux, il attrapa la bouteille et but quelques autres gorgées avant de le la lui rendre et de répondre.

" Il nous faut un plan d'attaque pour vaincre Thanos, soupira t-il ensuite.

\- Ouais, fit Clint en grimaçant."

La porte s'ouvrit subitement sur les hommes, les surprenant tout deux. Clint n'eut pas le temps de cacher la bouteille alors que Bucky tentait déjà de le lui la reprendre.

" Ah t'es là, déclara Natasha Romanoff en soupirant légèrement dû à la boisson.

\- Nath, dit seulement Clint supris et mal a l'aise."

La rousse les regarda a tour de rôle, se demandant ce qu'il se passait clairement entre eux. S'étaient-ils tant rapprochés que ça?

"Je vous dérange? demanda t-elle tout de même.

\- Non, fit Clint ne bougeant pas d'un poil se faisant voler la bouteille des mains par Bucky.

\- Si, lança Bucky.

\- Non, le contredit Clint en se tournant vers lui tout en fronçant les yeux.

\- D'accord, tu nous déranges pas la veuve, céda le soldat."

La femme avait toujours l'air suspicieuse, elle s'avança près du lit, puis s'assit, elle se tourna vers Clint.

" De quoi vous parliez?

\- Nath, on a un plan, enfin un bout de plan, se reprit Clint.

\- Pour? demanda t-elle en subtilisant la bouteille qui passait de main en main.

\- Sauver Wanda, lança aussitôt Clint.

\- Clint, soupira t-elle.

\- Écoute-nous, s'il te plaît, la coupa Bucky."

La russe soupira fortement, but une longue gorgée de la vodka avant de la tendre à Clint.

" Je vous écoute." murmura t-elle

C'est ainsi que le duo expliquèrent leur plan. La femme était premièrement septique mais avait fini par croire elle aussi à leur plan quelque peu bancale.

" D'accord, il faut qu'on en parle au reste de l'équipe, y'a trop de variante, si on se trompe, on est mort, annonça t-elle calmement contrastant avec sa phrase brute.

\- On a trop d'objectif, ajouta Bucky.

\- Retourner dans le passé, aller chercher des particules Pym, vaincre Thanos, sauver Wanda, enumera la rousse, et revenir aussi, ajouta t-elle.

\- C'est sure, il faut leur en parler, acquiesça Clint."

Le trio restèrent quelques minutes silencieusement, tous les trois sur le lit de Clint. Les deux garçons les pieds allongés le dos contre la tête de lit, et Natasha a moitié allongé sur les jambes de son ami avant d'aller se coucher.


	8. Partie II, chapitre 03

**Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

Un amour oblatif

Partie II

**Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

Chapitre 3

.

_**Jeudi **__**9 mai 2019**_

Ce jour-ci, Clint s'était réveillé calmement, avait petit déjeuner avec Bucky et Sam, puis s'était entraînait avec eux. Bucky et lui n'avaient pas émis leur hypothèse à propos de Wanda. Ils préféraient, comme leur avait conseillé Natasha, d'attendre les autres pour en parler.

Tony, Rhodey et Peter étaient en mission ce jour là. Ils attendraient au moins qu'ils reviennent de mission pour leur faire part de leur idées.

Durant l'après midi, Clint s'était réfugié à l'extérieur, il avait d'abord tirer à l'arc, puis en avait profité pour appeler ses gamins.

" Papa!

\- Ma chérie, comme t'as su que c'était moi? Lança t-il.

\- Ton numéro s'est affiché, tante Pepper m'a dit de décrocher, lui répondit Lila.

\- Ah d'accord, alors comment ça va?

\- C'est à moi de te demander ça, lui rétorqua aussitôt la petite.

\- Et bien. Ça va mieux dans tous les cas, avoua seulement le père de famille.

\- Je suis soulagée pour toi, fit-elle.

\- Et toi comment ça va?

\- Ça va bien, on est allée faire un spa avec tante Pepper et Morgan, Nathy est parti avec cooper et oncle Bruce au parc, lui apprit Lila la voix radieuse.

\- Comment vont-ils? demanda t-il aussitôt.

\- Ça va, Nathy te réclame, mais c'est normal, ne t'inquiète pas, murmura la petite."

Clint sourit face à la réponse, un vrai bout de femme cette petite.

" Et Cooper?

\- Cooper.. il a sa crise, tu sais. Mais bon, ça a l'air d'aller, Bruce sait le canaliser, ajouta t-elle.

\- D'accord.

\- Dis-moi, c'est toi qui a demandé à oncle Tony de m'acheter un kit de fabrication de bijoux?

\- Un kit de bijoux? S'etrangla Clint, ce n'était pas du tout le genre de sa petite Lila.

\- Oui de création, précisa t-elle.

\- Euh.. non…

\- Je me disais bien, tu sais que c'est pas trop mon style, mais bon, j'ai créé quelques bijoux avec Morgane, concéda t-elle.

\- Oncle Tony t'a acheté ça? s'étrangla t'-il encore.

\- Oui et une pochette de feutre géante pour Nathaniel, ajouta la préadolescente.

\- Ah d'accord, je comprend mieux, Nathy m'avait demandé des crayons, j'ai demandé à Tony d'en acheter. Il a dû se dire que ce serait bien de t'acheter un truc aussi, confia Clint en pouffant de rire au cadeau choisi.

\- J'aurais préféré une arbalète, un arc ou encore un jeu de fléchettes"

Clint rit à sa réflexion, puis reprit.

"C'est bête, on aurait dû prendre celui qu'on a acheté dimanche, fit-il en grimaçant

\- C'est pas grave, au moins je passe du temps avec la petite, lança Lila.

Clint rit encore a sa réflexion, "la petite" comme si elle était beaucoup plus grande qu'elle, comme si elles avaient 15 ans d'écarts. Lila était vraiment beaucoup plus mature que son âge.

" C'est vrai.

\- Bon, je vais te laisser, Nathy dort, le grand air la fatigué, je crois.

\- Je me doute.

\- Je l'embrasserai pour toi, chuchota t-elle, sachant pertinemment ce qu'il dirait.

\- Merci, chuchota seulement Clint.

\- Je t'aime papa, glissa la fillette.

\- Je t'aime ma puce. Bisous.

\- Bisous, dit Lila avant de raccrocher."

Clint soupira longuement tout en souriant à ce bijou de fille, assis contre son arbre, il releva les yeux et aperçu Bucky venir vers lui.

"Ils sont de retour, on devrait les chopper direct, lança t-il aussitôt

\- Ouais t'as raison, dit Clint alors que Bucky lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever.

\- T'as appelé tes gosses? demanda Bucky surprenant Clint au passage.

\- Ouais… fit-il alors que le brun posa sa main sur son épaule.

\- Ils vont bien? demanda le soldat d'hiver en massant l'épaule de Clint de ses doigts."

Depuis quand Bucky s'inquiétait pour ses gosses! Attendez, depuis quand Bucky s'inquiétait pour les autres?

" Euh. Oui… merci, répondit Clint tout de même.

\- De rien." Fit Bucky en emmenant son ami vers la grande salle.

**.**

**Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

**.**

Tous réunis à présent dans la salle commune, Clint, Natasha et Bucky leur énumèrent leur hypothèse concernant le sauvetage de leur amie.

" Voyager dans le passé n'est pas bon, lança aussitôt Tony.

\- On peut sauver des gens, relança Peter.

\- Je sais bien, soupira Sam

\- On dirait que t'as perdu personne, parce que clairement tu dirais pas ça si t'avais perdu des gens proches, pesta Bucky.

\- Bucky, soupira bruyamment Steve.

\- Quoi? J'ai perdu toutes ma famille et mes amis, déclara t-il en les regardant un à un, il s'arrêta face au plus réticent de tous, j'avais que Cap et puis j'ai connu Wanda et on me l'a prise, alors excuse-moi d'être aussi buté avec ça," cracha t-il en se laissant tomber sur le dossier de sa chaise.

Un silence pesant envahit la pièce, puis l'un d'entre eux reprit.

" C'est sur que vous deux, vous avez perdu beaucoup d'être cher, déclara calmement Rhodey.

\- Moi je suis d'accord, lança Steve surprenant toute l'assemblée.

\- Tu es d'accord? Dit Stark surpris qu'il accepte aussi vite et en même temps, pas si étonné qu'il suive Bucky Barnes.

\- Wanda me manque a moi aussi, déclara le chef ensuite pour sa défense."

Tony resta septique quant a ses motivations mais respecta tout de même la décision du chef des vengeurs.

"Et on pourrait sauver personne d'autre? proposa le jeune Parker.

\- D'autre personne? On peut pas sauver la terre entière comme ça, lança tout bonnement Sam.

\- À qui tu pensais? demanda soudainement Cap, toujours à l'écoute de tous les membres, y compris les plus jeunes.

\- Et bien à sa femme par exemple, lança t-il en désignant Clint du doigt qui n'avait toujours rien dit jusque là.

\- Rien ne peut la sauver, murmura seulement celui-ci.

\- Pas avec la technologie de 2015 en tout cas, lança Tony surprenant les Vengeurs au passage. Il semblait pourtant être contre cette mission.

\- Tu penses à quoi? demanda aussitôt Steve.

\- Une transplantation mécanique, lança machinalement l'ingénieur. On peut faire des examens sur Nathaniel et voir si un reins synthétique peut être transplanté! Lança t-il ensuite

\- Mon épouse n'est pas décédée dû à la transplantation, c'est une dû à une infection post opératoire. Une sorte de maladie qui s'est déclenché dû à l'opération. Déclara Barton.

\- Donc, il faut trouver un donneur pour le bébé, ou un rein artificiel, lança encore Tony.

\- Laura ne voudra jamais. On a essayé de la raisonner avec Natasha… afin d'attendre qu'un donneur compatible se manifeste mais…"

Clint fit une pause dans son récit, reparler de la mort de Laura le mettait toujours dans un état lamentable. Il essayait toujours de ne pas en parler, de changer de sujet, car c'était trop dur de revivre la scène.

"ça n'a pas marché, c'est son bébé, elle voulait le sauver, elle." Murmura t-il la voix tremblante.

Bucky posa sa main sur son épaule, ce simple geste fit un bien fou au tireur.

" Ou alors… il faut un antidote, pour son infection, proposa le jeune Peter.

\- Comment s'appelle le chirurgien? Demanda Tony.

\- Mc Anderson, souffla Clint.

\- Je vais consulter son dossier, déclara Tony en notant le nom de médecin sur une tablette.

\- Donc il nous faudrait revenir au moins en 2015. Dit la veuve noire.

\- Où était le labo de Pym en 2015? Questionna Bucky.

\- À New York, dit Peter Parker fièrement.

\- Une pierre, deux coup, marmonna Nat.

\- D'accord, fit Steve. Première étape: Aller chercher des particules Pym pour le retour. Attendez… on a construit la machine en 2019, elle n'existait pas avant! se reprit Cap.

\- Il va donc falloir attendre 4 ans pour que vous reveniez, ajouta Tony.

\- Vous êtes prêt à vivre quatres ans sans vos enfants? Demanda Rhodey.

\- Ça durera 40 minutes pour eux… ils seront là, avec moi, avec 4 ans de moins, mais ils seront là, annonça Clint déterminé.

\- Reste plus qu'à trouver un plan d'attaque si j'ai bien compris, annonça Steve souriant lui aussi."

Stark se leva illico, déterminé lui aussi a suivre cette mission loufoque.

" Je vais contacter Strange et Banner, petit, tu te joins à nous?" proposa t-il a Spidey.

Le jeune Peter se leva fièrement, il ne s'y connaissait pas autant que les trois scientifique mais tout de même, il avait été au MIT lui aussi.

" Bon, nous, il va nous falloir un plan d'attaque. Si vous avez une ébauche de plan, faites-le savoir, Nat, Bucky, on est attendu au Hangar d'ici 30 minutes, ajouta Steve en se levant.

\- Un billard? Proposa Rhodey voyant que plus de la moitié du groupe était déjà parti.

\- Allez… fit Clint, nonchalamment.

\- On élaborera un plan en même temps, ajouta Sam.

Durant la partie, le trio commença à élaborer un plan, ils n'avaient rien de concret, mais c'était déjà ça. D'après Rhodey, il fallait la jouer subtilement, il fallait duper Thanos, jouer de son orgueil. D'après Sam, il fallait foncer dans le tas et d'après Clint, il fallait le surprendre. Chacun avait sa petite théorie.

Ils étaient bientôt l'heure du dîner, ils allèrent faire réchauffer un plat surgelé. Ils dînèrent tous les trois continuant à énumérer chaque faiblesse et atouts de leur adversaire, et aussi des leurs.

Ils décidèrent d'apporter le dîner aux scientifiques. Connaissant Tony, il ne mangerait pas si personne ne lui apportait son repas. Ce fut ainsi qu'ils allèrent déposer un plateau repas a Peter et Tony.

Les garçons étaient en vidéo-conférence avec le doctor Strange et Bruce Banner. Ils semblaient calculer des constantes. Sur les écrans adjacent, Clint pouvait voir le dossier de Laura. Voir un dossier d'autopsie associé au nom de Laura Barton en grand sur un écran, lui fit froid dans le dos.

Le trio leur ordonna de cesser leur activités. Tony avait eut du mal a s'arrêter mais Bruce parvint à le faire arrêter.

Le trio resta avec eux tandis qu'ils discutaient tour en mangeant. Tony leur informa de leur avancées mais tous les trois ne comprenaient pas un traître mot de ce qu'ils disaient.

Clint se retira dans sa chambre après ceci. Il avait besoin d'être seul. Il avait été entouré presque toute la journée. La solitude lui convenait bien, il avait toujours été solitaire. Il lui fallait un peu de calme pour se ressourcer.

Allongé seul dans son lit, Clint ferma les yeux, il repensa à ceux qu'ils avaient perdu. La douleur refit surface. À présent, il avait un peu d'espoir de revoir Wanda et peut-être bien même de sauver Laura, mais il ne préférait pas s'attacher à cette idée, tout pouvait s'effondrer en un éclair, et il en serait encore plus dévasté si c'était le cas.

Il glissa la main dans sa poche et en sortit le pendentif appartenant jadis à Pietro, puis à Wanda. Il le contempla calmement. "Je la sauverai gamin, je te le promet, je la sauverai, murmura t-il."

**.**

**Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

_**.**_

_**Vendredi **__**10 mai 2019. **_

Ce matin, Clint descendit directement en salle commune, tout le monde était réuni mais personne n'ouvrit la bouche. Ils dejeunerent calmement avant de descendre en salle d'entraînement.

Ce jour là, il s'entraîna avec Sam et Natasha. Ils furent interrompu par le chef des vengeurs conviant tout le monde au déjeuner. Le repas était plus tôt que prévu, c'était qu'il en avait à dire.

"J'ai réuni tous les témoignages des présent et des alternatif. Le seul moyen de tuer Thanos et d'emmener Wanda face à lui, quand il ouvre le portail, lança d'emblée Steve.

\- Il faut un sacrifice pour qu'il le fasse non? contredit Scott.

\- Il semblerait qu'il avait ouvert le portail juste avant qu'elle n'entre, ajouta le chef.

\- Il faut juste revenir en arrière et l'empêcher d'entrer dans cette pièce? lança Sam.

\- C'est ça. On inversera les binômes. Enfin, ceux qui retourneront dans le passé le feront, précisa Steve.

\- En parlant de ça, je suis volontaire, lança le soldat d'hiver.

\- Pour?

\- Retourner dans le passé! lâcha Bucky en fronçant les yeux.

\- On a pas encore décidé de qui ira, mais je retiens ta candidature, lança tout de même le chef des vengeurs."

Le calme et la sérénité de Steve fit bondir Bucky qui se leva brusquement de sa chaise.

" C'était ma petite amie Steve, alors je veux y être! beugla t-il, le regard noir.

\- Je comprends Bucky, mais je suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée, glissa Steve en levant les yeux vers le brun énervé.

\- Je veux bien y aller aussi, Wanda était mon amie, et s'il faut sauver Laura par la même occasion, je peux la convaincre de ne pas se sacrifier, glissa la rousse subitement, alors que Barnes se rassied les poings a présent fermés de colère.

\- On va y réfléchir, on a déjà un plan d'attaque. On inversera les binômes, quoiqu'il en soit, il faut que celui ou celle qui retourne dans le passé empêche Wanda et Clint de se mettre en binôme, annonça Rogers.

\- Je te signale Cap, que c'est toi qui a prit cette décision seul, glissa Tony en levant les épaules."

Visiblement, cette décision sans le consulter n'avait pas plut au milliardaire. Steve pivota la tête vers la rousse.

"Nous étions deux à prendre cette décision. Natasha est une bonne candidate pour aller dans le passé, glissa t-il ensuite, faisant comprendre a l'assemblée qu'elle était la deuxième décisionnaire.

" Natasha n'ira nulle part seule, je vous préviens déjà! beugla l'écran holographique derrière eux."

Tony pivota vers son ami a une cinquantaine de kilomètres de là.

" Ne t'énerve pas géant vert, on a encore décidé de rien, ajouta t-il.

\- Réfléchissions à quels binômes sera le meilleur pour cette mission, dit Steve en se levant, en attendant, retournez au travail Tony, les autres, vous avez quartier libre."

Tout le monde acquiesça et rejoignit son activité. Tony et Peter allèrent rejoindre leur labo, toujours en vidéo-conférence avec Strange et Bruce. Alors que le reste du groupe se scinda en deux parties.

Rhodey, Cap et Nat allèrent en mission alors que Scott, Sam, Bucky et Clint descendirent en entraînement à nouveau.

Durant l'entraînement personne ne fit allusion à la mission mais ça se voyait que tous y pensait. Ce n'était pas anodin, c'était la mission de leur vie. Ils devaient sauver Wanda sans que l'humanité ou autre personne en pâtissent. Ce n'était pas chose aisée.

Il était 21h, lorsque le quatuor finit par remonter en salle commune, ils commanderent un repas et allèrent rejoindre les scientifiques au sous sol.

" Alors ça avance? questionna Sam.

\- Ça avance, on y est presque, annonça Bruce.

\- Mais a un moment donné, il va falloir que vous arrêtiez de travailler, glissa Scott ensuite.

\- On vous a amené le dîner, ajouta Bucky.

\- Et ça compte pour vous aussi Bruce et Stephen, fit Clint en fixant les hologrammes.

\- Faites une pause les gars, annonça Sam encore.

\- De toute façon, on sait remonter le temps maintenant on est pas a un jour près, plaisanta Peter."

Tout le monde sourit amèrement, un jour de plus n'était que souffrance. Mais ils pardonnerent cet impaire, au plus jeune de la tribu.

" Comment se déroule leur mission? demanda Bruce.

\- Ils vont revenir dans deux -trois heures, ils sont en chemin, leur apprit Bucky alors que les scientifiques mangèrent leur plat.

\- Tout s'est bien passé, leur apprit Scott.

\- D'accord, fit Tony.

\- Je sais pas si on arrivera a mettre en place un bon antidote. Sa maladie est d'une extrême rareté, annonça Bruce.

\- Faites pour le mieux, fit Clint calmement alors que Peter Parker bailla fortement et tous se mirent à l'évidence, c'était l'heure d'aller se coucher.

" On devrait aller se coucher, on aura beaucoup de boulot demain, annonça le doctor Strange."

Tous acquiescerent et remontèrent dans leur chambre respectifs.


	9. Partie II, chapitre 04

**Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

Un amour oblatif

Partie II

**Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

Chapitre 4

_**.**_

_**Vendredi 11 mai 2019 suite. **_

Il était bien 23h, lorsque Clint sortait de la douche, une serviette autour de la taille. Quelqu'un frappa à sa porte. Le père de famille soupira et finit par l'ouvrir.

" Buck."

Le brun sourit en brandissant une bouteille de boroviča.

"Boroviča, carrément!

\- Ouais, on en a besoin, souffla le brun."

Clint fit entrer le soldat et alla dans la salle de bain, il enfila un caleçon et un t-shirt avant de ressortir.

Le brun était allongé sur son lit, la bouteille déjà ouverte et bien entamée.

"Tu penses qu'ils vont mettre qui sur la mission?

\- Natasha déjà, lança t-il en s'installant à ses côtés.

\- Il faut que j'en fasse parti, soupira Bucky avant de boire une gorgée du liquide transparent.

\- Cap te laissera jamais y aller, pouffa Clint.

\- Steve n'a aucun droit sur moi, le contra Bucky."

Il passa la bouteille à son acolyte, le père de famille but une gorgée puis annonça:

"Il tient à toi. Il sait très bien que tu serais prêt à te sacrifier pour elle. Et ça, il le veut pas."

Bucky hocha négativement de la tête en pouffant de rire.

" Oui, ben, c'est pas moi qui a sauté dans cette machine, c'est elle.

\- Parce que tu pouvais pas faire, le contredit-il.

\- Comment ça? Dit Buck en levant un sourcil interrogateur, il aurait très bien pù le faire.

\- Si t'avais eut le choix, t'aurais pris sa place?

\- Sans hésiter, souffla Barnes."

La bouteille passait de main en main accompagnée par des instants de silence. Clint reprit la parole après un de ces longs moments.

" C'est pour ça que t'étais dans ce coffre fort.

\- De quoi?

\- Tu t'es jamais demandé pourquoi elle s'est verrouillée toute seule la porte? demanda t-il en levant un sourcil tout en souriant.

\- Quoi? tu penses que c'est Stevy? s'étouffa presque le soldat.

\- Je pense pas, je le sais, Nat me l'a dit. Cap tient beaucoup plus à toi que tu ne le penses, murmura Clint tentant de lui faire comprendre certaines choses.

\- Qu'est ce que t'insinu ?

\- J'insinu qu'il envoie tout le monde en mission mais que, toi, il te préserve. Les seules missions où t'es envoyé, c'est des missions sans danger, annonça Clint, il but une gorgée de boroviča, puis reprit. Il a peut-être raison, t'es trop Kamikaze Bucky, ça servirait a rien de la sauver si t'es pas là pour l'accueillir, tu comprends?

\- Nan, je comprend pas, nan… t'es contre moi maintenant toi aussi! beugla Bucky en se mettant sur ses deux pieds brusquement.

\- Mais non, Bucky… soupira Clint en voyant le brun se barrer de sa chambre.

\- Bonne nuit! Pesta t-il en claquant bruyamment sa porte."

Clint soupira longuement alors que la porte vibrait encore contre le bâti. Bucky était aveuglé par l'amour, tellement aveugle qu'il ne voyait pas l'amour que lui portait Captain America.

**.**

**Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

**.**

_**Samedi 11 **__**mai 2019. **_

Ce fut un réveil assez dur pour Clint. La boroviča était peut-être bien trop forte pour lui. Il avait mal au crâne et avait l'impression qu'un bus lui était passé dessus. Il regarda l'heure et se dit qu'il devrait tout de même descendre donner signe de vie aux autres.

Ce fut en salle commune que Clint constata que plus de la moitié de l'équipe était réunie, il s'assit à côté de sa binôme.

"Qu'est ce qu'il se passe? demanda Clint innocemment.

\- Je pense qu'on a trouvé l'antidote mais rien n'est sûr, glissa l'hologramme de Bruce.

\- D'accord.

\- Par contre, on a le schéma du reins synthétique pour Nathaniel, annonça fièrement Peter.

\- Si le rein est opérationnel, pas besoin d'antidote, contra seulement Clint.

\- C'était juste une solution alternative au cas où nos … nos nous du passé n'arrivent pas a synthétiser ce reins, répondit Tony.

\- Ok, où sont Bucky et Sam? demanda Clint ensuite en regardant autour de lui.

\- Partis vous chercher, répondit Rhodey.

\- On va désigner les binômes, annonça Steve.

\- On pense que ça serait mieux que la mission commence aujourd'hui, ajouta Strange.

\- Pourquoi? demanda Clint encore.

\- Parce qu'au plus on attend, au plus ce sera difficile de revenir… un jour, plus un jour… soupira Bruce.

\- Ok, j'ai compris.

\- Ah… vous êtes là, Clint est ici, asseyez-vous."

Clint regarda Bucky, il n'avait pas l'air bien, peut-être que Clint avait été trop dur, ou avait mal choisi ces mots la veille.

"Bon… pour les binôme, on a décidé que ce sera Natasha et Clint qui partiront, annonça Steve alors que le brun jubila.

\- Quoi? Je peux savoir qui en a décidé?! hurla Bucky.

\- Nous sommes six a avoir pris cette décision, annonça Steve d'un calme olympien.

\- Et les autres ça compte pas! On est combien? Demanda le soldat ensuite.

\- On est 11, répondit Rhodey.

\- La décision est majoritaire, ajouta Tony.

\- Qui a décidé ? hurla t-il encore.

\- On était déjà convenu que Natasha devrait être dans cette équipe, c'est la seule qui peut inverser les binôme hormis Cap, reprit Bruce.

\- J'ai voté pour Clint. Après tout, il a beaucoup à perdre dans cette histoire, il a la vie de son épouse et de son enfant entre les mains, annonça Tony.

\- De toute façon, vous m'avez jamais aimé! pesta Bucky."

Le milliardaire roula des yeux alors Rhodey ajouta:

"J'ai également voté pour Clint et pour vous.

\- deux voix pour Clint, une voix pour toi, glissa Scott

\- Puisqu'il s'agit de protéger Natasha, je peux ne faire confiance qu'à Clint pour ça, annonça à son tour Bruce.

\- D'accord, qui d'autre a voté ?

\- J'ai voté pour Clint, il est mon binôme, dit la veuve noire.

\- J'ai suivi le mouvements, et pour les mêmes raison que Tony, j'ai opté pour Clint, déclara le doctor Strange.

\- J'ai voté pour Clint, clôt Cap.

\- Pourquoi? lui demanda t-il dans les yeux.

\- Pour des raisons qui me sont propres, murmura Steve.

\- D'accord… d'accord… fit Bucky en faisant demi tour.

\- Bucky… reste là! Cria Steve mais le brun avait déjà filé. Un long moment de silence s'immisça puis Peter le coupa.

"Heureusement qu'on revient dans nos propres corps. Imaginez si Clint et Natasha devaient esquiver leurs doubles," pouffa Peter.

Tout le monde le regardèrent de biais.

" Ou alors il faudrait tuer vos ancien vous," dit il en ricanant.

Le silence continua et Bruce le rompu lui aussi.

" C'est vrai, c'est une bonne chose. On peut remercier le doctor Strange pour ça. Maintenant on a plus besoin de rétrograder notre cerveau en mode monstre vert sans cerveau. Pardon Hulk c'était pas pour t'offenser.

\- Allons déjeuner, coupa court Cap, on a beaucoup de travail cet après midi."

Le déjeuner se passa dans le silence absolu, on pouvait entendre une mouche qui volait. Chacun était peiné. Tandis que certain s'en voulait d'avoir élu le binôme de Natasha, d'autre leur en voulait de ne pas avoir été convié aux votes. Même si Clint avait eut 6 voix et que cela n'aurait rien changé, ils en étaient affectés.

Le père de famille alla se ressourcer dans sa chambre, il appela ses bouts de choux. Ils les embrassa tous les deux et demanda à Bruce d'en faire de même a Cooper, Bien qu'il savait que celui-ci refuserait son baiser, il le fit tout de même.

Il était dans la salle de bain, et avait enfilé sa tenue pour ce long voyage. Il se regardait dans le miroir. Il avait l'impression de ne pas être prêt, il partait en mission avec aucune arme. Leur arme était dans le passé sous la forme d'une jeune femme qui avait sacrifié sa vie pour la sienne. Il attrapa son jean et sortit le pendentif représentant un Gémeaux lorsque quelqu'un frappa à la porte de la salle de bain.

"Oui.

\- C'est moi, t'es prêt?"

Clint souffla.

"Deux minutes." glissa t-il avant d'agrafer la chaînette autour de son cou.

Il glissa la plaque sous son col puis souffla a nouveau avant d'ouvrir la porte.

"Pourquoi moi, Nat ? demanda Clint.

\- Enfin Clint, tu es le centre de tout ça, déclara la russe.

\- C'est sa petite amie, déclara Barton.

\- Et c'est ta femme aussi, enfin je veux dire Laura… Nathy… tu es le plus légitime pour cette mission et puis entre nous… je n'ai confiance qu'en toi.

\- Tu lui fais pas confiance? questionna Clint outré.

\- Bien-sûr que si, mais, je sais que s'il a un choix à faire entre Wanda et Laura, il n'hésitera pas à sauver Wanda sans scrupule.

\- C'est ce que je ferais aussi Nat… Laura est morte depuis tant d'année… je la choisirais aussi, se défendit l'homme.

\- Et entre Wanda et Nathy? Tu sauverais qui?" demanda t-elle ensuite.

Clint dévia le regard.

"Réponds-moi Clint.

\- Tu le sais bien.

\- Et je sais aussi qu'il le laisserait mourir, il choisirait Wanda plutôt que lui. Et je lui en voudrais, tu lui en voudrais et Wanda lui en voudrait. Ce serait un terrible échec. Alors tu es le meilleur choix pour cette mission, allez… allons-y."

Le duo rejoignit le laboratoire. Toute l'équipe était là, hormis Bucky. Clint aurait voulu lui dire au-revoir et lui promettre de la ramener, il était si triste pour lui. Il était un véritable ami.

Scott et Tony avait les yeux rivés sur la machine a remonter le temps. Tandis que Bruce et Strange fignolaient certains détail en ce qui concernait le rein synthétique et l'antidote.

Cap, Sam et Rhodey parlaient encore tactique. Et Peter servait d'assistant a tout ce petit monde.

" Bien, on est prêt je crois, annonça Steve en se retournant. Objectif numéro un? demanda Steve alors que Scott insérait un flacon dans leur tenues respectives.

\- Aller chercher 4 flacons en 2015 pour revenir avec Wanda et… et mon épouse, souffla Clint.

\- Objectif numéro deux? demanda Tony.

\- Attendre que monsieur l'archer et madame Barton mettent au monde mon filleul, annonça la veuve noire en souriant.

\- Objectif numéro trois? demanda a son tour Bruce.

\- Transfuser mon fils, déclara Clint.

\- Objectif numéro quatre? demanda Steve.

\- Changer les binômes et empêcher Wanda de se tenir dans cette salle, répondit Natasha.

\- Objectif numéro cinq, chuchota Steve.

\- Faire tuer Thanos par Wanda, répondit Clint.

\- Et dernier objectif?

\- Revenir avec elle, murmura Clint.

\- Et ta femme, ajouta Nath.

\- Et ma femme, reprit il.

\- Bon…, fit Steve en descendant de la plateforme.

\- Attendez! Cria quelqu'un.

\- Buck… murmura Clint soulagé de sa présence.

Le brun grimpa sur la plateforme et plaqua ses mains sur ses épaules.

" Ramène-la moi s'il te plaît… Chuchota Bucky.

\- Je te le promet… je te la ramène. Fais-moi confiance, chuchota à son tour Clint.

\- Je te fais confiance, t'es bien le seul en qui j'ai confiance, déclara t-il ensuite avant de descendre de la plateforme afin qu'ils activent la machine a particule.

* * *

**.**

**Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

**.**

**_6 mai 2015_**

Le duo sursauta lorsqu'ils atterrirent en 2015, Clint evita des débris de justesse en jurant.

" Putain!

\- Merde… Ajouta Natasha en regardant Clint conduire la voiture.

\- Ça fait bizarre de se réveiller là. Lança Clint en regardant autour de lui.

\- En plein combat, reprit Nath.

\- Et dans nos corps… ajouta Clint.

\- Bon… Allons au labo, décida premièrement Natasha, merde le gosse. Je viens de le voir passer, dit-elle ensuite en voyant l'enfant sokovien sauvé par son accolyte quelques années plus tôt.

\- Le gamin! Laisse-moi, là, je vais chercher ce gamin avant que ultron n'arrive, lança Clint en se garrant.

\- Clint, si tu sauves ce gamin, l'autre gamin hypersonique ne vous sauvera pas, et Wanda n'abattera pas ultron! S'opposait elle alors que Clint était déjà hors de la voiture.

\- Et bien, ments-lui, contacta-la, et dis lui qu'il est mort, contra t-il alors que Nath glissait au volant de la bagnole.

\- Clint… soupira t-elle.

\- Si ça se trouve quelqu'un va réellement botter les fesses de ce petit batard hypersonique. Donc tu lui mentira pas vraiment," lança t'il en souriant.

La femme soupira mais accepta tout de même.

" Top là, je viens te chercher dans 10 minutes, grouille toi."

Clint acquiesça et parti a la recherche de ce gosse avant que ultron ne revienne.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour qu'il l'aperçoit, Natasha les rejoignit et ils filerent près de l'héliporteur. La route était en piteuse état, et ils durent faite quelques détour. Natasha annonça d'un calme olympien.

" Ultron est mort, Wanda la anéanti.

\- Je suis soulagé, imagine si elle s'était faite tuée, murmura Clint.

\- Et bien, on serait revenu ici pour rien. Mais bon, elle l'avait déjà tué avant alors normalement… dit naN en haussant les épaules.

\- Ouais, tu sais pour Pietro? Quelqu'un la eut?

\- Ben non, j'ai menti, tu m'as dis de lui mentir, lança Nat en fronçant les yeux, légèrement sur la défensive.

\- Oui, mais peut-être que quelqu'un la vraiment abbatut, supposa t-il.

\- Pas à ma connaissance.

\- Tourne à droite, lança Clint alors qu'on ombre bleu stoppa la voiture nettement."

Le duo écarquilla les yeux lorsqu'il aperçut le Maximoff se tenant au capot de la voiture en crachant ses poumons, complètement épuisé.

" Pietro! cria Clint en descendant de la voiture brusquement."

Il lui ouvrit la portière arrière et l'installa avant de rejoindre les rafiau et de s'en aller vers New York.


	10. Partie III

.

**Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

Un amour oblatif

Partie III

**Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

.

_**6 mai 2015**_

Ce fut dans la chambre de Natasha au QG, que le duo préparèrent leur départ pour le laboratoire Pym. Ils avaient tout prévus, ils se souvenaient parfaitement de qui était là ce jour là, ce qu'il faisait, alors ils décidèrent de passer par l'atelier de Stark, absent à cette heure.

Clint chipa une clef de voiture à Tony, et les voilà parti, mais ils avaient oublié de calculer une variante. Pietro Maximoff se tenait justement là.

" Hey salut, lança le sokovien tour souriant.

\- Salut, répondit seulement l'agent.

\- Vous allez où? demanda t-il aussitôt.

\- Euh... bafouilla Clint qui restait là, penaud, ses clefs toujours dans les mains.

\- Quelques part petit, t'occupe, abrégea sèchement Nat, en chipant les clefs des mains de l'archer.

\- Je peux venir avec vous? demanda Pietro. Tout le monde s'est cassé," se justifia t-il tout de même.

Natasha soupira, et grimpa dans la voiture.

" Reste avec Wanda et tout se passera bien, dit Clint aussitôt, il était sûre qu'il serait au moins et sauf avec elle.

\- Si seulement, elle est en plein discussion avec son sauveur... soupira Pietro, alors que Natasha ouvrit la vitre de la voiture.

\- Son sauveur? lâcha t-elle en levant un sourcil interrogateur.

\- Le robot, précisa Pietro.

\- Vision," grimaça Clint.

Il avait oublié que la jeune femme avait beaucoup passé de temps avec lui. Dans le passé, elle avait perdu son frère, là, il était encore en vie, alors elle pouvait s'occuper d'elle.

" Allez... Laissez-moi venir avec vous, supplia le sokovien."

Le duo se regardèrent, Natasha fit non de la tête, mais Clint céda.

"Allez grimpe, parcontre, motus et bouche cousue, ça reste entre nous... le mis en garde Clint.

\- D'acc, vieillard." lança Pietro faisant grimacer le dit vieillard au passage.

**.**

**Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

**.**

Le duo laissa le sokovien en voiture, pas question de l'emmener avec eux. C'était trop dangereux, il était peut être rapide mais n'avait pas encore les aptitudes de Natasha et Clint en terme d'espionnage.

Le binôme s'infiltra dans le bâtiment et utilisa quelques subterfuge pour subtiliser 4 flacons de particules. Ce fut par les conduis d'aération qu'ils prirent la fuite, parlant de tout et de rien par la même occasion.

" Faudrait peut-être que t'appelle ta femme non? lança la veuve noire.

\- C'est vrai, je l'ai pas encore rappelé. Ça va me faire drôle de la revoir, concéda Clint.

\- Je me doute... "

Ils remontèrent le long du tuyau d'évacuation, a quatre pattes, qu'est ce que c'était long.

"Han ça va me faire bizarre de voir mon filleul comme un nourrisson, reprit Natasha subitement.

\- Ton filleul ?" lança Clint qui se stoppa net.

Natasha le percuta de plein de fout.

\- Quest ce qu'il y'a ? s'inquiéta Natasha.

\- Merde, il faut que je demande a Pietro d'être son parrain.

\- Quoi?!

\- Nathaniel "Pietro" Barton, insista Clint sur le prénom de Pietro. Je changerai pas son nom. Faut que j'ai un prétexte pour ajouter Pietro a son nom, ajouta t-il.

\- C'est pour ça que tu t'es arrêté net? s'etrangla t-elle. Avance Clint qu'on sorte de là," soupira t-elle ensuite.

Le binôme continua leur route puis la veuve noire reprit à nouveau.

" Et tu penses que Laura voudra? Elle le connait même pas, et cette fois ci, il ne t'a pas sauvé !

\- Ça, elle le sait pas, glissa Clint.

\- C'est vrai," acquiesça t-elle.

Le duo sortirent enfin du bâtiment et rejoignit la voiture, le gamin écoutait la musique le front appuyé contre la vitre.

" Vous en avez mis du temps, se plaignait le jeune homme.

\- On a prit le temps qu'il faut, répondit Nat.

\- Vous allez me dire, au plus c'est long, au plus c'est bon..." Marmonna Pietro.

Natasha soupira alors que Clint rit au diction.

\- On va où maintenant ? questionna le sokovien.

\- On retourne au QG, répondit Clint.

\- Déjà?

\- Et, oui, déjà, on a des choses a faire, enfin moi pour ma part, j'ai des choses a régler, ajouta Natasha.

\- Qu'est ce que tu dois faire? questionna à son tour Clint a sa coéquipière.

\- T'occupe," dit-elle seulement.

Elle voulait sûrement pas en parler en présence du sokovien.

" Et toi papy? Qu'est ce que tu dois faire?" questionna encore Pietro.

Papy Maintenant? "Sale gosse" se dit Clint Clint avant de lui répondre.

" J'ai rien de prévu spécialement, mais j'aimerai bien rentrer quand même. Et puis les autres vont revenir, Tony a pas parlé de petite fête pour fêter ça?

\- Peut-être bien. Rentrons alors," dit Pietro aussitôt souriant.

**.**

**Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

**.**

En rentrant au QG, Natasha alla mettre les flacons a l'abris tandis que Clint se réfugia dans sa chambre afin d'appeler sa famille. Il angoissait à l'idée d'appeler Laura. Ça faisait 3 ans et demie qu'elle était décédée, il était à la fois stressé angoissé, mais aussi très enjoué a l'idée de la voir et de la serrer dans ses bras. Elle lui avait tant manqué ses trois dernières années.

" Allo.

\- Chéri."

Un long frisson lui parcouru le corps a l'entente de ce surnom qui n'avait pas entendu depuis des années.

"Comme je suis soulagée de t'entendre, ajouta Laura Barton.

\- Et moins donc, souffla Clint.

\- Comment ça s'est passé, tout le monde va bien? s'inquiéta son épouse.

\- Tout le monde va bien."

Il avait envie de dire que même le sale gosse était était en vie, mais il ne le fit pas .

" Tant mieux. Tu rentres quand? demanda t-elle.

\- Je vais rentrer demain, Tony organise une petite fête, lui apprit-il.

\- Ça ne m'étonne même pas.

\- Comment vont les enfants? demanda t-il, malgres qu'il savait que tout allait bien.

\- Tout va bien, et je pense que Nathaniel est pressé de sortir aussi, plaisanta la dame.

\- Repose-toi, garde le encore au chaud, plaisanta t-il lui aussi.

\- Je dois te laisser, j'ai le dîner quiqest sur le feu.

\- D'accord... Embrasse-les pour moi, à demain ma puce, chuchota Clint.

\- Ma puce? Ça faisait longtemps que tu m'avais pas appeler comme ça, répondit Laura.

\- Je sais... Je t'aime Laura, ajouta t'il subitement.

\- Moi aussi, a demain bisous.

\- Bisous."

Aussitôt raccroché, Clint alla se préparer pour la soirée, puis Natasha le rejoignit.

" Alors t'as eu Laura? demanda t-elle.

\- Oui, ça me fait trop bizarre, répondit-il.

\- Tu m'étonne, bon, on a plus qu'à attendre 4 ans, dit-elle en soupirant.

\- Oui.

\- J'espère qu'on a pas trop modifié le présent... Avec le gamin... annonça Nat en réajustant le col de son ami tout en grimaçant.

\- Je sais, j'y ai pensé aussi. Il est vivant, il est vivant, on va pas le tuer, si?" questionna t-il tout de même.

C'était qu'elle en était capable, et peut-être que Clint la laisserai faire, après tout, il était mort dans leur passé.

" Non... Biensure que non. Bon, il ne faut pas qu'on soit trop proche de Wanda, je sais que tu as envie de lui parler, de la chouchouter comme elle l'a fait avec toi et les enfants, mais a cette époque on l'a connait pas encore bien, le mit en garde Nat.

\- Oui, t'inquiète, je prendrais mes distances.

\- Bon allez, on y va.

\- On y va."

En descendant dans la salle commune, Clint et Natasha souriaient, tout le monde étaient présent, même Thor était là. Il manquait tout de même quelques personnes, comme Bucky, Strange, Scott, Peter, pas encore intégrés a l'équipe, et Bruce qui s'était enfuit a cette époque. Mais ils étaient ravi de voir à nouveau Wanda, vision et même le mioche. C'était une belle soirée.

Le binôme profita de cette soirée, ils savaient que rien ne la gacherait, ils connaissaient leur avenir. Ils discutaient de tout et de rien, en faisaient bien attention de ne pas mentionner des choses qui ne sont pas encore arrivées.

Clint avait passé une bonne partie de la soirée avec Sam et Rhodey, ils faisaient encore partis des nouveaux. Il prit également du temps avec Wanda, Vision et Pietro, eux, étaient vraiment nouveaux, ils voulaient les mettre à l'aise.

Ce fut lorsque Clint passa en cuisine pour chercher des amuses gueule que le plus jeune l'interpella.

" Hey papy, comment ça va?

\- Papy, tu y vas fort, pouffa Clint occupé à étaler des biscuits dans un plat.

\- T'as le double de mon âge!"

Clint semblait réfléchir, il calcula rapidement son âge de l'époque, 44 ans, il avait 44 ans en 2015.

" Quel âge as-tu? Lui demanda t-il connaissant pourtant parfaitement l'âge de sa jumelle.

\- 24 ans, lança Pietro.

\- Mouais, on va dire que j'ai le double, enfin, on a vingt ans d'écart, lui apprit Clint.

Le jeune homme semblait calculer a présent l'âge de Clint, tout en se mordant la lèvre, il reprit ensuite.

" C'était pas une insulte, c'est pour te charrier, j'aime bien t'embêter vieillard, ajouta t'il tout en souriant.

\- Sale gosse, pesta Clint.

\- Je... Je voulais te remercier de m'avoir sauvé, je crois que si tu n'étais pas passé par là, je me serais fais tué, déclara t-il en grimaçant.

\- Il y a des chances oui, mais, t'as pas a me remercier, je t'ai juste ramassé, et encore c'est Nat qui conduisait, c'est elle qui faut remercier, ajouta Clint le plateau à présent bien garni entre les mains.

\- C'est toi qui est sorti de la bagnole, ... Tu m'as sauvé la vie Hawkeye," murmura Pietro en attrapant la veste de l'archer entre ses doigts.

Clint descendit le regard vers sa veste, Pietro retira ses mains, puis il remonta le menton vers ce regard bleu intense.

" Appel-moi Clint. On s'appelle pas par nos pseudo entre nous. Sauf pour Cap, il reste toujours Cap, plaisanta t-il pour détendre l'atmosphère.

\- D'accord... fit le jeune.

\- Tu vas voir, Pietro, tu seras bien ici, on est une famille, tu seras bien entouré," le rassura t-il.

Le jeune hocha de la tête, puis regarda autour de lui.

" Ça à l'air dément ici!?

\- Oui, bon, on retourne a la fête?

\- D'accord..."

Le reste de la soirée se passa plutôt bien, le jeune sokovien aimait passer du temps avec l'archer, ça se voyait. Il y avait comme un lien particulier entre eux. Clint était quelqu'un de très protecteur avec les autres, et Pietro semblait apprécier Clint beaucoup plus que le reste de l'équipe.

La soirée toucha à sa fin, et Clint finit par remonter dans sa chambre, il devait encore préparer ses affaires pour repartir chez lui quelques semaines.


	11. Partie III, chapitre 02

.

**Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

Un amour oblatif

Partie III

**Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

Chapitre 02

.

Les retrouvailles entre Clint et les siens furent une immense joie. Il avait pu profiter de ses enfants et de son épouse. C'était une deuxième chance d'être un père parfait, et un époux qui l'était tout autant.

Il s'intéressa davantage à Cooper, il fallait qu'il profite de ce retour en arrière afin de lier une relation père et fils plus convenable que celle qu'il avait, ou plutôt aurait avec lui dans le futur. La grossesse de Laura se passait convenablement, Clint redoutait le jour où les médecins leur annoncerait que les reins du petit ne fonctionnaient pas correctement. Il se demanda un instant s'il devait en parler avec Laura. Lui, avait déjà vécu ce tragique événement, il y était à présent préparé. Il aimerait mettre son épouse dans la confidence, c'était tout de même important, c'était la vie de leur enfant qui était en jeu et celle de Laura également.

Il en avait longuement parlé avec Natasha, elle avait été réticente à lui dévoiler qu'ils étaient en mission et revenaient du futur, mais après mûres réflexions, elle avait cédé. Dans un commun accord, ils décidèrent de tout lui dévoiler un soir.

Laura ne les avait pas cru au départ, elle avait cru a une blague de mauvais goût, mais elle les connaissait, elle avait fini par les croire. Ils avaient seulement parlé de Nathy et de Laura, ils n'avaient pas encore énuméré les autres objectifs de cette mission un peu spécial. Ce fut Clint qui lui en parla un dimanche soir, 4 jours avant la naissance probable de Nathaniel. Son épouse avait l'air épuisé, elle s'était écrouléc sur le sofa.

" Je suis épuisée.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, la naissance est pour bientôt, la rassura t-il.

\- C'est vrai que du coup, tu connais le jour de naissance de notre petit ange, lança t-elle en se collant dans les bras de son mari.

\- Oui..., Laura, ça ne va pas être simple, la première fois que... Enfin, on avait eut un gros choc, on a eut du mal a accepter, c'était une période très douloureuse, c'est pour cette raison que j'ai pris la décision de te mettre au courant, pour ne pas que tu en souffres comme dans mon passé, ajouta Clint en serrant son épouse contre lui.

\- Et qui est au courant de ça, de ce retour en arrière? demanda madame Barton.

\- Pas grand monde. Juste le docteur Cho. En réalité, il nous fallait un médecin capable de Transfuser Nathaniel, avec une technologie datant du futur. J'aurais bien demandé a Shuri ou le doctor Strange mais on les connait pas encore", lui apprit Clint.

Laura leva un sourcil interrogateur.

" Shuri? c'est quoi ce nom? se moqua t-elle.

\- C'est la sœur du roi du Wakanda, lui apprit il en souriant amplement.

\- De où?

\- Laisse tomber, dit-il seulement. "

Il était vrai que le Wakanda n'était pas encore connu du monde entier, et T'Challa n'était pas encore élu roi, T'Chaka l'était encore.

" Et dans le futur tout le monde est courant? demanda a nouveau Laura.

\- Oui, ils sont tous d'accord pour tenter le coup, dit-il en caressant les cheveux de son épouse complètement épuisée.

\- Mais les voyages dans le temps, c'est tout de même dangereux non? Le futur peut complètement changé.. enfin je sais pas, je suis pas spécialiste, fit-elle en grimaçant.

\- C'est pas anodin c'est sure, mais, on a quasiment rien à perdre...

\- Rien a perdre? Et a gagner ? Qu'est ce qu'ils ont a gagner? mis a part que je sois en vie?"

Clint attrappa sa lèvres inférieure et la mordilla nerveusement, Laura pencha la tête sur le côté, elle connaissait parfaitement les mimiques de Clint, elle savait qu'il lui cachait quelques chose.

" Ah... La mission ne me concerne pas uniquement c'est ça? comprit-elle ensuite.

\- T'as tout compris.. mais ils ont accepté que Nat et moi fassions d'une pierre, deux coups.

\- Tu ne vas pas me dire ce que c'est, c'est ça? T'en as pas le droit," dit-elle en se redressant.

Clint attira sa femme à nouveau.

" Au point où on en est tu sais..., Dit-il avant de souffler et de reprendre. On... On est là pour sauver Wanda Maximoff, lâcha t-il directement.

\- La fille qui est bizarre?

\- Oui, et elle n'est pas aussi bizarre, dit-il en grimacang, pensant aux choix de ses mots passés.

\- C'est ce que tu m'as dis il y a un mois, se défendit-elle.

\- Je sais... Mais j'ai appris à la connaître depuis ces quatres années, et c'est une personne remarquable ... Elle est parfaite. ..

\- Parfaite? Tu... Vous... Vous étiez proches? Tout les deux? questionna Laura.

\- On l'était oui, mais pas comme tu le penses," ajouta t-il, comprenant la vraie question de son épouse.

Il attira encore, son épouse contre lui et reprit.

" Dans mon passé, elle est venue fêter la naissance de Nathy et... Et tu l'as adoré tout de suite. Ensuite, il y a eut la transfusion, je n'arrivais pas a m'occuper, et de toi, et des enfants, elle a proposé de nous aider... Elle est restée, Clint fit une pause et ajouta, même après ton départ, elle est restée, précisa t-il.

\- Alors j'ai hâte de la rencontrer, chuchota t-elle. Comment seront nos enfants ?

\- Je... Je préfère pas que tu saches Laura, parce que déjà, J'ai pas envie que tu te mettes des images en tête et puis comme tu seras en vie, ils seront peut être, sûrement même, différents.

\- Hummm... Mais... Tu n'as pas peur qu'on change l'avenir Clint? Si ça se trouve en me sauvant, ça changera l'avenir, déclara t-elle subitement.

\- On l'a déjà changé je crois, avoua t-il en grimaçant.

\- Ah bon? Pourquoi tu dis ça?

\- Parce que depuis qu'on est là, on a déjà changé des trucs... a ce propos j'aimerai te parler de quelque chose.

\- Je t'écoute, fit la femme.

\- Je... J'aimerai que..." Bafouilla Clint, cherchant ses mots.

Il se mordu a nouveau la lèvre en baissant son regard. Laura lui fit lever son menton.

" Clint, dis moi, insista la mère de famille.

\- J'aimerai que Pietro Maximoff soit le parrain de Nathaniel, réussi t-il ay dire.

\- Euh... Je... Je pensais qu'on était d'accord pour Kyle.

\- On l'était oui, c'est jusque..."

Laura sourit aux mimique de son époux, a chaque fois qu'il était confus ou hésitait a dire les gosses, il se torturait l'esprit et sa lèvre inférieure.

" D'accord, plus tard, il fera quelques chose de bien pour toi c'est ça? supposa t-elle.

\- Oui... C'est ça... En fait, non, il est sensé être mort, dans mon passé il est mort, il... Il s'est sacrifié pour moi,... Avant la naissance de Nathy et... On lui a donné son deuxième prénom. Alors je... Je m'étais dis que...

\- Ce sale gosse s'était sacrifié pour toi ? dit la femme surprise.

\- Et oui, c'est étonnant hein? En réalité, c'était toi qui m'avait fait la surprise d'avoir appelé Nathy, Nathaniel Pietro Barton, tu le mettais sur un pied d'estale, c'était grâce à lui que j'étais en vie, alors c'était une sorte d'hommage, Clint fit une pause dans son récit, puis reprit, sauf que cette fois ci, on est vivant tout les deux lui et moi. J'aurais aimé que Nathy ne change pas de nom, alors je..

\- D'accord... coupa t-elle, Je suis d'accord... De toute façon, Kyle habite trop loin, on le verra jamais.

\- Tu es d'accord ?"

La femme acquiesça seulement, elle lui déposa un baiser sur la joue, puis emmena son mari à l'étage, ce fut dans leur chambre, au fond de leur lit que Laura ré engeaga la conversation.

" Comment est décédée Wanda?

\- Elle s'est sacrifiée, j'aurais voulu le faire, j'aurais voulu me sacrifier pour qu'elle vive sa propre vie, mais elle ne m'a pas laissé le choix.

\- Quelqu'un d'autre aurait pu le faire, lança Laura.

\- C'était soit elle, soit moi.

\- Oh! fit Laura comprenant exactement sa phrase. Et bien, décidément, ces Maximoff se sacrifient toujours pour toi, plaisanta t-elle.

\- C'est pour ça que j'ai envie de les sauver." Conclut uniquement Clint.

.

**Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

**.**

_**5 juin 2015.**_

Cela faisait 10 jours que le petit Nathaniel avait vue le jour, le docteur Cho l'avait mis au monde et avait procédé a des tas de test. Ils n'auraient pas encore les résultats des examens, mais les Barton avaient prévu une petite fête de bienvenue, comme avec leur deux premiers enfants. Clint avait rejoint le QG, afin de distribuer des invitations, ce fut dans la cuisine du QG que Pietro reçu sa propre invitation.

" Nathaniel Pietro! ? lisait-il a haute voix le nom écrit sur le carton d'invitation.

\- Oui, Nathaniel Pietro, répéta Clint.

\- Pourquoi? reprit le jeune homme en relevant les yeux vers son interlocuteur.

\- Voudrais-tu être le parrain de mon fils? demanda Clint en souriant amplement.

\- Pourquoi moi? avait simplement répondit le sokovien.

\- Je t'aime bien, avoua le père de famille, et il porte déjà ton nom, donc t'es un peu obligé d'accepter," ajouta t-il.

Le jeune se mordu l'intérieure de la joue, tout en reposant ses yeux sur le carton d'invitation. Clint le contempla, ce jeune homme avait l'air troublé par cette demande. Il lui laissa un moment de réflexion, Pietro finit par relever le menton.

" D'accord, j'accepte... C'est la première fois que je suis parrain, avoua ce dernier.

\- Et bien, je suis sûre que tu feras un excellent parrain, le rassura l'archer, en lui donnant une tape dans le dos.

\- T'aurais pu mettre quelqu'un d'autre... Cap, Stark ou même Wilson, proposa le jeune homme.

\- Mais j'ai voulu que se soit toi. Oublie pas l'heure, Laura déteste qu'on arrive en retard, ajouta Clint.

\- D'accord, à tout à l'heure alors." Conclut-il finalement.

Clint était ravi que Pietro était le parrain de son plus jeune fils. Dans la première version, Nathy avait un parrain qu'il ne voyait jamais, alors il était content d'avoir prit la décision davoir assigné un autre parrain.

Clint rejoignit ensuite la ferme, afin d'aider son épouse a préparer la fête, il n'avait pas été surpris d'y voir Wanda. Laura n'avait pas attendu le soir de la fête pour la rencontrer, elle l'avait invité a dîner avec Natasha, et sa soeur à sa sortie de maternité. Elle savait qu'elles s'entendraient a merveilles, Clint le lui avait certifié.

À la ferme, tout était presque prêt, les filles s'étaient décarcassées afin d'accueillir tout ce petit monde. Clint se sentit de trop au milieu de toutes ses dames, et emmena Lila et Cooper dans le jardin et les occupa le temps d'accueillir tous les invités.

Les premiers arrivants furent Rhodey, la Vision et Sam Wilson, puis Tony arriva accompagné de Pepper Potts, suivi de Cap et Pietro, et enfin Thor qui arriva peu après.

La soirée se passa plutôt bien, Clint aida tout de même les filles, et s'occupa des invités. Il tenta de passer un peu de temps avec chacun des invités. Kyle, un cousin de Laura avait fait le déplacement. La soeur et les parents de Laura étaient également présents, alors les vengeurs étaient incognito. C'était une soirée ordinaire, avec des hommes qui l'étaient tout autant, pas de super-héros, juste une soirée pour fêter la naissance d'un bébé.

**.**

**Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

**.**

_**13 juin 2015**_.

Comme l'avait prédit Clint, Wanda avait fini par établir sa résidence secondaire chez les Barton. Laura n'avait pas encore besoin d'aide, mais il se doutait que Wanda aimait s'occuper de leurs enfants, alors elle ne s'était pas faite prier pour rester chez eux.

Clint avait reprit le boulot, ils avaient une mission en court avec Natasha. Ce n'était pas parce qu'ils étaient en mission pour le courant 2019, qu'ils refuseraient les missions de 2015. Le duo avait juste clos cette mission, Clint allait rentrer chez lui calmement, lorsqu'il tomba sur Pietro dans l'ascenseur.

\- Hey, lança Clint.

\- Hey, ça va? Ça été votre mission? questionna le sokovien.

\- Nickel, on vient de rentrer."

Un moment de silence envahit la cage d'ascenseur puis Pietro le rompu.

" Je savais pas que tu avais une vie de famille."

Clint leva les yeux étonné, il était bien là à la fête!, Il avait avait bien vu, qu'il avait une famille. Il était même le parrain de son fils.

" Quand on m'a dit que ta femme accouchait, j'ai été surpris, déclara ensuite Pietro, aidant le père de famille, a comprendre ce qu'il voulait dire. Et encore plus quand on m'a dit que tu en avais déjà deux autres, ajouta t-il en baissant les yeux. "

Clint sourit timidement, il ne savait pas comment interpréter cette phrase pourtant anodine, il répondit seulement.

" Je suis un papy, souviens toi.

\- Je suis touché que tu m'aies demandé d'être son parrain, murmura ensuite le plus jeune.

\- Ça lm fait plaisir, précisa Clint.

\- Tu retournes chez toi là? dit Pietro en changeant de conversation.

\- Oui

\- Je peux venir avec toi? Wanda aimerait qu'on dîne ensemble, j'allais y aller en courant mais puisque tu y vas, déclara t-il.

\- Oui pas de problème.

Le silence reprit son court, puis Clint réengagea la conversation, non loin de chez lui.

" Alors vous allez où ta sœur et toi?

\- Au Pheonicia dîner, lui apprit Pietro.

\- Ah! je connais, c'est pas mal.

\- C'est loin des transports en commun? parce que j'ai regardé sur internet, et ils me disaient 20 minutes.

\- Ouais c'est assez loin, enfin pas pour toi, mais pour ta soeur, ajouta t-il. C'est un jour spécial aujourd'hui pour que t'ailles si loin pour dîner? lui demanda t-il ensuite.

\- C'est notre anniversaire, lui apprit le plus jeune.

\- Ah merde... pesta Clint. J'avais complétement zappé, ajouta t-il en soupirant.

\- Tu le savais?" questionna Pietro surpris.

Il ne semblait pas lui avoir dit, peut-être que Wanda l'avait fait, après tout, elle squattait chez Clint.

" Je l'ai vu dans votre dossier, j'aurais dû y penser, soupira Clint encore.

\- Ça fait a peine 2 mois qu'on se connait.

\- Ouais mais tout de même, je connais un putain de resto, si Laura est d'accord, on pourrait y aller tous ensemble, proposa t-il ensuite, tentant de racheter sa faute.

\- C'est gentil Clint, mais ne t'inquiètes pas, on va y aller qu'à deux, on a l'habitude d'être seul.

\- Mais vous l'êtes plus, vous n'êtes plus seul, on est là maintenant, le contra le père de famille, faisant sourire le jeune homme au passage.

\- T'es gentil, mais ça ira.

\- Appelez-moi, je viendrais vous chercher, ordonna Barton.

\- Ne te donne pas cette peine.

\- J'insiste Pietro. Je t'ai dis, c'est bien trop loin pour ta sœur.

\- Très bien d'accord... T'as un numéro? "

Clint énuméra son numéro de téléphone, puis ils arrivèrent à la ferme. Les jumeaux partirent aussitôt vers le restaurant et les Barton dinerent en famille.

Clint n'était pas très causant durant le dîner, Laura avait bien vu que quelque chose le tracassait. En cherchant bien, elle en trouva la raison.

Le jeune père de famille s'en voulait d'avoir oublié leur anniversaire. Bien qu'ils ne connaissaient les jumeaux que depuis deux mois, pour Clint c'était différent. Il avait vécu 4 ans avec Wanda, il n'avait pas le droit d'oublier son anniversaire. Laura le rassura, ses quatres années vécues avec Wanda ne s'étaient pas encore produit. Clint se promit d'organiser quelques chose de grandiose la prochaine fois.


	12. Partie III, chapitre 03

**Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

Un amour oblatif

Partie III

**Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

Chapitre 3

.

_**24 juin 2015. **_

La mission de Clint et Nat faisait son chemin, ils avaient déjà récupéré les flacons, ils ne leur restaient plus que 4 objectifs a accomplir. Sauver Nathaniel et Laura, empêcher Wanda de se sacrifier, abattre Thanos et revenir dans le présent.

La transfusion de reins synthétique arrivait a grand pas, Clint angoissait, heureusement qu'il avait du boulot en tant qu'agent du Shield et Avengers. Il n'avait pas reprit officiellement le boulot, mais épaulait les Avengers dans leurs missions. C'était le seul moyen pour penser à autre chose.

Il aimait trainer à la maison avec Laura, Wanda et les enfants, Fury lui avait laisser quelques congés pour passer du temps avec Laura et Nathaniel, mais Clint n'était pas du genre a rester cloîtré entre quatres murs et préférait aider ses coéquipiers sur le terrain.

Ce fut après une courte mission qu'il rentra chez lui, accompagné de Pietro qui avait décidé de rendre visite à sa soeur et à son filleul.

"Tu sais, tu es le bienvenu chez moi. Pour le week end, pour les vacances, pour la semaine, si tu en as envie. On même en continu si tu veux, proposa Clint, ce qui surpris Maximoff.

\- Wanda n'est pas retournée au QG depuis trois semaines, se plaignait Pietro en grimaçant, il avait l'impression de perdre sa soeur, son unique famille.

\- Je sais, on a qu'une chambre d'ami, mais c'est un lit double, si ça te dérange pas de partager ton lit avec ta sœur, ajouta Barton.

\- Tu me proposes vraiment d'habiter chez toi! lança le jeune surpris.

\- Oui, je vais reprendre le taf de toute façon, et j'ai entendu dire que tu étais paraît toi aussi a bosser alors, je te déposerai au QG, enfin c'est toi qui voit, déclara Clint en haussant les épaules.

\- Je vais y réfléchir, répondit seulement Pietro confus de la demande.

\- D'accord."

**.**

**Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

**.**

_**1 juillet 2015. **_

Ce jour là, Clint était encore au QG, il avait prit la décision de ne pas reprendre le taf avant l'intervention mais c'était difficile de rester à la maison à ne rien faire. Les enfants avaient encore l'école, Laura et Wanda s'occupaient déjà de Nathaniel. Il préférait passer son temps au QG.

Là bas, il ne voyait pas le temps passer, Cap et Nath avaient besoin de lui pour entraîner les nouvelles recrues. Ce jour là, il avait assisté Nath pour entrainer la vision et Pietro Maximoff. Ce fut dans les vestiaires que Pietro l'interpella.

" Clint, je vais accepter ton offre, lança Pietro en passant un bas de survêtement propre. jJ passerai plus de temps avec ma sœur et mon filleul comme ça. Et puis, avec sa transfusion," ajouta t-il en grimaçant.

Clint grimaça à son tour, enfila un jean, puis saisit un t-shirt avant de se retourner avec vers le jeune homme.

" C'est pour quand exactement ? demanda Maximoff ensuite.

\- Mardi... J'espère que ça va bien se passer, murmura Clint en s'asseyant à ses côtés, enfilant des chaussettes propres.

\- Je l'espère aussi.

\- Tu fais quoi toi, mardi? questionna Clint ensuite.

\- Rien de prévu.

\- Je pense que je vais prendre ma journée. Je veux pas rester ici, parcontre j'ai pas envie d'y penser, à la transfusion. Tu sais jouer au billard toi? demanda Clint ensuite.

\- Pas trop, avoua le plus jeune en grimaçant.

\- Pas grave je t'apprendrai. Rendez-vous mardi au Rock pub a 14h, annonça Clint.

\- Euh... Bafouilla Pietro alors que Clint était déjà prêt.

\- Quoi? T'as dis que t'avais rien de prévu, se défendit le père de famille.

\- Ok, mardi à 14h à... Je ne sais plus où, dit ensuite le jeune en riant.

\- Je passerai te chercher, conclut Clint en sortant de la pièce. "

**.**

**Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

**.**

_**Mardi 6 juillet 2015. **_

Clint regardait l'heure, il était déjà 12h, et ils étaient loin d'avoir fini. Il n'aurait jamais dû accepter de suivre Tony dans cette mission. Jamais il ne serait à l'heure au Rock pub. Ce fut alors qu'il regardait une énième fois l'horloge que Iron man déclara.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il y a Barton? Vous avez un rendez-vous?

\- J'ai rendez-vous à 14h, avoua t-il.

\- Ah... Avec votre ep- , l'homme se tut, puis reprit. Mince, c'est aujourd'hui que votre fils se fait opérer?

Clint hocha simplement de la tête.

" J'en ai pour cinq minutes promis, je vous déposerai avec l'armure si vous voulez, on en aura pour 10 minutes a peine pour arriver chez vous.

\- Je rentre pas chez moi, lui apprit seulement Clint.

\- De quoi?

\- Je ne veux pas faire les cent pas chez moi, Wanda et Nath sont déjà auprès de Laura, je vais aller boire un verre avec un ami, ça me changera les idées.

\- Oh, d'accord... Qui est cet ami? demanda curieusement Stark.

\- Un pote... dit premièrement Clint, mais la réponse ne suffit pas à Tony, Clint dû préciser, C'est le mioche, Maximoff.

\- Ah, oh, je pensais pas que vous étiez si proche, répondit Tony.

\- C'est le parrain de mon fils, le défendit-il.

\- Ah oui, c'est vrai, dit Tony en grimaçant.

\- Vous... Vous avez terminé? s'impatientait Clint.

\- Dans trois minutes."

Tony finit de copier ses informations, puis le binôme du jour se faufila hors du bâtiment secret, ils prirent ensuite la route vers le QG. Clint arriva avec quelques minutes de retard en quinjet. Le jeune homme était dans le hangars, et attendait les bras croisés.

"Vous vous impatientiez Pietro? plaisanta Tony, faisant comprendre au speed runner qu'ils savaient qu'il attendait Clint.

\- Euh.. ben c'est que... bafouillait le jeune confus.

\- T'es prêt? questionna seulement Clint.

\- Oui.

\- Désolé, on a eut du retard, se justifia Clint.

\- Bonne bourre les gars! lança Iron Man en remontant à l'étage.

Clint chipa des clefs en faisant un bref signe à son binôme et se dirigea vers le garage.

" Je savais pas que t'avais une mission, je pensais que t'avais rien de prévu, dit Pietro en suivant Clint vers le garage.

\- Tony avait besoin de mes compétences en infiltration.

\- Ah... fit seulement le gosse.

\- Bon allez, c'est parti, ça fait trop longtemps que j'ai pas joué au billard, lança Clint en souriant.

\- Moi ça fait au moins un siècle, j'ai même oublié les règles, ajouta Pietro en grimaçant.

\- T'inquiète je te les rappelerai avant de te mettre une raclée, plaisanta Clint.

\- Ah, ah, très drôle.

\- Faut juste que j'appelle les filles avant, lâcha Clint avant d'ouvrir là voiture à distance.

\- On prend la Lamborghini ? s'étouffa presque Pietro.

\- Ouais, Tony a insisté, précisa Clint.

\- Cool ! fit le jeune en montant vers l'habitacle. "

Clint connecta son téléphone à la voiture, puis appella de suite son épouse.

" Laura, chérie, déclara Clint souriant.

\- Clint.

\- Comment ça va? demanda t-il ensuite.

\- Ça va, j'essaye de ne pas trop y penser. Le docteur Chô va m'appeler dès que c'est terminé. Wanda et Nath m'ont proposé d'aller boire un verre dans un bar à cocktail, il y a un truc de tranpoline a côté apparemment pour les gosses, annonça Laura.

\- Cool, moi je suis avec Pietro, on va aller se faire un billard, annonça le père de famille.

\- D'accord, vous mangez à la maison ce soir?

\- Je... Clint regarda un instant Pietro, puis reprit. Je ne sais pas encore, et vous?

\- Nous non plus, la maison risque de me faire penser à ça, déclara tristement la mère de famille.

\- Je sais, c'est bien pour ça que je suis pas rentré. Tu m'appelles pour me dire ce que vous faites, demanda Clint.

\- D'accord, à tout à l'heure, je t'aime

\- Je t'aime aussi chérie, embrasse les filles et les enfants, ordonna Clint.

\- Ce sera fait, embrasse Pietro.

\- D'accord."

Clint raccrocha puis le les garçons se dirigerent vers le bar. Le silence régnait, aucun des deux hommes ne savaient que dire. Ils pensaient sûrement a ce petit bonhomme qui allait passer entre les mains expertes du docteur Chô. Ce fut en se garant que Clint coupa le moteur et resta la assis sans rien dire ou faire.

"Ça va pas? s'inquiéta le jeune homme à ses côtés.

\- Si... Je m'en veux a présent de ne pas être auprès de lui, avoua Clint, les mains toujours sur le volant.

\- On peut y aller si tu veux," proposa le jeune.

Clint hocha négativement de la tête et se laissa tomber contre le dossier.

" De toute façon, Cho ne nous laissera pas entrer dans la salle d'opération.

\- On peut rentrer chez toi, tu préférerai peut-être, être avec tes proches, supposa Pietro.

\- Elles sont sorties, dit Clint seulement.

\- Et bien, rejoignons-les si tu veux."

Clint regarda ce jeune homme qui s'inquiétait pour lui, puis lui sourit.

" Laissons-les entre filles, ça fait du bien à Laura d'avoir de la compagnie féminine, elle sort jamais et puis, je dois t'avouer que ça me fait du bien d'avoir de la compagnie masculine a moi aussi... Je deviens dingue avec toutes ces femmes à la maison," plaisanta t-il ensuite en souriant tristement.

Le jeune sourit en guise de réponse et suivi Clint qui sortait de la voiture. Les deux compères allèrent vers le pub, ils commanderent de suite une bière et se dirigerent vers le billard.

" Bon, je te préviens je suis une bille, lança aussitôt Pietro en regardant la table de billard.

\- Tu sais placer les boules?

\- Euh... fit le jeune en ouvrant les yeux en grand.

\- D'accord," fit Clint en riant.

\- Il plaça lui même les boules, tendu une queue a Pietro, puis en attrappa une autre.

" Les règles: on casse le jeu, je te laisserai le privilège de le faire. Si tu rentres une boule rouge, tu as les rouges, si c'est une jaune, tu as les jaunes. Si tu n'en rentre aucune, c'est à moi de jouer, annonça Clint.

\- D'acc.

\- Allez, je t'en prie."

Le jeune homme cassa le jeu, et ne rentra aucune boule. Clint le suivi et rentra les rouges.

" Donc j'ai les rouges et comme j'en ai empoché une, c'est encore a moi de jouer, annonça Clint.

\- Ok."

Clint tira une seconde fois et en rentra une autre, puis une troisième fois. Pietro se demanda si Clint allait rentrer toutes ses boules avant qu'il ne puisse en rentrer au moins une. Clint tira une quatrième fois et la manqua de peu.

" Pfff, soupira le jeune homme, ça va être chaud.

\- On va faire une partie dans le vent, si tu veux, on corsera le jeu pour moi, la précision c'est mon atout, c'est trop simple, avoua t-il ensuite.

\- D'accord, acquiesça le jeune en se plaçant face a une boule.

\- Allez, rentre s'en une au moins," plaisanta Clint avant de boire une gorgée de sa bière.

Le jeune tira et réussi a entrer une boule, mais une rouge.

\- Yes! Cria t-il tout de même.

-Oui, sauf que les rouges sont les miennes, tu perds ton coup, j'en ai deux, ajouta Clint seulement.

\- Merde, soupira Pietro anéanti."

Clint rit et rentra une rouge, puis s'arrêta.

" C'est vraiment trop facile pour moi, déclara t-il.

\- Et moi je suis vraiment nul, ajouta Clint.

\- Dans le billard tout est une question de mathématique, et de précision. C'est vraiment juste de la géométrie, précisa Clint.

Le jeune le regarda les yeux plein de surprise, Clint le rejoignit et lui donna quelques conseils.

" Tu vois si tu tires comme ça, ta boule roulera automatiquement là. Parcontre si tu tapes ta blanche ici, elle va légèrement dévier sur ta jaune, du coup ta jaune sera également déviée, et là tu pourras la rentrer. Viens, je te montre," ajouta t'il.

Pietro fit le tour de la table et regarda le jeu.

" Celle là, tu penses qu'elle pourrait rentrer où? questionna Clint.

\- Ben... Pietro regarda la blanche.

Clint chipa son menton et le força a regarder sa boule jaune.

" Ne regarde pas la blanche tout de suite. Dans quel trou tu veux rentrer celle là? Réitéra Clint.

\- Là bas, à gauche.

\- Ok, donc si tu tapes la jaune là, dit-il en disant un point sur la boule jaune, elle devrait rentrer en haut a gauche.

\- Oui.

\- Donc il faut faire en sorte que ta blanche tape la jaune a l'endroit que tu souhaites. Tu prends ta queue, et tu traces une ligne. Je pense que si tu la tape là, c'est bon, annonça Clint.

\- Tu crois?

\- Essayes, ordonna Clint en récupérant sa bière."

Pietro se plaça devant et se mit en position, Clint le reprit aussitôt en se plaçant derrière lui.

" Place ton coude plus haut, pose bien tes doigts, dit-il en le replacant. Vas-y," chuchota t-il ensuite.

La boule blanche alla taper la jaune mais pas à l'endroit exact, qui ne rentra pas a l'endroit choisie.

" Merde, putain! pesta le jeune en colère contre lui même.

\- Après, c'est une question d'habitude. Ça va venir, le rassura le pro du billard.

\- Ça me stress, se plaignait le plus jeune.

\- Je vois ça, acquiesça Clint. Tu veux qu'on arrête?

\- T'es venu pour jouer au billard, on va jouer au billard, lança le jeune.

\- Je suis venu pour passer du temps avec un ami, plutôt que de me morfondre, rectifia Clint, viens, on va se poser, on en fera une plus tard." Conclut-il avant d'emmener le jeune vers une table.

" Tu viens souvent ici?

\- Parfois, avec Nath, on en a passé des soirées ici... déclara Clint en regardant la déco un peu rétro.

\- Elle aussi c'est une brêle? demanda le jeune homme.

\- Oh que non, Nath me donne du fils a retorde, répondit Clint.

\- Je te crois pas, c'est pas possible, personne ne peut te battre, lança Maximoff.

\- Comment tu peux dire ça, on a même pas encore fait de partie! Contra l'archer.

\- Tu rigoles? T'as déjà rentré 3 boules, moi zéro, se défendit le jeune homme.

\- C'est pas faux, acquiesça Clint."

Les hommes burent tranquillement leur bière silencieusement en regardant un couple jouer au billard.

" T'as appris où a jouer au billard? demanda subitement Pietro.

\- Je sais plus, je devais avoir 16-17 ans, avant, on passait nos soirée dans des bars, on ne passait pas toutes nos soirées devant les jeux vidéos, ou a matter Netflix, répondit Clint ce qui fit ricaner le Sokovien. Pourquoi tu ris?

\- On dirait que t'as cinquante ans quand tu parles, lâcha le jeune."

Clint grimaça, en 2019, il avait déjà 48 ans, il avait gagné 4 ans en revenant dans le passé, ou avait-il plutôt perdu 4 années de sa vie?

" Quoi? T'as pas cinquante ans! lança le blond décoloré.

\- Il me semble déjà t'avoir dit mon âge, ou du moins un indice. Tu me donnes quel âge? retourna Clint.

\- Compte tenu que Cooper doit avoir 12 ans a peu près, je sais pas, je dirais 35-40, allez, 36! adjugea t-il.

\- J'en ai 8 de plus en réalité, rectifia Clint, douze ans se dit-il ensuite.

\- 44! T'as 44 ans !? Tu les fais vraiment pas, et crois moi, c'est un compliment, ajouta le jeune fièrement.

\- eh bien, merci.

\- Enfin tu reste quand même un mec qui a vécu dans les années 60! Lança a nouveau Pietro.

\- 60! s'exclama Clint outré, T'exagère pas un peu là!

\- Je suis de 1990, alors pour moi, 60, 70, 80, c'est du pareil au même, c'est les années rock n' Roll! se moqua Pietro."

Clint soupira,

"Sale gosse.

\- Salle gosse!? Salle gosse? C'est une insulte ça non?

\- Et alors, tu m'appelles bien vieillard de temps en temps! Se défendit Clint.

\- T'oublie papy, ajouta Pietro en riant.

\- Petit con!

\- Petit con? Encore mieux... Souffla Pietro faisant semblant d'être déçu.

\- Finit ta bière que je te mette ta branlée! lança Clint.

\- Quand tu veux papy.

\- J'y crois pas, soupira Clint qui voyait bien que le jeune ne cessait de le chercher.

\- Peut-être que je te faisais marcher, peut-être que je suis un As du billard,

\- Tu tiendrais pas ta queue comme ça, même si tu faisais semblant! Le contra Clint.

\- D'accord, j'avoue, je suis une vraie merde, tu es un As..

\- Allez, viens quand même prendre ta branlée va, le titilla Clint en se levant. "


	13. Partie III, chapitre 04

.

**Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

Un amour oblatif

Partie III

**Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

Chapitre 4

.

_**Septembre 2015**_

Cela faisait maintenant deux mois que Nathaniel avait subit une transplantation, pour l'instant tout allait bien, mais Clint ne pouvait pas prévoir ce qui allait se passer par la suite. Il était dans le flou, autant, il pouvait prédire ce qui allait se passer si Laura était la donneuse, autant à présent, il ne pouvait plus prédire l'avenir.

Les jumeaux s'étaient installés définitivement chez les Barton, Clint commençait a avoir de l'espoir quant aux suites. Son épouse était en vie, et en bonne santé, Nathaniel avait des reins synthétique mais opérationnels, ses deux plus grand enfants semblaient s'épanouir, et cerise sur le gâteau, les jumeaux étaient heureux et présent dans leur vie.

La vie a 7 n'était pas toujours facile, mais Wanda était d'une grand aide avec les enfants, Nathaniel restant tout de même fragile, il lui fallait beaucoup d'attention. Les femmes géraient tout, et Clint n'avait pas besoin de s'occuper de quoique se soit. Elles étaient parfaites.

Clint et Pietro avaient reprit le boulot, et passaient beaucoup de temps ensemble, les filles ne leur laissant pas trop de place dans leur vie, mais ça ne les dérangeaient nullement. Ils aimaient voir Laura et Wanda aussi heureuse, même si ça impliquait qu'elles les laissaient a l'écart.

Les garçons s'occupaient quelques fois des enfants, laissant les filles sortir. Laura n'était pas sortie depuis la naissance de Lila, pas facile de faire garder un enfants, alors deux, c'était presque impossible. Là, elle avait une alliée, une amie, pour pouvoir s'amuser. Clint et Pietro pouvaient garder les enfants, et profiter pour regarder un match de foot, se matter une série, ou même, se défier aux jeux vidéos. Ça leur convenaient parfaitement.

Ce n'était pas rare que Pietro retrouvait Clint seul dans la maison au soir, ou inversement. C'était devenue une habitude, une routine. Alors parfois ils en profitaient pour parler un peu entre mec. Avant Clint ressentait le besoin de sortir de la maison, et d'aller au QG, ne serait ce pour parler avec d'autres hommes, alors que là, ils n'en avaient plus le besoin, il avait Pietro a porté de main.

Ça arrivait également que l'un ou l'autre, emmenait de force l'autre dans un bar, pour dire de sortir, de prendre l'air. Ils ne buvaient qu'un ou deux verres puis rentraient au bercail.

Ce fut ainsi, qu'jn après midi, Clint revenait du QG, et avait découvert Pietro, a moitié allongé dans le canapé, son téléphone dans les mains, dans un silence pesant.

" T'es encore tout seul? Déclara t-il en déposant ses clefs.

\- Les filles sont parties à la piscine, Cooper est foot, et Nath est partie faire les boutiques avec Nate," lui annonça le jeune sans relever les yeux de son téléphone.

Clint releva les jambes de son ami, puis se laissa tomber sur le canapé, avant de replacer les jambes du sokovien sur les siennes.

" Tu ferais pas un petit café ? proposa Pietro.

\- Comment ça je ferais pas un petit café ? répéta Clint en levant un sourcil interrogateur.

\- Et un petit croissant? Ajouta ensuite le plus jeune.

\- Serieux? Tu veux pas que je te masse les pieds non plus?! Reprit Clint.

\- Han! Tu ferais ça?

\- Mais non! S'offusqua Clint.

\- Ne me fait pas de faux espoirs, se plaignait Pietro, toujours sur son écran."

De longues minutes de silence passèrent puis Clint reprit.

" Sam a rencontré une femme, il a pas arrêté de nous bassiner avec elle, se plaignit à son tour l'archer.

\- Ah ouais, marmonna Pietro, concentré sur ton téléphone.

\- Ouais... Tu veux pas lâcher ton téléphone? demanda ensuite Clint.

\- Je m'emmerde, soupira t-il comme réponse.

\- Eh bien, fais-nous un petit café, avec un petit croissant, proposa Clint en souriant.

\- J'ai mal aux pieds, geignit Pietro.

\- Qu'est ce que t'as fait? marmonna Clint a son tour.

\- J'ai fais un tour.

\- Combien de kilomètre?

\- 47."

Clint retourna la tête brusquement, devisageant le jeune homme tout en soupirant.

" Tu devrais pas courir autant, tu vas t'épuiser a force! Gronda le plus vieux des deux.

\- C'est mes pieds que j'épuise, contra Pietro.

\- Tu devrais mettre la crème que Chô t'a préparé."

Pietro se retourna et visualisa sa crème sur le buffet.

" Allez donne ta crème! ordonna Clint.

\- Quoi?! Tu vas me masser les pieds? S'etrangla Pietro.

\- T'as de la chance que je t'aime bien, dit Clint en grimaçant ... Et tu me fais pitié, ajouta t-il."

Le jeune sourit, et attrappa la crème, Clint la saisit puis enleva les chaussettes du jeune homme avant de passer de la crème sur ses pieds meurtri et de faire pénétrer la produit en douceur.

" Ça fait trop du bien, t'as des doigts de fées, déclara le jeune.

\- C'est la première fois qu'un mec me dit que j'ai des doigts de fées, répondit Clint avant que les deux hommes poufferent de rire. Bon, ça va mieux?

\- Oui, je me ressens vivre.

\- Allez viens, on va aller se faire un billard, y'a pas que le filles qui peuvent se prendre du bon temps.

\- Tu sais bien que je suis nul au billard.

\- Tu sais bien que je suis un As et un excellent prof en plus.

\- Bon, si c'est toi mon prof, je veux bien alors."

Ce fut ainsi que les hommes se préparèrent pour aller a leur bar préféré. Ils décidèrent de boire tout d'abord une bière, ce n'était pas vraiment une heure pour ça, mais Clint avait remarqué que Pietro semblait moins cripsé après quelques verres..

**.**

**Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

**.**

_**12 août 2015. **_

Clint avait reprit le boulot officiellement, mais avait la tête ailleurs, Nathaniel n'avait pas l'air en forme, le docteur Chô commençait a douter que les reins synthétique n'étaient pas tout a fait opérationnel. Le fait de travailler aidait Clint a ne pas réfléchir a l'état de santé de son plus jeune fils.

Les jumeaux vivaient toujours avec eux, Laura pouvait s'occupait de Nathaniel, et Wanda pouvait acceuillir les enfants en revenant de l'école. Clint se demanda s'il devrait pas arrêter de travailler complètement afin de s'occuper lui même de ses enfants, laissant Wanda pouvoir s'entraîner et travailler.

Il sentait que quelques chose n'allait pas tourner comme il le souhaitait, et ce fut ainsi que le docteur Cho lui apprit en fin septembre que les reins synthétique lacheraient tôt ou tard son petit Nathaniel. Clint revenait de mission, il était complètement épuisé, il s'était effondré sur le brancard de l'infirmerie du Shield.

" C'était bien tenté, mais ça ne marchera pas a long terme, lui apprit Chô en regardant ce grand Gaillard a moitié allonge sur la table de consultation.

\- Vous avez une autre alternative?

\- Je sais construire toute sorte de chose, je peux recréer des tissus, mais des reins, c'est une autre histoire, soupira t-elle en s'approchant du père de famille.

\- Je comprends.

\- Le Shield peut regarder les dossiers de nos agents pour voir si quelqu'un est compatible, lui apprit-elle.

\- Ça ne sert a rien, mon épouse ne voudra jamais que quelqu'un d'autre fasse ce genre de chose," contra Clint.

Ellen Cho, s'approcha de lui, elle s'assit sur le tabouret et attrappa la main de l'agent du Shield.

" Vous n'êtes pas compatible, vous le savez.

\- Je le sais, marmonna Clint en se relevant.

\- Vous savez que l'on peut vivre avec un seul reins agent Barton?

\- Si vous pensez a l'un de mes enfants, c'est hors de question, Laura est compatible, alors... Soupira t-il fortement.

\- Elle ne vous laissera pas le choix?"

Clint hocha négativement de la tête, le regard rivé sur le sol de la pièce.

" Et cet antidote?

\- Banner et Strange m'ont prévenu que c'en était pas vraiment un, ça la maintiendrait juste en vie, une sorte de placebo.

\- Je n'ai malheureusement aucune alternative, ajouta le médecin.

\- Je comprend.

\- Ça va aller Barton? Questionna t'elle.

\- J'ai pas vraiment le choix... Mumura Clint, alors que quelqu'un dépassa sa tête par la porte ouverte.

\- Clint, t'es là, je te chercher partout. Ça va pas? Qu'est ce que t'as? questionna le jeune sokovien.

\- Rien. Tout va bien Pietro, dit-il en relevant aussitôt la tête. T'as fini là ? on peut partir? Dit-il en descendant de la table.

\- On peut partir."

Dans la voiture, le silence régnait, Clint ne voulait pas inquiéter le jeune homme et Pietro ne savait pas comment entamer la conversation, il sentait bien que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Il était déjà tard, et quand ils arrivèrent, le dîner était déjà prêt, Clint resta silencieux, mais c'était passé inaperçu, entre les filles, et les enfants qui racontaient leur journée.

Seul Pietro avait détecté que le père de famille n'allait pas bien, mais il ne voulait pas alerter qui que se soit pour l'instant.

**.**

**Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

**.**

_**Octobre 2015. **_

Clint avait dû tenir au courant Laura à propos des reins de Nathaniel. Comme il l'avait presenti, Laura avait pris la décision de donner un rein à son plus jeune fils. Clint n'était pas forcément d'accord, mais il n'avait pas d'autre choix d'accepter, impuissant face a tout ça. Malgré que Nat et lui avaient déjà changé l'avenir, il ne cessait de penser que son passé reprendrait le dessus.

L'intervention était prévue le 26 octobre, ça commençait à l'angoisser, car contrairement au reste de la famille, il se doutait de ce qu'il allait se passer. Son seul espoir était l'antidote préparé par le docteur Banner et le docteur Strange 4 ans plus tard.

En attendant, Clint tentait de vivre sa vie, pour lui, pour ses enfants, son épouse et ses amis. Il tentait de ne pas penser à ça. De toute façon, c'était écrit, il commençait à se dire que l'avenir était écrit. C'était comme si ses quatres dernières années recommençaient. Il ne pouvait pas changer quoique se soit en ce qui concernait Laura mais peut être pouvait-il changer la relation qu'il entretenait avec ses enfants.

La relation qu'entrenait Clint avec Lila était plutôt saine, cette petite fille avait perdu sa mère trop tôt, mais là, ce ne serait sûrement pas le cas. Clint préféra travailler la relation entre Cooper et lui.

Il passait beaucoup de temps avec son fils après l'école. Il l'avait initié à la menuiserie, et le travail manuel. Ça semblait intéresser l'enfant qui aidait son père a réparer toute sorte de chose. Parfois le duo pere-fils demandaient un coup de main au Maximoff, ils essayaient tous les deux de ne pas mettre le jeune homme a l'écart.

Cooper allait avoir 12 ans en novembre prochain, et commençait a vouloir dormir chez des copains du collège, alors parfois Clint et Pietro se retrouvaient coincés entre les trois filles de la maison, sans compter le petit Nathaniel âgé d'à peine 5 mois.

Un soir, alors que Clint classait des dossiers dans son bureau qu'il partageait avec Nath, Pietro alla le chercher et lui proposa d'aller boire un verre quelques part.

" Hey, les filles se font une soirée télé ce soir, elles ont déjà tout prévu, elles ont été loué des films d'amour, ont acheté une tonne de glace et je suis sur que Wanda a acheter un gros paquet de mouchoir spécialement pour cette soirée."

Clint leva un sourcil interrogateur.

" Autant te prévenir, que cette soirée film a l'eau de rose ne m'enchante pas du tout, ajouta le jeune homme.

\- Ok, répondit seulement Clint, en cessant son activité.

\- Cooper dort chez David, je me suis dis qu'on devrait profiter pour sortir entre mec, ça fait longtemps que tu m'as mis une raclée, lança le jeune en souriant.

Clint pouffa de rire.

" C'est vrai, je sais pas, Nath m'a demandé ce que je faisais après le taf, dit le père de famille.

\- Nath peut se joindre à nous, elle est encore plus hargneuse qu'un mec.

\- C'est pas faux, même si je doute qu'elle apprécie ce genre de comparaison.

\- Alors... Ça veut dire oui? Pitié Clint...

Clint rit encore. .

" Eh bien, on bosse dur ici, déclara la rousse en rentrant dans le bureau.

\- Pietro propose qu'on se fasse un billard après, lui apprit Clint.

\- Tu sais jouer au billard? lui rétorqua t-elle.

\- Il a apprit, répondit Clint.

\- Je suis nul mais j'ai pas envie de rester à la maison, ajouta le jeune homme en se laissant tomber sur une des chaises.

\- Les filles se font un rodéo film d'amour, précisa Clint à Natasha.

\- Hum... Je comprends... Et bien, allez-y.

\- Tu peux venir avec, proposa Clint.

\- Restez entre mec.

\- Allez Nat, j'en ai marre de faire semblant de mal jouer, déclara Clint, alors que Pietro lui pinça la cuisse. Aïe, fit Clint ensuite en regardant le jeune homme. Quoi? T'es nul, c'est toi même qui le dit, se défendit-il.

\- C'est pas une raison, murmura le plus jeune.

\- Je dois encore faire un truc, mais vous pouvez y aller, je vous rejoindrais après, leur dit Natasha.

\- Cool, fit Pietro en se levant."

Les hommes avaient fini par rejoindre leur QG, ils n'avaient pas encore commencé à jouer, ils préféraient, une fois n'est pas coutume par commencer de boire un verre sur une table à l'écart.

" Alors... Comme tu te sens? questionna le jeune homme toujours inquiet pour son ami.

\- Par rapport à quoi?

\- Tu sais bien, murmura Pietro.

\- Je préfère pas y penser pour l'instant. J'ai l'impression que rien n'est inévitable, déclara Clint.

\- Ça va bien se passer Clint, le rassura t-il.

\- J'espère, je sais pas comment j'arriverai à revivre tout ça, déclara l'agent du Shield.

\- T'as déjà perdu quelqu'un?

\- Hein? Quoi? Non, enfin si... Laisse tomber, soupira Clint.

\- T'inquiète pas, t'es pas tout seul, je suis là, moi... Je te lacherais pas, chuchota Pietro.

\- Je sais, merci Pietro, répondit Clint en souriant."

Les hommes restèrent silencieux pendant un moment puis Clint l'invita a se prendre une branlée. Le jeune homme avait évolué, et arrivait à rentrer une boule de temps en temps. Clint jouait avec une bande. Il devait en taper au moins une avant que sa boule n''entre, ça pimentait un peu le jeu pour lui. Malgré ce handicap, Pietro n'avait toujours pas remporté de partie, mais il s'en foutait, il aimait passer du temps avec l'archer.

Natasha arriva peu après, Pietro pu admirer leur jeu, ils étaient tout aussi fort l'un que l'autre, c'en était même fatiguant de les voir rentrer boule après boule. Clint souriait et riait, le jeune homme était ravi de le voir comme ça. Clint céda sa place à Pietro pendant qu'il sortit prévenir les filles qu'ils ne rentreraient pas dîner.

" Laura? Chuchota t-il.

\- Chéri. Ça va,?

\- Oui, dis, on est Rock Pub là, avec Pietro et Nath, lui apprit-il.

\- Ah bon?

\- Ouais... Pietro se sentait pas prêt a passer la soirée devant un film romantique, plaisanta l'archer.

\- Ah oui... D'accord...

\- Vous avez déjà dîné ?

\- Non, Wanda voulait commander quelque chose, lui apprit-elle.

\- Ok, on dînera sûrement pas avec vous ce soir, lança Clint.

\- D'accord .. vous rentrez tard?

\- Je sais pas encore, je pense pas. Ça te dérange pas au moins? demanda tout de même Clint.

\- Non, biensure que non, chacun son jumeau," plaisanta madame Barton.

Clint rit à la plaisanterie, puis Laura reprit.

" Ça me fait plaisir que tu passes du temps avec Pietro, je sais que je te délaisse un peu, entre les enfants et Wanda, glissa la femme.

\- Oh, ne t'inquiètes pas, je t'en veux pas ,au contraire, Wanda est quelqu'un de très bien, je l'apprécie beaucoup, et je suis heureux que vous êtes aussi proche l'une de l'autre, murmura Clint.

\- Je vais pouvoir la rassurer, elle se demandait s'il elle ne prenait pas trop de place entre nous.

\- Oh que non, elle nous manquerait à tous les deux si elle n'existait pas... chuchota t-il ensuite.

\- Bien, je vais te laisser, chuchota la femme.

\- D'accord, à tout à l'heure, bisous

\- bisous."

Clint raccrocha et sourit de les savoir ensemble, Laura était partie trop tôt dans sa dimension, elle n'avait pas eut le temps de découvrir la personnalité de Wanda. Alors que cette fois, elle avait eut un petit sursis, il en était ravi. Autrefois c'était lui qui avait pu profiter de la gentillesse de Wanda, cette fois ci, c'était à Laura d'en profiter. Et puis lui, il avait un ami a présent, se dit-il en souriant béatement.


	14. Partie III, chapitre 05

**Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

Un amour oblatif

Partie III

**Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

Chapitre 05

.

_**Octobre 2015 suite.**_

Clint raccrocha et sourit de les savoir ensemble, Laura était partie trop tôt dans sa dimension, elle n'avait pas eut le temps de découvrir la personnalité de Wanda. Alors que cette fois, elle avait eut un petit sursis, il en était ravi. Autrefois c'était lui qui avait pu profiter de la gentillesse de Wanda, cette fois ci, c'était à Laura d'en profiter. Et puis lui, il avait un ami a présent, se dit-il en souriant béatement.

" Clint?

\- Pietro? Bafouilla le père de famille prit en flagrant délit de rêverie.

\- Ça va? T'avais l'air ailleurs?

\- Oui, je .. je pensais...

\- Tu pensais à Nathaniel et Laura? supposait le jeune homme.

\- Non... En réalité je pensais à toi, lui apprit Clint, alors que le jeune beugea sur cette simple phrase. "

Le sokovien se mordu la lèvre et baissa les yeux sur le sol, il semblait gêné par cette révélation, Clint ajouta.

" Merci d'être là, tu m'apportes beaucoup.

\- De rien... Je te dois bien ça... Murmura le jeune homme sans relever les yeux.

\- Ah bon?

\- Tu m'as sauvé la vie, lança Pietro en relevant les yeux a présent.

\- Dis pas ça...

\- T'es mon héros, précisa le jeune homme en le regardant dans le blanc des yeux."

Cette fois-ci, ce fut à Clint d'être gêné, il sourit timidement, puis répondit.

"Arrête, j'ai rien fais... Alors... Elle t'a mis une branlée elle aussi? Plaisanta t-il ensuite pour changer de sujet."

Le jeune homme soupira bruyamment.

"Je préfère quand c'est toi qui me l'a mets cette branlée, c'est moins grisant de perdre contre toi..." Murmura le sokovien en lui donnant une tape sur l'épaule.

Clint passa son bras autour des épaules de celui-ci puis l'emmena a l'intérieur.

" Bon j'ai appelé les filles, ce soir, on se fait plaisir, et on profite de la soirée.

\- Elles vont bien? s'inquiéta tout de même Pietro.

\- Oui, elles vont bien, pensons un peu à nous, tu veux bien? demanda Clint en obligeant le jeune homme à le regarder de son autre main.

\- Je veux bien, chuchota Pietro le regard planté dans celui de l'archer."

Les garçons se sourirent puis rejoignirent la rousse à table.

" Bon, on se fait une partie ou quoi? lança la russe.

\- Allez..."

Ce fut ainsi que le trio jouèrent une partie, Clint était face à Natasha et à Pietro. Il l'a remporta haut la main, puis Natasha se sentit partir.

" Bon, je vais y aller.

\- Tu veux pas venir dîner avec nous? proposa Clint.

\- Vous allez où?

\- Je sais pas, tu proposes quoi?" demanda Clint.

Il fut coupé par Pietro qui lâcha soudainement :

" Pizza!

\- Ok, va pour la pizza, acquiesça Clint.

\- On va chez Antonio ? ajouta Nath.

\- Allez c'est parti,"

Ce fut ainsi qu'il partirent en direction de "chez Antonio", à quelques pas de là. Le trio prirent un apéro, puis commanderent leurs pizza.

" Vous sortez souvent ensemble? questionna Pietro.

\- Toujours, répondit Natasha.

\- Laura ne dit rien? demanda le jeune.

\- Pourquoi elle dirait quelques chose? Rétorqua Clint.

\- Je sais pas, tu as des enfants et ... Elle est pas jalouse?" demanda t-il encore.

Natasha éclata de rire, suivi de Clint qui souriait tendrement.

" Non, elle ne l'est pas, et elle n'a pas de raison de l'être, répondit seulement Clint.

\- Clint est comme un frère pour moi, de toute façon, on se supporterait pas, ajouta la rousse.

\- "Je" ne te supporterait pas! Contra Clint.

\- Quoi? Tu déconnes? Je suis super facile a vivre! se défendit-elle.

\- Mais biensure, bref, on sort souvent ensemble et mon épouse n'est pas jalouse, abrégea Clint.

\- Et toi? Pas de petite copine en vue? reprit soudainement Black Widow.

\- Non, dit seulement Pietro.

\- Non? dit Nath surpris de ce nom catégorique.

\- Non, je... Je pense pas à ça pour l'instant, se défendit le sokovien.

\- Il est encore jeune, le défendit Clint mais cette phrase ne plus pas à Pietro.

\- Je suis pas jeune! Enfin si, c'est sure que par rapport à toi, oui, je suis jeune, vieillard! Ajouta le jeune en souriant.

\- Ça y'est , c'est reparti! déclara Clint en soupirant face à ses surnoms.

\- L'oranaise c'est pour? Coupa le serveur. "

Les trois amis, cessèrent de se disputer et attaquèrent leurs pizzas. Ils parlaient de tout et de rien, des missions, de leur coéquipiers, de la vie en général. Ils s'octroyerent même un petit dessert, tiramisu pour Pietro, et italian coffee pour le duo d'ex assassin.

Il n'était que 21h lorsqu'ils sortirent du restaurant, Natasha proposa aux hommes de faire une dernière partie de billard.

" Bon, je te défi à un billard cups et après je me casse, décida la russe.

\- Qui moi? demanda Clint.

\- Oui toi!

\- Ok, mais tu joues en deux bandes aussi! la prévient t-il.

\- Deux bandes? s'étouffa t-elle.

\- C'est toi qui me défi ! se défendit Clint.

\- Une bande mais je prend Pietro avec, décida t'elle ensuite."

Clint regarda le sokovien, puis se mordu la lèvre, il soupira puis céda.

" Ok, je vais chercher la bouteille, prépare le terrain."

Clint alla chercher une bouteille de vodka et trois verres. Il déposa la bouteille et servit trois verres plein.

" Faudrait peut-être expliquer les règles à Pietro! lança Clint.

\- Je m'en charge, c'est mon allié. Alors... À chaque boule loupée, tu bois, c'est aussi simple que ça, lança seulement Nath.

\- Je jouerai en deux bandes et Nat en une, précisa t-il a Pietro, on le laisse jouer en direct ? demanda t'il ensuite à Nat.

\- Oui, sinon ont va le perdre tout de suite, se moqua t-elle.

\- Ok, eh bien, c'est parti, c'est Pietro qui commence."

Natasha acquiesça et laissa Pietro casser le jeu. Il grimaça aussitôt en voyant qu'aucune boule avait été empoché.

" Ça commence bien, marmonna t'il en atrrapant son shooter qu'il but cul sec."

Clint sourit et se mit en place, il empocha une Rouge, il en rentra une deuxième puis loupa la troisième. Il attrappa son shooter le but cul sec puis ce fut à Natasha de jouer.

Natasha empocha une jaune, puis loupa la deuxième.

" Je vais vous dépouiller, bande d'amateur, plaisanta Clint, en voyant Nath avaler son verre.

\- Joue!" Lança t-elle en froncant les yeux.

Clint en empocha une, puis rata la deuxième. C'était déjà son deuxième verre, il avait pas de binôme pour l'aider a vider son verre.

Pietro rata encore une fois sa boule et but un deuxième verre, heureusement qu'il tenait avec Nath.

Clint empocha la quatrième boule rouge, suivi de la cinquième, il rata la prochaine et but son troisième verre.

" T'es déjà à ton troisième verres, le titilla la rousse.

\- Sauf que moi je joue seul, attend dès que je les ai toutes rentrées, on va bien rire."

Natasha empocha une boule puis loupa la seconde et but un shooter devant un Clint souriant.

Ce fut ensuite au tour de Clint qui empocha sa sixième boule rouge et rata la dernière, il en était déjà à son quatrième verre.

Pietro empocha une jaune, et tenta d'en mettre une seconde qu'il rata, avant de boire un verre.

Clint entra la septième sans problème et commença a tenter de jouer la noire en trois bandes qu'il rata, c'était au tour de Natasha.

" T'as pas bu! cria Pietro en pointant Clint du doigt.

\- C'est seulement pour les jaunes et rouges, sinon c'est facile, lança Nath en haussant les épaules.

\- Ca va être long je crois, marmonna le gosse en comprenant que Nath et lui continueraient a boire tant qu'ils avaient pas rentrés toutes leurs boules jaunes.

\- Surtout si je tarde à rentrer la noire, se moqua Clint.

\- Ne fais pas ça! le prévint Nath.

\- Allez joue, lança Clint.

\- Putain! Pesta t-elle en la loupant."

Et voilà elle buvait également son troisième verre. Clint tenta à nouveau la noire en trois bandes, Natasha ne savait pas s'il l'avait fait exprès, mais il l'a rata en souriant.

Ce fut à Pietro, qui en rentra une, ils en leur restaient encore deux a empocher, mais il rata la sixième et dû boire lui aussi son quatrième shooter. Clint fini par rentrer la noire facilement et gagna la partie.

" Et voilà, tu veux faire la belle?

\- Oh que non, je me casse! lança la rousse en enfilant son manteau.

\- Ok, a demain ma belle.

\- A demain, salut Pietro, lança t-elle.

\- Salut, fit le jeune en remplaçant sa queue de billard en lance.

\- Bon... Tu veux en refaire une? proposa Clint tout de même.

\- Je commence en avoir marre, avoua le jeune homme.

\- Ouais moi aussi, avoua Clint a son tour. Un dernier verre?" proposa t-il ensuite.

Le sokovien sourit et poussa son verre vers la bouteille. Clint les servit, puis tendit son verre, les hommes trinquerent puis dégusterent cette fois leur verre doucement.

Les deux hommes burent silencieuse puis Clint le rompu.

" Ça m'a fait du bien de sortir, merci de me l'avoir proposé, chuchota Clint.

\- De rien.

\- Ça faisait longtemps que j'avais pas fait de billard cups! lança t-il en riant.

\- J'en avais jamais fait, et je suis pas sûre de vouloir en refaire, lâcha le jeune en grimaçant.

\- Un jour, quand tu te seras entraîné, on en refera une. C'est plus marrant plus quand on a le même niveau, et une partie de billard peut durer tellement longtemps, ajouta l'archer.

\- Ça sent le vécu.

\- Oui, ça sent le vécu, dit Clint en riant.

\- Raconte, insista Pietro avant de boire un peu son verre.

\- Hummm, c'était avec Nath comme tu t'en doutes. C'était en Roumanie, on venait de boucler une mission et on s'est retrouvés dans un vieux bar, y'avais un billard, raconta Clint. On avait déjà bien bu, et ça nous ait venu comme ça. Genre: Allez viens on va inventer un nouveau jeu! On était complètement plein! Clint rit puis ajouta, pour inventer ce genre de jeu, il fait pas être a jeun comme tu te doutes.

\- Je suppose que tu as gagné la partie! déclara Pietro.

\- Et bien même pas, je joue peut-être mieux que Nath, mais elle tient l'alcool bien plus que moi, déclara Clint en grimaçant."

Clint but une gorgée de sin verre, puis avoua.

"J'ai vomi en sortant du bar, et j'ai traité tous le monde en russe. Je t'ai dis qu'on était en Roumanie?"

Pietro éclata de rire, Clint continua.

"Autant te dire qu'on a dû se barrer en catimini avant que les flics ne rapliquent. C'était le bon temps, ajouta Clint en souriant.

\- Alors comme ça, tu as perdue une partie de billard... Et t'étais plein, ajouta Pietro en hochant de la tête, tout en souriant de biais.

\- Et oui, avoua le père de famille.

\- J'aimerai bien te voir plein un jour, lâcha subitement Pietro.

\- Oh, tu sais je suis déjà bien entamé là, avoua Clint.

\- Nan, parce que tu sais encore ce que tu dis. J'aimerai bien te voir, rire pour rien, danser sur les tables, marcher en t'agrippant à moi, marmonner une phrase sans queue ni tête, vomir sur tes chaussures..."

Clint rit aux hypothèses du jeune homme.

" Un jour peut-être.

\- Et bien ce jour-là, je serais là... Et je profiterais amplement de la soirée crois-moi, déclara Pietro.

\- Enfin, dans ces cas là, généralement, je suis à patte, et l'hôtel n'est pas loin. C'est souvent pendant les mission que ça arrive ce genre de choch.

\- Dommage que tu n'aies pas de billard chez toi! lança le sokovien.

\- Dommage ou heureusement, car sinon, on serait tous les deux pètés tous les jours, lança Clint.

\- Je pense à ça, il y a un billard au QG! lança soudainement Pietro comme une illumination.

\- Personne n'y a jamais joué, enfin pas pour le moment, se reprit Clint en pensant au futur et a Rhodey qui aimait y jouer.

\- Et bien, on devrait lui rendre son utilité a ce billard et se caser une soirée billard cups! Proposa le jeune homme.

\- On pourrait, mais tu n'auras pas le résultat escompté, tu sais, marcher en zig Zag, déblatérer n'importe quoi, vomir tout en dansant sur une table... Ça c'est seulement dans les bars, lui apprit Clint.

\- Et bien, on se pose une date, on réserve un taxi, et s'il faut, on réserve une chambre d'hôtel, proposa le jeune d'un air sérieux."

Clint leva un sourcil, l'air dubitatif.

" Quoi, je suis sérieux ! Je te vois pas rentrer dans cet état la chez toi, se défendit Pietro ensuite.

\- Moi non plus, mais au pire on peut retourner au QG, en taxi, ajouta Clint.

\- On se fait ça quand?"

Clint rit encore aux éclats.

"T'étais sérieux? pouffa Clint.

\- Biensure que oui.

\- Et bien... Ce serait sympa, mais... Je suis pas psychologiquement en bon état pour ce genre de chose. Tant que Laura et Nathy ..."

Clint ne pu finit sa phrase, et repensa a son épouse et a son plus jeune fils. Pietro luilui attrappa la main et la serra dans la sienne.

" Je comprends... Désolé, je... J'avais oublié pendant un moment que Nate... Pietro non plus n'arrivait pas a finir sa phrase, Clint sourit tristement et reprit.

\- Allez, parlons d'autre chose!

\- De quoi veux-tu qu'on parle? chuchota Pietro.

\- J'en sais rien en fait...

\- On ferait peut-être mieux de rentrer, déclara Pietro.

\- Ouais, t'as raison, fit Clint en se levant.

Dans la voiture, les hommes resrestèr silencieux, les filles étaient couchées, chacun des deux hommes allèrent se coucher sans un mot.

**.**

**Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

**.**

_**Le 28 octobre 2015. **_

Clint était encore dans son bureau, il finissait de ranger des papiers. Il avait fini par prendre une décision qu'il avait déjà prise dans le passé, prendre sa retraite d'Avengers. Laura venait de donner un de ses reins à son plus jeune fils et malgré le traitement établi par Bruce et Stephen, ils savaient qu'il devait passer du temps auprès de sa femme.

Il ne lui restait plus qu'un seul tiroir à ranger, c'était son tiroir Favori, celui où il avait entassé des tas de photos de son épouse et de ses enfants. Clint caressa sa photo préférée, c'était une photo qui datait de juin, toutes la famille était réunie. Il se laissa tomber sur sa chaise et ferma les yeux.

" Clint, Hey, ça va?

\- Ah Pietro, Ça va... je... Je rangeais un peu mon bureau, se défendit Clint en rangeant toutes les photos dans un carton.

\- Ça a pas l'air, dit le jeune en l'empêchant de continuer.

\- C'est rien... tenta de dire Clint pour rassurer le jeune, mais il n'arrivait déjà pas lui-même à se dire que tout allait bien. Le jeune comprit tout de suite que le père de famille s'inquiétait pour sa famille, il s'accroupit à ses côtés, et attrappa sa nuque pour le forcer à le regarder.

" Hey... Ça va aller Clint, ne t'inquiète pas, Laura est forte.

\- Pas tant que ça, elle fait la dure mais elle reste humaine, déclara Clint en soufflant doucement pour ne pas pleurer."

Clint baissa la tête pour empêcher que son ami ne le voit.

" Je vais la perdre, déclara Clint qui n'arrivait plus à retenir ses larmes.

\- Clint... Dit le jeune en attirant Clint contre lui, ne t'inquiète pas, tout ira bien... Je te le promet, ça va aller... Regarde-moi Clint."

Le père de famille refusa de lui montrer son visage, honteux de pleurer.

"Hey! Fit Pietro en le forçant à le regarder. Tu ne devrais pas t'inquiéter, tu es quelqu'un de bien, tu es un bon père, un époux plus que parfait, tu ne mérite6 pas de la perdre, alors tu ne l'as perdra pas...

\- Ça marche pas comme ça Pietro,

\- Je sais... Mais j'aime pas te voir triste, tu mérites tant d'être heureux Clint. Et quoiqu'il en soit, on te laissera pas tomber ma soeur et moi.

\- Pourquoi tu fais tout ça? Qu'est ce que ça t'apporte?!..."

Pietro dégagea le front de Clint.

"Tu m'apporte bien plus que tu ne le penses, tu es ma famille, vous êtes tous ma famille."

Pietro essuya les larmes du père de famille.

" Allez viens, dit-il en se levant, on rentre, tu finiras ça demain, ordonna le jeune. "


	15. Partie III, chapitre 06

.

**Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

Un amour oblatif

Partie III

**Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

Chapitre 06

**.**

**Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

.

_**15 novembre 2015. **_

Clint Terminait d'installer les chaises dans la maison, dans une bonne heure, ils allaient recevoir quelques amis afin de fêter l'anniversaire de Cooper.

Pour ses 12 ans, Laura et Clint avaient prévu d'aller manger, avec lui et ses amis, dans un fast food renommé, puis de les emmener faire un laser game. Wanda les avait aidé a tout préparer. Elle servait de chauffeur pour les bambins. Clint avait prit son pick-up, il pourrait récupérer le reste de ses amis.

Comme l'avait prédit Clint, Laura n'avait pas supporté l'intervention, sa maladie avait prit le dessus, mais le docteur Chô, lui avait prescrit cet antidote qui n'en était pas un. Ce n'était pas une solution a long terme, ce sérum servait juste à la maintenir en vie, mais jusqu'à quand?

Quoiqu'il en soit, Clint avait embarqué, Dylan, Chris, Matt, et Corey. Cooper, Davon et Jonathan étaient montés avec Laura et Wanda. Le fast food avait été très court, les garçons étaient surexcités à l'idée d'aller jouer. L'après midi laser game avaient plus aux gamins, nombreux d'entre eux n'y avaient jamais été. Les parents étaient ravis de voir Cooper sourire malgré ce qui arrivait a leur famille.

Pour le soir, ils avaient décidés d'inviter quelques Avengers. Natasha était biensure de la partie, ainsi que Tony et son associée, ou directrices des ventes, Pepper Potts, qui allait devenir dans quelques années, son épouse et la mère de son enfant. Vision était également de la partie, ainsi que Captain América et Sam Wilson.

Ils seraient 12 autour de cette table, sans compter Cooper et Lila. La table enfin mise, Clint alla rejoindre Laura et Wanda dans la cuisine.

" Tu devrais aller te reposer ma puce, chuchota Clint en enlaçant son épouse.

\- Quoi? Non! J'ai une tonne de trucs a faire, répondit Laura.

\- Tu vas t'épuiser, laisse-nous faire, tu veux bien? insista t-il en retirant la spatule des mains de sa femme.

\- Clint... Ça va , je me sens bien, soupira Laura.

\- Il a raison Laura, on va s'occuper de tout, ne t'inquiète pas, repose-toi, sinon, tu ne tiendras pas la soirée, soutint Wanda.

\- Qu'est ce que je peux dire face à vous deux réunis? soupira la mère de famille en regardant son époux et sa meilleure amie.

\- Pas grand chose malheureusement... J'ai déjà essayé de les soudoyer, déclara Pietro qui venait d'entrer dans la cuisine, accompagné de Nathaniel dans les bras.

\- Tiens, t'es là toi? dit Wanda en se retournant.

\- J'étais avec Cooper, se défendit-il.

\- Ah... fit Clint.

\- Tu peux surveiller le four? demanda Clint à Pietro.

\- Je men occupe, déclara Laura.

\- Non, toi, tu vas te reposer, allez, je vais te mettre au lit, ordonna Clint en poussant Laura vers la sortie, alors qu'une sonnette retentit.

\- Ah! Ça doit être ta folle de marraine mon petit coeur, on va lui ouvrir ou on la laisse dehors? Raconta Pietro au bébé âgé de 6 mois.

\- Pietro ! Va ouvrir la porte s'il te plaît! Ordonna Clint alors qu'il montait les escaliers.

\- Bon, on va lui ouvrir, mais c'est seulement parce que ton père y tiens, hein."

Clint grimpa a l'étage et borda son épouse.

" Repose un peu, je viens te chercher dans une heure d'accord? Chuchota Clint.

\- Merci.

\- A tout à l'heure."

Lorsque Clint redescendit, il aperçut, Pietro debout près des escaliers les bras croisés et le regard planté sur son plus jeune fils dans les bras de sa marraine.

" T'as réussi à le lui prendre? demanda Clint.

\- Tu doutes de moi Barton? répondit la rousse.

\- Jamais, je suis allé coucher Laura, elle va se reposer un peu, raconta Clint.

\- Où est Cooper? Demanda la russe.

\- Dans la grange avec Lila, répondit Pietro, qui faisait toujours la moue.

\- Je vais aller les voir, déclara Nath.

\- Avec Nate? questionna Pietro.

\- Oui avec "Nath" ! Reprit Natasha.

\- "Nate" ! Insista le jeune homme.

\- "Nath", dit encore la russe.

\- Mets un manteau a "Nathaniel", dit Clint pour abréger leur dispute.

\- Oui, papa poule, se moqua Natasha.

\- Toi, viens avec moi, on doit encore préparer les verrines, dit Clint alors que le jeune tenta de suivre la rousse, Allez Pietro... Soupira t'il en lui attrapant le bras."

Les hommes se dirigerent vers la cuisine, puis Clint se stoppa dans la salle a manger.

" T'arrête d'être jaloux? soupira Clint.

\- Jaloux? Je suis pas jaloux! Se défendit Pietro.

\- À peine...

\- Possessif, c'est mon filleul! Ajouta le sokovien.

\- C'est le sien aussi, le contra t-il.

\- Elle lui apprend le russe! Se justifia Pietro.

\- Et? C'est bien non?

\- Je parle pas le russe, je sais pas ce qu'elle lui raconte, déclara Pietro qui semblait vraiment s'inquiéter de ce que Natasha pourrait apprendre à son filleul chéri.

\- Tu sais que t'es mignon quand tu t'inquiètes? plaisanta Clint."

Le jeune soupira en grimaçant, puis reprit.

" A quelle heure ils arrivent ?

\- Dans moins d'une heure, et on doit encore finir de préparer les entrées, ta sœur doit finir son goulasch, on a les mini roulé a faire cuire et on a toujours les verrines a préparer... Soupira Clint en glissant une main derrière sa nuque pour la masser.

\- Je prépare les verrines, occupe toi de décortiquer les crevettes! Murmura Pietro, attendrit.

\- J'aime bien quand tu te montre responsable, chuchota a son tour Clint."

Le duo rejoingit Wanda qui emincait des légumes. Comme convenu, Clint s'occupa de décortiquer les crevettes, Pietro remplissait les verines d'un appareil poivron-tomate, et saumon-épinard. Natasha confia son filleul a Cooper avant de les rejoindre et de les aider a finir les entrées.

" Tu devrais aller te reposer toi aussi, déclara Pietro alors que Clint se retourna vers Wanda. Clint c'est à toi que je parle!

\- Hein? Non, on a plein de truc a faire tu rigoles? Lança Clint.

\- Je pense qu'on se débrouillera a trois, insista Pietro.

\- T'inquiètes, dit encore Clint.

\- T'es levé depuis les aurores, va te reposer, ordonna le jeune homme."

Les femmes se regardèrent en catimini, Natasha n'avait pas l'habitude que quelqu'un donne des ordres a son binôme. Wanda baissa les yeux sur sa casserole, Clint leva un sourcil interrogateur, puis répondit fermement.

"Non, Pietro!"

Le jeune souffla bruyamment en sortant de la pièce.

" Je vais chercher les bouteilles! Lança t'il ensuite.

\- Je vais aller me changer, Natasha, tu pourrais surveiller si ça accroche pas? demanda la sokovienne.

\- Oui t'inquiète ma belle, enfin je veux dire, oui, t'inquiète pas, se reprit natahsa.

La jumelle lui sourit et grimpa à l'étage et passa une robe rouge, ainsi qu'un collier assortie. Celle ci rejoignit ensuite le binôme Hawkeye/ black Windows.

" Pietro est porté disparu? demanda Wanda.

\- Il est parti se changer, l'informa Natasha.

\- Tu devrais te changer aussi, ajouta la jumelle.

\- Ouais, j'enfourne ça et je monte.

Aussitôt Clint sorti de la cuisine, les femmes se lancerent un regard arrangé.

" Il a l'air stressé, lança Wanda innocemment.

\- Il est fatigué, ton frère a raison quand il lui dit d'aller se reposer, c'est juste la manière de le faire qui n'est pas approprié.

\- L'art et la manière de mon frère, tout une histoire, plaisanta la sokovienne.

\- Clint a dû mal avec les ordres, lui apprit la russe.

Wanda acquiesça seulement et coupa le feu.

" Il a l'air d'être quelqu'un de très protecteur et de doux, contrairement a l'image qu'il donne, reprit Natasha.

\- Il l'est, affirma sa soeur jumelle, il est du genre a traiter les femmes comme des princesses.

\- Il voit quelqu'un en ce monent? profita de demander Nath, jamais lors de leur sorties, il ne mentionnait le nom d'une fille, et ne prêter aucune intentions a qui que se soit.

\- Non, je pense pas, répondit seulement Wanda.

\- Vous avez quel âge? 26 ans? Et il n'a toujours aucunes vues sur une fille en particulier? S'étonna Romanoff.

\- J'en ai pas non plus, et j'ai le même âge, le défendit Wanda.

\- C'est un mec, ils n'attendent pas le grand amour pour coucher a droite et a gauche, contra t'elle.

\- Il attend peut-être l'amour de sa vie.

\- Peut-être, peut-être qu'il espère des choses qui n'arriveront pas, conclut Natasha alors que Pietro revenait dans la pièce.

\- Où est Clint?

\- Je pensais que tu voulais qu'il se repose? demanda Nath.

\- Il est parti de reposer? Demanda t-il l'air soulagé.

\- Il est parti se changer Pietro, tu veux bien retirer le plat du four? lança Wanda."

Le sokovien s'exécuta, puis il regarda l'horloge sur le mur. Les invités allaient bientôt arriver, c'était la première fois qu'ils allaient fêter quelques chose, inviter des amis alors qu'ils habitaient a la ferme. C'était comme si, sa soeur et lui faisaient partis d'une grande famille, Pietro stressait autant que les propres parents de Cooper, c'en était mignon.

.

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

.

_**25 décembre 2015. **_

" Papa ...

\- Lila, murmura t'il dans son sommeil.

\- Le père noël est passé, murmura la petite fille.

\- Biensure qu'il est passé, mais, a t'il laissé des présents pour toi? T'as été sage?

\- Oui, fit la gamine.

\- Tes frères dorment?

\- Nathy est réveillé et Wanda a dit qu'il fallait que je te demande.

\- Wanda est réveillée? Chuchota Clint.

\- Oui, Pietro dort encore et Cooper veut pas se réveiller," répondit elle ensuite.

Clint fini par ouvrir un oeil, le réveil indiquait qu'il était 10h07. C'était un peu trop tôt pour ouvrir des cadeaux, mais comment pouvait il refuser ça, a sa fille chérie.

" Écoute, laisse nous une demie heure, le temps de réveiller maman et après on descendra, d'accord?

\- D'accord, je vais réveillé Cooper et Pietro," lança t-elle en sortant de la chambre aussitôt.

La mère de famille se réveilla aussitôt sa fille partie.

"C'est l'heure d'ouvrir les cadeaux? Marmonna t'elle en se retournant face a Clint.

\- Oui," répondit il en relevant quelques mèches de cheveux de son visage.

Madame Barton se leva avec un peu de mal et alla tout de même se préparer avant de descendre.

En descendant, les parents purent apercevoir leur trois enfants assis sagement dans le canapé. Clint sourit.

" On dirait que vous attendez quelques chose les marmots!

\- Les cadeaux! Lança Lila surexcitée.

\- Les cadeaux? Quel cadeaux? Vous avez été sage au moins? Ajouta Clint en riant.

\- Ouiiii, cria t'elle.

\- Allez ouvrir vos cadeaux," céda Laura en s'asseyant a son tour.

Le couple se prit la main tandis que Lila et Cooper ouvraient leur cadeau. Pietro aidait Nathaniel a déballer ses cadeaux, alors que Wanda debarassait le papiers derrière tout ce petit monde.

" On a des cadeaux pour vous aussi, déclara Cooper a ses parents.

\- On les a commandé au Père Noël, reprit Wanda, en regardant Cooper de biais. .

\- Ah... Fit Clint.

\- Lila? Va chercher les cadeaux du père Noël," ordonna Wanda.

La petite se dépêcha d'aller dans la cuisine, elle revint en courant un paquet dans les mains.

" Il y a des cadeaux pour vous aussi! Déclara la petite face aux jumeaux.

\- Quoi? Dit Wanda étonnée.

\- Il y a deux cadeaux. Un pour Pietro et un pour toi, ajouta Lila.

\- Oh... La jeune femme leva les yeux sur le couple qui leur sourit.

\- Cooper, va aider ta sœur," ordonna Clint.

Le petit garçon acquiesça et rejoignit sa soeur, ils apportèrent chacun un cadeaux, alors que le couple deballait leur cadeaux commun.

" Oh! C'est... Fit Laura en voyant son cadeau.

\- C'est une nouvelle machine a café, elle fait aussi théière, ajouta Wanda fièrement, sachant que Laura adorait le thé et la tisane.

\- et on peut même faire les chocolat chaud, ajouta Pietro ensuite.

\- Tu déballes ton cadeaux? Demanda Lila.

\- Ah oui. Wanda déballa son cadeau et découvrir un nouveau sac à main. Fallait pas."

\- Wow! Lanca Pietro.

\- On s'est dit que t'avais encore l'âge, se moqua Clint.

\- C'est trop cool! On va l'installer en bas du coup ? .

\- Pour que tu puisses y jouer? Demanda Laura.

\- Et Bien, marmonna Cooper face à la nouvelle console de jeu de Pietro.

\- Oui, on l'installera en bas, il n'y a pas de télé en haut, conclut la mère de famille.

\- Trop cool.

\- J'ai mis le repas a réchauffer, leur apprit Wanda

\- Tu as bien fait. Allez vous laver les mains, on va passer a table. Conclut la Laura."


	16. Partie IV

J'ai décidé de vous envoyer un chapitre supplémentaire, gros bisous et Enjoy it.

.

**Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

Un amour oblatif

Partie IV

**Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

Chapitre 01

.

_**10 Janvier 2016. **_

Clint était dans la grange, il réparait la tondeuse, il n'avait pas reprit le boulot et préférait rester auprès de son épouse. Wanda était retournée au QG, et Pietro l'avait suivi. Ils habitaient toujours là et revenaient lorsque qu'ils n'avaient pas de mission prévus, c'était bien calme à la maison sans ce foutu gamin.

Clint avait décidé de profiter de sa retraite anticipée pour réparer un tas de chose. Tant de chose étaient en suspend depuis les Avengers. Il lui fallait d'abord réparer le toit, cet hiver, il avait repéré quelques fuites. Il voulait également arranger la véranda, l'isoler un peu plus, Laura y passait de nombreuse heures sur sa table de dessin, et il ne voulait pas qu'elle soit plus malade qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Et il voulait repeindre certaines pièces et passait de la lasure sur les barrière et chevron de la ferme.

Pour l'instant c'était la tondeuse qui était en panne, l'herbe n'était pas prête a être tondu, mais dans deux mois il pourrait réparer le toit, il n'aura pas le temps de repérer cette foutue tondeuse. Clint sursauta lorsque Pietro entra dans la pièce.

" Hey!

\- Putain tu m'as fais peur, pesta Clint.

\- Je m'ennuie, soupira Pietro.

\- Va jouer a ta console.

\- Tu voudrais pas aller faire faire un billard?" Proposa Maximoff.

Clint regarda sa montre.

" Tu plaisantes, il est 17h, lança t'il ensuite.

\- Et bien c'est la bonne heure, allez s'il te plaît vieillard.

\- Tu vas pas me lâcher hein? supposait Clint.

\- Non, et je crois que cette tondeuse aurabta peau, plaisanta le jeune.

\- Je crois aussi, avoua Clint en grimaçant.

\- Allez viens, insista Pietro.

\- Ok, mais une seule partie, le prévint Clint.

\- Une seule partie, je vais prévenir Laura," décida Pietro.

Clint rangea ses outils et se lava les mains, puis attendit le jeune devant sa bagnole.

" Comment ça va le boulot? demanda Clint alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers leur bar préféré.

\- Ça va, Wanda est en mission, Cap et Rhodey aussi, ajouta le jeune homme.

\- Ok. Tu t'adapte bien? se renseigne tout de même Clint.

\- Ça va, on se marche pas dessus," lança Pietro.

Clint grimaça, il était vrai que de vivre 7 dans la ferme n'était pas une vie parfaite. Pietro se reprit aussitôt.

" Non, je veux dire, le QG est immense et on est quoi? 6 a tout cassé, je veux dire, on se croise pas beaucoup du coup. La moitié est en mission, Thor est sur asgard, et vision et Wanda sont toujours ensemble.

\- Ok, dit seulement Clint.

\- Et puis bon, ils sont vieux, ajouta Pietro.

\- Je suis vieux, le contra Clint.

\- T'es l'exception à la règle, ajouta Pietro en lui faisant un clin d'oeil. Sérieusement les seuls personnes avec qui je m'entends bien sont Sam, Nath et Cap.

\- Ça me fait vraiment bizarre d'entendre quelqu'un dire qu'il s'entend bien avec Nath, plaisanta Clint.

\- Elle me fait marrer," se défendit il.

**.**

**Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

**.**

Clint regarda l'heure, ça faisait bien deux heures qu'ils étaient là non? 19h15.

"On ferait mieux d'y aller. Laura va nous tuer, j'espère que ça va avec les enfants, s'inquiéta Clint.

\- Elle avait l'air en forme aujourd'hui, répondit Pietro ne voulant pas repartir de suite.

\- Oui, mais elle joue les dures, et après elle s'effondre d'épuisement. Allez, allons-y, je suis pas tranquille," décida Clint.

Pietro finit par acquiescer et les voilà repartis pour la ferme.

En arrivant à la ferme, Clint aperçu la porte de sa grange fermée, Pietro remarqua les traits d'étonnement de la part de son ami.

" Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

\- J'étais persuadé d'avoir laisse la grange ouverte, dit seulement Clint.

\- T'es sûr ? Il me semble qu'elle était fermée moi? La vieillesse te guette vraiment papy, plaisanta le jeune homme.

\- Petit con." Marmonna Clint en suivant Pietro vers la porte de la maison.

Les hommes entrèrent et quelques invités crièrent "surprise."

Clint regarda ses amis, et la décoration accrochée au mur. Il soupira en se tournant vers Pietro.

" Un billard, hein," souffla Clint ému.

Pietro sourit.

"Joyeux anniversaire vieillard," dit il avant de rejoindre Wanda et Sam.

Clint serra la main à tout ses invités. Tout le monde était présent. Nat, Cap, Tony, Sam, vision, Rhodey, et même Thor.

Wanda et Laura avaient tout préparé depuis des lustres, elle avait commandé un apéro dinatoire auprès d'un traiteur, Tony avait ramené la boisson, Nat avait acheté le gateau. Clint en était touché. Ce fut sa fille qu'il lui amena son cadeau. Un nouveau en était ravi.

La soirée battait son plein, et Clint pu constater que Wanda et Vision se rapprochaient beaucoup. Il s'approcha de la jeune femme pour en savoir plus.

" Vous avez l'air de bien vous entendre Vision et toi?" Déclara Clint en lui offrant une coupe de champagne.

La femme rougit, puis avoua.

" Il me plaît beaucoup, c'est quelqu'un de très tendre, affectueux, et... Oui je l'aime bien, avoua cette dernière.

\- Merci beaucoup Wanda, je sais que toi et Laura avaient dû vous mettre en quatre pour préparer tout ça.

\- Tony et Nat nous ont aidés.

\- Merci encore... Où est ton frère? demanda t'il ensuite en scrutant la pièce.

\- Parti jouer à la console avec Cooper et Sam, répondit elle. .

\- Sam? Ils s'entendent bien tout les deux.? demanda t'il alors que Pietro lui avait avoué plus tôt qu'ils l'étaient.

\- Ils sont toujours fourrés ensemble au QG. ?"

Clint sourit.

" Tant mieux s'il s'adapte, lâcha Clint.

\- Tu as été gâté, lança la sorcière rouge.

\- Oui, un nouveau carquois, du whisky, un cigare, un porte gobelet spécial match de foot, un panier de basket pour toilette et une flûte enchantée..."

Wanda rit au cadeau de Thor puis avoua.

" Je crois que Pietro a un cadeau pour toi, je pense qu'il attend que vous soyez tout les deux, déclara Wanda.

\- Ah... fit Clint surpris.

\- Il n'aime pas être entouré, et il est timide, ajouta t'elle.

\- Pietro Maximoff, timide, je pensais pas que timide lui serait associé, plaisanta Clint.

\- Mon frère est très secret.

\- Ça je l'avais remarqué, chuchota Clint.

\- On va amener le gâteau, je peux te l'emprunter? Demanda madame Barton en s'immiscant entre eux.

\- Biensure, fit la jumelle.

Clint suivit Laura, alors que Natasha arriva avec le gâteau. Clint souffla les bougies, son souhait le plus cher était de sauver Wanda et Laura, alors il fit ce vœu et espérait qu'il y arriverait. Tout les invités mangèrent le ge'ateau, sauf les trois geek, toujours a l'étage. Thor et Rhodey se retirerent peu après. Puis Tony, Cap et la Vision se sentaient prêt a partir.

Natasha resta encore là et commença a debarasser la table alors que Sam et Pietro firent leur apparition.

" Et bien, on vous a pas beaucoup vu, gronda Wanda.

\- Ah'u moins, on a tête sage, répondit Sam.

\- Pietro, tu veux bien m'aider a déplacer la table? demanda Clint.

\- Oui..." Fit le jeune homme.

Sam et Natasha aidèrent encore un peu a nettoyer la maison, puis ils s'en allèrent avant que tout le monde partent se coucher.

Ce fut lorsque Clint allait se coucher que Pietro l'interpella.

" Clint? J'ai... Voilà, je voulais attendre et après j'ai oublié," dit le jeune en lui montrant un paquet cadeau.

Clint regarda lce jeune homme, qui semblait, comme l'avait dit Wanda, timide. Il lui sourit tendrement puis attrappa le cadeau.

" Je savais pas quoi t'offrir, Bafouilla Pietro qui semblait danser sur ses pieds.

\- T'étais pas obliger. Clint sourit en déballant le papier. Une cravate violette.

\- Je sais que c'est ta couleur préférée, et avec un beau costume bleu nuit ça passe, ajouta Pietro.

\- Merci petit con.

\- De rien vieillard, bonne nuit, fit Clint avant de remonter a l'étage.

\- Bonne nuit."

**.**

**Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

**.**

_**20 Mars 2016. **_

Clint embrassait sa fille, lui, Cooper et Pietro étaient conviés a quitter les lieux. Seul le petit Nathaniel avait eut le droit de participer à la fête d'anniversaire de sa grande soeur.

Lila avait décrété qu'elle voulait un anniversaire cent pour cent fille, elle avait convié des amies de sa classe, elles allaient faire une séance de maquillage, une esthéticienne venait pour les maquiller, puis trois copines à elle resteraient pour faire une soirée pyjama. Mary et Beth iraient dormir dans le lit de Wanda et Pietro, Wanda dormirait avec Laura, et Shirley, dormirait dans le lit de Cooper, tout était prévu. Il était 15h, ses d'invités allaient arriver.

Cooper était déjà prêt à partir, ils attendaient plus que Pietro pour s'en aller. Le jeune homme déboula les escaliers, un sac sur les épaules.

" Laura? On y va, le prévint Clint.

\- D'accord, je vous appel tout a l'heure, bonne soirée, fit la femme.

\- Merci a vous aussi, embrasse ta fille pour moi, je crois qu'elle s'est noyée, plaisanta Clint.

\- Ce sera fait, bisous les garçons, amusez vous bien" conclut Laura.

Les trois hommes s'en allèrent. Ils commencèrent par déposer Cooper au laser game, puis attendirent que les parents de Josh n'arrivent avant de repartir.

Il était 17h, lorsque Pietro et Clint arrivèrent a destination de leur hotel. Les garçons déposèrent leur affaires dans leur chambre respectifs, puis se décidèrent a aller faire un tour quelques part. Ils se dirigerent vers un bar, ils sourirent lorsqu'ils aperçurent un billard.

" C'est un signe ça non? Se moqua Pietro.

\- Carrément !

\- Apéro Billard, le pied, jubila le plus jeune des deux.

\- Tu commences a vraiment kiffer le billard toi!

\- J'aime bien oui, et puis on se marre bien tous les deux.

\- C'est vrai. Tu vas nous chercher deux vodka?"

Le jeune acquiesça et parti au bar, tandis que Clint préparait le terrain. Pietro revint avec les verres.

" Bon, on fait quoi comme règle? demanda Clint.

\- Une bande pour toi? proposa Pietro.

\- C'est tout?

\- Oui, faudra bien que je m'améliore un jour, tanpis si je perds, et puis si c'est contre toi, c'est pas grave, concéda Pietro.

\- D'accord, je te laisse l'honneur de casser."

Le jeune homme cassa le jeu et rentra sa première boule.

" Weah! lança Pietro, les mains en l'air, vainqueur.

\- Et bien, tu t'es entraîné ou quoi?"

Pietro rit en enchaîna, il plaça une seconde boule. Clint rentra une jaune, puis une deuxième, il rata la troisième.

Pietro rentra sa deuxième boule placée le tour Davant et rentra une troisième boule. Clint septique quant a l'évolution de Pietro rentra sa troisième boule, puis une quatrième. Pietro enchaîna avec une quatrième, il se plaça pour jouer la cinquième.

" Je commence a douter de toi, Tu t'es entraîné c'est pas possible!" lança Clint.

Pietro rentra ta cinquième boule, puis se retourna face au plus vieux.

" Tu veux que je te dise la vérité ?

\- J'aimerai bien oui, répondit Clint.

\- Je jouais déjà comme ça, la première fois, mais je faisais semblant d'être nul," mentit Maximoff.

Clint rit.

" C'est pas possible, lança Clint alors que le jeune loupa la siexemieme.

\- Allez vieillard, joue."

Clint rentra sa cinquième boule, et plaça sa siexieme, puis Pietro tenta a nouveau la sixième et la rata. Clint sourit et rentra sa sixième boule, puis la septième. Il tenta la noire mais la rata.

Clint se plaça contre la table, et but son verre tout en regardant le jeune homme tenter sa sixième boule, qu'il rentra, il réussit ensuite a rentrer la septième. Le plus vieux en était sur le cul.

Le père de famille décida qu'il fallait arrêter le massacre et rentra la boule noire. Le jeune se dirigea vers la table alors que Clint rangeait la table de billard, puis rejoignit son compère a table.

" Allez dis-moi tout," murmura Clint.

Pietro sourit et but une gorgée de son verre.

" J'ai quoi en échange de mon secret? le taquina Pietro."

Clint leva les yeux au plafond et semblait réfléchir à sa demande.

" Sérieusement, j'en sais rien."

Piero regarda sa montre, il était fiers d'avoir Clint à sa merci, il jubilait mais pour l'heure, il avaient réservé un restaurant pour 19h30.

" On ferait mieux de se mettre en route, c'était 19h30, non? questionna Pietro.

\- Yep, allons y."

Les garçons engloutirent leur verre et rejoignirent le restaurant a pied.

Le restaurant était un restaurant de burger, les garçons prirent tout de même un apéro.

Pietro se sentait épié de tous les côtés, c'était bien rare que deux hommes allaient au restaurant, les autres clients ne savaient pas qu'ils avaient été chassé de chez eux, afin que Lila fête son anniversaire.

" Au fait, comment ça se passe entre vision et ta soeur?" demanda Clint alors que le serveur leur apportait leur plat

Pietro se mordu la lèvre en grimaçant.

" Ça va pas? s'inquiéta Clint.

\- Si... Si justement ça va.

\- Ça t'emmerde? supposa t-il.

\- Un peu, avoua Pietro.

\- Tu sais, il a beau être un programme informatique, je pense que la pierre lui donne une âme, enfin c'est ce que ta soeur a l'air de croire, le défendit Clint.

\- Je sais, c'est pas tellement le fait qu'il soit... Un androïde qui me perturbe, avoua ce dernier.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il te perturbe alors? Finit par demander Clint.

\- Et Bien... Elle est ma sœur, on a toujours été proche elle et moi, et depuis vision, marmonna Pietro, honteux de ses paroles.

\- Tu te sens délaissé ?

\- Un peu, avoua Pietro tristement.

\- Tu devrais rencontrer des gens, te trouver une fille, ajouta Clint en lui faisant un clin d'oeil.

\- C'est pas du tout mon intention pour l'instant.

\- Et Quelles sont tes intentions? demanda Clint ensuite.

\- M'entraîner, partir en mission, m'occuper de mon filleul et vous épauler Laura et toi.

\- Tu as ta vie Pietro, ne te sens pas obligé de faire ça tu sais, murmura le père de famille, gêné par la situation.

\- Je m'en sens pas obligé, j'aime bien passer du temps avec vous, se défendit Pietro.

\- D'accord... fit Clint avant de terminer son assiette et de boire une longue gorgée de son verre de bière.

Clint savait que les mélanges n'étaient pas super bon. Il avait déjà bu une vodka au bar, un cocktail à base de gin en apéro et voilà qu'il buvait une bière en mangeant. Ce n'était pas grave, ils dormaient a l'hôtel, non loin d'ici, même s'il était ivre mort, ce n'était pas grave, il était ravi que Pietro profitait de sa soirée.

" J'ai vu que tu t'entendais super bien avec Sam, lança soudainement Clint.

\- Oui, on a le même âge, et on kiffe les jeux vidéos alors!

\- J'ai vu, dit-il seulement.

\- Quoi? lança le jeune en voyant la non réception de Clint.

\- Rien, se défendit Clint.

\- T'as quelque chose contre Sam? demanda le jeune homme.

\- Pas du tout, nia Clint, je suis content que tu t'es fais un ami, dit-il ensuite.

\- Mais tu resteras mon meilleur ami, ne t'inquiètes pas", lâcha soudainement le speedy Runner.

Clint fut touché par la déclaration du jeune homme, il ne pensait pas que Pietro tenait autant à lui.

" Bon, je suppose que tu veux un dessert? proposa Clint pour changer de sujet.

\- Tu supposes bien, lança Pietro."

Le duo commanderent un dessert pour l'un, un digestif pour le second.

" Bon, tu veux faire quelques chose où tu veux rentrer à l'hôtel? demanda Clint alors qu'ils sortaient du restaurant.

\- J'en sais rien.

\- On devrait rentrer et boire un verre a l'hôtel au pire, proposa Clint."

Pietro acquiesça et les hommes regagnèrent leur hotel.


	17. Partie IV, chapitre 02

**Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

Un amour oblatif

Partie IV

**Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

Chapitre 02

.

**.**

_**20 Mars 2016 suite. **_

Pietro acquiesça et les hommes regagnèrent leur hôtel. Ils allèrent au bar et se commandèrent une vodka. Ils discutèrent un moment avec le barman de l'hôtel, puis avec la barmaid qui le remplaça. Les verres s'enchaînaient, les garçons commençaient à ressentir l'effet de l'alcool. Clint avait tenté de caser Pietro et la barmaid, mais celui-ci ne semblait pas être attiré par cette dame. Ils firent la connaissance d'un couple descendu à cet hôtel. Ils prirent un verre avec eux, Clint commençait vraiment a être ivre, il ne savait pas dans quel état était le jeune, mais il riait tout seul lui aussi. Ce fut vers les coups de 1h du matin, qu'ils retournèrent dans leur chambre. Pietro proposa à Clint de boire un dernier verre dans sa chambre, le jeune homme sortit une flask de vodka de son sac.

" T'avais pris ça! beugla Clint surpris de son accolyte.

\- Eh oui, surpris ? lança le jeune.

\- Carrément, sacré Petrio, lança Clint.

\- Pi-e-tro, le rectifia t-il.

\- Ce que j'ai dis, dit Clint en s'affalant sur le lit du jumeau. Alors, tu vas pas me dire pour le billard, marmonna Clint.

\- Je suis entraîné, avec Rhodey, marmonna Pietro en poussant le père de famille afin de s'installer sur le lit également.

\- Rhodey, le traître, pesta Clint.

\- Pourquoi le traite? Il m'aide à te mettre une branlée, lâcha Piero avant de pouffer de rire.

\- Vous êtes des sales gosses tous les deux, marmonna Clint avant de récupérer la bouteille et de boire une longue gorgée.

\- Oh, tu l'aimes bien ton sale gosse quand même, chuchota Pietro.

\- Peut-être, sous-entendu Clint.

\- Peut-être ? répéta Pietro.

\- Oui, peut-être. Santé, dit Clint en buvant encore.

\- Nas drovia, le rectifia le jeune avant de lui chiper la bouteille.

\- Je suis content que tu sois là Pietro, chuchota Clint les yeux fermés.

\- Moi aussi, répondit Pietro.

\- Je regrette pas de t'avoir sauvé et de t'avoir invité à rester à la ferme, ajouta Clint.

\- Moi aussi, répondit encore Pietro.

\- Tu sais dire que ça ? Moi aussi ? demanda Clint.

\- Moi aussi, dit encore Pietro en ricanant.

\- Petit con, marmonna Clint qui commencer a s'endormir.

\- Vieillard, répondit le jeune.

\- Sale gosse, lança Clint.

\- Papy... Articula Pietro, les yeux a présent clos également.

\- Petit batard hypersonique, Marmonna Clint à deux doigts de s'endormir.

\- Archer de pacotille..." Clôtura Pietro avant de s'endormir.

**.**

**Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

**.**

_**6 mai 2016. **_

L'orsque Clint se réveilla se matin, il pensa aussitôt à Wanda, sa Wanda, celle de son univers, aujourd'hui c'était le jour de l'anniversaire de la mort de Pietro. Il avait promit à Wanda d'aller à la statue de la liberté tous les 6 mai, quelque soit les circonstances.

Il embrassa sa femme avant de se doucher et de réveiller les enfants. Wanda la rejoignit alors qu'il préparait le petit déjeuner des enfants.

" Je vais m'occuper du déjeuner si tu veux.

\- Wanda... murmura Clint le cœur battant la chamade, comme si le fait de la voir en chair et en os, et surtout vivante, lui vrillait le coeur.

\- Oui c'est mon nom, plaisanta la demoiselle.

\- Tu m'as surpris, mentit Clint, je... Je vais aider Lila à se préparer.

\- D'accord."

Clint grimpa à l'étage son coeur tambourinait dans sa poitrine, il se souvint de la tristesse qu'il avait ressentir lors de sa dernière commémoration. Ça lui faisait tellement bizarre surtout aujourd'hui.

" Lila? T'es prête? demanda le père de famille avant d'entrer dans sa chambre.

\- J'arrive pas à fermer mes chaussures, se plaignit la gamine.

\- Laisse, je vais t'aider."

La petite fille lui tendit le pied, Clint attacha son soulier, puis ils descendirent à la cuisine. Cooper les suivit de près, les enfants dejeunėrent tandis que Clint but un café.

" Je vais les déposer à l'école, tu as quelques chose de prévu aujourd'hui ? demanda Clint ensuite.

\- Non, et toi? lui retourna t-elle.

\- Je dois passer au QG, Nat voulait me voir, mentit Clint.

\- D'accord."

Le petit déjeuner prit, Wanda restitua leur déjeuner, ainsi qu'à Clint.

" Je sais que tu ne mangeras pas sinon. Bonne journée les enfants, bonne journée Clint.

\- À toi aussi Wanda. J'appellerai quand .. quand j'aurais fini."

Clint alla déposer les enfants a l'arrêt de bus, puis il alla au QG, il avait envie de parler de ça, de la mort de Pietro, de Wanda, de la statue de la liberté, de tout ça. Seule, Natasha pourrait la comprendre. Il pourrait aussi en parler à Laura, mais ce n'était pas pareil, Natasha venait de son monde.

Clint alla au QG, seul Cap et la vision y étaient, Sam et Pietro s'entraînaient. Clint prit un café avec Steve et la vision, il n'osait rien dire, de peur de les influencer dans leur choix.

Steve lui apprit que des nouveux Avengers viendraient grossir leur rang, il s'agissait de Scott Lang, de Peter Parker, de T'challa et Bucky Barnes. Ce nom lui fit un bond dans la poitrine, il ne se sentait pas prêt à être confronté a son regard. Apparamment, T'challa était chez lui, il était une sorte de consultant, et Natasha allait bientôt revenir du Shield avec les nouveaux vengeurs.

Ils n'allaient pas tarder a arriver, il devait quitter le QG, il ne voulait pas voir Bucky, il ne voulait pas le rencontrer, il ne voulait pas voir Vision et Bucky l'un a côté de l'autre sans penser à Wanda.

Il tenta de fuir, mais Nath arriva, il salut tout de même les Avengers. Scott était heureux de voir que Clint était de la partie. Parker n'arrêtait pas de parler et le fatiguait déjà. Barnes lui serra la main sans un mot. Le père de famille leur fit comprendre qu'il avait raccroché, il était juste venu saluer Steve et allait repartir.

L'archer fila hors des murs de la salle commune et alla au bar de l'atelier de Tony. Assis au comptoir, il buvait directement à la bouteille.

" Hey, Qu'est Ce que tu fais là, à boire tout seul?"

Clint soupira seulement, alors que la rousse s'assied à ses côtés.

\- Qu'est ce qui ne va pas Clint? chuchota la rousse, connaissant parfaitement son binôme de toujours.

\- Ça me fait bizarre de voir Bucky, avoua ce dernier.

\- Pourquoi lui? Je commence à me poser des question quant à la nature de votre relation, déclara la rousse.

\- Quoi?

\- Vous étiez toujours fourrés à deux dans le passé, enfin dans le futur, dans ta chambre qui puis est, souligna t-elle.

\- N'importe quoi Nat, je suis pas gay! Prostesta Clint.

\- Et Bucky? Il l'est? demanda tout de même Natasha.

\- Mais non, il est amoureux de Wanda, tu te rappelle pas? C'est d'ailleurs lui, qui a mis en place cette mission, souligna t-il en ensuite en soufflant.

\- Ah ok, c'est vrai, alors pourquoi tu te mets dans cet état ? Murmura t-elle ensuite.

\- J'arrive pas à le regarder dans les yeux, pas là, pas aujourd'hui, il fallait que Bucky arrive ce jour là, soupira t-il.

\- Quel jour on est?

\- Le 6 mai, on est le 6 mai, répondit Clint.

\- Oh, Pietro, fit-elle ensuite.

\- Oui, et j'ai promis à Wanda d'aller me receuillir quoiqu'il arrive.

\- Mais ça ne compte plus, il n'est plus mort, contra t-elle

\- Le Pietro de notre Wanda, si... J'ai dû mal... J'ai vraiment du mal. Pourtant j'en connais qu'un de Pietro. L'autre, j'ai pas eut le temps de le connaître, et pourtant ... Je préfère notre ancienne Wanda, pourtant c'est la même, c'est vraiment la même, mais... Clint ne finit pas sa phase, il n'arrivait plus à trouver les mots pour décrire ce qu'il ressentait.

\- Je comprends... Tu as l'impression de manquer à tes engagement envers notre Wanda c'est ça? Chuchota t-elle ensuite.

\- Oui.

\- Sauf qu'elles sont les mêmes. C'est juste la future Wanda qu'on connait. Clint... chuchota t-elle en bousculant l'archer.

\- Il faut que j'y ailles, dit-il en descendant du tabouret.

\- Où ça?

\- À la statue de la liberté! Lança Clint lassé de ses questions.

\- Tu veux que je t'accompagne? proposa cette dernière.

\- Non, ça ira.

\- Bien... Appelle moi quand tu seras rentrés, dit la rousse en se lavant également.

\- D'acc."

Clint se leva et passa son manteau, il attendit que la rousse eut passer la porte blindée de l'atelier pour qu'il puisse emmener une bouteille avec lui. Il prit ensuite la voiture, puis se dirigea vers la statue de la liberté.

En arrivant a destination, Clint s'écroula au sol, pleurant toutou les larmes de son corps. Et s'il n'arrivait pas à conclure sa mission ? Et si Wanda mourrait finalement ? Le père de famille se laissa choir au sol. Buvant sa bouteille, il conversa avec sa Wanda passée.

" Ma petite Wanda, comme promit, je suis là. On s'était promit d'aller se recueillir ici, alors je suis là, même si, je suis dans un monde parallèle, je suis là. Je vais bien, parce que ma Laura est à mes côtés, et ton ancienne toi aussi. C'est un peu compliqué, j'avoue."

Le père de famille deboucha sa bouteille et bu une longue rasade avant de reprendre.

" Les enfants vont bien. En fait comme ça fait 1 an, et que comme 4 ans ici est égale a 40 heures chez toi, enfin chez nous. Et bien, ça fait une heure, non 10 heures, je sais plus. Marmonna Clint. C'est marrant de revoir Nathaniel tout petit, et ma petite Lila est encore une enfant, je peux m'occuper d'elle, c'est mon rôle de père, ce n'est pas a elle se s'occuper de moi, " conclut Clint avant de se positionner sur ses coudes.

Il reprit une gorgée, puis continua son récit.

" Tout va bien avec Cooper, j'essaye de passer du temps avec lui, et il a Pietro aussi. Ah oui! dans ce monde ci, ton frère n'est pas mort, ironie du sort c'est mort qui l'ai sauvé. Il habite avec nous. Je l'aime bien, il est marrant," ajouta t-il.

Deux longue minutes de silence s'imposerènt puis il reprit ensuite.

" Laura n'est pas encore morte. Enfin, je veux dire elle n'est pas morte, elle va pas mourir, on a réussi a lui concocter un truc pour qu'elle reste en vie. Elle est quand même fatiguée, elle a beau me dire que tout va bien, je vois bien qu'elle est fatiguée. Tu me manques Wanda, c'est complètement con, de te dire ça, parce que tu es là, mais avec trois ans de moins. Je ne sais pas si Pietro est avec toi du coup, ton Pietro, parce celui de la Wanda de ce monde, il est en vie, c'est bizarre," marmona t-il ensuite.

L'archer fronca les yeux puis reprit.

" Soit tu es morte, avec ton Pietro, ou soit tu n'es plus morte, parce que t'es là, en 2016 avec moi, avec Pietro. C'est déroutant cette histoire de passé, de présent, de futur, ça me paraissait si simple au départ, je comprend mieux pourquoi Tony, et Strange hésitaient au départ. C'est le bordel dans ma tête. Je sais plus où j'en suis, ce que je dois faire j'ai peur de me perdre, heureusement que Nat est là, je suis perdu Wanda," murmura Clint avant que les larmes ne glissèrent sur ses joues.

" Je t'avais promis de ne plus boire. Et je m'y suis tenu, depuis ce voyage dans le passé, je me suis pas bourré la gueule, sauf, là." Dit-il en lui montrant la bouteille.

Il en profita pour boire une autre gorgée.

" Ça m'arrive de picoler mais, je le fais avec Nat ou avec Pietro. On se fait des parties de billard, il est nul a chier, pouffa de rire Clint, mais il s'améliore, se reprit-il ensuite, je le soupçonne d'avoir recourt a la magie, c'est toi qui l'aide c'est ça?" demanda t'il ensuite.

Il attrappa son sac en papier puis sourit.

" Regarde Wanda, ce que tu m'as préparé, un déjeuner. J'aime bien comment tu prépares tes petits sandwiches. Tu m'as mis quoi avec? Une pomme, une barre de céréales, et petit jus d'orange, comme c'est mignon." Dit il en souriant contrastant avec les larmes sur ses joues.

" Je le mangerais plus tard, faut je rentre, j'ai mentit a Wanda, enfin a toi du passé, je dois rentrer, dit il en grimaçant. Ma petite Wanda, ma tite soeur, je t'aime, a bientôt." Conclut il finalement.

Clint but une dernière gorgée de vodka, il savait qu'il n'était pas en mesure de conduire et pourtant, il reprit tout de même le volant. Tellement perdu dans le temps, qu'il n'avait peur de rien. De tout façon, l'avenir, il le connaissait déjà, et s'il devait mourir et bien, il mourrait.

La route fut longue, il roulait a l'allure d'une tortue, tentant tout de même de rester en vie. Devant la ferme Clint tenta de garder ses esprits claires, ce n'était pas simple avec tout ce qu'il avait bu. Il souffla lentement, puis prit son courage a deux mains avant de entrer.

Les enfants n'étaient pas encore rentrés. Laura et Wanda étaient dans le salon, accompagné de Nathaniel. Laura le foudroya du regard dès qu'il franchit le pas de la porte.

" Clint?

\- Laura, je... Je suis claqué, je me sens pas très bien... Je vais aller me reposer, je dois couvrir quelques chose, mentit-il en tentant d'esquiver son regard et de grimper les escalier.

\- Tu te fout de moi là ! T'es complètement ivre. Clint qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive? Demanda madame Barton, alors qu'il baissait les yeux confus.

\- Je suis désolé, marmonna t-il ensuite.

\- Va te coucher, je prépare le goûter des enfants et après je viens te voir.

\- Pas la peine, dit Clint en montant.

\- Monte!" Le ton était ferme et Clint ne se fit pas prier pour monter directement dans le chambre.

Arrivé a l'étage, il sortit le pendentif de Pietro et ferma les yeux un instant, il ne s'était même pas recueilli pour Pietro, il n'avait fait que de penser a Wanda.

**.**

**Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

**.**

_**07 mai 2016**_

À son réveil, le jour était déjà levé, il avait dormit presque toute l'après midi de la veille et toute la nuit. Il était 5 h, il prit une bonne douche, puis descendit à la cuisine et commença a préparer le petit déjeuner. Laura descendit après lui.

" Clint... Chuchota madame Barton.

\- Laura, va te recoucher il est tôt. Tu devrais pas te lever si tôt, murmura t-il avant de l'embrasser sur le front.

\- J'arrive plus à dormir, et je suis dans une bonne phase, lui apprit-elle en enlaçant son mari.

\- T'en as parlé a Cho de ça, que parfois tu te sens super bien? s'inquiéta Clint.

\- Oui, elle dit que ça ne l'étonne pas, le corps humain est tellement complexe, repeta t-elle mot pour mot.

\- D'accord, un thé ? proposa l'archer.

\- Je veux bien."

Clint alluma la bouilloire, sortir les tasses, il prepara tout sur le plan de travail. La mère de famille attendit qu'il avait fini, et qu'il assoit avant de lui parler.

" Raconte-moi, Clint, qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé hier? chuchota la femme en agrippant les mains de son époux face a elle.

\- On avait l'habitude Wanda et moi d'aller nous recuillir a la statue de la liberté tous les ans."

La femme fronça les yeux, la tête sur le côté, elle n'y comprenait rien.

" Hier, c'était le jour où... Mon Pietro est mort, enfin celui de mon passé, ou futur je sais plus du coup, marmonna t-il ensuite.

\- Oh.. le Pietro de ta dimension, précisa Laura.

\- Ouais... C'est ça, et... Ça me faisait vraiment bizarre parce qu'avant ça, la dernière fois que j'y suis allé, Wanda n'était déjà plus là. J'avais envie d'en parler, je suis allé voir Nat, et là, je l'ai vu.

\- Qui ça? Pietro? Dit-elle en levant un sourcil.

\- Bucky Barnes.

\- Bucky Barnes? C'est qui?

\- Le meilleur ami de cap, tu sais, le soldat d'hiver, répondit Clint, Nat et Clint lui avaient déjà parlé de ce soldat, sous le joug de Hydra a l'époque.

\- Ah oui, j'en m'en souviens, mais c'est quoi le rapport avec lui?

\- Il était amoureux de notre Wanda, après la mort de Vision, ils se sont rapproché, et quelques mois avant sa disparition, ils s'étaient mis en couple apparamment. Clint hocha négativement de la tête. Voir Vision et Bucky dans la même pièce, ça m'a fait tellement bizarre, comme si je pouvoir voir dans les yeux de Bucky, tout l'amour qu'il avait pour elle, tu sais c'est qui a monté toute cette mission, il voulait tellement la sauver, sans lui, on en serait pas là... Souffla t-il.

\- D'accord... Bon, je vais me doucher et je vais réveiller les enfants, lui apprit elle avabt que Clint ne se lève et lui tend sa tasse de thé, elle se rassit, puis reprit. Ah, au fait,.. le pendentif de Pietro est dans ma boîte a bijoux, linforma t-elle

\- Quoi? Beugla t-il en récupérant son café.

\- Hier, tu t'es endormi avec le pendentif de Pietro. C'est bien le sien non? Je voulais le lui rendre, mais il est rentré tard, fit-elle en buvant son thé.

\- T'as bien fait. Ce n'est pas le sien, enfin du moins, pas celui du présent.

\- Oh, d'accord... Tu devrais aller réveiller les jumeaux justement, je crois qu'ils avaient entraînement aujourd'hui, dit Laura en délaissant sa tasse pour aller se doucher."

Clint acquiesça et finit sa tasse de café avant d'aller réveiller ses petits démons de sokoviens.


	18. Partie IV, chapitre 03

**Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

Un amour oblatif

Partie IV

**Oooo-o-O-o-ooo****O**

Chapitre 03

.

_**29 mai 2016**_

Le couple Barton était en ville, ça n'arrivait pas souvent à Laura de sortir, mais elle y avait été forcé par les jumeaux et Natasha. Ce soir ils allaient fêter l'anniversaire de Nathaniel. La marraine et le parrain de Nathy avaient décidé d'organiser une fête, Wanda avait proposé de les assister et avaient également décidé que, ni Clint, ni Laura ne s'occuperaient de quoique se soit. C'est ainsi qu'ils étaient devant une boisson chaude à la table d'une brasserie.

Laura n'avait pas tenu au courant sa famille de son état de santé, ils savaient qu'elle avait fait le don d'un de ses reins, mais ils n'étaient pas au courant de son infection et de ce qu'il allait en advenir. Une partie de sa famille allait venir ce soir. Sa soeur Caroline, son mari Keith et leur fille Mary Ann. Ainsi que son cousin Kyle accompagné de sa petite amie. Le couple avait réfléchit a leur avouer que les jumeaux habitaient avec eux. Mais l'identité de Clint en tant qu'avengers n'étant pas dévoilé, ils ne comprendraient pas pour qu'elles raisons ils habitaient chez eux.

Pour la famille de Laura, les jumeaux étaient des amis de longues dates, des amis d'enfance de Clint, bien qu'ils étaient beaucoup jeune. Ils leur avaient fait croire que leur parents avaient élevé Barney, son frère décédé, alors c'était pour cette raison, qu'il considérait Wanda et Pietro comme un frère et une soeur qu'ils n'avaient pas eut.

D'un commun accord, ils avaient tous décidés que les jumeaux dormiraient a l'hôtel, laissant la chambre d'ami à la soeur de Laura. Ils avaient dû ranger leurs affaires afin que la chambre ne soit pas "habité" en tant normal. Kyle et sa petite amie, dormiraient dans le convertible. Le couple avait eut un pincement au coeur lors de cette prise de décision. Ils étaient comme leur enfants, et ils les m'étaient dehors pur une nuit.

Quoiqu'il en soit, les jumeaux ne leur en en tenaient pas rigueur, au contraire, ils avaient même décidé d'organiser l'anniversaire du bout du chou. Clint était fiers a ce moment là, d'avoir choisi Pietro comme parrain et ne regrettait pas sa décision.

.

**Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

**.**

_**14 juin 2016. **_

Clint attendait impatiemment l'arrivé des jumeaux, les enfants s'étaient mis sur leur trente et un pour cet occasion. C'était la première fois qu'ils organisaient leur anniversaire. Le couple était quelques peu stressé, Natasha était là, c'était d'ailleurs la seule invité, les Barton avait juste prévu un grand repas.

Pour l'occasion, Lila leur avait peint une toile numéroté. Un petit chien qui ressemblait a Lucky, Et un petit chat. Les Barton, enfin Clint avait receuilli un chien en fin de vie. Le chien errait sur la grande route pres de la maison, il semblerait qu'il avait été abandonné. Il n'était pas en grande forme, il boîtait, et était borgne.

Les enfants avaient proposé de l'appeler Fury, mais Laura s'y était opposé, ce n'était pas gentil de se moquer des borgnes. Dans un commun accord, ils l'avaient appelé Lucky.

Quoiqu'il en soit, tout le monde les attendait. Les cadeaux étaient sur la table du salon. Enfin le cadeau, car c'était un cadeau pour les deux.

Natasha avait proposé de leur faire une fête surprise au QG, les enfants n'y pouvant pas y aller, ils avaient décidé de fêter leurs anniversaire en intimité a la maison, puis de le fêter avec les avengers.

À leur arrivé, les enfants criaient "surprise" les jumeaux semblaient touché. Wanda embrassait tout le monde, tandis que Pietro caressait le chien nerveusement qui lui faisait la fête.

Le cadeau choisi leur avait plu, comme si, ils étaient leur enfant, les Barton avaient opté pour une télévision. Ils en étaient touché.

Le repas se passa dans la joie et la bon humeur. Ils étaient comme une grande famille. Natasha et Clint en profiterent pour lui apprendre qu'ils partaient en mission le week end du 19. Les jumeaux avaient tout deux été convié quant à eux a une soirée de bienfaisance qui s'était organisé au QG. Biensure, aucune soirée n'y été programmé, mis a part la surprise party en leur nom.

_**.**_

**Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

_**.**_

_**19 juin 2016. **_

Le jour tant attendu arriva, Clint et Natasha se mirent en quatre pour finir les préparatifs de la fête. Tony n'avait lésiné sur rien, il avait tout payé, mais il fallait encore décorer la pièce, préparé les bouteilles, faire l'inventaire de toute la nourriture. Ils en étaient épuisés et auraient préféré être en mission.

Ce fut a 20h, que les jumeaux pénétrèrent dans le bâtiment. Pietro était sur son trente un, Clint ne l'avait jamais vu ainsi. Il se demanda même s'il n'avait pas fait des achats vestimentaires pour l'occasion. Un pantalon a pinces noire, une chemise Blanche, des chaussures de ville, constituait sa tenu. Accompagné d'une Wanda somptueuse dans une robe rouge.

Devant leurs coéquipiers tous réunis, les jumeaux comprirent immédiatement qu'il n'y aurait pas de soirée de bienfaisance. Cette soirée leur était ben et bien consacré. Wanda était tout émue et embrassait chacun des vengeurs, tandis que Pietro était rouge pivoine et serrait la main de tout le monde. Pas de chien ici, pour cacher une timidité refoulée.

Quoiqu'il en soit, ils étaient tout deux émus et ça se voyait. Natasha fit pêter une bouteille de champagne, alors que Clint amenait des amuses gueules. Ce fut dans la cuisine du QG, alors que Clint préparait encore des canapés que le Maximoff le rejoignit.

" C'était ton idée je suppose?

\- Quel idée? De quoi tu parles? Demanda Clint en décollant les mini feuilletées de la palques.

\- De ça, de la fête, lança Pietro en piquant un canapé.

\- Ah... Pas vraiment, c'était une idée commune, lança seulement Clint.

\- J'en doute, lança le jeune en s'appuyant contre le plan de travail, les bras croisés.

\- T'en doutes?

\- L'année dernière tu as promis a ta femme de fêter notre anniversaire dignement," annonça le sokovien fièrement.

Clint fronça les yeux dans sa direction. Comment savait-il ça, Laura le lui aurait dit?

" J'étais aux toilettes quand tu le lui as dis, avoua Pietro, j'ai tout entendu, ça m'avait touché, ajouta t'il ensuite.

\- Et bien, oui, c'est vrai, je m'étais promis de fêter votre anniversaire dignement, mais, j'avoue que c'est Nath qui a émis l'idée," reprit Clint tout en continuant a disposer le petits four dans des plats adaptés.

Le jeune hocha simplement de la tête, et déplaça quelques canapés dans les plats, pour faire style. Il était clair que Pietro attendait une autre réponse. Clint s'en rendit compte et continua.

" En réalité, elle a proposé de fêter ça au QG, moi j'avais refusé car les mômes ne pouvaient pas venir, raconta Clint. J'ai proposé de le fêter en intimité. Elle a proposé de le fêter deux fois, ajouta t'il ensuite. J'ai pas émis l'idée, mais j'ai acquiescé, conclut-il alors que le jeune souriait.

\- D'accord, fit simplement le jeune."

Pietro resta là, a regarder l'archer remplir des plats de tonnes de nourriture. Le silence régnait et on pouvait même entendre les discussions des vengeurs dans la preuve d'à côté. Clint regarda un instant le jeune homme, qui semblait être ailleurs, il ré engeaga la conversation.

" Ça va?

\- Oui, oui, c'est ... C'est la première fois qu'on fait une fête surprise, ça me fait bizarre. Mis à part chez toi, c'était super aussi, avoua le jeune homme ému.

\- Vous le méritez amplement, le rassura Clint. Alors t'as été gâté, ajouta t'il ensuite.

\- Oh que oui, je crois que je n'ai jamais autant de cadeaux. Merci encore pour la télé, Wanda dit que c'est trop, elle pense même à la rapporter au magasin, fit le jeune en grimaçant, il était clair que lui n'était pas d'accord avec la décision de sa soeur.

\- C'est de bon cœur, on savait pas quoi vous acheter, au moins vous n'êtes pas obligé d'être toujours entouré, vous avez votre intimité, c'est votre chambre. Et puis tu pourras monter ta console comme ça," souligna Clint.

Pietro rit aux éclats.

" Pourquoi tu ris?

\- Ça t'arrange que je monte ma console, au moins tu pourras regarder tes émissions tranquille, lança le jeune en roulant des yeux.

\- N'importe quoi.

\- J'ai vu que ça te faisait chier le week end passé, tu voulais regarder tes trucs de chasse et pêche, ajouta encore le jeune homme.

\- C'est faux, contredit Clint.

\- Menteur, glissa le sokovien.

\- Tiens emmène ça, au lieu de dire des connerie, lâcha Clint en lui fourrant un plat dans les mains.

\- Fais pas la gueule papy, lança Pietro en riant.

\- Oust!" Dit Clint en riant tout emportant également les autres plats.

Ce fut ainsi que Clint et Pietro rejoignirent le reste du groupe. Les jumeaux étaient heureux de fêter leur anniversaire avec les vengeurs. Bien qu'ils considéraient les Barton comme leur famille, les Avengers faisaient autant parti de leur vie, c'était grâce à eux qu'ils étaient heureux a présent.

**.**

**Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

**.**

_**04 août 2016. **_

Pour L'anniversaire de Laura, Clint avait préparé un weekend en amoureux. Il avait loué une chambre dans une petite auberge pour trois jours, avait réservé le restaurant, et même réservé une après midi spa. Ils étaient même allé sur un bateau mouche toute une soirée, et avait de la barque a travers les rivières. La mère de famille, était touché de ce geste, même si, cela ne la surprenait pas tant que ça de la part de son époux, toujours aux petits soins pour elle.

Laura était vite fatiguée, les soirées étaient un peu courte, mais ils avaient dit profiter un maximum de se retrouver en tête a tête. Clint avait grâce sur un médaillon " le bonheur, c'est la famille. " Diction préféré de madame de barton. Elle fut extrêmement touchée.

**.**

**Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

**.**

_**Novembre 2016. **_

Tout comme l'année précédente, Cooper avait choisi de fêter son anniversaire avec ses amis au laser game. Clint et Natasha avaient déposé ses amis puis les avaient redéposé avant de revenir à la ferme.

Laura était dans le salon, elle était très fatiguée, ce traitement l'épuisait, mais au moins elle était en vie. Nathaniel jouait à ses côtés, Natasha l'emmena prendre son bain, tandis que Clint alla rejoindre les jumeaux en cuisine.

" Non! Tu cuisines?"

Le jeune le regarda de biais tout en soupirant.

" Faut bien que je donne un coup de main. Ça a été ?

\- Oui, ils se sont bien amusés, il attend son tour pour prendre sa douche. Bon, qu'est ce qu'il reste à faire? demanda Clint ensuite.

\- Le Chili est prêt, il ne restera plus qu'à faire cuire le riz, l'informa Wanda.

\- Tu fais quoi toi? demanda Clint a Pietro.

\- Des bâtonnets de légumes, pour l'apéro, dit il fièrement.

\- T'es au régime? Se moqua Clint.

\- Lui, non, mais nous oui, déclara Wanda en se retournant vers les garçons.

\- Nous? Lança Clint en levant un sourcil, qui était "nous."

\- Laura, Nat et moi, et puis c'est bon les légumes non? gronda la jumelle.

\- Oui, mais euh... Nat mange des légumes? douta Clint, dans ses souvenirs, elle n'en mangeait jamais.

\- Bah je suppose?

\- Je suis pas sûr moi! Ajouta Clint ensuite.

\- De toute façon, on a prévu des trucs moins diet pour nous, déclara ensuite Pietro en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

\- Comme ?

\- Mes mini pizzas, et mini feuilletés, et des biscuits apéros, énuméra le jeune homme.

\- Cool... Fit Clint en souriant comme un gosse.

\- J'adore ta tête !" Se moqua Pietro, les garçons rirent, puis Wanda ajouta.

" En entrée, on va faire des mini tacos.

\- Bonne idée, acquiesça Clint.

\- Tu peux t'en occuper si tu veux? proposa t'elle ensuite."

Clint fronça les yeux, et acquiesça tout de même.

" Il reste plus qu'à les dresser. Tiens, tout est là, et les galettes sont dans l'armoire."

Clint attrappa les galettes, puis se mit aux fourneaux.

" Où est Nat? demanda Wanda.

\- Avec Nathy, elle lui fait prendre son bain, Lila? appela Clint ensuite."

Aucunes réponse de la part de la gamine.

" Au fait,. J'ai eu un bon de réduction pour ta console, si ça te dit? proposa Clint en sokovien.

\- Euh... Oui, pourquoi pas, j'ai envie d'acheter X-Men, répondit il, le sourire aux lèvres.

\- Et bien voilà, Lila?! Réitéra le père de famille.

\- Oui, répondit la petite au loin.

\- et bien, viens, insista le père.

La petite fille passa sa tête dans la cuisine.

\- Tu peux mettre la table s'il te plaît? Demande a ton frère de t'aider.

\- Il est sous la douche, dit-elle.

\- Je vais l'aider, proposa Pietro qui en avait finit avec des bâtonnets.

\- Merci."

Clint fignola ses tacos, qu'il plaça sur la plaque du four, il sortit ensuite quelques bouteilles, puis sortit 7 verres et des galcons. Il versa dans 4 des verres, de la téquila, ainsi que du jus d'orange, il y plaça 4 pailles noires, puis ajouta de la grenadine. Dans les trois autres verres, il y versa seulement du jus d'orange, accompagné de la grenadine, sans alcool, il leur attribut ensuite une paille blanche.

Wanda souriait en voyant les cocktails fait pas Clint, puis Lila arriva en trombe, en les avertissant de la table était prête. Clint lui confia deux bols de chips, puis Pietro arriva et emporta les mini pizza et feuilletés. Natasha les rejoignit et embarqua les légumes en grimaçant, Clint et Wanda allèrent déposer les verres avec alcool puis revinrent chercher les cocktails sans alcool.

Laura ne buvait plus depuis son opération, déjà auparavant, elle ne buvait pas beaucoup, donc ce fut facile pour elle d'arrêter de boire.


	19. Partie IV, chapitre 04

**Et voilà le premier chapitre de 2020, meilleurs vœux a tous. Bisous. **

**.**

**Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

Un amour oblatif

Partie IV

**Oooo-o-O-o-ooo****O**

Chapitre 04

**.**

_**12 décembre 2016. **_

Laura était alitée une bonne partie de la journée, elle se sentait très faible, c'était sa période où elle se fatiguait pour rien. Le docteur Chô nous avait prévenu que son état vacillerait de temps en temps. Clint était toujours à la retraite, et passait son temps a s'occuper de tout le monde, des enfants, et de Laura en particulier.

Le matin, il se levait aux aurores pour préparer les affaires des enfants, vêtements, affaire d'école, petits déjeuner et déjeuner. Il les réveillait, les faisait déjeuner, et les accompagnait a l'arrêt de bus.

Ensuite il s'occupait d'amener le petit déjeuner de Laura, il l'aider à faire sa toilette, puis il faisait le ménage, tout ça avec un bout de chou d'un an et demi entre les pattes. Pietro et wanda allaient en entraînement, ou en mission, ils n'étaient plus aussi présent à la maison, Clint avait insisté pour qu'ils vivent leur propre vie, c'était à lui de s'occuper de sa famille maintenant en retraite. Il préparait ensuite le déjeuner pour Laura, Nathaniel et lui.

Durant l'après midi, il s'occupait comme il le pouvait, il attendait que Nathaniel fasse sa sieste, pour s'éclipser dans la grange et rafistoler toute sorte de chose. Il allait ensuite récupérer les enfants, et les conduisait a droite et a gauche, puis revenait enfin à la maison.

Ce jour ci, les jumeaux avaient entraînement au matin, ils étaient rentrés vers 17h. Clint n'en pouvait plus, Il avait dû conduire Cooper au foot, prendre un bain a Nathaniel, qui avait eut un petit accident, il devait encore changer les draps de leur lit, et aider Lila aux devoirs.

Dans la cuisine, Wanda buvait un thé et regardait un ordre de mission. Clint l'appela a la rescousse.

" Wanda? Tu pourrais aller chercher Cooper au foot? Je dois encore changer les draps de Laura et aider Lila a faire ses devoirs, demanda Clint en faisant craquer sa nuque.

\- Oui, pas de problème, lança la femme en lui souriant, alors que son jumeau entra dans la cuisine en tenue de sport.

\- Ça va? S'inquiéta t-il.

\- Oui, oui, ça va, j'ai juste mal au dos, suis vieux... ajouta Clint en grimaçant.

\- Repose-toi, je changerai les draps de Laura en rentrant. L'informa Pietro qui allait courir.

\- Et moi je m'occupe de Lila, déclara Wanda.

\- Non, non, je vais le faire, c'est mon boulot, rétorqua Clint.

\- Clint, t'as l'air claqué, murmura la sokovienne.

\- Ce sont mes enfants et mon épouse, c'est mon devoir de m'occuper d'eux, Wanda, contra t-il.

\- Et pendant ce temps qui prend soin de toi? demanda Pietro en levant un sourcil interrogateur. Wanda, Va chercher Cooper, ordonna t-il a sa soeur. Je vais changer les draps de Laura, te faire couler un bon bain, et j'aiderai Lila pour se devoirs pendant que tu te prelasseras un peu, déclara le jeune homme qui avait décidé de ne plus aller courir.

\- N'importe quoi Pietro, je...

\- Te te te... Le coupa Pietro. Obéis moi... chuchota le jeune homme en plaquant ses mains sur le côté de son visage. Je suis d'accord que tu t'occupe de Laura et des gosses mais laisse moi au moins m'occuper de toi," ajouta t-il.

Clint fut à la fois surpris par les ordres du jeune homme et la fois perturbé par les mots choisis. Pour quelles raisons ce seraient a Pietro de s'occuper de lui? Clint n'avait besoin de personne, il n'avait jamais eut besoin de personne d'ailleurs.

Toute sa vie, personne ne s'était occupé de lui. Il avait perdu ses parents tôt, son grand frère était peu présent et trop jeune pour s'occuper d'un gamin a peine plus jeune que lui. Seule Laura s'était occupée de lui, mais a présent c'était a son tour de le faire.

" Pietro... tenta d'insister Clint mais le jeune ne céda pas et força le père de famille à faire ce qu'il lui demandait.

\- N'insiste pas, tiens, y'a un match, j'en ai pour 5 minutes à peine, déclara Pietro en emmenant l'archer devant la télé. Il le fit asseoir dans le canapé, alluma la télé et grimpa à l'étage. Il fit couler l'eau pour le bain, et changea les draps de Laura avant de descendre prévenir Clint que son bain était prêt.

À son retour au salon, Pietro sourit. Le père de famille s'était endormi, la télécommande à la main. Il attrappa une couverture et la déposa sur lui. Il resta un moment a contempler l'ancien agent du Shield. Il était épuisé et ça faisait plaisir a Pietro de s'occuper de lui. Qu'il était beau lorsqu'il dormait.

.

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

.

_**25 décembre 2016**_

Le matin de Noël, Clint était l'un des premiers levé. Laura dormait un point fermé, il ne pensait pas qu'elle descendrait pour fêter Noël. Le repas était prêt, il ne restait plus qu'à faire réchauffer les plats. Il n'était que 9h, mais les enfants allaient pas tarder a se réveiller. Il descendit et tomba sur les jumeaux, préparant le petit déjeuner.

" Salut, joyeux Noël, marmonna Clint.

\- Joyeux Noël Clint, lança le sokovien en finissant de préparer la table.

\- Joyeux Noël, ajouta Wanda.

\- On a préparé le petit déjeuner, installe-toi, ordonna le jeune homme.

\- Vous êtes levé depuis longtemps? Demanda Clint alors qu'un café apparut face a lui en un temps record, alors qu'il n'était même pas encore assis.

\- Moi ça fait 30 minutes, c'est Pietro qui a tout préparé, informa Wanda.

\- Et en quel honneur? Demanda Clint.

\- En ton honneur biensure... Installe-toi, Hawkeye," insista Pietro en le forçant a s'asseoir y face a un café noir qui sentait bon le matin.

Clint sourit, ça fait longtemps que personne ne l'appelait comme ça. Sa retraite perdurait, il avait déjà tenté de raccrocher plusieurs fois, mais il cédait toujours a l'envie et a l'ennuie aussi. Cette fois ci, il avait une bonne raison de raccrocher. Il fallait qu'il s'occupe de sa famille et des jumeaux.

" C'est étonnant que Lila ne soit pas encore levée, dit Clint.

\- Elle a veillé tard, la défendit Wanda.

\- C'est vrai, acquiesça Clint alors qu'on entendit un bébé appeler ses parents a l'étage. Oh..., Fit Clint en tentant de se lever, mais Pietro le força de se rasseoir.

\- Laisse, Clint, je vais chercher mon filleul, profite de cette journée," ajouta t'il avant de grimper.

Clint but une gorgée de sa tasse, alors que Wanda s'installa face a lui pour prendre son petit déjeuner.

" Il a quoi ton frère? demanda Clint en levant un sourcil.

\- Je ne sais pas, il est très protecteur avec toi en ce moment, acquiesça Wanda.

\- Oui, j'ai remarqué aussi.

\- En même temps, il n'a pas tord, tu te préoccupe de tout le monde, tu t'occupe de nous, de Laura, des enfants, et pendant ce temps qui s'occupe de toi?" questionna la sokovienne en buvant son chocolat chaud.

Clint hocha négativement de la tête.

" J'ai pas besoin qu'on s'occupe de moi, lança Clint.

\- Et bien lui, pense le contraire, dit-elle seulement.

\- Bonjour papa, dit Pietro en entrant dans la cuisine accompagné de Nathaniel dans les bras.

\- Bonjour Nate, firent Clint et Wanda en cœur.

\- Lila et Cooper sont réveillés, ils vont bientôt descendre, leur apprit Pietro.

\- Ça sent la distribution de cadeaux, lança Wanda joyeusement.

\- Tu penses que Laura va descendre? s'inquiéta Pietro.

\- J'en sais, rien, j'en doute, elle est épuisée, avoua Clint.

\- Au pire des cas, on ira déballer les cadeaux à l'étage, proposa Wanda.

\- Hum, c'est pas une mauvaise idée. Je devrais peut-être réfléchir à investir dans un lit d'hôpital, elle a de plus en plus de mal a monter et descendre, avoua Clint tristement.

\- J'ai vu ça aussi. Mais c'est une mauvaise passe, ça s'arrangera, la rassura Wanda.

\- Joyeux Noël! Lança soudainement Lila qui pénétra dans la pièce.

\- Joyeux Noël ma princesse," répondit Clint.

Tout compte fait, Laura était descendue pour le repas de Noël, mais était vite remontée, elle était restée une heure a tout cassé. Ils avaient pris la décision de monter dans la chambre de Clint et de Laura pour la distribution des cadeaux. Ce n'était pas l'endroit parfait, mais le principal c'était qu'ils étaient tous réunis. Lila et Nathy étaient sur le lit aux côté de leur mère. Cooper était assis sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Clint était contre la porte et les jumeaux contre la commode face au lit.

Nathaniel était le premier a déballer son cadeau, c'était un jeux de construction adapté a son âge, Lila avait reçu son premier arc a ventouse, la gamine était pressée de l'essayer, Cooper avait reçu deux jeux vidéos. Wanda avait sourit en voyant un coffret de maquillage, Pietro fut ravi de son nouveau casque de gamer. Laura et Clint avaient été touché par un bon pour un spa. Ça fera sûrement du bien a Laura, ce genre de chose.

Toute la famille, ainsi que les jumeaux restèrent a l'étage, accompagné de Laura. Il s avaient même décidé de prendre a l'étage. Enfin un café, ou un chocolat, ils avaient trop mangé a midi. Au soir, ils étaient tout de même redescendu. Laura avait bu une soupe, alors que le reste de la famille avaient seulement grignoter les restes du repas de Noël. Ils n'allaient pas faire long feu.

A 21h, les enfants étaient couccou, Laura dormait déjà, seul les jumeaux et Clint regardaient la télé, devant une énième boisson chaude. Ce fut a cet instant que Pietro offrit son propre cadeau a Clint qui en fut surpris. Bien que le spa était offert par les jumeaux, Pietro avait souhaité offrir un second a Clint. Le cadeau était simple, une ceinture en cuir marron, mais ça avait touché le père de famille. Clint s'en était voulu de ne pas lui avoir fait de cadeau en plus, ce serait pour la prochaine fois se dit il.

.

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

.

**4 Janvier 2017.**

Clint fut une nouvelle fois étonné. Wanda, Natasha et Laura lui avaient préparé une fête surprise pour son anniversaire. Natasha avait appapp l'archer, le suppliant de passer prendre son revolver préféré au QG, et de la rejoindre devant un restaurant avant qu'elle ne parte en mission. Naïvement le père de famille acquiesça et parti en direction du QG avant de se rendre à l'adresse indiquée. Tout le monde était présent, y comprit les enfants. Clint fut touché, c'était un restaurant italien, il y avait une grande table pour pouvoir accueillir toute sa famille ainsi que tous les Avengers présent. Les seuls absent était Thor et Bruce, toujours dans l'espace, T'challa, Bucky reparti avec T'challa au Wakanda et biensure Peter Parker, Scott Lang et docteur Strange toujours pas arrivés dans l'équipe.

La soirée était bon enfant, personne ne parlait de mission de peur de divulguer certaines informations, personne n'était a l'abris qu'un ennemis écoutait leurs conversation. Le repas dura plus deux trois heures. Les enfants commençaient à se fatiguer, sans compter Laura, complètement épuisée. Les filles décidèrent de repartir avec les enfants, laissant les garçons entre eux.

Ils décidèrent d'aller boire un verre, dans un bar non loin de là, ils prirent une table pour 5, Rhodey et la vision étant déjà parti. Tony paya de suite une bouteille, la soirée battait son plein. Les garçons parlaient, riaient, dansaient même. Iron man avait emmené le chef des vengeurs sur la piste de danse, alors que Clint se sentait légèrement coincé entre Pietro et Sam. Le speed Runner l'avait prévenu qu'il s'entendait bien avec le faucon, mais Clint ne pensait pas un instant quils s'entendaient aussi bien. Les garçons parlaient de jeux vidéo tandis que Clint, au milieu d'eux,les écoutait en buvant son verre.

Ce fut en fin de soirée que Clint décida d'aller prendre l'air, ça faisait des années qu'il n'avait pas fumé et là, ça le démangeait. Il tenta de gratter une cigarette, en vain. Il s'appuya contre le mur du bar, tout en regardant les étoiles apparaître dans le ciel.

" T'as déjà été dans l'espace? questionna une voix qu'il reconnu entre mille.

\- Ah, c'est toi, non pas encore, répondit seulement Clint.

\- Pas encore? T'as des projets de visite spatiale pour l'avenir? plaisanta le plus jeune.

\- Peut-être bien, on sait jamais, avec tout ce qu'il se passe, les chitoris tout ça, se défendit Clint.

\- Hum. Ça va? s'inquiéta Pietro en voyant les traits tristes de Clint.

\- Oui, nickel, merci pour cette soirée .

\- C'est pas moi qu'il faut remercier mais les filles, c'est elles qui ont tout fait.

\- D'accord... fit seulement Clint.

\- Tu vas pouvoir bricoler encore plus maintenant, lança le jeune en parlant de la perceuse visseuse qu'il venait de recevoir pour son anniversaire.

\- J'ai que ça a faire de toute façon.

\- Tu peux toujours revenir... T'as toujours une place au sein de l'équipe, enfin je penses que tu le sais déjà, ajouta Pietro.

Clint sourit, confirmant qu'il le savait, un long moment de silence arriva puis Pietro ouvrit la bouche.

" Je... Dit seulement le jeune puis se tut.

\- Oui, dit Clint alors que le jeune sortait un paquet de sa poche.

\- Tiens, bon anniv, lança t-il en lui fourrant le paquet entre les mains.

\- C'est... Bafouilla Clint ému.

\- Ouvre."

Clint se mordu la lèvre de stupéfaction en voyant le bracelet en cuir, agrémenté d'acier.

" J'ai fais gravé super daddy, dit le jeune fièrement.

\- Super daddy? Répéta Clint en apercevant la gravure.

\- T'es un père parfait, ajouta le jeune homme.

\- Je l'ai pas toujours été, murmura Clint se souvenant du futur et des murges qu'il se prenait pendant que les gosses étaient livrés a eux même.

\- He bien, tu l'es a présent, corrigea Pietro.

\- Merci... marmonna Clint.

\- Je penses qu'ils ne vont pas tarder a s'en aller, ajouta Pietro.

\- Humm, ok...

\- Bon, je vais rentrer," annonça Pietro en allant vers la porte.

Le jeune fit demi tour alors que Clint le retint par l'avant bras.

" Pietro!

\- Oui, dit-il en se retournant.

\- Tu me considères comme ton père? lui demanda t-il alors que celui ci fronça les yeux.

\- Quoi? Non, biensure que non. Clint... Tu penses que... Le cadeau... Bafouilla le jeune, maintenant à présent face a lui. Non, c'est juste que je voulais que tu saches que tu es un bon père, pour Cooper, Lila et Nate! Je te considère pas comme un père, loin de la... ajouta t-il.

\- Ok... fit Clint en baissant les yeux sur son bracelet.

\- Tu me considère pas comme un fils tout de même? questionna à son tour Pietro, les mains a présent posées sur les épaules de l'archer.

\- Non, mumura Clint, le regard toujours rivé sur le bracelet.

\- Bien, parce que je te considère comme un ami moi, et bien plus que ça même, murmura a son tour le speed runner.

\- Ok...

\- Hey, vous êtes là, on va s'en aller, lança Tony en venant vers lui.

\- Nous aussi de toute façon, lança Pietro en s'éloignant de Clint.

\- Tu rentres avec Clint? demanda Sam.

\- Oui.

\- Ok, on se voit demain", lança Sam en serrant la main de son ami, puis celle de Clint.

Le duo Clint et Pietro dirent au revoir a Tony et Steve, puis s'en allèrent vers la voiture avant de rentrer a la ferme dans un silence pesant.


	20. Partie IV, chapitre 05

20

**Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

Un amour oblatif

Partie IV

**Oooo-o-O-o-ooo****O**

Chapitre 05

.

_**Février 2017**_

Clint était au QG, il s'était entretenu avec captain America. Il se pourrait bien qu'il rejoindrait a nouveau les rangs des vengeurs. Dans le passé, ou futur, comme vous voulez, il avait reprit le travail bien plus tard, Laura était déjà décédée, et il n'y avait que Wanda qui pouvait l'aider à élever les enfants, là, Pietro était également là, et Laura était toujours en vie, malade mais en vie.

Après ce long entretien, Clint s'était réfugié au bar du QG, il s'était servi une vodka en pensant à l'avenir et à la mission. Ça se rapprochait a grand pas. Il fut rejoint par sa meilleure amie, qui s'installa à ses côtés.

" Qu'est ce que tu fais là? demanda t-elle.

\- J'attend Pietro.

\- Vous êtes toujours fourré ensemble vous deux, sous entendu t-elle.

\- C'est un reproche? Demanda t-il.

\- Non, biensure que non, c'est vrai qu'on avait pas eut l'occasion de le rencontrer la dernière fois. Je comprends pour quelles raisons tu veuilles un peu plus le connaître, le rassura Natasha.

\- C'est un gars super, acquiesça Clint.

\- Je sais, je l'aime bien aussi, il est marrant, ajouta t-elle.

\- Il dit la même chose que toi. Je te jure. Quand il m'a dit qu'il s'entendait bien qu'avec toi et Sam, j'étais sur le cul," avoua t-il avant de boire une longue gorgée de son verre.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais rien que d'avouer que Pietro s'entendait bien avec Sam Wilson lui faisait du mal, Pietro n'était pas uniquement son ami, ce gamin avait le droit d'en avoir d'autre.

" Comment ça? Ça veut dire quoi? Que je suis pas sociable? S'etrangla la veuve noire.

\- Tu sais bien que tu fous la trouille à toit le monde, Pietro a réussi a te cerner, je crois, ajouta t-il avant de boire à nouveau une gorgée.

\- Ça va? s'inquiéta t-elle pour son ami, il n'avait pas l'air dans son état normal.

\- Oui, je.. je viens de me souvenir que... Vision va mourir dans trois mois, articula t-il avec difficulté.

\- Déjà... soupira la rousse.

\- Oui, je sais pas ce qu'on doit faire...Wanda sera dévastée.

La femme soupira et attrappa le verre de l'archer avant de le finir et de le réservir a nouveau.

" Tu as remarqué que personne n'a mentionné le nom de Vision quand on a décidé de remonter le temps ? Même Peter n'a pas émis l'hypothèse qu'on pourrait le sauver.

\- C'est vrai.

\- Je pense que Cap et Tony avaient réfléchi a ça. Si on sauve Vision, Bucky et Wanda ne se mettront pas ensemble, résultat des courses, on sera pas sensé être là. Enfin nos futurs nous, souffla t-il.

\- C'est compliqué. Et en même temps est ce que nos futurs nous auront besoin de revenir en arrière ? questionna t-elle.

\- Normalement non," avoua Clint, mais ils avaient tout de même une grosse responsabilité, il connaissait les sentiment de Wanda vis a vis de vision, il appréciait vraiment la vision mais rien que de penser a Bucky, a l'amour qu'il portait a Wanda, ça lui vrillait le coeur. A choisir, il opterait sûrement pour Bucky. C'était vraiment compliqué.

" On a un peu de temps pour réfléchir a ça. Soit on sauve Vision, soit on ne fait rien et laissons la chance a Bucky d'être heureux, annonça Nath en grimaçant.

\- Je l'aime bien, avoua Clint, je pensais pas que j'allais l'apprécier comme ça, c'est un gars bien, ajouta t'il tristement.

\- Je sais, moi aussi je l'aime bien." Conclut la russe avant d'emmener son accolyte vers sa voiture.

.

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

.

_**Mars 2017**_

Les garçons étaient pressés, Lila allait fêter son anniversaire entre filles et ils seront forcés d'aller voir ailleurs ce qu'il se passe. Cette fois-ci, ils avaient tout prévu. Ils se feraient un bon resto, puis iraient au karting avant de terminer la soirée, voir la nuit, au casino. C'était les seuls fois, où ils avaient toute la soirée pour eux. Ils attendaient impatiemment ce jour là.

Les garçons aveient été sage, ils n'avaient pas beaucoup bu, et n'avaient pas tout dépense leur argent au casino. Ils étaient rentrés vers 4h du matin, et s'étaient fait engueuler par Wanda pour l'un, et Laura pour l'autre. Ce n'était pas tellement qu'ils étaient sortis qui les embettaient mais plutôt qu'ils étaient rentrés en voiture après avoir bu.

Ils décidèrent pour la prochaine fois de dormir au QG, ou à l'hôtel pour ne plus se faire engueuler.

.

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

.

_**Avril 2017**_

Clint se tenait derrière Pietro, ses mains plaquées sur ses épaules, Laura serrait la sokovienne dans ses bras, alors que les trois enfants Barton attendaient leur tour pour la serrer dans leurs bras. Clint pouvait sentir Pietro suffoquer, il savait combien il tenait à sa soeur, c'était triste de voir ce tableau. L'archer s'en voulait d'autant plus, il aurait pu sauver vision, mais en avait décidé autrement.

La jeune femme venait tout juste de faire ses au-revoir a l'homme qui devait être son futur époux. Elle voulait prendre un peu de recul sur sa vie de super héroïne, elle voulait penser un peu à elle. Ils avaient décidés elle et Vision de se marier l'année prochaine, qu'ils habiteraient ensemble et adopteraient un bébé, mais qu'il fallait qu'ils démissionnent des vengeurs. Chose qu'ils devaient faire à la fin de l'année. Trop tard, Vision s'était fait tué par un androïde, et rien ne pouvait plus le ramener.

Wanda décida d'aller à Londres, ville préférée de Vision, afin de passer du temps avec elle-même, et prendre un peu de distance avec tout ça, y comprit avec Pietro.

Le jeune homme aurait voulu la suivre, mais elle s'y opposa, Clint lui promit de prendre soin de lui. Ce ne sera pas simple de le soutenir, Wanda et lui étaient en symbiose. Ils étaient toujours à deux depuis leur naissance, c'était la première fois qu'ils étaient séparés. C'était d'une tristesse inouïe.

.

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

_**.**_

_**6 mai 2017. **_

Ce jour ci, c'était encore plus dure, que l'année précédente. En plus d'avoir promit à sa Wanda de toujours se recueillir à la statue de la liberté, celle-ci était a des kilomètres d'eux, endeuillée par la mort de Vision, alors qu'il aurait pu le sauver.

Clint s'était levé de bonne heure et avait filé à la statue de la liberté. Il avait pleuré toutes les larmes de son corps, suppliant sa Wanda de lui pardonner. Il s'en voulait a présent de ne pas avoir sauvé Vision, tampis pour Bucky. À ce moment là, il ne pensait qu'à elle. Il s'en voulait réellement.

Au lieu de retourner auprès des siens, Clint se dirigea vers le QG, il trouverait bien une pièce où il pourrait être seul. Il prit une bouteille de vodka et alla dans la bouche de ventilation. C'était son endroit préféré lorsqu'il était jeune et commençait a travailler pour le Shield. Il pouvait voyager entre toutes les pièces du Shield sans que personne ne le voyait.

Le père de famille but de la moitie d'une bouteille alors qu'il commençait à ne plus tenir sur ses jambes. Ce fut au bout de trois heures, qu'il décida de descendre afin d'aller au toilettes. Il décida ensuite d'aller en cuisine afin d'éponger un peu, il allait devoir rentré tôt ou tard et Laura lui en voudrait. Il s'installa au comptoir et grigniota un paquet de chips lorsqu'il reçut un appel. Il ne décrocha pas de suite, sachant pertinemment qui était l'auteur de cet appel. Clint resta là un bon moment alternant entre chips et vodka, lorsqu'il fut surpris par Sam Wilson.

" Hey Barton! Pietro te cherchait, lança t-il.

\- Et bien je suis là, marmonna Clint.

\- Ça va pas? demanda Wilson.

\- Ça irait mieux si tu me foutais la paix Wilson, grogna le père de famille.

\- Ok, d'accord... je te laisse, lança le noir.

\- Merci."

Clint soupira à peine Sam parti, de quoi se melait-il celui là. Qu'on lui foute la paix, murmura t-il avant de boire encore. Il était déjà 17h passées et son téléphone ne cessait de vibrer dans sa poche, il ne le sortit pas, ne voulant pas savoir si c'était bien Pietro qui tentait de le joindre ou tout simplement Laura qui s'inquiétait de son absence. Ce fut vers 17h30 que Pietro finit par le retrouver dans la cuisine.

" Clint, enfin, pourquoi tu décroche pas?" demanda le jeune homme.

Le père de famille se retourna vers le blond, puis reporta son regard vers son verre.

" Sam m'a dit que t'étais là, et que t'étais pas très sociable aujourd'hui, ajouta t'il ensuite.

\- J'emmerde Wilson, cracha l'archer.

\- Enfin Clint, qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive? questionna le jeune.

\- T'occupe, répondit Clint seulement.

\- Hey... Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas? Chuchota le jeune en s'asseyant a ses côtés, Raconte moi.

\- Pietro, je... bafouilla Clint en se prenant la tête entre les mains.

\- Raconte moi, chuchota Pietro en caressant les cheveux du père de famille

\- C'est... J'ai perdu quelqu'un, c'est... L'anniversaire de sa mort... Et... C'est dur c'est tout, un coup de blues... C'est vraiment compliqué, ajouta t-il.

\- Je comprends... Et c'était qui? demanda t-il ensuite tout en continuant a lui caresser les cheveux, sa main descendant progressivement vers sa nuque.

\- Euh... Mon frère... mentit Clint.

\- D'accord... Laura sait que tu es là? Laura sait que tu es là.

\- Non, répondit seulement Clint d'un ton neutre.

\- Elle doit s'inquiéter non?"

Clint hocha de la tête silencieusement.

" Tu devrais aller te reposer, va dans ma chambre, je vais appeler Laura et dire que tu épaule quelqu'un en mission, l'informa Pietro.

\- D'accord."

Pietro emmena Clint dans sa chambre d'astreinte, il l'aida a enlever ses chaussures, sa veste et son pantalon avant de le border.

" Je reviendrais te voir après. Repose-toi Clint, tout ira bien, je te le promets."

Le père de famille hocha la tête avant de fermer les yeux et de sombrer.

.

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

.

_**17 mai 2017.**_

Wanda n'était toujours pas revenu de Londres. Pietro passait le maximum de son temps au QG ou en mission. Trainer a la ferme ne lui faisait pas de bien, il préférait se rendre utile pour ne pas penser a sa soeur. Clint n'avait toujours pas reprit le boulot. Steve lui avait confirmé qu'il garderait toujours une place dans l'équipe, mais le père de famille n'avait toujours pas pris sa décision. Laura était toujours aussi faible, elle n'arrivait pas à s'occuper des enfants correctement.

Pietro revenait quelque fois, ce fut le cas ce jour là. Clint venait d'aller chercher Cooper et Lila au foot et a la danse, lorsqu'il le découvrit dans le canapé, accompagné de Nathaniel.

" Hey!

\- Pietro! lança Lila on se précipitant dans ses bras.

\- Salut Lila, salut Cooper, fit Pietro mollement.

\- T'es pas en mission? demanda aussitôt le père de famille.

\- Non, ça a été annulé, lança t-il en soupirant.

Clint fronça les yeux, était est-ce l'annulation de la mission qui le rendait aussi léthargique ?

" Les enfants, allez préparer le goûter, j'arrive, informa Clint."

Lila et Cooper obéirent a leur père et filerent en cuisine, seul le petit Nathaniel resta dans le salon.

" Qu'est ce qui ne va pas? demanda Clint en s'asseyant a ses côtés.

\- Rien," fit le jeune.

Clint soupira longuement.

" Pietro! Allez dis-moi. C'est quoi le problème ? insista t-il tout de même.

\- Rien... C'est juste... Wanda me manque, avoua le jeune.

\- Ce n'est que ça? se moqua gentiment Clint.

\- C'est beaucoup pour moi, pesta le jeune en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Je sais, mais ne t'inquiètes pas, je suis sûr qu'elle ne va pas tarder a revenir, le rassura Clint en passant un bras autour de ses épaules.

\- Comment tu peux en être sûre?

\- C'est bientôt votre anniv et je sais qu'elle ne pourra le fêter qu'avec toi, ajouta t-il son bras toujours autour du jeune homme.

\- Tu penses? questionna Pietro en se tournant vers lui.

\- Mais oui...

\- Tu peux pas savoir à quel point elle me manque, déclara le jeune la voix tremblante.

\- Oh que si je me doute bien, répondit Clint qui sentait que Pietro allait bientôt craquer.

\- Et si elle revenait jamais, si elle préférerai rester a Londres? Déclara le jeune alors que les larmes commençaient a stagner aux coin de ses yeux.

\- Mais ne pense pas à ça, je suis sûrdu contraire moi, tenta de le rassurer encore Clint.

\- Je me vois pas habiter a Londres, je préfère rester ici, a New York, avec toi et les enfants, déclara le sokovien les larmes coulant a présent sur ses joues

\- C'est mignon, déclara Clint en essuyant les larmes du jeune de son pouce.

\- C'est la vérité, Clint... ajouta encore le jeune homme qui continuait de pleurer.

\- Hey... C'est tout, chuchota Clint en attirant le jeune homme contre lui, Ça va aller... Calme toi, murmura t-il dans son oreille.

Le jeune homme s'était recroquevillé contre Clint qui le serrait contre lui et lui caressait doucement les cheveux.

" Clint... Fit une voix féminine en haut ses escaliers.

\- Laura, ça va? S'inquiéta le père de famille alors que Pietro prenait de la distance envers le père de famille.

\- Tu peux monter une bouteille d'eau? Demanda la femme faiblement.

\- Oui, bouge pas j'arrive."

Laura remonta les quelques marches.

" Calme toi, ça va aller, j'arrive," déclara t'il au jeune homme.

Il alla de suite chercher une bouteille d'eau afin de la monter dans la chambre de son épouse.

"Ça va? S'inquiéta l'archer en versant de l'eau dans un verre.

\- Oui, j'ai juste soif, l'informa la mère de famille.

\- T'as l'air épuisée, dit-il en lui tendant le verre.

\- Je suis exténuée. Qu'est ce qu'il se passe avec Pietro?

\- Wanda lui manque, déclara t-il simplement.

\- Oh, Wanda me manque aussi.

\- Il est dévasté, ajouta t'il en grimaçant.

\- Oui, j'ai cru comprendre, fit Laura, en revoyant l'image de son mari prendre le jeune homme dans ses bras, tu devrais passer du temps avec lui, ajouta t-elle ensuite.

\- C'est ce que je fais.

\- Non, tu passes ton temps a la maison, le gronda t-elle.

\- Je vais pas te laisser seul avec Nathy. T'es pas en forme, se défendit-il.

\- On devrait inscrire Nathaniel a l'école pour septembre, décida Laura.

\- C'est pas trois ans?

\- Deux ans et demie, s'il est propre, le contra t-elle.

\- Ah, fit seulement Clint en aidant la femme a se recoucher.

\- En attendant, on pourrait voir pour le mettre en garderie le matin, l'après midi, il fait une sieste de toute façon, on lui monte son lit d'appoint dans notre chambre, comme ça, je peux le surveiller, proposa son épouse.

\- Je sais pas, murmura Clint en bordant la femme.

\- Clint, t'es pas fait pour rester a la maison indéfiniment.

\- On verra, repose toi chérie," ajouta t'il avant de l'embrasser sur le front.

La mère de famille sourit a ce geste, puis Clint reparti au rez de chaussée. Pietro avait rejoint les enfants, il semblait sourire en compagnie des enfants, soit c'était de la comédie, soit il était plus fort qu'il ne croyait.


	21. Partie IV, chapitre 06

**Et voilà un petit chapitre sympathique qui va plaire a notre nagron. Bisous a vous . **

**.**

**Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

Un amour oblatif

Partie IV

**Oooo-o-O-o-ooo****O**

Chapitre 06

.

_**10 juin 2017**_

Wanda avait fini par rejoindre les siens, elle n'avait pas encore fait son deuil, mais elle ne pouvait pas laisser son frère seul trop longtemps. Elle ne souriait plus autant qu'avant, pour Pietro c'était difficile de la voir ainsi, morose et terne, Clint quant à lui, avait déjà vécu cette situation savait que tôt ou tard, elle surmontrait ce drame.

Tout le monde s'était posé la question de leur anniversaire. Est ce qu'il fallait tout de même fêter ce jour? Serait est-ce trop difficile pour la sokovienne? Cet événement gai ne serait-il pas bénéfique pour lui permettre de penser à autre chose?

Laura, Natasha et Clint, s'étaient réunis afin de prendre la bonne décision. Ce ne serait pas une bonne solution de ne pas fêter cet événement, d'autant plus que c'était également l'anniversaire de Pietro.

Ce fut donc ce jour, que les Avengers, accompagné des Barton organisèrent une fête d'anniversaire en leurs honneurs. Ils avaient décidé de le fêter à la ferme, Laura et les enfants voulant y participer, puis, ils finiraient la soirée au QG.

Cette fois-ci, ce n'était nullement une surprise, ils ne voulaient pas mettre Wanda au dépourvue. Tout le monde avait mis la main à la pâte. Ils avaient décidé qu'ils feraient un grand repas familial, comme Wanda les aimait. Natasha, Laura, Clint et Pietro cuisinerent un guláš pour une douzaines d'adulte et 3 enfants.

La grande table avait été déployée au maximum, les chaises pliantes avaient été descendu du grenier de la grange. Wanda avait l'air tout de même ravie de voir qu'ils avaient organisés un repas d'anniversaire et s'étaient tous donnés du mal pour préparer un guláš sokovien. Bien que Wanda ne souriait plus comme avant, Pietro avait l'air ravi, sa soeur était à ses côtés et c'était tout ce qui l'importait.

La soirée se déroula dans une ambiance familiale, les vengeurs étaient également leur famille. Les enfants s'impatientaient, ils avaient hâte d'offrir leur cadeaux et de voir ce que les jumeaux avaient reçus.

Ce fut vers 23h, après le gateau, qu'ils découvrirent les présents. Un abonnement de cinéma, des jeux à gratter, des chocolats, des bijoux, des lunettes de soleil, des vêtements, un tableau à numéro, peint par Lila, un repose téléphone fabriqué par cooper et un week end a Montreal avait clôt la distribution de cadeau.

La soirée continua au QG où des canapés sucrés avaient été dressé, la musique braillait, les lumières scintillaient et l'alcool coulait a flot dans la grande salle. Tous excepté Natasha et Clint dansaient sur la piste de danse improvisée, même Steve et Thor exécutaient quelques pas de danse.

Ce fut au milieu de la nuit, que Clint concéda a offrir un cadeau a Pietro. Laura n'était pas au courant, leur cadeau commun était le week end, mais il tenait a lui faire un cadeau, rien que pour lui. Il chercha le jeune homme pendant quelques minutes et le retrouva dans la salle de billard accompagné de Sam Wilson.

" T'es devenu accro au billard? lança Clint.

\- J'aime bien, tu veux jouer? proposa Pietro.

\- Je vous mettrai la pâtée a tous les deux, ce serait pas loyal, se moqua l'archer.

\- Oh... Tu sais, j'ai l'habitude maintenant, ironisa Pietro.

\- Si t'y tiens, reprit Clint."

Clint attrappa une queue de billard.

" J'ai les rouges, précisa Pietro.

\- Ok, fit Clint en rentrant trois boules rouges d'affiler. À toi, Wilson, ajouta t'il ensuite. "

Le faucon grimaça et rentra une boule jaune, puis conclut.

" Tiens, Pietro, prend les jaunes, je vais remonter voir les autres, lança Sam avant de sortir de la pièce.

\- Tu l'as fais fuir, déclara le sokovien.

\- C'était le but, répondit Clint."

Pietro leva un sourcil interrogateur, puis Clint sortit son cadeau, une petite boîte carré qu'il déposa sur le billard.

" C'est mon cadeau personnel, je tenais à t'en faire un, puisque tu m'as offert une cravate , un bracelet et une ceinture déjà."

Pietro sourit en coin et attrappa le paquet, lorsqu'il découvrir que le présent était une boîte a bijoux, il releva la tête de surprise. Le jeune se posait un tas de question, pourquoi lui offrait-on tout ces cadeaux? Ils n'avaient jamais été aussi gâté depuis qu'ils connaissaient les vengeurs.

" Ouvre. Insista Clint.

\- Fallait pas, murmura Pietro

\- Oh que si, t'as beau être un speed runner, t'es toujours en retard, me suis dis que c'était parce que tu n'avais pas de montre, plaisanta Clint."

Le jeune pouffa de rire.

" Elle est magnifique, mumura t'il ensuite.

\- Je me suis dis que le bleu électrique t'irait bien," lança Clint en attrapant la montre de ses mains.

Le père de famille attacha la montre au poignet du jeune homme.

" Bon anniversaire Pietro, chuchota t-il.

\- Merci Clint," fit le jeune avant de tomber dans ses bras.

L'étreinte fut douce et silencieuse. Le jeune homme avait niché son visage dans le cou de l'archer, ses bras lui entouraient la nuque, alors que Clint enlaçait son buste. L'étreinte dura quelques minutes avant qu'un bruit venant du couloir les firent se séparer. Clint attrappa la queue de billard, et tira une boule alors que Captain America pénétra dans la pièce.

" Vous êtes là, on vous cherchez.

\- Je suis en train de le dépouiller, tu veux te joindre à nous?"

Steve hocha négativement de la tête, avant de s'asseoir sur l'un des fauteuils.

.

**Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

.

_**Juillet 2017**_

Ça faisait très longtemps que les jumeaux n'étaient pas partis en vacances, les Barton les avaient emmené avec eux. Ils avaient loué un petit chalet, avec deux chambres. Les enfants partageaient une chambre, le couple avait pris la deuxième, et les jumeaux dormaient dans le salon, bien que vers la fin, Wanda et Clint avaient échangé leur couches.

Ils avaient loués près d'une rivières, au milieu de nulle part, ça avait fait peur a Clint d'être loin de toutes structure hospitalière, mais Laura, bien qu'elle était de plus en plus malade avait tenu le coup. Le matin, ils profitaient tous de se prélasser au chalet ou ils profitaient du jardin. L'après midi, ils allaient faire des ballades, allaient se promener dans les bois, faisaient des tours en bateaux, c'était des vacances assez tranquilles.

Laura était de plus en plus affaiblie, elle se levait vers 10h, allait déjeuner, faisait un détour par la salle de bain et restait avec les enfants devant la télé. Clint et Pietro s'occupaient des repas, tandis que Wanda s'occupait des enfants. Durant l'après midi, Laura ne les suivait pas, elle préférait rester à la maison, elle gardait quelques fois Nathaniel avec elle. Parfois les plus jeune enfants restaient a la maison, accompagné de Laura et Wanda. Clint, Pietro et Cooper allaient chasser, se promener dans les bois, ou faire de la barque. C'était même arrivé, qu'ils avaient décidé d'aller en ville entre homme. Ils profitaient d'un repas gras et faisaient les courses pour quelques jours.

Au soir, ça leur arrivaient d'aller se balader dans les bois, après le repas, histoire de digérer et de regarder les étoiles tomber. Les garçons passaient le plus clair de leur temps ensemble et a l'extérieur, ils aimaient la nature et ça se voyait.

**.**

**Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

**.**

_**Août 2017. **_

Une fièvre purulente, une grosse quinte de toux et Laura était envoyé vers le docteur Chô. C'était le 3 août, la veille de son anniversaire, ils avaient prévu d'aller dîner a l'extérieur, voir même de dormir a l'hôtel, histoire de se retrouver, de maintenir leur vie conjugale, tout ceci était tombé à l'eau. Laura avait passé son anniversaire dans une chambre stérile du Shield. Ce n'était pas pour autant que les Barton et les Maximoff n'avaient pas pensé a elle. Ils avaient décidé de lui apporter ses cadeaux au Shield.

Cooper et Lila avaient obtenu un laisser passer exceptionnel afin de voir leur maman, ils leur avaient offert un énorme bouquet de roses rouge, et une boire de chocolat. Elle avait été ravi des somptueuse boucles d'oreille que Clint lui avait offert et enchanté par le fer a lisser offert par les jumeaux. Clint et Laura n'avaient pas pù profiter pour se retrouver mais Laura était ravi que sa famille était a ses côtés, ainsi que leurs amis.

**.**

**Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

**.**

_**Novembre 2017.**_

C'était la jour de l'anniversaire de Cooper, Clint venait de revenir de la grange et entendait les filles jacasser dans la cuisine. Elle avaient l'air de bon humeur, ça avait fait sourire Clint de suite. Il les rejoignit dans la cuisine et tenta de comprendre pour quelles raisons elles riaient toutes et semblaient joyeuse.

" Qu'est ce qu'il se passe? Demanda t'il en prenant une bière dans le frigo.

\- On s'est dit qu'on pourrait faire un karaoké ce soir, proposa Laura.

\- Avec des Disney, lança Lila.

\- Avec des Disney, répéta Clint en levant un sourcil.

\- Et avec tante Natasha, ajouta la petite.

\- Je suis pas sûr que tante Natasha appréciera, contra Clint.

\- Cooper dort chez Davon après et ce sera pizza, décida madame Barton.

\- On a même pas de karaoké, dit seulement Clint.

\- Ça c'est pas un problème, je vais en louer un, ça coûte rien, coupa la sokovienne.

\- Ok... Dit finalement Clint

\- T'as pas l'air enchanté, demanda la mère de famille, alors que Clint s'était assit a la table de la cuisine.

\- Tu sais bien que c'est pas trop mon style, mais est ce que j'ai mon mot a dire dans cette maison? Lâcha t'il en souriant.

\- Biensure que non, fit la femme en s'approchant de son mari.

\- C'est toi la chef, ajouta t'il.

\- Je suis la chef et je décide que ce sera karaoké, lança t'elle en levant le menton fièrement.

\- Pietro veut pas le faire non plus, ajouta Wanda.

\- Et bien comme je le comprends... Soupira Clint.

\- Et bien, allez vous s'en, allez faire un billard si vous voulez, proposa Laura.

\- Tu m'autorises? demanda t'il.

\- Je vais pas te forcer.

\- Mais non, je vais rester, céda l'agent

\- Laura a raison, vous devriez profiter, déclara également Wanda.

\- Parcontre ne rentrez pas bourrer c'est tout ce que je demande, ordonna Laura en fronçant les yeux.

\- D'accord madame, fit-il seulement.

\- Ou dormez au QG! Dit-elle encore.

\- C'est pas une mauvaise chose, ajouta Wanda.

\- Je suis mis à la porte? questionna le père de famille.

\- Oui, monsieur Barton, vous êtes mis a la porte, ce soir ici ce sera soirée karaoké, ceux qui ne veulent pas chanter vous êtes prié de passer votre soirée ailleurs, déclara Laura toute souriante.

\- Très bien, on ira faire un billard, décida Clint."

Clint regarda l'heure, puis bit une longue gorgée de sa bière.

" À quelle heure on doit déposer Cooper?

\- Il doit y être a 17h30, l'informa Laura.

\- Je vais aller le déposer et aller au QG, avant que Pietro ne revienne.

\- Ok, Cooper! Appela Laura."

Clint embarqua sa bière au salon, et s'installa dans le canapé, en attendant que son fils ne descende.

Lorsque le jeune garçon descendit, Clint sourit, il avait bien grandit son petit garçon, il allait sur ses 14 ans et commençait a se pouponner, Clint se demanda si des filles de sa classe participeraient a son anniversaire, c'était pas impossible, vu la façon dont il s'était habillé.

" Je vais te déposer, ta mère me jette dehors, Apparamment c'est soirée karaoké.

\- C'est nul, lança Cooper.

\- Tout a fait d'accord, lança Clint, T'es prêt?

\- Je suis prêt."

Clint alla déposer son plus grand fils, puis rejoignit aussitôt le QG

Lorsque Clint arriva au QG, Pietro était dans le salon, accompagné de Natasha et de Sam Wilson. Les vengeurs firent surpris de le voir. Ce fut Natasha qui s'exprima la première.

" Qu'est ce que tu fais là?

\- Les filles m'ont foutu dehors. Enfin, j'ai préféré prendre la poudre d'escampette, lâcha t'il en s'affalant dans le canapé libre.

\- Qu'est ce qu'elles t'ont encore fait? demanda Pietro, en tapotant la cuisse de l'archer.

\- Soirée karaoké, spécial Disney, lâcha Clint alors que Sam pouffa de rire.

\- Rigole pas Wilson, c'est pas marrant.

\- Mon pauvre petit, se moqua gentiment le sokovien.

\- Mais, te moques pas, lâcha Clint en fronçant les yeux.

\- Je me moque pas, je leur avais dis que c'était une mauvaise idée, ajouta le speed runner.

\- Ça tient toujours pour le goûter d'anniversaire demain? questionna ensuite Natasha.

\- Ça tient toujours, affirma Clint.

\- T'as déjà mangé ? demanda tout de même Natasha.

\- Nope, je viens d'aller déposer Coop au laser game, l'informa t'il.

\- Nous non plus, et je propose pizza, déclara aussitôt Pietro.

\- Non pas encore, soupira Sam.

\- J'avais envie de manger Italien, se justifiait Pietro.

\- Depuis quand t'aime bien l'italien ? questionna Clint.

\- Chut, toi, chuchota Pietro alors que Clint pouffa de rire.

\- Et bien on peut faire une carbonara, une bolognaise ou un risotto, proposa la rousse.

\- Han, ça fait longtemps que j'en ai pas mangé, lâcha Wilson.

\- À la sicilienne avec de la tomate, du boeuf et des petits pois, s'extasia la russe.

\- On fait ça? demanda Sam alors que la rousse lança un regard en direction du père de famille.

Ok, d'accord, je nmen occupe, vous avez tout ce qu'il faut?

\- Va voir, dit-elle seulement alors que Clint se leva.

\- Tu viens m'aider? Demanda Clint a Pietro, bien que c'était plus un ordre qu'une question.

\- J'arrive."

Clint se dirigea en cuisine et sortit tout le nécessaire sur le plan de travail. Il commença a couper la moitié des champignons en deux.

" Je savais pas que tu savais cuisiner, lança le jeune.

\- Tu rigoles, j'ai déjà fais le repas! se défendit Clint.

\- Oui mais pas un risotto, contredit Pietro, alors que Clint emincait le reste des champignons.

\- Ahhh... J'ai appris il y a longtemps, tiens, émince l'oignon, ordonna le père de famille."

Le jeune eminca avec prudence l'oignon, lui, n'était pas un as de la cuisine. Aussitôt fini, Clint fit revenir l'oignon dans un peu de beurre et d'huile d'olive. Il poêla ensuite la moitié des champignons. Il ajouta ensuite du bouillon de poule.

" Je peux émincé l'ail? demanda Pietro, surprenant Clint au passage.

\- Oui, vas y, tu peux émincer le persil et l'échalote aussi."

Le jeune homme sourit alors que Clint mélangeait soigneusement le mélange oignon, champignon et bouillon.

Clint laissa momentanément sa poêle, il sortit une bouteille de vin blanc.

" Un verre? proposa l'archer.

\- Allez, fit le jeune."

Clint leur servit un verre de vin, et sortit une casserole dans laquelle il fit blondir du beurre et de l'huile d'olive, il y ajouta ensuite 400 g de riz a risotto, et remua jusqu'à ce que se soit translucide. Il deglaca ensuite avec le vin blanc. Il demanda ensuite a son commis de cuisine de verser un peu de bouillon dans le riz, jusqu'à ce que le riz ait tout bu le jus.

Le riz cuit, Il sortit à nouveau une poêle et fit cuir, les échalotes, puis l'ail. Il ajouta ensuite le tout dans la casserole et remua jusqu'à ce que le riz a une texture parfaite.

" C'est déjà fini? Il y a le persil et t'as fait trop de champignon.

\- On va les ajouter dernière minutes. Envoie moi quatre assiettes creuses." Ordonna le chef cuistot.

Pietro obéit et diposa sur le plan de travail quatre assiettes, Clint remplir les assiettes, puis il diposa le reste des champignons, et ordonna au jeune homme se parsemer l'assiette avec du persil.

" Et voilà, risotto aux champignon, annonça Clint.

\- C'est cool. J'en avais jamais mangé.

\- C'est vrai? Demanda Clint alors qu'il prenait les couverts.

\- Hum...

\- Tiens prends les verres. Ordonna Clint en se dirigeant dans la grande pièce. Le risotto est prêt, dit Clint en disposant les couverts."

Le duo repartir et amena les assiettes dressées accompagné de la bouteille de vin blanc.

" Risotto aux champignon, annonça Pietro fièrement.

\- Et bien... fit Sam épaté.

\- Bon app," conclut Clint.

Les quatre vengeurs dégusterent leur plat en souriant, ils étaient silencieux tellement ils se régalaient.

Le repas terminé, Clint décida de faire un Irish coffee, Il retourna directement en cuisine, alors que Natasha le rejoignit. Elle s'assit au bar face a Clint, faisant réchauffer un peu de whisky.

" Cette mission devient longue, soupira la rousse.

Clint leva les yeux vers elle, il avait presque oublié qu'ils étaient en mission.

" On y est bientôt.

\- Je sais, mais tout de même. Bruce me manque, ajouta t-elle.

\- Banner est déjà revenu de Sakaar.

\- Le mien est ailleurs, je te parle de mon Bruce. Celui qui a demandé ma main, celui là, ne l'a pas encore fait, et peut être qu'il ne fera jamais, peut être qu'on a changé l'avenir, déclara Natasha en atttappant les verres a Irish.

\- J'espère bien qu'on ait changé l'avenir, c'était le but. Nath... Ça va pas? demanda t'il ensuite.

\- Si... Un petit coup de blues, Cap me manque aussi, Bucky me manque, Strange, ils me manquent tous. J'ai comme l'impression qu'ils sont une copie de l'original. À choisir je préfère le Bruce de notre dimension, je préfère notre cap, notre Tony, tu comprends ce que je veux dire?

\- Je comprends. Je préfère notre Wanda, bien-sûr celle ci me plaît aussi, avoua t-il.

\- Tu t'attache beaucoup a Pietro aussi, déclara t'elle

\- Je l'aime bien, il est marrant.

\- Faudra que tu choisisses, trancha Nath.

\- De quoi?

\- On ne pourra pas emmener Laura et Pietro, on doit ramener Wanda, on a que quatre flacons, déclara t-elle.

\- Je sais... Je préfère pas y penser, déclara t-il seulement.

\- Il faudra bien.

\- Oui et bien... J'y ai réfléchi déjà et... Clint se retourna et attrappa la cafetière, de sorte a ce que Natasha ne le voit pas. Wanda n'arrivera pas à surmonter ça. Alors je me suis dis que je pourrais rester ici, avec mes gosses, et Laura partirait avec vous, et comme ça, mes vraies enfants auront une mère, murmura t-il.

\- Clint, tu dis n'importe quoi, soupira t-elle.

\- Que vont devenir les enfants dans ce monde? demanda t-il en se retournant.

Dans un silence de plomb, il versa le café dans les verres, il attrappa ensuite la casserole et y versa le whisky brûlant.

" Clint on est dans le passé, ils auront des parents, vous," chuchota t-elle.

Le silence jaillit ensuite, l'archer attrappa la chantilly puis ils sont surpris par un un éclat de rire.

" Sam et Pietro s'excitent tout seul, dit seulement Clint.

\- Ils s'entendent bien, dit-elle seulement voyant une jalousie malsaine monter en son ami.

\- J'avais remarqué, " déclara t-il seulement.

La femme plongea son regard dans celui de Clint, elle ne reconnaît pas ce regard, était est ce de la jalousie mal placée ? Clint finit d'ajouter les pailles dans les verres et ordonna à sa complice de prends deux verres et se dirigea vers le salon accompagné des deux autres.

"Alors, on rigole bien ici!" déclara Clint.

Le jeune speed runner lui sourit aussitôt et Natasha pu voir le grand sourire que Clint lui renvoyait.

" Je vais dormir sous la table si ça continue avec tout ça, déclara le faucon.

\- Tant que tu danses pas sur les tables, intervint Nath.

\- Ça, c'est une mission pour Clint, répondit le sokovien.

\- Ah bon? fit Clint.

\- Tu sais bien ce que je veux dire," répondit Pietro en lui faisaient un clin d'œil.

Clint pouffa de rire et trinqua avec son ami.


	22. Partie IV, chapitre 07

**Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

Un amour oblatif

Partie IV

**Oooo-o-O-o-ooo****O**

Chapitre 07

.

_**Noël 2017. **_

Un Noël ressemblant aux autres, sauf que cette fois ci, Laura n'était pas descendu une seule, l'hiver était rude et la jeune femme n'arrivait pas à surmonter le froid et la maladie. Les enfants s'étaient habitués a ce que leurs mères ne participe pas à la fête. Ils avaient dîné tous ensemble alors que Laura avait bu une soupe et s'était endormie. Elle avait cependant réussie a descendre le matin de Noël, afin de participer au déballage de cadeaux. Cooper avait reçu un détecteur de mouvement pour sa console. Lila avait eut une arbalète, et Nathy avait reçu une voiture téléguidé. Wanda et Pietro avaient eut un manteau, les parents Barton avaient été surpris du dîner romantique que leur avaient ppay les jumeaux.

Comme a leur habitudes, Clint et Pietro se firent un cadeau. Ce n'était plus un secret, tout le monde savait qu'ils s'offraient un cadeau, c'était comme un rituel. Clint avait acheté une nouvelle coque de téléphone pour Pietro, une bleu électrique, lui avait reçu une boîte de chocolat de la part de son complice.

**.**

**Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

**.**

_**Janvier 2018. **_

Cette journée avait été morose, Clint s'était levé vers les coups de neuf heures et avait squatté la télé accompagné de Nathaniel. Ils n'avaient pas vu les enfants, ils étaient déjà parti lorsqu'il s'était réveillé. Laura était malade à l'étage, et les jumeaux avaient filés au QG. Nous étions le 7 janvier et Clint se demandait s'ils avaient tous oublié son anniversaire. Ce n'était pas qu'il était adepte de ce genre de pratique, mais ça lui faisait tout de même bizarre que personne ne lui avait souhaité.

A l'arrivée des enfants, aucuns des deux ne lui avaient souhaité également. Les années passent et peut être qu'ils avaient oublié, ce n'était pas son genre de leur rappeler ce genre de chose. Laura était descendue pour aider Cooper a faire ses devoirs, elle était la plus calée des deux en maths. Clint aida Lila, puis allait commencer a faire a manger lorsque Laura entra dans la cuisine. Elle l'aida a faire le repas, et Clint se demanda réellement s'il elle avait oublié son anniversaire également.

Le repas était sur le feu, lorsque la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir. Natasha, Wanda et Pietro entrèrent dans le salon. Pietro avait une chemise blanche, surmonté d'une veste en cuir marron, un simple jean et une paire de chaussure de ville. Clint le détailla de haut en bas.

"T'as rendez vous? Lança t-il seulement, surpris.

\- Yes, ne nous attendez pas, répondit Pietro aux autres.

\- Bon aniv Clint, déclara Laura dans le salon. Le père de famille se retourna surpris. Tu pensais qu'on t'avait oublié? Ajouta t-elle.

\- Et bien, je dois avouer que oui, dit-il en grimaçant. Comment avait-il pu croire que sa famille et amis l'avaient oublié.

\- Comment on pourrait t'oublier, déclara le jeune homme.

\- Je suis d'accord avec mon frère, soutint Wanda.

\- Joyeux anniversaire, sursurra la rousse.

\- Amusez-vous bien, lâcha Laura.

\- On s'en va vraiment?! demanda Clint surpris.

\- Allez viens, déclara Pietro en emmenant Clint par la main, il l'emmena jusqu'à la voiture.

\- On va où? demanda Clint en entrant dans l'habitacle.

\- Surprise, déclara le sokovien.

\- Dis-moi par où je dois aller au moins, lança Clint en riant.

\- On va au casino.

\- Au casino, répéta Clint.

\- Hum hum. Entre mec, précisa le jeune homme.

\- Ok, fit Clint.

\- On voulait te faire la surprise jusqu'au bout mais j'ai pas le permis, et Tony est encore a Stark industrie, il nous rejoint la bas.

\- Tony sera là ? dit Clint surpris.

\- Tu penserais qu'on serait qu'à deux? demanda Pietro.

\- Ça m'a traversé l'esprit, avoua Clint. Pourquoi avait-il pensé qu'ils ne seraient qu'à deux.

\- Et bien non, on est 8 ce soir.

\- Cool.

\- Et on dort a l'hôtel, tu pourras picoler autant que tu veux, déclara le blond en souriant. Clint copia son sourire, la soirée s'annonçait bien.

Devant le casino, Clint reconnu directement ses amis, Rhodey, Bruce et Sam discutaient de la carte du menu, affichée a l'entrée, Steve et Bucky semblaient être en grande discussion. Il ne manquait plus que Tony pour que tout les invités soient présent.

Steve leur apprit que Tony allait bientôt les rejoindre, qu'ils devaient s'attabler, ce qu'ils firent.

La table était une table ronde, Pietro s'assit directement a coté de son héros, Bruce se mit de l'autre côté, Steve le suivit, Bucky s'assit a côté de Steve et Sam s'assit a côté de Pietro. Un serveur leur apportait une bouteille de champagne sans qu'ils ne l'avaient demandé, ça c'était un coup de Tony. Il déboucha la bouteille puis servir des coupes qu'il déposa devant chaque personne, Tony arriva a l'instant.

La repas était plaisant, ni Clint, ni les autres convives n'étaient habitués a ce genre de dîner, mais ça leur plaisaient tout de même. Durant le repas, Clint détailla chacun des hommes a table. Il se demanda si cette soirée aurait un impact dans leur relation. Il avait un lien particulier avec chacun d'eux dans sa dimension. Hors mis Pietro, il les avaient côtoyé durant de longues années. Bruce était comme un beau frère pour lui, il pouvait compter sur lui, il était un tuteur parfait pour Cooper, il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais Cooper avait trouvé en lui, un modèle de parent.

Bucky : ils n'étaient pas si proches ses dernières années, mais durant les derniers jours avant de revenir dans le passé, ils avaient noués un lien très étroit, c'était comme si ils se comprenaient par le biais de Wanda.

Steve: loyauté et courage, sagesse et humilité, il était comme son grand frère, c'était son modèle, toujours droit, fidèle a ses principes, un ami vers qui on peut se confier.

Rhodey, un ami banal vers qui on peut se tourner quand tout va mal, l'ami qui ne dit pas grand chose, mais qui arrive a cerner les gens, un ami qui observe, un soutien.

Sam Wilson, pas grand chose a dire sur le faucon, ils n'étaient pas de grand amis, mais sa légèreté et son sens de l'humour les aveient rapproché, même si a présent, leur amitié s'était quelques peu dégradé.

Tony, une révélation, il savait qu'il pouvait compter sur lui, mais ne savait pas a quel point il serait présent pour lui, et ses d'enfants. C'était le genre de personne qui n'hésiterait pas a receuillir ses enfants s'il lui arrivait malheur.

" Alors tu prends un dernier verre Clint?

\- Hein ? Quoi? Dit Clint sans ses pensées.

\- T'es déchiré ? demanda a nouveau Pietro.

\- Heu, non, hésita t-il a dire tout de même.

\- Heu non? T'es dedans, se moqua Pietro.

\- Non,

\- Menteur.

\- Je te jure, chuchota l'archer.

\- Alors un dernier verre? Réitéra le sokovien.

\- Non merci, dit Clint clairement.

\- Bon, je propose qu'on attaque le casino, lança Tony en se levant.

\- Attaquez le casino, pouffa Sam.

\- Qu'on joue quoi! J'ai fais crédité ses cartes, vous devriez tenir la soirée, leur informa le milliardaire.

\- T'as fais quoi? s'etrangla Steve.

\- C'est mon cadeau Steve, t'occupe.

\- On avait dit que tu payais seulement le repas et l'hôtel! S'offusqua Bruce.

\- T'es surpris? demanda Rhodey, moi pas.

\- Allez, allons y, j'ai envie de jouer a la roulette," conclut Stark.

Clint soupira en suivant Tony et les autres, c'était presque sûr que Tony allait payer plus de la moitié de la fête, mais de là a créditer des cartes de paiement, c'était du jamais vu. Chacun des convives firent le tour des tables et machines. Clint s'assit devant une machine a pièce, il joua pendant près de 45 minutes puis se dirigea au bar, il se prit une vodka, Bruce s'assit a ses côtés.

" T'as l'air de bien t'entendre avec Pietro, constata Banner.

\- Ouais, il est sympa.

\- Nath dit que vous êtes inséparable, déclara le brun.

\- Inséparable, peut-être pas.

\- C'est ce qu'elle dit. Tu sais c'est lui qui a tout organisé. C'est pas qu'on voulait rien faire, mais on avait pas trop d'idée, il avait proposé plein de truc, Tony a tranché. Il doit vraiment tenir a toi pour faire tout ça, ajouta Hulk.

\- C'est un amour," déclara Clint avant de boire une longue gorgée de son verre.

Un long silence s'immisca, puis Bruce le rompu.

" Comment va Laura?

\- Elle est malade la plupart du temps, elle descend de moins en moins, c'est de plus en plus dur," lui confia t-il avant de boire a nouveau une gorgée.

Le silence refit surface puis il est a nouveau rompu par Bucky cette fois.

" Hey! Vous avez vu Sam et Pietro?

\- Non, pourquoi? répondit Bruce.

\- Ils ont diparu depuis au moins 20 minutes, lança Bucky avant de commander une vodka et rejoindre Bruce et Clint au bar.

\- Tu dors avec Steve je suppose! déclara Bruce.

\- Ouaip, je pense que tu vas te taper Sam, Tony a choisi Rhodey comme binôme. Ou alors vous dormez ensemble et vous laissez tic et tac ensemble, ajouta le soldat de l'hiver.

\- Tic et tac? Pouffa Clint.

\- Sam et Pietro, ils sont tout le temps ensemble, déclara Bucky.

\- Ah oui?

\- Ah ben quand on parle du loup, dit aussitôt Bruce en voyant Pietro venir vers eux.

\- Hey.. Vous faîtes quoi? déclara Pietro en enlaçant Clint par dessus ses épaules.

\- On picole, déclara seulement Clint.

\- Tu picoles sans moi toi! Titilla Pietro.

\- Tu joues sans moi, tacla Clint à son tour.

\- Je joues à quoi? demanda Pietro.

\- Tu faisais quoi? lui rétorqua seulement Clint.

\- Je regardais Stark claquer son argent, c'est dingue comme les milliardaires n'ont aucunes valeurs de l'argent, soupira le sokovien.

\- Oh t'inquiètes pas, il a la valeur de l'argent c'est juste qu'ils en a tellement qu'il ne sait pas quoi en faire, le défendit Bruce.

\- Je vais rentrer a l'hôtel moi ! Déclara Clint en se levant.

\- Maintenant ! Serieux? S'étouffa Pietro.

\- J'ai pas dit que j'allais dormir, j'ai envie de me poser, et de picoler, lança Clint.

\- Tu veux vraiment rentrer? Chuchota Pietro dans l'oreille de Clint.

\- Ouais...

\- Ok, je vais chercher ma veste, j'arrive, décida Pietro.

\- Reste avec Sam si tu veux.

\- Tu m'avais promis de danser sur les tables, de vomir, et de te tenir a moi tout en marmonnant n'importe quoi, tu te souviens?" titilla encore le blond.

Clint éclata de rire.

" Alors ne bouge pas de là, j'arrive, chuchota encore le speed runner avant de partir en trombe.

\- C'est quoi ces messes basses? demanda Bucky.

\- Un truc entre lui et moi, répondit Clint.

\- Et bien, je préfère pas savoir, lança Bucky en roulant des yeux.

\- Moi j'aimerai bien, mais je sais pas si je pourrais garder le silence longtemps, ajouta Bruce.

\- vous venez avec nous? proposa Clint.

\- Dans votre chambre? s'etrangla Bruce

\- Pourquoi pas, lança Bucky.

\- On voudrait pas vous déranger, sous entendu Bruce.

\- Arrêtez avec vos insinuations, soupira Clint.

\- J'ai envie d'aller boire un verre dans un bar, un vrai, pas un casino de luxe, se plaignit Bucky.

\- Comme je te comprends, approuva Clint.

\- Tu penses que Stark fera la gueule si on se casse? questionna Bucky a Bruce.

\- Pas si on l'emmène avec, répondit Bruce.

\- Alors partant? Ajouta Bucky souriant.

\- Allez, je vais prévenir Pietro, et Sam accessoirement, ajouta Clint.

\- Je vais chercher Tony et Rhodey, annonça Bruce.

\- Je m'occupe de steve, rendez-vous à l'accueil dans 10 minutes, conclut Bucky.

**.**

**Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

**.**

Les hommes marchaient dans la rue, à la recherche du bar parfait pour finir la soirée. Ils avaient déjà bien bu et ne marchaient pas tous droit, tous priaient pour pouvoir entrer dans un bar, tous sauf Tony, qui était sûr a cent pour cent que de laisser un billet au videur les ferait entrer aussitôt.

Ce fut dans un pub, qu'ils trouvèrent la lumière d'un bar, le comptoir était mal éclairé, placé tout du long de la pièce, et de large banquette étaient dressées face au comptoir. Steve, Bucky et Bruce s'entasserent sur une banquette, Sam, Rhodey et Clint s'assirent face a eux, Pietro et Tony avaient chipé des tabourets et s'étaient mis en bout de table.

Clint commanda aussitôt une bouteille de vodka, Tony en commanda une autre de whisky, n'étant pas trop fan des boissons de l'est. La serveuse arriva et leur remis, deux pichets de soda, un pichet de jus d'orange et un de pomme, ainsi que 8 verres. Ils servirent un verre et trinquerent tous ensemble.

Le pub était plutôt calme mais le monde commençait a arriver, bientôt des jeunes femmes arrivèrent puis des étudiants, puis des fêtards, et ainsi de suite. Tous les huit restèrent attablé a picoler et à rire, puis Rhodey et Bucky les délaisserent pour aller danser, Tony les suivi pour conquérir une jeune demoiselle.

Il était prêt de 1h du matin, et la fête battait son plein, tout le monde dansait dans la salle. Il y avait un enterrement de vie de jeune fille et des jeunes hommes qui fêtaient l'obtention de leur diplôme. Quelques carvassins faisaient des concours de bières, d'autre les regarder, les femmes dansaient et se donnaient en spectacle, jusqu'à ce que la future mariée reçu le gage de danser sur le bar.

Tous les hommes étaient rivés sur elle, elle ne dansait pas très bien, ne tenait pas trop debout, n'était pas une égérie de la beauté, mais le charme était bien présent. Ce fut a ce moment que Pietro rebondit.

" Alors, c'est quand que tu danses sur les tables?

\- Pas maintenant.

\- Quand? demanda encore le gamin.

\- Peut-être après, a l'hôtel, ajouta Clint en riant.

\- Tiens donc, se moqua t'il ensuite.

\- Commence pas a m'embêter toi, grogna Clint.

\- Mais je t'embête pas! se défendit Pietro.

\- Si... Je suis pas encore assez défoncé, avoua Clint en levant le menton.

\- Assez défoncé, parce que tu l'es un peu? demanda le jeune en se mordant la lèvre avant de rire dans sa barbe.

\- Chut, Pietro, ne rit pas.

\- Je ris pas.

\- Si tu rigole, je te vois," soutint Clint en riant lui aussi.

Pietro éclata de rire puis se calma avant de reprendre son sérieux.

" J'aime bien te voir comme ça. Souriant, ajouta t-il ensuite.

\- Moi aussi.

\- Moi aussi quoi?

\- J'aime bien, dit seulement Clint. Tu me resers une bouteille ? demanda Clint mélangeant les mots.

\- Je te resers une bouteille, avec de la pomme?

\- Sacrilège! Non! Pas de pomme dans ma vodka! s'exclama Clint. Han, j'ai une vie d'une boroviča, ou une slivovića

\- Tu connais la slivovića? questionna Pietro surpris.

\- Bien-sure que je connais, prends-moi pour un neuneu.

\- Bah quoi, t'es pas sokovien, dit seulement Pietro en se réservant un verre de vodka.

\- Ben non. Mais la Russe est Natasha et elle m'a apprit a boire, lança Clint fièrement.

\- La russe est Natasha? Qu'est ce que tu racontes? Pouffa Pietro.

\- Je raconte ce que je veux! Décréta Clint.

\- J'adore quand tu es comme ça, déclara encore le sokovien.

\- Tais toi gamin, ricana Clint.

\- Va cuver papy, rétorqua Pietro.

\- Bon, j'y vais moi, salut Pietro, Clint, déclara seulement Sam.

\- Salut, bonne nuit Sam, répondit Pietro.

\- Salut, fit seulement Clint.

\- J'y vais aussi. Je suppose que vous dormez ensemble? dit Bruce.

\- Arrêtez d'insinuer des choses, geignit Clint.

\- J'insinues rien Clint, je constate c'est tout, a demain, bonne nuit, conclut Bruce en partant."

L'ambiance était retombée, Pietro était gêné par les propos de Bruce et la réaction de Clint par la même occasion. Il attendit quelques minutes alors que Clint buvait sa vodka gorgée par gorgée.

" Pourquoi tu te mets en colère comme ça? questionna le jeune sans regarder Clint dans les yeux.

\- Je me mets pas en colère, c'est juste que.. Clint ne finit pas sa phase et soupira bruyamment.

\- Il a rien dit de mal, le défendit Pietro.

\- Je sais, je... J'ai trop picoler, avoua Clint.

\- Steve a l'air claqué, constata Pietro en voyant Steve sourire béatement a Bucky pendant qu'il dansait avec des filles.

\- Ouais, on l'est tous je crois. On y va aussi ? proposa Clint.

\- Si tu veux oui, je vais prévenir les autres, et on s'arrache," déclara Pietro en se levant.

Il fit ensuite volt face et agrippa l'épaule de l'archer.

" Hey, Clint?

\- Quoi? répondit Clint en affichant son regard bleu intense.

\- Je crois je vais pas marcher toit droit tout droit, déclara t-il en riant.

\- On sera deux," confirma Barton.


	23. Partie IV, chapitre 08

**Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

Un amour oblatif

Partie IV

**Oooo-o-O-o-ooo****O**

Chapitre 08

_**Février 2018. **_

Toute la bande étaient réunis autour d'un repas au QG, l'arrivée de docteur Strange n'y était pas pour rien. Ils avaient décidés de reser au QG pour montrer a Stephen Strange l'esprit d'équipe qui régnait ai sein du QG.

Clint avait reprit le boulot, au cours du dîner romantique offert oar les jumeaux a Noël, Laura, lui avait demandé, ou plutôt ordonné de reprendre le boulot a temps complet.

Ils étaient donc tous réunis vdanslz grand salon, et riaient tous ensemble. Scott Lang était de la partie, y comprit le jeune Peter Parker. Ils avaient commandé asiatiques et passaient une agréable soirée. Le repas commençait a s'éterniser, Wanda et Natasha étaient partis faire du café, ou Irish coffee. Scott etboeter était descendu a l'atelier, suivi par Pietro et Sam qui le rejoignit peu après. Les filles revenues, Clint bu un Irish coiffée en compagnie de Tony et Rhodey, et Bucky les autres ne buvant sur du thé, café ou autre boisson chaude.

Tony et Bruce firent le tour du propriétaire avec le docteur Strange, puis tout le monde se réunis a nouveau dans le salon afin de boire une boisson chaude.

Wanda avait dépose le chocolat de Pietro aux côtés de Clint, mais celui ci 'e dédaigna pas venir,ainsi que accolyte Sam wilson. Ce fut lorsque le chocolat semblait parfaitement froid que Clint se décida a aller chercher le sokovien.

Friday, l'informa que les deux fugitifs étaient en salle d'entraînement, Clint ouvrit la porte dans un grand fracas.

" Pietro! Qu'est ce que tu fais? Cria Clint.

\- Ah, on s'entraînait avec Sam, je commence a tout savoir esquiver maintenant ! déclara le jeune fièrement en arrêtant sa course.

\- Oui, et bien Strange et les autres vous attendent, on vous a préparé une boisson chaude, qui ne l'est sûrement plus au passage," déclara Clint en croisant les bras.

Sam Wilson atterri aussitôt rangeant ses ailes.

" Cool. Fit il en dépassant Clint pour monter a l'étage.

\- C'est pas cool ce que tu fais, dit aussitôt Clint lorsque Sam n'était plus dans leur champs de vision.

\- De quoi? Dit Pietro en allant vers les vestiaires.

\- Tout le monde est en haut, et toi tu fais mumuse avec Sam, ajouta Clint en suivant le jeune homme jusque dans les vestiaires.

\- Ah c'est bon Clint.

\- Non, c'est pas bon, ça se fait pas Pietro. Ta soeur est en colère, c'est Sam qui t'a demandé de t'entraîner ? demanda Clint alors que le jeune homme enfilait des chaussettes propres.

\- Non c'est pas Sam. Arrête avec lui, pourquoi tu lui en veux?

\- Je lui en veux pas, contra Clint mais Pietro n'y croyait pas, il enfila ses baskets et se leva.

\- Arrête, t'es toujours sur lui, rétorqua Pietro.

\- Je suis pas toujours sur lui, c'est juste parce qu'il t'entraînes avec lui tout le temps," se défendit Clint.

Le jeune homme soupira, attrappa sa veste puis se posta face au père de famille.

"Premièrement, il ne m'entraîne pas tout le temps, et puis j'ai bien le droit d'avoir des amis, lui lança t-il.

\- J'ai pas dit le contraire.

\- On dirait que t'es jaloux, lança le jeune.

\- Moi? Jaloux? Pourquoi? Et de qui? De Sam? pouffa Clint en riant.

\- Ouais.

\- N'importe quoi! lança Clint en détournant le regard.

Pietro attrappa la bras le père de famille pour dénouer ses bras, il passa sa seconde main sur sa nuque, un long frisson parcouru le corps de l'archer.

" Clint.

\- Arrête Pietro, chuchota Clint.

\- Tu sais bien que tu comptes beaucoup plus que lui, chuchota le gamin.

Pietro remit en place, le pendentif en forme de flèche de Clint offert par Pietro lui même lors de son anniversaire. Clint ne sut quoi dire, il était gêné par la situation. Que se passait-il enfin? Il releva les yeux vers son ami.

" Montons, ils doivent se demander ce qu'il se passe, mumura l'archer.

\- Ouais..."

**.**

**Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

**.**

_**Mars 2018. **_

Clint était face a son épouse, lui souriant doucement, ça faisait bien longtemps qu'ils ne s'étaient pas retrouvés seul dans un restaurant. Leur couple était devenu platonique, l'état de santé de Laura naidait pas à maintenir leur intimité. Le couple se souriaient doucement comme deux étrangers, ils passaient la plupart de leur temps loin de l'autre. C'était Natasha et Wanda qui avaient tout prévu.

Aujourd'hui, Lila fetait son anniversaire avec trois de ses copines accompagnées par Natasha. Wanda avait déposé le couple devant le restaurant luxueux tout frais payé. La jeune femme avait demandé à la réception de l'appeler lorsque le repas sera terminée. Ce soir, la jolie Wanda jouera le taxi et entremeteuse.

Le couple avait été à la fois surpris mais aussi pris au dépourvu. Laura n'avait pas eu le temps de dire quoique se soit que Wanda était parti lui chercher des vêtements appropriés. Elle l'avait aidé a la poupouner alors que Clint se préparait dans la chambre des jumeaux.

Ce dîner était un peu trop romantique pour le couple, ils n'étaient plus habitués a ce genre de dîner. Ils parlerènt de banalités. Notamment des enfants, du boulot de Clint, ou encore de la maison. Chacun d'eux ne se sentaient pas à sa place. Laua aurait préféré être chez elle, au fond de son lit, ou avec ses enfants. Clint lui, ne savait pas Ce qu'il aurait préféré, peut-être chez-lui aussi, devant la télé, buvant une biere, ok jouant au billard avec ses amis.

La soiree commençait a se faire longue, ils n'avaient déjà plus de sujet de conversation au plat principal, ce fut au moment du dessert qu'ils avouerent tout deux être mal à l'aise face à la situation.

"Je sais pas pour toi, mais ça me fait bizarre que Wanda ait préparé cette soirée, avoua Clint dans un premier temps.

\- Oui, moi aussi, et puis c'est la première fois que je ne participe pas à la fête d'anniversaire de Lila, avoua t-elle à son tour.

\- C'est la premiére fois qu'elle le fête ailleurs qu'à la maison, précisa Clint.

\- J'espère que ça s'est bien passé et que tout se passe bien à la maison, déclara la femme.

\- Wanda s'occupe des enfants, enfin je crois. Et puis bon, Cooper est grand maintenant, même lui peut s'occuper de Nathy.

\- Je préfère quand même que ce soit Wanda, avoua Laura.

\- Moi aussi. C'est pas que j'ai pas confiance en Cooper mais... Bon...

\- Je me demande ce qu'ils font? Lança la mère de famille.

\- Nathy doit problamment dormir et Cooper doit certainement jouer la console avec Pietro, supposa Clint.

\- Je crois qu'il avait un rencard, lui apprit-elle.

\- Ah bon? Il m'en a pas parlé, répondit Clint en fronçant les yeux.

\- C'est Wanda qui m'en a parlé, ajouta t-elle.

\- Ah... Ok... Fit il tristement, ça l'étonnait tout de même que Pietro lui en ait pas parlé, lui qui pensait qu'il lui disait tout. Ça va? T'as l'air naze, reprit-il ensuite.

\- Je suis épuisée , mais je suis contente d'avoir passer cette soirée avec toi, ça fait longtemps qu'on était pas sortie dîner a l'extérieur, en tête a tête, déclara a présent la mère de famille rougissante

\- Moi aussi," mentit Clint, car à ce moment toutes ses pensées étaient dirigées vers Pietro. Que faisait-il? Et surtout avec qui? Le serveur arriva peut après, leur apprenant qu'il avait appelé mademoiselle Maximoff, le couple sourit, sacré Wanda.

Au moment de payer, l'homme lui apprit que tout avait payé et qu'il leur offrait même le café en attendant que la voiture arrivait. Laura refusa la boisson chaude, Clint accepta et but son café au bar. Le couple fut surpris lorsque Wanda arriva accompagné de Pietro.

" Comment vont les enfants? lança de suite Laura.

\- Très bien Laura, ils dorment tous, désolé du retard, j'ai récupéré Pietro au passage," souligna la sokovienne.

Clint resta muet ainsi que le sokovien.

" Voulez-vous aller quelques part d'autre? Aller boire un verre quelque part? aller au cinéma? proposa Wanda ensuite.

\- Tu es gentille Wanda mais je suis pas en état de faire quoique se soit. J'aimerai juste rentrer, soupira la femme épuisée.

\- Très bien on y va".

Le couple suivit les jumeaux, Pietro grimpa à l'avant laissant le couple a l'arrière. Laura s'engouffra directement dans les bras de son mari. Clint lui caressa les cheveux doucement. Ça faisait bien longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pas eut ce moment d'intimité. Clint aimait sa femme plus que tout, il était fiers d'avoir épousé une personne aussi complète et entière qu'elle. Elle était sa fierté, ainsi que les trois beaux enfants qu'elle lui avait donné et elle lui avait tant manqué ces dernières années.

Sur la route, Clint sentait tout les regard sur eux, il voyait quelques fois Wanda sourire dans le rétroviseur, puis Pietro visage neutre. Clint était d'autant plus mal a l'aise. Ça lui faisait bizarre que son épouse soit dans ses bras face a Pietro, c'était un sentiment bien étrange.

À la ferme, Laura grimpa de suite à l'étage, Clint en bon gentleman l'accompagna, Wanda ne se fit pas priée non plus pour rejoindre également son lit.

Clint fit prend les médicaments à son épouse, puis il l'a borda correctement avant de lui embrasser le front et de s'éclipser de la pièce. Il retourna dans le salon où il découvrit Pietro une bière à la main.

" Hey, Alors ta soirée, comment ça s'est passé? questionna Clint en enlevant ses chaussures.

\- Bien et toi?

\- Bien aussi."

Le silence gagna les hommes, Clint alla dans la cuisine et revint une bière à la main puis s'effondra dans le canapé. Les hommes burent tranquillement leur bière puis le père de famille rompu le silence.

" Ça faisait longtemps que Laura n'était pas sortie, elle était contente, lui apprit Clint.

\- Elle devait être ravie de passer un peu de temps avec son mari.

\- Oui,"

Le silence revint une seconde fois puis Clint ajouta.

"Ça m'a fait bizarre de dîner seul avec Laura.

\- C'est sure qu'avec ma soeur et moi, c'est pas toujours simple, mais t'inquiète, on va pas rester éternellement ici, annonça Pietro d'un ton neutre.

\- Quoi? Beugla Clint. Qu'est ce que tu racontes? Tu veux partir? l'interrogea t'il brusquement.

\- Ben, c'est que, Bafouilla le bien homme.

\- T'as rencontré quelqu'un? Laura m'a dit que t'avais un rencard, c'est sérieux? T'as un copain?" enchaîna Clint.

Le jeune homme pouffa de rire.

" Non, je... C'était pas... C'est juste... Et puis c'est une fille, pourquoi tu penses que c'est un mec? demanda Pietro ensuite.

\- Euh, j'en sais rien, j'ai dis ça comme ça, fit Clint en haussant les épaules.

\- C'est juste une amie, Clint, j'ai personne dans ma vie, le rassura tout de même le jeune homme.

\- J'ai pas envie que vous partiez, dit subitement Clint.

\- Très bien. Alors on reste, lança Pietro en se levant, bon, je vais me coucher, bonne nuit Clint, murmura le jeune.

\- Bonne nuit Pietro," chuchota Clint.

**.**

**Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

**.**

_**10 Avril 2018.**_

Clint, Pietro et Sam étaient en mission durant 5 jours. Bien que Clint et Pietro ne voulaient pas partir, ils y avaient été obligé. Ce n'était pas tellement qu'ils refusaient la mission a proprement dites, c'était juste que c'était une période où Wanda avait besoin d'eux.

Cela faisait un an que vision les avait quitté, et la jeune femme avait besoin d'être entouré. Clint venait d'être relayé par Sam en planque, il était rentré et avait pris une douche. Pietro venait de se réveiller, il était allongé sur le lit double, le regard rivé sur le plafond.

" Salut, fit Clint en regardant l'homme de biais.

\- Salut, répondit seulement Pietro, la tête ailleurs.

\- Ça va pas? demanda Clint en s'asseyant sur le lit.

\- Si, ça va, j'ai rêvé de Wanda, j'espère qu'elle va bien.

\- Je l'espère aussi, mumura Clint.

\- Ça fait trois mois que j'ai pas eu de mission extérieure, et là, comme par hasard, j'y suis envoyé, soupira le jeune homme.

\- Je sais bien, chuchota Clint, je suis dans le même cas, et crois moi j'aurais préféré aux côtés de ta sœur aussi, chuchota encore l'aîné des deux.

\- Heureusement que je suis bien entouré sur cette mission, déclara le sokovien en regardant enfin son interlocuteur.

\- C'est clair que t'aurais pas pu rêver mieux, déclara Clint en souriant. Tu vas faire quoi aujourd'hui ?

\- J'en sais rien, et toi? Tu vas dormir? questionna Pietro.

\- Je dormirai cette nuit, dit Clint en hochant négativement de la tête. Bon allez, passe a la douche et je t'emmène manger a l'extérieur, décida Clint en se levant brusquement.

\- Il n'est que 10h30, marmonna le jeune.

\- Et bien on fera un tour avant, allez motivation monsieur Maximoff, lança Clint en tapant des mains.

\- Hannnn... J'aime quand tu m'appelles comme ça. Ça fait déjà moins gamin, déclara Pietro en souriant pleinement.

\- Lève toi gamin, ricana Clint.

\- Je t'emmerde papy."

**.**

**Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

**.**

Clint et Pietro marchaient dans les rues tchèques, ils avaient remonté toutes une rue avant de trouver un bon restaurant. Ils avaient déjeuné tranquillement et étaient à présent à la recherche d'un café ou ils pourraient prendre un digestif. Ce fut loin de leur hôtel qu'ils se posèrent tranquillement.

Il était que 14h et ils se demandaient ce qu'ils allaient faire ensuite. Clint avait proposé à Pietro de faire une petite sieste. Ce soir, il prendrait la place de Sam dans le fourgon jusqu'à 9h du matin, et Clint le relèverai a 5h du matin. Ce fut après une bonne boisson chaude qu'ils se dirigèrent à nouveau vers l'hôtel.

Pietro mit son réveil, ainsi que Clint, deux réveils valaient mieux qu'un seul, puis ils se mirent a l'aise et firent une sieste jusqu'à 19h.

**.**

**Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

**.**

Comme Clint l'avait prédit, il se réveilla bien avant le gamin, heureusement qu'il avait mit son réveil, il se surpris a regarder le gosse dormir jusqu'à ce qu'il soit vraiment l'heure de le réveiller.

" Hey, sale gosse, il est temps de te réveiller, murmura Clint.

\- Hum... Marmonna Pietro.

\- Allez Pietro, insista Clint.

\- Ça va être dure, se plaignit Pietro en se frottant le crâne a deux mains.

\- Je sais, mais il le faut. Ça va passer vite, ne t'inquiètes pas," le rassura t-il.

Le jeune homme soupira, puis finit par se lever, il s'habilla avec lenteur. Clint et Pietro descendirent ensuite prendre un repas a l'hôtel avant que Pietro finisse tout de même par relever Sam, a deux rues de là.

**.**

**Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

**.**

Lorsque Sam revint, Clint était dans le lit double, il avait enfilé un bas de pyjama et un t-shirt avant de se glisser sous les draps et d'allumer la télé.

Les liens entre Sam et Clint n'étaient pas au beau fixe, chacun des deux avaient du mal avec l'autre, mais ils ne savaient pas trop pourquoi leurs relations s'étaient ternis de cette manière. Ils étaient de simple collègues et ne se parlaient pas plus que ça. Sam salua le père de famille avant de filer sous la douche, puis d'entrer dans les draps.

Chacun des hommes étaient à une distance respectable l'un de l'autre, on aurait pu y mettre une troisième personne entre eux, tellement ils prenaient de la distance. Clint demanda à Sam si la télé le dérangeait, l'homme lui répondit qu'elle ne le dérangeait en rien, puis se tourna vers la porte de la salle de bain avant de fermer les yeux et sombrer directement.


	24. Partie V

**Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

Un amour oblatif

Partie V

**Oooo-o-O-o-ooo****O**

.

_**11 avril 2018**_

Il n'était que 6h lorsque Clint ouvrit les yeux, impossible de dormir plus que ça. Le fait d'avoir fait une sieste l'empêchait de profiter du lit. Il s'extirpa des draps, et alla prendre une douche avant de descendre prendre un petit déjeuner à emporter. L'archer surpris le jeune sokovien à 7h30 avec un petit déjeuner.

" Hey, tu m'as fais peur, beugla Pietro.

\- Ça va? demanda l'archer.

\- Ouais, il est que 7h30, lança Pietro.

\- Oui, la dernière heure est la plus difficile, je me suis dis que j'allais t'amener le petit déj.

\- Serieux? T'es un amour Clint Barton."

Le père de famille sourit à la remarque puis déballa le petit déjeuner.

" Tu vas faire quoi aujourd'hui ? demanda ensuite Clint.

\- Je sais pas, dormir sûrement.

\- Tu vas même pas tenir compagnie à Sam? sous-entendu Clint.

\- Peut-être un peu, faut au moins que je fasse une sieste.

\- Ok, dit Clint seulement.

\- Peut-être que je te tiendrais aussi un peu compagnie, ajouta le jeune homme.

\- Ah oui?

\- Hum hum, je verrais.

\- D'acc."

**.**

**Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

**.**

Clint avait pris la relève de Pietro, le jeune sokovien s'en était allé. Le père de famille passa la journée à repérer les allés et venues d'un individu que le Shield surveillait. Le job consistait à noter l'heure de départ et l'heure de retour, à prendre des photos de chaques personnes entrant chez l'individu en question.

À midi, il mangea le reste du déjeuner, puis vers les coups de 16h, il eut la surprise de Pietro qui lui amena un bon café chaud. Le duo restèrent ensemble plus d'une heure, puis Pietro retourna à l'hôtel. Sam fini par prendre la relève a 21h.

En arrivant à l'hôtel, Pietro était sous la douche, Clint alluma la télé et prépara ses affaires pour aller se doucher également. Pietro sortit de la douche, muni d'un simple caleçon, Clint prit sa place et se vêtu de la même manière. Le duo rentra dans les draps et alluma la télé.

Cette fois ci, Clint n'était pas à mille lieux de son collègue, avec Pietro ce n'était pas pareil qu'avec Sam. Pietro n'était pas qu'un simple collègue, c'etait Pietro, son ami, c'était comme s'ils se connaissaient depuis des années, ils n'avaient aucun secret l'un envers l'autre.

" Tu veux que je mette mon réveil pour toi demain? proposa Clint.

\- Ouais, vaut mieux.

\- T'as eu des nouvelles de ta soeur!

\- Non, le Shield a dit aucun appel, fit Pietro en grimaçant.

\- Le Shield dit beaucoup de chose que je respecte pas forcément. J'essayerai d'avoir des news demain.

\- Ok, merci Clint.

\- De rien, bonne nuit Pietro.

\- Bonne nuit Clint."

**.**

**Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

**.**

_**12 avril 2018.**_

Le réveil de Clint sonna, il pu entendre le jeune homme soupirer puis se lever. Clint profita un peu de son lit. Il se réveilla tout de même vers 11h, alors que Sam avait prit la place de Pietro dans le lit double. Il prit rapidement une douche puis descendit acheter un déjeuner pour ce midi. Il rejoignit ensuite Pietro dans le fourgon.

Ils dejeunėrent tous les deux, puis Clint reparti faire un tour, il ne voulait pas déranger Sam qui se reposait de sa nuit d'astreinte. Il rejoignit la chambre sur les coups de 18h et proposa tout de même à Sam d'aller déjeuner au restaurant de l'hôtel avant de prendre son service. Sam accepta et les voilà partis déjeuner, Clint rejoignit ensuite Pietro afin de le relever.

Clint s'installa dans le fourgon et commença a noter tout ce qu'il lui semblait suspect jusqu'à qu'il sursaute alors qu'on ouvrait la portière.

" Pietro?

\- J'arrivais pas à dormir, t'as eu des nouvelles de Wanda?

\- Merde, non, fit Clint qui avait complètement oublié.

\- J'espère qu'elle ne pense pas qu'on ne pense à elle," déclara le jeune en grimaçant.

Le jeune semblait si triste, il avait vraiment l'air déboussolé, Clint tenta de le rassurer.

" Je pense pas qu'elle penserait ça. Elle sait combien on y tient.

\- Tu sais, j'ai l'impression que tu l'aimes vraiment, lança Pietro en s'asseyant aux côtés de l'archer.

\- Vraiment dans quel sens? demanda Clint en levant un sourcil, pensant que le jeune se faisait une mauvaise image.

\- Peu importe, je veux dire, on sent que tu es sincère vis à vis d'elle, quand tu dis que tu tiens à elle, je sais que c'est sincère, et que tu ferais tout pour ma soeur, déclara ensuite le jeune homme.

\- C'est également ton cas tu sais, ce qui marche pour elle, marche pour toi. Je vous aime tous les deux. Et je ferais tout pour que vous soyez heureux, déclara à son tour l'archer.

\- Je t'aime beaucoup aussi. J'adore Laura, j'adore Nat, mais toi, c'est différent, je tiens beaucoup plus à toi qu'aux autres. Je sais pas pourquoi toi c'est différent, fit le jeune en haussant les épaules.

\- Je sais pas non plus pourquoi, mais je ressens la même chose." Conclut Clint.

Le jeune homme bascula sa tête sur l'épaule de son ami. Clint quant à lui, continua de scruter les allés et venues de l'individu. Ce fut une bonne demie heure plus tard, qu'il entendit comme un ronflement, le jeune Maximoff s'était endormi sur son épaule.

**.**

**Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

**.**

_**13 avril 2018.**_

Lorsque Sam débarqua pour prendre la relève, il ne fut pas surpris de voir Pietro dans le fourgon. Lorsque son réveil avait sonné, et qu'il avait remarqué qu'il était seul dans le lit, il se doutait que le jeune sokovien avait rejoint son ami.

Pietro était confus de cette situation, mais Sam s'en moquait, ils n'étaient qu'amis, il faisait ce qu'il voulait. Clint et Pietro rejoignirent la chambre d'hôtel, Clint prit une bonne douche, puis chercha un restaurant à emporter alors que Pietro prenait sa douche.

Les hommes allèrent chercher un repas pour le partager avec Sam, dans le fourgon. Ils dejeunėrent tranquillement en sa compagnie, puis ils allèrent se boire un café avant de revenir à l'hôtel. Clint et Pietro en profiterent pour appeler Natasha. Elle était la seule que Clint pouvait joindre à tout moment.

La femme lui donna des nouvelles de Wanda, elle avait eut un coup de blues mais tout allait bien a présent. Pietro fut soulagé de l'apprendre. Les hommes squatterent un peu l'hôtel, puis ils descendirent prendre des sandwichs pour le dîner du soir. Les trois hommes dinerent dans le fourgon avant que Sam et Clint délaisserent Pietro pour sa nuit de travail.

Comme la fois précédente, Clint et Sam se mirent à une distance raisonnable, la télé fonctionnait, mais les hommes voulaient s'expliquer, ce fut Clint qui entama la conversation.

" Pietro n'arrivait pas à dormir hier, il n'arrête pas de penser à Wanda, ça fait tout juste un an que Vision n'est plus de ce monde.

\- Je sais, ça me fait de la peine aussi. Et je sais aussi que tu es un bon soutien pour Pietro. Il ne parle que de toi, il tient énormément à toi, répondit Sam.

\- Je tiens aussi beaucoup à lui, lui confia également Clint.

\- J'ai remarqué," fit seulement le noir.

Clint leva un sourcil interrogateur vers son collègue, était-il jaloux de l'amitié qu'il partageait avec Pietro?

" C'est un reproche? Lui rétorqua t-il.

\- Pas du tout, la relation que j'entretien avec lui est complètement différente de la vôtre, précisa Sam.

\- La relation? Comment tu décrirais la relation que j'ai avec lui, comparé à la vôtre? lui demanda Clint ensuite.

\- Je sais pas pour vous deux, mais pour moi il est juste un ami, lança Sam seulement.

\- Il l'est aussi, se défendit-il.

\- D'accord, bon, bonne nuit Clint.

\- Bonne nuit Sam."

**.**

**Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

**.**

_**14 avril 2018**_

Le réveil de Clint sonna une dernière fois, c'était sa dernière relève de la mission, demain le trio sera relevé par une autre esquade. Sam semblait dormir comme un bébé, il le laissa dormir et alla prendre une douche avant d'aller chercher un déjeuner pour Pietro et lui.

Ce fut a 8h30, qu'il entra dans le fourgon accompagné d'un petit déjeuner royal.

"C'est pas vrai que t'as amené le p'tit dej! S'exclama le sokovien.

\- Et si, bonjour Pietro.

\- Salut, je suis content que se soit la fin, ça commence à bouger, annonça le jeune homme.

\- Ah oui?

\- Deux visites en pleine nuit, ça fait beaucoup.

\- Déjà une seule ça fait beaucoup. Bon je t'ai amené un chocolat chaud, des croissants, une banane et un yaourt, annonça Clint fièrement.

\- Han.. t'es un amour Barton j'te jure, lacha encore Pietro.

\- Dernière relève et après on se casse, répondit seulement Clint, gêné du compliment.

\- Je vais essayer de trouver un cadeau pour Wanda.

\- Bonne idée, prend Sam avec, il sera content d'aller faire un tour, il a fait que ça que de squatter l'hôtel.

\- Ouep, je vais aller faire une sieste et je ramènerai le déjeuner, décida Pietro.

\- Ah oui!

\- Je me sens obligé du coup avec tout ça.

\- Ne te sent pas obligé, murmura Clint.

\- Ça me fait plaisir.

\- Bon, allez, va te reposer,

\- À toute à l'heure, amour, glissa Pietro.

\- Amour? beugla Clint surpris.

\- Ouais, fit Pietro, t'es un amour."

Clint sourit et se concentra sur les allés et venues de la cible.

La matinée passa bien vite, il n'eut pas le temps dire ouf, que Pietro le rejoignit accompagné de Sam et du déjeuner.

Le trio discuta un instant de leur cible, puis du lieu où ils allaient se rendre afin d'acheter quelques cadeaux. Le duo reparti vers les coups de 13h30, laissant Clint à son repérage.

.

**Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

.

Ce fut vers 17h que Clint eut la surprise de voir Pietro. Le jeune homme voulait absolument lui montrer ses achats.

" T'as dévalisé les magasins là !"

Le jeune homme leva les épaules et déballa ses sacs.

" Ça c'est pour mon filleul ! Lança t-il.

\- Arrête de le pourrir, soupira Clint.

\- Ça c'est pour ma tite Lila.

\- Pareil que pour Nate, arrête de pourrir mes gosses s'te plaît.

\- Ça c'est pour Laura, ça c'est pour moi, ça aussi, annonça Pietro."

Clint soupira aux cadeaux qui ne finissaient plus de sortir de son sac.

" Ça c'est pour Cooper. Regarde ce que j'ai acheté a Wanda.

\- C'est sublime, attesta Clint.

\- Ça c'est pour moi et ça c'est pour toi, j'ai acheté aussi un truc à Sam, ajouta t-il.

\- Et bien, tu as vraiment dévalisé les magasins.

\- Bon, je vais aller boire un café, t'en veux un?

\- Non merci ça ira.

\- On se voit tout a l'heure, chuchota Pietro.

\- Ok, à toute à l'heure."

.

**Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

.

Ce fut un peu avant la fin de service que Sam et Pietro débarquèrent avec de l'Asiatique a emporter.

" C'est notre dernier repas ici, alors on s'est dit qu'on allait manger asiat, je sais que tu adores ça."

Clint sourit a la réflexion de Pietro, il le connaissait tellementbien.

Après ce repas, Clint et Pietro laissèrent Sam dans le fourgon, Clint alla prendre une douche, puis lorsqu'il resortit, il découvrit une bouteille de vodka et un paquet de chips.

" Je me suis dis que comme c'était notre dernière soirée en tête a tête."

Clint pouffa de rire puis attrappa la bouteille de vodka. Les hommes burent un verre tranquillement, puis se mirent a l'aise.

Ce fut après quelques verres que Pietro remarqua quelque chose dintrigant.

" Où t'as trouvé ce pendentif ? Demanda Pietro.

\- De quoi?

\- Ce pendentif, j'ai le même.

\- Ah euh, c'était a mon frère, mentit Clint.

\- C'est vraiment le même, ajouta Pietro en le regardant de plus près."

Clint tenta de l'empêcher de l'examiner sous toutes ses coutures mais le jeune homme fut trop rapide.

" Et il s'appelait Pietro et il est né le 13 juin aussi? Clint d'où vient ce pendentif? s'énerva le gamin."

L'archer se mordu la lèvre, puis sorti du lit. Pietro le retint par le bras.

"Reste là.

\- Pietro, c'est... Bafouilla Clint.

\- Dis-moi Clint."

Clint resta silencieux, se demandant comment il allait expliquer a Pietro qu'il venait du passé, par où commencer?

Le jeune attendait des explications, il attrappa le visage de Clint et le força a le regarder.

" Clint, d'où vient ce pendentif s'il te plaît?

\- C'est ta soeur qui me l'a donné."

Pietro pouffa de rire et sortit le sien.

"Je l'ai, alors arrête et dis-moi, insista Pietro.

\- Je viens du futur."

Le jeune pouffa de rire.

" Je suis sérieux, je viens du futur, ta sœur venait de ramasser ton pendentif près de la salle d'embarquement et elle me l'a accroché pour que je me souvienne d'où je viens, ajouta Clint.

\- Tu plaisantes ?"

Clint hocha négativement de la tête.

"Je suis en mission avec Nath, le docteur Chô est au courant, elle a même des preuves puisque je lui ai amené le remède pour Laura. Dans ma ligne temporelle, elle est décédée depuis la naissance de Nathaniel, j'ai été envoyé pour la sauver et vaincre Thanos par la même occasion..."

Le jeune homme paraissait dubitatif mais écoutait chaque phrases prononcées. Clint n'était pas un menteur, il le savait.

Les hommes discutèrent toute une partie de la nuit, Clint avait tout mentionné, l'attaque de Thanos, la mort de Laura, il oublia volontairement de mentionner que Wanda était décédée elle aussi et qu'elle devait sauver l'humanité, il ne lui avait pas dit non plus qu il avait perdu la vie face a Ultron.

Ce fut vers deux heures du matin que les hommes s'endormirent l'un contre l'autre.

.

**Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

.

_**6 mai 2018**_

Clint avait passé la journée seul aujourd'hui, c'était un choix. Il était allé au petit matin a la statut de la liberté, avait versé toute les larmes de son corps puis s'était isolé dans un coin du QG. Natasha l'avait croisé et l'avait laissé seul avec lui même. Elle savait qu'il avait besoin de ça.

En rentrant au QG, Laura ne lui avait pas posé trop de question non plus, elle savait où il était allé. Ça l'affectait également, car elle se demandait si Clint n'avait oas mentir sur la relation qu'il entretenait avec Wanda dans sa dimension. Il l'a pleurait tellement que s'en était troublant.

Durant le repas, Pietro avait raconté sa journée de mission passée avec Captain America et Scott Lang, Wanda quant a elle avait mentionné que James Barnes était gentil et qu'on se faisait tous une drôle d'idée sur lui. Les enfants avaient raconté leur journée d'école. Laura et Clint n'avaient pas dit un mot.

Ce fut quant en fin de soirée que Clint se servit une vodka, Wanda et Pietro l'accompagnerent. Ça ne l'arrangeait pas forcément de boire avec eux, c'était eux le noeud du problème, c'était eux qu'il pleurait tous les ans.

Wanda ne but qu'un verre, Pietro en but un deuxième avec son ami. Clint en avait reprit deux autres après son départ.

.

**Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

.

_**10 mai 2018**_

La fête d'anniversaire de Nathaniel avait viré au fiasco, la famille de Laura était là, les jumeaux étaient là, et ça ne leur plaisait pas. Clint les avait laissé parlé au départ, il les avait laissé parlé aux jumeaux comme s'ils étaient des inconnus, mais au dessert le père de famille avait frappé du Point sur la table. Les jumeaux étaient a leur place, ils vivaient avec eux et celui ou celle qui n'étaient pas content pouvaient s'en aller. C'était comme ça et pas autrement.

Clint avait prit la défense des jumeaux, Laura celle de sa famille et ce conflit n'avait fait qu'empirer leur relation conjugale. Le soir même, Laura lui demandait de dormir sur le sofa, chose qu'il fit sans broncher. Non pas parce qu'il avait tord bien au contraire, mais parce qu'il n'avait pas non plus envie de dormir contre Laura, qu'il considérait comme une traître.

Le conflit avait duré quelques jours, puis le couple s'était calmé, ils avaient reprit leur vie, mais le fossé était creusé, Clint continuait a dormir sur le canapé, et Laura le laissait faire.


	25. Partie V, chapitre 02

**Désolé pour le retard, gros bisous a vous .**

**Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

Un amour oblatif

Partie V

**Oooo-o-O-o-ooo****O**

Chapitre 02

_**17 Juin 2018: **_

C'était l'anniversaire des jumeaux, ils avaient préparé une soirée à la maison tranquillement, les Barton leur avait acheté un abonnement de cinéma a chacun, ils étaient ravi. Natasha leur avait amené du chocolat, et les enfants avaient économisé pour leur acheter un bon d'achat dans une confiserie.

Ils avaient juste dîné, et avaient mangé un gâteaux. Natasha n'était pas restée longtemps, elle revenait avec Wanda d'une mission fatiguante. Ils avaient fini par boire un verre dans le salon après que les enfants étaient montés.

Laura avait résisté à ne pas monter de suite, elle sentait que Clint n'était pas très bien. Il s'était confié à Natasha concernant la dispute lors de l'anniversaire de Nathaniel. Il savait qu'il avait été loin, qu'il n'avait pas choisi les bons mots pour défendre les jumeaux et avait attaqué la famille de Laura sur des sujets qui ne le regardait pas. Il s'en voulait d'avoir été rude mais ne regrettait nullement d'avoir défendu les jumeaux.

Wanda avait vite suivi les enfants à l'étage, Laura attendait patiemment que Pietro monte pour pouvoir discuter avec son homme, mais Clint ne lui laissa pas la possibilité de le faire, en retenant Pietro au salon.

" Profite, c'est ton anniv! Déclara Clint en retenant Pietro par le bras.

\- Juste un dernier verre alors, je commence a voir trouble, répondit Pietro en se laissant tomber dans le canapé.

\- Je vais me coucher moi, lança Laura seulement, toujours assise.

\- Bonne nuit chérie, avait seulement répondu Clint.

\- Bonne nuit, fit Pietro.

\- Bonne nuit les garçons," dit la femme en montant les escaliers.

La jeune femme se prépara pour dormir, puis elle décida de redescendre et d'avoir cette discussion coûte que coûte. Ce fut en haut des escaliers qu'elle entendit Clint et Pietro chuchoter. Elle se tata à les rejoindre ou à écouter ce que Clint pouvait chuchoter à Pietro. Elle hésita un moment, puis une phrase l'interpella.

" Parce que t'es tout ce que j'ai de plus cher. Hors mis Wanda, comme tu le sais, avait déclaré Pietro.

\- Alors, je me suis pas trompé sur ton cadeau.

\- J'ai jamais eut de meilleur ami, déclara le sokovien.

\- Et bien, j'ai jamais eut d'ami garçon non plus, tu es le premier mec a qui je tiens vraiment," avoua Clint.

Un long silence jaillit, Pietro était touché par son aveu, Laura se demanda qu'elle était le sens de cette phrase, et Clint s'était rendu compte du double sens de cette déclaration.

" Tu me l'attaches? rompu Pietro.

\- Je t'attache? lança Clint en fronçant les yeux.

\- Tu me l'attache, le bracelet, enfin Clint a quoi tu pensais? pouffa Maximoff en riant doucement.

\- À rien, répondit Clint en riant lui aussi.

\- Mais oui petit coquin, titilla le plus jeune.

\- Je te jure, j'avais pas compris, se défendit encore Clint.

\- Tu es le seul pour qui je donnerai ma vie Clint, lâcha subitement le jeune homme.

\- Je le sais ça, j'en doute pas du tout, le rassura Clint à son tour.

\- Je t'aime, déclara encore Pietro, laissant Clint sans voix.

\- Moi aussi, dit-il mal à l'aise par la déclaration, bon, allez, va te coucher, je sais que t'attend ça depuis au moins une heure, plaisanta Clint troublé.

\- Bonne nuit Clint, murmura Pietro.

\- Fais de beaux rêves," conclut le père de famille.

Laura se précipita dans la chambre alors que Pietro montait les escaliers. Son cœur battait la chamade. Que se passait-il entre eux? Pourquoi Clint l'avait sauvé dans cette dimension ci? Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir laissé mourir? Après tout, ils se connaissaient a peine dans le monde de Clint. La jeune femme se posa des tas de question tout en cherchant le sommeil.

.

**Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

.

_**15 Juillet 2018.**_

Clint était en mission pendant 22 jours, accompagné de Steve et de Rhodey, ils étaient dans le quintet sur le chemin du retour. Clint n'était pas encore au QG qu'il recevait déjà des SMS de Pietro.

De Pietro [ Vous atterrissez a quelle heure? ]

De Clint [ Vers 16h normalement. ]

De Pietro [ Ok, tu bosses demain? ]

De Clint [ Nope et toi? ]

De Pietro [ Non plus, ça te dirait qu'on se fasse un resto ce soir? Tu m'as trop manqué. ]

De Clint [ Oh, c'est mignon, mais je vais devoir refuser. ]

De Pietro [ Ah. ]

De Clint [ C'est pas que je veuille pas, mais Laura a prévu quelque chose ce soir, elle t'en a pas parlé ? ]

De Pietro [ Non. ]

De Clint [ Elle veut qu'on aille dîner en tête a tête, pour mon retour. ]

De Pietro [ Ok. ]

De Clint [ Tu m'en veux pas au moins? ]

De Pietro [ Comment je pourrais t'en vouloir, tu dînés avec ton épouse c'est normal. ]

De Clint [ On essayera de se faire une soirée le week end prochain, d'accord.?]

De Pietro [ Ok, tu rentres directement chez toi? ]

De Clint [ Oui, je vais aller me changer. Et toi? ]

De Pietro [ Je reste au QG, a demain alors].

De Clint [ A demain.]

**.**

**Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

**.**

Aussitôt Clint rentré, Lila sauta dans ses bras, elle avait beau avoir 12 ans, la gamine était toujours aussi ravie de pouvoir serrer son père dans les bras. Il était ensuite monte a l'étage, avait préparé ses affaires, puis était descendu à la salle de bain pendant que Laura prenait un bain à l'étage.

Le couple avait rendez-vous au restaurant a 19h30, Clint s'était douché, s'était habillé et avait encore le temps de boire un verre en attendant que son épouse le rejoigne. Ce fut une petite demie heure plus tard que son épouse descendit. Elle était ravissante, elle avait passé une robe noire, avait relevé ses cheveux et s'était maquille afin de maquillé ses joues creusées et ses cernes du a son état de santé. Clint sourit, ça faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas vu sa femme ainsi. Après s'être complimenté réciproquement, ils prirent la route pour le restaurant. Dans la voiture, ils ne parlerent que de la mission de Clint.

" Ça faisait longtemps qu'on avait pas dîné en tête à tête, lança premièrement Clint.

\- Bien que les jumeaux puissent garder les petits, ils nous prennent aussi énormément de temps," rétorqua Laura.

Clint leva un sourcil interrogateur, les jumeaux la dérangeraient finalement ? Laura se rendu compte que sa phrase avait été mal interprétée et ajouta aussitôt.

" C'est pas un reproche Clint.

\- J'ai cru.

\- Je sais, mais ce n'est pas le cas. Je les adore tout autant que toi, le rassura t-elle.

\- Je tiens énormément à eux, avoua Clint.

\- Je le sais Clint. Tu as vécu tant de chose avec Wanda. Et je la remercierai jamais assez d'avoir prit soin de nos enfants et de toi dans ton espace temps.

\- Je suis lié à eux, le fait que je sois là, c'est lié directement a Wanda, sans elle, je serais pas là, et..

\- Et moi non plus, je ne serais pas en vie, avec toi et les enfants, coupa la femme.

\- Je suis tellement heureux qu'on ait réussi à te sauver Laura, murmura Laura"

La mère de famille ne réagit pas, Clint reprit aussitôt.

"Tu en doutes?

\- Non, biensure que non, mais des fois je me dis que je ne devrais pas être là.

\- Dis pas n'importe quoi Laura, tu es mon épouse, la mère de mes enfants, tu te dois d'être là, avec nous.

\- Je t'ai toujours aimé Clint, j'ai jamais douté de toi.

\- Moi non plus chérie.

\- Mais je suis à un point où, je doute de notre amour, fini par dire Laura.

\- Tu doutes de notre amour? s'etrangla l'archer.

\- Je sais que tu m'aimes, et je t'aime crois-moi, mais... Je suis la mère de nos enfants, mais je ne suis pas ta Laura, Clint. Ta Laura est décédée i ans, dit-elle brusquement, surprenant Clint au passage.

\- Laura... Chuchota Clint.

\- Je sais que je suis un poids pour toi.

\- Ne dit pas ça, ordonna Clint.

\- C'est vrai Clint et on ne s'aiment plus comme avant, on est marié, on est ami, mais sûrement pas amant," fini par dire Laura.

Clint ne dit rien, la femme reprit.

" Tu sais que c'est la vérité Clint.

\- Je t'aime pourtant, se justifia t-il.

\- Je sais. En attendant que tu rejoignes ton espace temps, on ferait mieux de se séparer, annonça son épouse.

\- Je... Laura... Marmonna Clint.

\- De toute façon, on ne dort plus ensemble, les enfants pensent que c'est dû a mon état, continuons de leur faire croire ça. N'en parlons pas aux enfants, ni à personne d'autre si tu le veuxbien, ça restera entre nous.

\- Je sais pas Laura...

\- Je te laisse y réfléchir, d'accord?"

Clint acquiesça puis Laura reprit en souriant.

" Profitons de notre soirée a présent, passons du bon temps."

.

**Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

.

**28 juillet 2018**

Ça faisait treize jours que Laura et Clint avaient eut une discussion. Clint n'avait pas encore donné sa réponse a proprement dit. Clint était au QG et venait de recevoir un message de la part de son épouse, lui demandant s'il avait réfléchit à sa demande. Il ne voulait pas forcément rompre, mais se demandait comment serait leur relation s'il refusait la volonté de Laura. De toute évidence, Laura voulait mettre leur vie maritale entre parenthèse et c'était son choix il se devait d'accepter mais il avait du mal a céder a sa demande. Elle était son épouse, la mère de ses enfants. Il ne voulait pas la laisser partir, mais il se dit qu'il le fallait, il fallait qu'il la laisse partir, qu'il lui laisse sa liberté.

Clint lui répondit sommairement, lui disant qu'il était débordé, qu'il préférait qu'ils en parlent face à face. Il l'informa qu'il rentrerait tard et qu'ils en parleraient le lendemain. Son message terminé, il reçut un message d'un certain speed runner.

De Pietro [ Tu as fini ou pas? ]

De Clint [ Dans 30 minutes et toi? ]

De Pietro [ Pareil, tu peux me prendre? ]

De Clint [ Oui, mais je rentre pas tout de suite. ]

De Pietro [ D'accord.]

De Clint [ Ne dis pas à Laura que j'ai fini.]

De Clint [Je lui ai dis que j'avais du boulot.]

De Pietro [ On ment à son épouse petit chenapan ?]

De Pietro [ Clint, c'était une blague.]

De Clint [ J'ai pas envie de rentrer, c'est tout.]

De Pietro [ Ok, bisous, à plus tard.]

De Clint [ A plus.]

Clint fini de taper son rapport puis Pietro s'invita dans son bureau. À sa tête, Pietro comprit tout de suite que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il ne voulait pas en parler, il ne se mêlait jamais de rien mais il voyait bien que Clint avait besoin de compagnie.

" Hey, Nath fini dans 30 minutes si t'as envie de parler.

\- Parler de quoi? fit Clint en levant un sourcil.

\- Je sais pas, t'as pas l'air bien.

\- Ça va Pietro, ne t'inquiète pas.

\- Je vois bien que ça va pas, et je sais que Nath est la bonne personne pour t'écouter et échanger avec toi, ajouta le jeune homme.

\- C'est rien de grave, c'est juste que j'ai pas envie de rentrer tout de suite.

\- J'ai rien de prévu, si tu veux que je te tiennes compagnie, proposa Pietro aux petits soins.

\- C'est gentil, répondit seulement Clint.

\- C'est normal, t'es mon ami Clint, mon meilleur ami en plus, dit-il en montrant le poignet auquel il avait le bracelet offert par Clint à son anniversaire.

Clint sourit, puis lança.

" Ça te dit un ciné ou un truc comme ça? Un truc tranquille, précisa Clint.

\- Ça tombe bien , j'ai un abonnement lança Pietro en lui faisant un clin d'oeil, allons-y papy."

.

**Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

.

Le générique du film passait sur l'écran et Clint regarda la touffe blonde qui s'était endormie sur son épaule. Le jeune homme releva la tête, il fonça les yeux dû à la lumière qui s'allumait progressivement. Clint sourit face à sa tête.

" Il était cool ce film non? lança Clint en ricanant.

\- Absolument, fit Pietro en remettant ses cheveux rebelles en place.

\- Tu t'es endormi quand?

\- Euh... Quand sa femme meurt, annonça Pietro en grimaçant.

\- Au début quoi!

\- Cet entraînement m'a épuisé... Soupira t'il puis ajouta. Et puis j'ai faim...

\- Allons manger un bout." décida Clint.

Les hommes sortirent du complexe et se baladerent dans le centre commercial. Les boutiques étaient toutes fermées et seul les bars et restaurants étaient encore ouvert. Ils entrèrent dans un restaurant aux spécialités de burger et prirent une table.

" Ça va sinon?

\- Oui je te l'ai dit, ne t'inquiète pas.

\- Ça a un rapport avec le voyage temporel? demanda subitement Pietro.

\- En quelque sorte, c'est un coup de blues,

\- Dis, qu'est ce qui change entre ta dimension et celle ci? Parce que si t'es comme ça c'est que quelque chose ne doit pas être pareil non? questionna encore le sokovien.

\- À vrai dire, mise à part que Laura soit vivante dans ce monde ci, y'a rien qui change. Mais ça fait beaucoup tu sais, ajouta Clint.

\- On s'entendait bien tous les deux? demanda encore le plus jeune.

\- Biensure, pourquoi on s'entendrait pas bien?

\- Je sais pas, j'ai l'impression que parfois je te surprend, comme ci tu ne me connaissais pas avant," déclara Pietro.

Clint sourit en coin et annonça :

" Laura me surprend tous les jours, pourtant on est marié depuis presque 20 ans," déclara Clint.

Il prit une pause puis reprit:

" Tu sais le fait qu'elle soit vivante, ça change beaucoup de chose. Dans mon univers, elle est décédée du a la transplantation de Nate, et c'est ta soeur qui a élevé les enfants, avoua t-il.

\- Vous étiez proche? questionna encore Pietro.

\- Ta soeur et moi? Lâcha Clint surpris.

\- Oui.

\- Oui, biensure.

\- Vraiment proche?

\- Non, pas dans ce sens là, je la considérais comme une soeur, elle était d'une grande aide, j'ai eu du mal à élever Nate au début, elle m'a aidé ensuite et tout roulait. Ta sœur est vraiment quelqu'un de génial. Laura est vivante et pourtant elle est encore là dans cet univers. Laura s'occupe pourtant très bien de nos enfants, mais ta soeur s'occupe de Laura. On dirait qu'il faut absolument qu'elle prenne soin de quelqu'un.

\- Oui, c'est vrai... Et toi? Qui prend soin de toi?

\- Personne, j'ai besoin de personne.

\- On a tous besoin de quelqu'un Clint. Wanda prend soin de moi, et toi aussi tu prends soin de moi.

\- T'es là alors que je vais mal, donc quelque part, tu prends soin de moi aussi, déclara Clint souriant.

\- Et ça me fait plaisir d'être là.

\- À moi aussi.

\- Tu veux rentrer?"

Clint hocha négativement de la tête.

" Faut je t'avoue un truc, murmura Clint.

\- Dis-moi.

\- J'étais malade, avoua Clint subitement.

\- T'étais malade? s'etrangla le jeune homme.

\- Je l'étais... Enfin non, pas malade, je... C'est dur à dire ces choses là.

\- Hey, je te jugerai pas, dis-moi Clint, insista Pietro, voulant en savoir plus.

\- Je picolais beaucoup, beaucoup trop... je suis pas sur d'être sevré, j'ai toujours besoin de picoler. Et là... J'ai envie d'un verre, non rectification, j'ai envie de me mettre minable.. je pensais que je picolais parce que... J'avais perdu des gens, enfin Laura, mais en fait... J'ai toujours envie de boire, alors... Je sais pas pourquoi j'en ai envie.

\- T'es pas heureux?

\- J'en sais rien... J'ai ma femme, les enfants, et pourtant, je sais pas si je suis heureux.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il te manque pour que tu le sois?

\- Je sais pas... Il me manque quelque chose, mais bon, là ça va... Clint sourit. J'ai pas envie de boire à outrance, je dévore un bon burger, je bois une bonne bière avec un mec que j'apprécie alors ça va .. t'as réussi à me remonter le moral.

\- Les amis sont là pour ça, et je serai toujours là pour ça Clint.

\- Je sais...

\- Allez viens, on y va..." Lança Pietro alors qu'il se levait.

Pietro invita le père de famille, puis rejoignit à la porte d'entrée. Il surprit Clint, une cigarette à la bouche.

" Tu fumes depuis quand?

\- Je fumes pas, enfin, pas régulièrement, j'en avais besoin.

\- À qui t'as eu ça?

\- Un espèce de mec coincé du cul qui passait par là."

Pietro sourit tristement et passa son bras autour du cou du plus vieux pour l'emmener vers la voiture.

Clint marcha silencieuse, le bras de Pietro toujours autour de son cou, il regardait le sol, puis arrivé près de la voiture il releva les yeux vers son ami.

" Merci Pietro,

\- De rien petit chenapan."

Clint eut un rictus puis ajouta.

" Sérieusement Pietro, je sais pas comment j'aurais fais sans toi," dit-il avant de se stopper, ce qui força le jeune a s'arrêter lui aussi.

Pietro passa sa deuxième main dans ses cheveux.

" Je suis là pour ça, tu sais que tu peux toujours compter sur moi. Je serais toujours là pour toi," murmura le jeune homme avant que Clint ne s'engouffre dans ses bras, ça faisait un moment qu'il attendait ça.

Les bras de Pietro étaient si réconfortants, Clint savait que ce geste l'appaiserait, c'était sûre. La main de Pietro continua a caresser les cheveux du plus vieux,toujours blotti contre lui. Jamais Clint n'aurait pensé être autant en sécurité entre les bras de son ami, c'était comme un cocon, c'était apaisant, c'était reposant. Pietro fini par relever le visage de Clint et plongea son regard dans le sien.

"Tu peux compter sur moi, à chaque instant je serais là, quoiqu'il arrive." Clint ne savait pas pourquoi, mais à ce moment là, il avait eut envie de clore la conversation par un baiser. C'était comme si il se devait de le remercier et que seul un baiser pourrait le faire. Le père de famille de s'exécuta pas, et détourna illico le regard, gêné par les sensations qui le traversaient.

Les hommes reprirent la route jusqu'à la voiture silencieusement, puis retournèrent au QG dans un silence appaisant, tout deux avaient ressenti des sensations nouvelles, ses sentiments nouveaux. Ils étaient unis par quelque chose de spécial, ils ne pouvaient pas mettre un mot sur cet union, tout ce qu'ils savaient c'était qu'ils pouvaient compter l'un sur l'autre, et ça c'était rassurant.


	26. Partie V, chapitre 03

**Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

Un amour oblatif

Partie V

**Oooo-o-O-o-ooo****O**

Chapitre 03

.

_**4 août 2018. **_

C'était une soirée ordinaire chez les Barton, ils étaient réunis autour de la table et dînaient tranquillement. Laura était à l'étage, c'était la première fois qu'elle ne fêtait pas son anniversaire. Les enfants lui avaient tout de même concocté un gâteau avec l'aide de Wanda. Lila avait acheté un bracelet avec son argent de poche, Cooper un pendentif. Les jumeaux lui avaient acheté une belle broche, et Clint sa table à dessin qu'elle souhaitait tant. Le père de famille n'avait pas hésité quant à l'achat de ce cadeau bien qu'il doutait qu'elle s'en servirait vu l'état dans l'état elle était depuis des semaines.

Après le dîné, ils étaient tous montés dans la chambre conjugale qu'elle ne partageait plus avec son époux depuis des mois. Clint avait emporté sa table à dessin, Wanda avait prit le gâteau, Cooper les assiettes, Nathaniel avait prit les cuillères, Pietro le couteau et Lila avait prit le reste des cadeaux.

Dans la chambre, Laura souriait et se redressait comme elle le pouvait. Elle semblait être ravie que sa famille pense tout de même a elle. La femme fut ravie de souffler ses bougies et de partager le gâteau fait par amour par ses enfants. Elle remercia tout le monde pour les cadeaux somptueux reçus. La table à dessin lui fit chaud au cœur, elle promit de s'en servir des qu'elle irait mieux.

.

**Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

.

_**18 août 2018. **_

Clint passait toujours ses nuits sur le sofa, Wanda avait émis l'idée qu'elle dorme avec Laura, ça ne la dérangeait nullement. Elle avait proposé que lui et son frère se partagent la chambre d'ami, elle se sentait mal a l'aise que son hôte dorme sur le canapé, tandis qu'elle et son frère dormaient confortablement dans un lit.

Laura avait accepté l'idée, partager son lit avec Wanda ne la dérangeait guère, mais ce un refus de la part de Clint qu'ils se confronterent.

Ce fut un soir en sortant de la douche que Clint aperçu sur son canapé qui allait bientôt se transformer en son lit, Pietro buvant une vodka sec le regard dans le vide.

" Qu'est ce qu'il se passe?

\- Je suis pas à ma place, répondit le jeune alors que Clint le regardait tendrement.

\- Comment ça?

\- Je devrais pas être là, réitéra le jeune homme.

\- Biensure que si, pouffa Clint.

\- Je devais mourir, le 6 mai 2015, je devais mourir, marmonna Pietro, puis reprit avant que Clint ne lui pose la question. J'ai entendu Natasha et Laura en parler. Je devrais pas être là, dit finalement le jeune une voix lasse."

Clint se retint de respirer quelques secondes, il ne penserait pas que ça arriverait un jour. Il ne voulait pas en parler à Pietro mais apparemment, il était au courant de tout. Il attrappa la bouteille et répondit seulement.

" Je t'ai sauvé, ça n'a plus d'importance.

\- Tu viens du futur, futur où je suis mort depuis le 6 mai 2015, annonça le jeune homme.

\- Je suis venu pour modifier le passé, t'inquiète pas, tout est sous contrôle," chuchota Clint avant de dévisser le bouchon et de boire une longue gorgée.

Rien n'était sous contrôle, oui, il l'avait sauvé de la mort, mais il ne savait plus comment maintenir cette foutue mission, il n'était même plus sûre de vouloir repartir dans son univers.

" Ça va changer l'avenir tu comprends. Si ça se trouve tout le monde mourra.

\- Et bien, c'est un risque à courir. De toute façon, on est pas à notre premier essai, dit-il en poussant le jeune homme, afin de s'asseoir à ses côtés.

\- Comment ça?

\- C'est pas notre premier saut dans le temps. On a déjà fait trois sauts, celui-ci est le quatrième, annonça calmement Clint.

\- Qu'est ce qui s'est passé, la première fois? demanda Pietro en se retournant vers Clint, il voulait vraiment entendre la vérité cette fois.

\- La moitié des gens sont mort. Dont vision, Bruce, Sam, Bucky, Strange, Quill et même mes enfants.

\- Qui sont Quill et Strange? questionna Pietro.

\- Ah oui, c'est vrai, tu les connais pas encore, tu vas les adorer, dit seulement Clint sans approfondir non plus.

\- Et là deuxième fois?

\- Pareil, tout le monde est mort mais on a compris qu'il fallait un sacrifice humain pour changer la donne," avoua t'il avant de boire une seconde gorgée de la boisson.

Depuis son voyage, Clint ne buvait plus à outrance mais ça pouvait changer, car là, il avait un besoin inconsidéré de boire.

" Vous avez sacrifié quelqu'un alors la troisième fois?

\- Oui, quelqu'un s'est sacrifié… pour que .. pour que mes enfants continuent à vivre.

\- Et donc? Vous avez réussi apparamment."

Clint fonça les yeux ne comprenant pas le sens de sa phrase, Pietro ajouta.

" La dernière fois, tu as dis que Lila avait des crises d'adolescentes aussi parfois, sauf que Lila est beaucoup plus jeune, ils ont survécus n'est ce pas?

\- Oui, mais un tel sacrifice n'en vallait pas la peine, parce qu'entre deux on à trouvé un autre moyen pour le tuer et qu'elle ne se sacrifie pas.

\- Qu'elle ne se sacrifie pas? Qui s'est sacrifié Clint? pesta Pietro en posant son verre bruyamment sur la table.

\- Un futur membre, tu connais pas, lança t-il seulement.

\- Quill? Strange?

\- Oui, Quill, c'est ça, mentit l'archer.

\- Sauf que tu as dis, elle, marmonna le jeune.

\- D'accord… on est revenu pour la sauver, trancha Clint avant de récupérer le verre de Pietro et de le vider d'un trait.

\- Qui?

\- Ta sœur, fit-il en le reservant

\- Ma sœur s'est sacrifiée. Pourquoi? Elle se serait sacrifiée? Je comprend pas, pourquoi elle, pourquoi elle aurait fait ça? demanda Pietro paniqué alors que Clint restait zen et lui tendit son verre à présent plein.

\- Elle a tellement perdu aussi

\- Moi? Elle m'avait perdu moi.

\- Oui et elle s'était attaché a Vision et, il s'est fait tué i ans de ça. Enfin en 2016. Elle est venue habiter chez moi, Laura était … à l'agonie, et je m'en sortais plus avec les enfants. Elle s'est sacrifié parce que tu t'étais sacrifié pour moi et que… c'était soit elle, soit moi.

\- Je... Je me suis sacrifié pour toi? lança le jeune surpris, il n'aurait jamais cru qu'il était aussi courageux de donner sa vie pour quelqu'un.

À bien y réfléchir, Clint était sûrement la seule personne pour qui il sacrifierait sa vie. Il récupéra son verre et but une gorgée, écoutant le récit de son aîné.

" Oui... Tu t'etais mis entre moi et un gosse, et Ultron. Tu es mort sur le coup. Enfin... Tu m'avais quand même dis ta putain de phrase fétiche.

\- Tu l'avais pas venu venir celle là, chuchota Pietro.

\- Exactement.

\- Et les autres, ils étaient où? Pendant que ma sœur se sacrifiait? demanda le jeune calmement."

Les tensions étaient retombées, les hommes buvaient tranquillement leur verre, soit au goulot directement, tout deux assis sur le canapé, le regard planté dans celui de l'autre.

" De L'autre côté, on était en binôme nous et enfermés dans une salle avec cette putain de Machine.

\- Elle a voulue que tu vives, murmura Pietro.

\- Elle aimait tellement mes enfants, elle… elle voulait qu'ils aient un père... elle l'a fait en ta mémoire.

\- Elle a toujours été… altruiste. Elle aime trop les gens. Mais c'est un amour oblatif, personne ne lui rend, fini par dire Pietro, Clint n'était pas d'accord sur ce fait.

\- Et bien détrompe toi. Tout le monde l'aime, et c'est pour cette mission qu'ils nous ont envoyé Natasha et moi. Ils veulent la sauver, et si nos hypothèses sont bonnes, elle peut le tuer, avec son pouvoir, pas besoin de sacrifice elle peut le tuer de ses propres mains.

\- Alors vous voulez la faire revenir pour qu'elle tue ce monstre?

\- Oui, répondit Clint seulement.

\- C'est tout ce qui vous intéresse? s'emporta à nouveau Pietro.

\- Non…. Ce n'est pas ce qui nous intéressent, Thanos est déjà mort avec ce sacrifice, ce qu'on veut, c'est qu'il le soit toujours mais que Wanda reste en vie..

\- D'accord, dit finalement le jeune homme.

\- Et ce plan, on l'a construit en binôme avec… avec Bucky. Il est dingue de ta sœur et apparamment, ils … ils se voyaient. Il voulait venir avec nous mais Cap l'en a empêché. Je crois que Steve est légèrement amoureux de lui alors c'est dure pour lui de l'envoyer au front.

\- Je te suis plus trop mais bon, marmonna le jeune avant de boire une gorgée de son verre.

\- Enfin… voilà, si on suit le cours de l'histoire on peut sauver tout le monde, fais-moi confiance Pietro. Je t'en prie.

\- Est ce que j'ai le choix?

\- Oui, on l'a toujours, murmura Clint.

\- Tu es la seule personne en qui j'ai confiance et que je suivrais les yeux fermés alors. Hormis ma soeur," ajouta t'il.

Attendrit, Clint attira le garçon dans ses bras, puis Pietro murmura:

" Tu regrettes pas trop de m'avoir sauvé ? Murmura t'il contre lui.

\- Oh que si, t'es un casse couille de première, plaisanta Clint en pourtant de rire.

\- Tu t'emmerdrais sans moi, lança le jeune en relevant les yeux sur son héros.

\- Je crois pas.

\- Oh que si papy.

\- Peut-être bien. Allez, ne pense plus à rien, et va te coucher, tu squattes mon lit, là , je te ferais dire, plaisanta Clint.

\- Ok, j'y vais, bonne nuit Raphaël, dit le jeune en se levant.

\- Raphaël?

\- T'es comme un ange gardien, murmura Pietro en bas des escaliers."

Clint hocha de la tête alors que le jeune grimpait a l'étage. Il continua a boire un peu, ça faisait trop longtemps et il en avait tant en vie.

.

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

.

_**Septembre 2018**_

Clint était dans son bureau, au QG, il réfléchissait quant aux suite de la mission, elle devenait tellement compliquée. Jamais il n'aurait cru qu'elle serait si dur et si intense. L'archer commençait a boire quelque verres de trop. Dans le passé , il pensait que c'était suite aux petites subit, mais apparemment, là, ce n'était plus le cas. Clint commençait a cacher des bouteilles un peu partout. Dans la grange, dans la ferme, dans sa voiture et même dans son bureau. Il l'avait justement sorti et buvait une goutte en réfléchissant à tout ça. Son amie de toujours s'incrusta dans son bureau alors qu'il buvait silencieusement.

" T'as repris la boisson?

\- Tu dis ça comme ci j'étais un alcoolique notoire, répondit Clint sans même lever les yeux sur sa coéquipière.

\- Je fais attention a toi c'est tout. Qu'est ce qui nous veut ton humeur exécrable ? demanda la rousse en s'asseyant sur son bureau.

\- Cette putain de mission! Lâcha Clint en se levant brusquement.

\- Quet ce qu'il se passe Clint? demanda la femme en voyant son ami tourner en cage dans la pièce.

\- Il se passe que... J'abandonne, murmura t-il face au lit blanc.

\- Tabandonnes? Tabandonnes quoi?

\- Cette putain de mission, je l'abandonne, dit il en se retournant vers sa comparse.

\- Mais enfin Clint !

\- Je ne veux plus repartir, dit il seulement.

\- Je comprends... Ta vie est sûrement plus agréable ici, mais ce n'est pas ton monde Clint, dit elle en se levant.

\- Ce sont mes enfants, ma famille, mes amis, et je ne veux pas les quitter, annonça t-il en se dirigeant vers la fenêtre.

\- Tu les retrouveras dans l'autre monde.

\- Je peux pas laisser Pietro, avoua t-il ensuite.

\- C'est donc ça.

\- Oui, ça! C'est un humain Nath!" Cracha t-il en tournant la tête vers la rousse.

A ce moment là, elle ou voir les larmes stagner aux coins de ses yeux. Elle comprit que la force n'était pas la bonne solution avec lui. Il fallait le prendre par les sentiments.

" J'ai pas dit le contraire, chuchota t-elle.

\- On a quatre flacons, annonça t-il en regardant a nouveau par la fenêtre, un pour Wanda, un pour Laura, je peux pas l'enlever a mes enfants, toi et moi. Voilà , le compte est bon. Je peux le laisser Nath," murmura t-il ensuite.

Un long silence jaillit de la pièce, chacun des deux avaient déjà réfléchit a ce problème, mais Clint avait eut le courage d'affronter ce problème de'd front. Quelques longues minutes passèrent, puis Nath ouvrit la bouche.

" Emmenez-le avec vous, je resterais là moi.

\- Hors de question Nath, Bruce m'en voudrait, et je m'en voudrais.

\- J'ai pas d'autre solution, si ce n'est d'attendre encore. Dans un futur proche, Tony, Strange et Lang seront assez doués pour trouver une solution, proposa t-elle seulement.

\- Peut être bien, quoiqu'il en soit, je ne partirais pas sans lui, annonça t-il clairement.

\- Tu t'es beaucoup attaché a lui, chuchota t-elle en le rejoignant face a la vitre.

\- C'est mon ami, dit il avant de sentir une main se poser sur mon épaule.

\- Quoiqu'il arrive, on trouvera une solution pour l'emmener Clint , je te le promet. Bon, j'étais venu te parler de l'anniversaire de Cooper.

\- Que veux-tu savoir? demanda t'il en se retournant.

\- Si je peux emmener Wanda, ta femme, ta fille et mon filleul en week end?" ajouta la russe.

Clint s'assied à nouveau, et but une gorgée de vodka avant de ranger la bouteille.

" T'as vraiment besoin de mon véto ?

\- Non, mais je voudrais pas que tu te sentes mis sur la touche.

\- T'inquiètes pas pour moi, je me charge de son anniv." Conclut-il.


	27. Partie V, chapitre 04

**.**

**Hello, ça fait bien longtemps que je ne vous ai pas publie une suite. A vrai dire mes écris ne me plaisent plus, j'ai essayé de tout modifier mais je n'arrive pas a trouver une autre voix, donc je laisse comme ça.**

**Il ne restera que trois chapitres après celui ci. Gros bisous a Nagron, qui le suit coûte que coûte.**

**.**

**Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

Un amour oblatif

Partie V

**Oooo-o-O-o-ooo****O**

Chapitre 04

.

_**Novembre 2018**_

Les filles couraient dans tous les sens, bouclant leur valise avant que Natasha vienne les chercher. Cooper, préparait son sac, ce soir il dormirait chez son meilleur ami. Il était 14h, et Natasha arriva a temps. Les filles les embrasserent puis s'en allèrent en week end. Il ne restait plus que le trio de garçon.

" Enfin partie, lâcha Clint.

\- Elles étaient chiantes, répondit Cooper.

\- Cooper, le reprit Clint.

\- Épuisante, se reprit l'ado.

\- Je préfère ça. Bon, se fait un ciné avant de te déposer au laser game? Proposa Clint.

\- Yes, y'a Logan qui est sorti, lança le môme.

\- Cool, il paraît qu'il est trop bien, ajouta Pietro.

\- Il va y avoir des morts il paraît, le mit en garde Cooper.

\- C'est la fin de Wolverine, on doit s'attendre à ce qu'il meurt, ajouta encore Pietro, décidé lui aussi a aller voir ce film.

\- On va vraiment aller voir Logan? les interrogea Clint.

\- Mais il est terrible ce film! lança Pietro.

\- Allez papa, supplia Cooper.

\- S'te plaît Clint.

\- Ouais... On dirait que je fais pas le poids, prend tes affaires", ordonna Clint au plus jeune.

Les voila partis vers le cinéma. Clint ne regretta pas le choix des garçon, le film était plutôt bien fait, et il avait aimé l'émotion qui s'en dégageait. Les garçons sortirent de la salle un peu ému par l'issu du film, ils finirent par se poser dans le bar où Clint et Pietro s'étaient posés la dernière fois. Clint et Pietro prirent une bière, Cooper un soft, en attendant qu'il soit l'heure pour Cooper de rejoindre ses amis au laser game.

Cooper délaissa son père et Pietro vers les coup de 19h, Clint et Pietro décidèrent d'aller dîner au restaurant. Clint semblait muet ce soir, il était encore dans ses pensées. Le problème du nombre de capsule afin de retourner dans espace temps devenait très problématique. Il sentait qu'il allait devoir faire un choix. Au lieu de réfléchir aux conséquences de ses choix futurs, il préférait se terrer dans le silence et picoler.

À l'apéro, il avait commandé un bourbon sans glace et avait enchaîné avec du vin en mangeant. Comme dessert, il opta pour un digestif pour faire passer le tout. Le dîner était plutôt silencieux, Pietro était mal de le voir ainsi, il tenta de redonner le sourire à son archer préféré en lui proposant d'aller boire un verre quelque part. Le plus vieux accepta, et les voilà partis a pied vers un bar d'un autre quartier.

À leur arrivé, une bande de fêtard faisait la fête, l'ambiance était bonne, Clint commençait a sourire. Les garçons s'étaient mis au bout du comptoir et buvaient tranquillement leur verre en regardant les gens s'amuser. Les garçons sourirent lorsqu'ils entendirent un accent venant de l'est. Clint pouffa de rire à une blague en russe. Le grand blond assis a côté de lui, tourna la tête illico vers lui. Ils commencèrent a converser en russe, puis d'autres ont commencé à parler avec eux. Et voilà que les garçons s'étaient fait des amis russe au court d'une soirée.

La soirée ne continu pas sur la même ambiance qu'au restaurant. Là, ils s'amusaient, et Clint souriait, riait et buvait toujours autant. Ils enchaînaient les verres offert par les russes, et commençaient à ne plus pouvoir se contrôler. Clint était à deux doigts de danser sur les tables alors que Pietro était déchaîné sur la piste de danse.

Ce fut lorsque Clint commença à lui parler en russe, que Pietro décida qu'ils devraient s'en aller. Le jeune homme était dans un état lamentable mais arrivait encore a marcher convenablement contrairement a Clint. L'archer embarqua tout de même la bouteille de vodka et suivi le jeune homme alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la voiture.

Le père de famille dévia de route et se dirigea vers le bord du lac, Pietro le rattrapa avant qu'un malheureux accident n'arrive.

" Qu'est ce que tu fais? murmura Pietro en attrapant la main de son ami.

\- Je regarde la lune, chuchota Clint en regardant le ciel.

\- Éloigne-toi du bord s'il te plaît, ordonna le plus jeune, derrière lui.

\- Tu serais triste si je tomberai?" demanda Clint, alors qu'il se retourna face a son interlocuteur.

Pietro le détailla sommairement, les lèvres de l'archer étaient a peine à deux centimètres a peine de celles du sokovien.

" Biensure que je serais triste Clint tu le sais ... " Chuchota le jeune, sans rompre cet étincelle entre eux.

Biensure que Clint le savait, il comprenait depuis peu, que le jeune homme l'aimait bien plus que de raison. Il se doutait des sentiments du jeune homme a son égard et commençait lui aussi a douter des siens.

Le temps était comme suspendu au dessus de leur tete. Tout deux avaient probablement envie d'embrasser l'autre, mais aucun d'eux ne le firent, Clint rompu ce moment de flottement.

" Je suis complètement fait comme un rat, se moqua t-il de lui même.

\- Je suis dans le même état que toi.

\- À deux, on fait la paire, hein! se moqua Clint encore.

\- On devrait rentrer Clint, chuchota le jeune.

\- T'as pas envie de marcher un peu? proposa Clint.

\- Tu vas arriver à marcher droit? rétorqua Pietro.

\- Non, avoua clairement le plus vieux.

\- Alors restons là", décida Pietro tout compte fait, en faisant pivoter Clint vers la lune.

Le jeune resta derrière lui, il attrapa la veste de Clint entre ses doigts, de peur qu'il ne tombe a l'eau.

" T'es toujours avec moi toi! Je peux toujours compter sur toi, murmura Clint.

\- Je te lâcherais pas, je te lâcherais jamais Clint, chuchota Pietro dans son oreille.

\- J'ai jamais été seul en fin de compte. Avant toi, y'avait Laura, avant elle, Nath, et puis y'a eut mon frère... Parfois je me demande s'il aurait eut une famille", déclara Clint.

Clint ne parlait jamais de son passé avec qui que se soit. Il était assez secret sur ses sujets là. Pietro comprit aussitôt qu'il était privilégié à cet instant là.

" Il te manque ?

\- Non, pas vraiment, parce que ça fait trop longtemps qu'il est parti... C'est juste que... Je fais parti de sa famille. On fait parti de la même famille lui et moi .. j'ai que lui.

\- Si je perdrais Wanda, je survivrerai pas.

\- Je sais... C'est pour ça qu'elle ne doit pas partir, je serais trop malheureux de te voir comme ça. Promets moi de ne pas m'abandonner Pietro, ordonna Clint en se retournant face a lui.

\- Je te le promet Clint, je te le promets."

Les garçons restèrent de longue minutes sur le bord de l'eau, tout en buvant calmement la bouteille. Clint décida qu'il était temps de s'en aller. Il était toujours aussi éméché, mais il fallait qu'ils rentrent avant qu'ils ne fassent un coma éthylique en pleine rue.

Pietro tentait de soutenir Clint comme il le pouvait, et le faire obéir aussi. À chaque fois que Clint croisait des gens, il allait a leur rencontre soit pour chanter, soit pour trinquer avec eux, soit pour s'incruster tout simplement. Ce fut non loin de la voiture que le duo croisa un couple d'homme. Les deux hommes étaient semblable mais en même temps différent, tous deux de la même taille, chatain pour l'un, brun corbeau pour l'autre. Clint fixa aussitôt leurs mains réunies et allait trinquer avec eux lorsque Pietro l'attira vers lui.

" Clint reste là.

\- Je veux trinquer avec les autres, dit seulement l'archer.

\- Reste avec moi s'il te plaît, ajouta Pietro en maintenant Clint dans la bonne direction.

\- Je marche plus droit.

\- Je sais, t'inquiète je suis là, le rassura Pietro en passant son bras autour de son cou.

\- Ils sont trop mignon, déclara le chatain a présent non loin d'eux.

\- Je suis pas mignon, grogna Clint.

\- Clint s'il te plaît, le gronda Pietro.

\- Toi, t'es mignon, moi je suis un vieux truc, marmonna Clint.

\- Chut, dis pas ça. Allez rentrons à la maison, décida Pietro mais Clint tenta de lui echapper. Hey! Tu te calmes? Sinon je te laisse là, en plein milieu de la rue. Tu veux?"

Le père de famille, grimaça tout en hochant négativement de la tête.

" Alors sois sage et suis moi.

\- Tu marches même pas droit.

\- J'essaye pourtant. "

Les hommes poufferent de rire, puis Clint s'arrêta devant un hotel. Pietro comprit de suite que Clint avait sans doute raison, il valait mieux qu'ils dorment a l'hôtel, conduire dans cet état leur seraient sûrement fatal. Le duo entra et Clint se dirigea aussitôt vers le bar, laissant le plus jeune se démerder avec la dame de la réception.

" Bonjour, vous auriez une chambre? dit Pietro avant de soupirer en voyant son ami se barrer.

\- Il ne me reste plus que des lit double, annonça la femme alors que Pietro regardait Clint parler avec le barman.

\- Ça ira je crois, marmonna t-il seulement sans quitter Clint des yeux.

\- Votre père a l'air de s'amuser, glissa la femme.

\- C'est pas mon père, répondit nonchalamment Pietro.

\- Ah... fit la femme alors que le barman les rejoignit a l'accueil.

\- Lisa, tu dois payer avec cette carte. Votre petit ami vous appel monsieur, on se charge de tout," glissa l'homme.

Pietro sentit son coeur battre la chamade, il avait envie de lui dire qu'il n'était pas son petit ami mais il ne le fit pas, et laissa l'homme croire qu'ils étaient amant.

" Chambre 106, premier étage monsieur, annonça t-elle.

\- Merci," fit-il en récupérant la carte de Clint.

Pietro rejoignit Clint au bar et lui glissa sa carte sur le comptoir.

"Ils pensent qu'on est en couple, glissa t-il a Clint sans même le regarder."

Clint haussa les épaules.

" Ils pensent ce qu'ils veulent, rétorqua Clint.

\- Que buvez vous? demanda l'homme."

Pietro tourna la tête vers son comparse.

" Bois ce que tu veux, chéri, ajouta Clint en souriant pleinement."

Pietro se mordu la lèvre, il regarda Clint et se demanda s'il devait rétorquer quelque chose, celui ci lui sourit puis rit.

" Petit con, pesta Pietro.

\- Ça change de papy, vodka, annonça Clint à sa place."

Le serveur servit Pietro puis se posta au bout du bar.

" Bien que je suis déchiré, c'était sympa cette soirée, déclara Clint.

\- Je suis pas en état de quoique se soit. Et en plus de ça, tu continues a me faire boire, dit Pietro comme ci il avait un couteau sous la gorge.

\- Je t'oblige a rien, si tu as bu, c'est parce que tu le voulais. T'avais envie de lâcher prise aussi!

\- Peut-être bien oui, avoua t-il ensuite.

\- T'inquiète pas Pietro, je te balancerais jamais a qui que se soit, fais ce que tu veux, t'as tout les droits avec moi," annonça le plus vieux, puis se rendit compte que sa phrase était tendancieuse.

Pietro rit également au double sens de la phase, Clint le suivit, puis les hommes trinquerent.

" A nous.

\- A nous."

Les hommes finirent leur verre tranquillement puis décidèrent tout de même de monter dans la chambre. Pietro entra le premier dans la chambre et s'écroula sur le lit dans la longueur, Clint lui, s'affala également mais dans la largeur, posant sa tête sur le ventre de son ami.

Pietro ne réfléchissant plus a rien, passa automatiquement, sa main sur les cheveux du père de famille. Clint ferma aussitôt les yeux, sentant les doigts de Pietro caresser son cuir chevelu. Lorsque Clint réouvrit les yeux, ses pupilles percuterent celles de Pietro, le regardant intensément. Les hommes étaient encore fois a quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Le jeune homme approcha ses lèvres et les déposa tendrement sur le front de Clint qui avait une nouvelle fois clot les yeux au geste attendrissant.

**.**

**Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

**.**

Lorsque Clint ouvrit les yeux au petit matin, le bras de Pietro entourait son buste. Il sentit le poid mort du bras de Pietro ainsi que le poid du sien par dessus. Il releva doucement la tête, et s'aperçut qu'il avait même agrippé les doigts du sokovien dans les siens. Cette soirée avait vraiment été une drôle de soirée. Bien qu'aucun des deux n'avaient avoué clairement leurs sentiments, tout deux savaient a présent que l'autre l'aimait. Et bien plus qu'ils ne le pouvaient. Clint libéra le bras de son ami, puis s'éclipsa de la pièce pour aller se doucher. Ce fut en sortant qu'il aperçut Pietro debout face à la fenêtre.

" Bien dormir? questionna Clint.

\- Mal au crâne, répondit seulement le jeune sans défaire ses yeux de la rue.

\- Pareil. Je sais même plus où je suis garé.

\- Pas loin du restau, mais je sais même pas où on est, dit Pietro en se retournant vers Clint.

\- On ferait mieux d'y aller, Cooper devrait rentrer en début d'après midi. Allons déjeuner avant de rentrer", décida Clint.


	28. Partie V, chapitre 05

**Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

Un amour oblatif

Partie V

**Oooo-o-O-o-ooo****O**

Chapitre 05

.

_**24 décembre 2018**_

Clint finit de décorer la table accompagné de Lila, il était déjà épuisé et aspirait être dans son lit. Noël était un jour qu'ils appréciaient lui et Laura mais depuis qu'elle était malade, ce n'était plus pareil. Cette année, il avait préféré faire appel à un traiteur. Il ne pouvait plus passer des heures a cuisiner. Laura ne descendrait pas cette fois, alors ce n'était vraiment plus pareil.

" À quelle heure il arrive le traîteur? demanda Lila.

\- Vers 17h, tu ferais mieux d'aller te préparer, lui conseilla son père.

\- On doit encore allumer les bougies!

\- Je m'occupe de ça, Allez file, ordonna clint."

Ce fut a cet instant que la porte sonna, puis une rousse entra sans attendre qu'on lui ouvre.

" привет, lança Natasha en rentrant

\- привет, répondit seulement Clint.

\- Où est mon filleul? demanda aussitôt la russe en enlevant sa veste.

\- À l'étage avec Wanda, l'informa Clint.

\- Comment va Laura?

\- Mal, répondit Clint du tac au tac.

\- À ce point?

\- À ce point, confirma Clint, en s'appuyant sur la table. Je sais pas si... Si elle passera l'hiver, murmura Clint.

\- Elle est forte, lui dit aussitôt Nath.

\- Elle est complètement épuisée, faut pas se leurrer, elle a beau être forte, cette putain de maladie l'emportera tôt ou tard, pesta Clint.

\- Elle dort là?

\- Je sais pas, sûrement, tu peux monter la voir si tu veux.

\- Tu veux de l'aide? demanda tout de même Natasha.

\- Pietro devrait pas tarder arriver, l'informa t-il.

\- ok, je vais monter la voir, dit elle en allant vers la salle de bain."

Clint finit par aller chercher les boissons, il disposa tout sur la table basse, ils prendront l'apéritif dans le salon, puis dineront dans la salle a manger. Il venait juste déposer un plateau de verre que Pietro entra dans la ferme.

" Hey! Fit Pietro en entrant tout transpirant.

\- Hey! Répondit Clint en détaillant l'homme de haut en bas.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il faut encore faire? demanda Pietro en enlevant son manteau.

\- Prendre une douche, dit Clint sans réfléchir.

\- Prendre une douche?

\- J'ai presque terminé, va te changer, ordonna Clint.

\- Et toi tu vas passer le réveillon en tenue du Shield? demanda Pietro. C'est pas pour me déplaire, mais je crains que ce ne soit pas une tenue de soirée, plaisanta Pietro en détaillant lui aussi la tenue de Clint qu'il trouvait tellement sexy."

Clint se regarda, il avait encore ses rangers, son pantalon tactique, et un simple marcel noir, siglé du Shield.

" C'est pas faux. Je... Faut je sorte les soft et que je mette les biscuits dans le four, dit Clint.

\- Clint, t'en as assez fait, je crois, va prendre une douche, relaxe toi un peu, je suis là, je m'occupe de tout, l'informa t-il.

\- Merci Pietro, murmura Clint en baissant la tête.

\- De rien... Hey... Ça va pas? demanda le jeune homme en relevant le menton de Clint afin qu'il le regarde.

\- Ça devrait être une belle soirée et pourtant... marmonna t-il en tentant de s'échapper des mains du sokovien.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe? questionna encore Pietro en forçant Clint a le regarder.

\- Je... Je sature... murmura Clint la voix cassante.

\- Respire doucement, calme-toi, chuchota Pietro en passant une main sur la nuque du père de famille, c'est une belle soirée, on va passer un bon réveillon de Noël tous ensemble, malgres que ton épouse ne sera pas parmis nous a table, elle n'est pas loin, dommage qu'on ne puisse pas attabler Laura correctement, avoua t-il tout de même.

\- J'aurais aimé qu'elle soit avec nous...

\- Je peux la porter, elle pourrait rester dans le canapé ? proposa Pietro.

\- C'est trop compliqué, mais merci Pietro.

\- Tu sais ce qu'on va faire? On montera manger la bûche dans votre chambre, t'en penses quoi? demanda Pietro en souriant, une main toujours contre la nuque de Clint.

\- À 10 dans la chambre ça va être juste, plaisanta Clint tristement.

\- Mais non, tu verras, ça va bien se passer, en attendant file à la douche petit chenapan, ordonna le jeune homme."

Clint finit par obéir à Pietro monta prendre une douche et se changer. Il se doutait que ça serait le dernier Noël avec son épouse, Pietro avait raison, il fallait qu'il soit à ses côtés.

Clint passa un pantalon à pince bleu marine, et une chemise blanche. Il passa voir Nathaniel qui jouait avec Wanda et Lila avant de redescendre au rez de chaussée.

" Tu t'en sors? demanda t-il a Pietro toujours en tenue de sport, lui.

\- Tout est prêt, le traîteur est arrivé, j'ai tout mis au frais, y' plus qu'à ! lança Pietro.

\- Tu comptes passer le réveillon de Noël en tenue de sport du Shield?" plaisanta Clint a son tour.

Pietro éclata de rire.

" Va te changer, on t'attend pour commencer, annonça Clint.

\- J'en ai pas pour longtemps, lâcha Pietro en s'éclipsant.

\- Lila? Tu m'aide a servir l'apéro?"

.

**Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

.

Comme prévu, chez les Barton, on avait prit l'apéro au salon, puis ils avaient prit le repas sur la grande table de salle a manger qu'ils n'utilisaient jamais. Les adultes s'étaient relayés auprès de Laura, pour ne pas qu'elle soit seule le jour de Noël, bien que la mère de famille dormait la plupart du temps.

Comme convenu, Pietro prit les devants, et ordonna a Cooper de monter les chaises pliantes, afin de prendre la bûche avec sa maman. Puis tout le monde s'invita dans la chambre parentale.

Cooper, Lila, Wanda et Pietro s'étaient assis sur une chaise pliante, Natasha avait pris le fauteuil de Laura, Clint et Nathaniel s'étaient posés sur le lit auprès de Laura.

La femme était ravie de cet intrusion. Clint aida son épouse a manger la moitié d'une part de bûche, puis resta un peu auprès d'elle tandis que tout le monde descendit.

" Merci Clint, articula Laura.

\- C'est pas moi qu'il faut remercier, ce sont tes enfants, murmura Clint en caressant la joue de son épouse.

\- J'en ai plus pour longtemps, déclara la femme.

\- Chut, ne dis pas ça, pesta Clint en déposant son pouce sur ses lèvres.

\- Je ne regrette rien... J'ai vécue une si belle vie avec toi et les enfants, déclara la femme.

\- Chérie... marmonna Clint, la gorge nouée, il attrappa sa main dans la sienne et l'embrassa, de son autre main, il lui caressa le front.

\- Mon amour, je sais que ça sera dur, mais il faut que tu tiennes le coup, dit Laura.

\- C'est toi qui doit tenir le coup, tiens bon, jusqu'à ce qu'on reparte, je suis sûr qu'ils trouveront quelque chose pour te maintenir en vie, chuchota Clint.

\- Je vais essayer, mais je te garanti rien, je t'aime, ajouta t-elle.

\- Je t'aime aussi mon cœur, murmura Clint les larmes prêtes a glisser sur ses joues.

\- Va rejoindre les enfants, il faut que je me repose. On se voit demain, essaye de filmer quand ils deballeront leur cadeaux, ordonna la mère de famille.

\- D'accord, bonne nuit, repose toi bien."

Clint redescendit, la boule au ventre, il espérait que son épouse tienne le coup encore quelque mois. Heureusement que ses enfants étaient souriant lorsqu'il redescendit, car là, il n'était vraiment pas joyeux.

C'était l'heure d'ouvrir les cadeaux, Nathaniel fut le premier a déballer les siens. Le bambin fut gâté, son parrain et sa marraine s'étaient réunis pour lui prendre chacun des playmobil, Laura et Clint avaient opté pour une voiture téléguidée.

Lila fut la deuxième a déballer ses cadeaux, elle reçut de la part de Natasha, une belle veste simili cuir noir, c'était qu'elle devenait grande maintenant. Elle déballa ensuite le cadeau de ses parents. La gamine fut ravie de voir qu'ils avaient fini par accepter de lui acheter un arc a flèche. Elle finit ensuite par ouvrir l'enveloppe offerte par les jumeaux qui contenait un bon d'achat dans un magasin de sport spécialisé en armurerie où elle pourrait racheter quelques flèches.

Dans son univers Clint lui avait offert un arc beaucoup plus tôt. Laura n'étant plus là, il n'avait pas eut besoin de se battre pour faire accepter a Laura qu'un arc est dangereux seulement si l'archer n'est pas prudent, Lila maîtrisait parfaitement le tir a l'arc et était assez sérieuse pour posséder une telle arme.

Ce fut ensuite autour de Cooper, il reçut de la part de Natasha et des jumeaux quelques billets. Ses parents lui avaient tout de même acheté le jeu vidéo qu'il voulait tant. Clint se dit que cette mission avait du bon, il entrenait avec lui un bon relationnel a présent.

Ce fut ensuite au tour des jumeaux, Pietro invita sa soeur a déballer ses cadeaux, c'était elle qui était plus jeune d'après lui. Elle déballa une belle veste offerte par Natasha, puis un collier de la part de son frère et enfin une liseuse de la part des Barton. La jeune femme était toute émue, le jour de Noël était pour la sokovienne un jour très particulier, elle adorait ce jour plus que tout au monde.

Pietro fut invité a ouvrir les siens, des boutons de manchette bleu électrique offerts par Wanda ravi le jeune homme. Le polo de la même couleur offert par Natasha lui fit également plaisir. Mais le téléphone Made in Stark industrie offert par les Barton lui fit encore plus plaisir. Clint pu constater que le jeune homme était plus sensible qu'il ne le disait.

La rousse laissa Clint déballer ses cadeaux. Les jumeaux et Nath avaient fait pot commun et leur avaient acheter pour lui et Laura, un lave vaisselle. Il en était touché, c'était la première fois qu'ils recevaient un cadeau d'une telle valeur. Les enfants avaient demandé à tante Natasha et aux sokovien de les aider a financer leur cadeau, ils avaient bien entendu, et ce fut avec de la fierté que Cooper offrit a ses parents, une demie-journée de relaxation dans un spa. Clint pensa aussitôt a Laura, ça lui fera sûrement plaisir aussi.

Puis ce fut au tour de la doyenne qui reçu de la part des Barton, un colt 1911 de collection. Elle reçu également un collier de la part de Wanda et une écharpe rouge sang de la part de Pietro. La femme fit touchée que Pietro lui fasse un présent. Elle était bien plus compatissante qu'avant, le fait d'être revenu dans le passé leur avait octroyé a elle et Clint, quatre ans de plus.

Tout le monde était autour des cadeaux et Clint en profita pour monter voir laura. La femme dormait profondément, il déposa sur sa table de chevet, le bon pour le spa. Il lui embrassa le front puis laissa son épouse se reposer.

Lorsqu'il redescendit, la table était déjà a moitié débarrassée, et le café coulait dans la cafetière. Natasha venait de monter Nathaniel au lit, Lila et Cooper n'allaient pas tarder à se coucher également. Ils ne restaient que les adultes. Natasha les rejoignit, ils burent un dernier café avant de clore le réveillon de Noël.

.

**Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

.

_**07 Janvier 2019. **_

Ça faisait bien longtemps que Clint n'avait plus dormi au QG, il devait partir en mission très tôt au matin, il avait donc décidé de dormir là. Il était 4h du matin lorsque son réveil avait sonné, il avait prit une douche, et à son retour dans sa chambre, il fut étonné de voir un plateau bien garni pour le petit déjeuner, accompagné d'une petite boite.

Il n'eut pas eut le temps de s'habiller et de petit déjeuner que la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit brusquement. Il découvrit Pietro, une rose à la main. Le jeune homme parut confus, Clint était tout autant gêné de la situation.

" Je... J'avais oublié la rose, dit Pietro confus en lui tendant l'unique rose rouge.

\- Qu'est ce que... bafouilla Clint en attrapant tout de même la fleur.

\- Je me suis dis qu'on allait fêter ton anniv, comme on pouvait, je me suis dis que ça ferait plaisir, fit Pietro en pinçant les lèvres.

\- Eh bien... Oui, ça me fait plaisir, oui. J'avais oublié que c'était mon anniversaire, avoua Clint.

\- Mais tu n'oublies jamais le mien, rétorqua le jeune homme.

\- C'est faux, la première fois, j'avais complétement zappé, marmonna Clint encore confus de ça.

\- Mais tu t'es bien rattrapé. Joyeux anniversaire Clint, chuchota Pietro.

\- Merci.

\- Bon, j'y vais je dois rejoindre Sam au Shield, bonne mission et fais attention a toi."

Clint acquiesça en souriant, puis se laissa tomber sur le lit, la rose à la main. Il en huma le parfum, puis regarda le plateau vraiment bien garni. Quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Il se leva en souriant, tout en ouvrant la porte.

" Qu'est ce que t'as oublié ? Dit-il en pensant que Pietro était derrière la porte.

\- Euh, c'était pour savoir si t'étais levé et te souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire, lança Natasha.

\- Euh, eh bien oui et merci, dit Clint alors la rousse regarda derrière lui.

\- Apparamment, je suis pas là première a te le souhaiter.

\- Pietro vient de m'amener le ... Un petit dej, dit Clint mal a l'aise.

\- Je vois ça... Il est aux petits soins pour toi, insinua la russe.

\- C'est pas ce que tu crois Nat, se défendit Clint.

\- Mais je crois rien Clint, je constate c'est tout. Bon, je suppose que tu déjeune ici du coup, je t'attend dans 25 minutes en bas, l'informa t-elle en partant."

Clint grimaça en fermant la porte, Nath commençait à se poser trop de question, puis se souvint du plateau et la grimace fit place a un grand sourire. Il dejeuna tranquillement, puis rinça le verre de jus d'orange afin d'y mettre la rose rouge étincelante. Il attrappa ensuite le paquet entre ses doigts. La boîte ressemblait a un écrin, et Clint eut peur de découvrir ce qu'était le présent. Il redoutait que se soit quelque chose de trop intimiste, les hommes s'étaient vraiment rapprochés, les non dits et les regards confirmaient qu'ils avaient des sentiments l'un envers l'autre. Un bijou trop sentimental confirmerai leur sentiment, et Clint ne voulait pas confirmer quoi que se soit pour l'instant.

Il hésita longuement à déballer le cadeau, le triturant entre ses doigts, puis fini par enlever le papier, puis ouvrit l'écrin. Le larmes stagnerent aux coin des yeux lorsqu'il découvrir une chaînette, accompagné d'un pendentif identique a celui qu'il avait au cou, sauf qu'au lieu que se soit PDM 13/06/90, il était écrit CBB 04/08/68.

Comment avait-il su la date d'anniversaire de son frère et son deuxième prénom, où avait-il eut cela? Il n'était même pas sûr que le Shield ait pu avoir ces informations. Clint ne pu retenir ses larmes, il découvrit également une note au fond de la boîte.

"Clint,

Je me suis dis, que ça te ferait plaisir, je sais qu'il te manque. Tu pourras rendre le mien à Wanda, quand tu repartiras.

Passe une bonne journée, Joyeux anniversaire,

Pietro."

Clint se dit qu'il devait remercier Pietro en personne, il ne pouvait pas partir en mission même si ce n'est que deux jours sans le remercier. L'archer se précipita vers le garage et fila au Shield, prévenant Nath qu'il avait emprunter sa moto, et qu'il l'attendtait au tarmac a l'heure prévue du départ.

En arrivant dans les locaux, il se dirigea directement vers l'atelier où il devait assister Sam. Il le trouva finalement au détour d'un couloir.

" Pietro...

\- Clint.

\- Je... Merci... bafouilla Clint se mordant la lèvre.

\- De rien, fit le jeune seulement.

\- Merci, ça m'a vraiment touché, Barney est très important pour moi, déclara Clint.

\- Je le sais Clint.

\- Et pour ce qui est de ton pendentif, je... Je voudrais le garder quand même... Si ça te dérange pas... ajouta t-il ensuite.

\- Et bien, ce n'est pas moi qui te l'ai offert directement mais je te l'offre de bon coeur, annonça le jeune homme.

\- C'est gentil, marmonna Clint en regardant ses chaussures.

\- C'est pas gentil Clint, c'est... Pietro força Clint a le regarder puis souffla, Autre chose ..

\- Je sais... Articula seulement Clint.

Quelques collègues empruntèrent le couloir, Pietro emmena Clint dans un couloir perpendiculaire. Il plaqua son front contre celui de Clint, puis chuchota.

" Je t'aime bien Clint .. bien plus que tu ne le pense.

\- Je sais ça aussi, répondit seulement Clint.

\- Et moi je sais que... Le jeune homme se tut, puis reprit, je n'espère rien de toi tu le sais?

\- Je sais plus où j'en suis Pietro, avoua Clint alors que leurs doigts s'effleurerent.

\- Tu mènes une double vie, enfin non, je veux dire... C'est ta deuxième vie... Ça doit être perturbant.

\- Entre nous, Ce n'est pas ma double vie qui me perturbe le plus. Tu es surprenant Pietro, vraiment... D'ailleurs comment tu connais le nom de mon frère? demanda soudainement Clint en décollant leur front l'un de l'autre.

\- J'ai mes sources, dit seulement Pietro.

\- Personne connait son deuxième prénom, ajouta Clint.

\- J'ai mes sources Clint, dit encore Pietro.

\- Et sa date de naissance! Lâcha encore Clint.

\- Clint, coupa Pietro.

\- Je sais, t'as tes sources, lâcha en riant.

\- Je dois y aller Clint, Sam doit probablement me chercher partout et toi tu as un quinjet a prendre, coupa le sokovien.

\- Ouais, dit Clint.

\- Bon anniversaire Clint, chuchota Pietro avant de lui déposer un déposer sur le côté de la nuque et se s'en aller.

Clint resta pantois quelques secondes, puis rejoignit le tarmac.


	29. partie V, chapitre 06

**Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

Un amour oblatif

Partie V

**Oooo-o-O-o-ooo****O**

Chapitre 06

.

_**17 février 2019. **_

Clint bouclait son sac, enfin celui de Pietro et du sien. Ils avaient décidé de prendre chacun un sac pour la mission, l'un avec leur vêtements de rechange, l'autre avec les armes de Clint et autre. Ce fut Clint qui soccipa de ce dernier. Il était dans la grange lorsque Natasha y pénétra.

" C'est bon, t'as fais ton sac?

\- Ouais... dit-il avant de refermer le sac rempli de flèche, d'armes a feu en tout genre.

\- Tu prends pas de quoi te changer? demanda t-elle.

\- Pietro s'en est chargé, lui annonça t-il en allant vers la voiture.

\- C'est Pietro qui s'occupe de tes affaires de rechange ? lui demanda t-elle en haussant les sourcils.

\- Oui, quoi? Ça pose un problème?

\- Non, mais... Je sais pas... On dirait que c'est ton mari, c'est tout, plaisanta t-elle

\- N'importe quoi Nat, on va pas prendre quinze milles sacs. Il se charge des habites, je me charge des armes et équipements c'est tout, se défendit l'archer en fouttant son sac dans le coffre de la veuve noire.

\- Un vrai petit couple, se moqua t-elle.

\- Je t'emmerde Nat", marmonna t-il alors quil s'engouffra dans la voiture, côté conducteur.

Natasha soupira alors que le jeune sortait de la maison. Elle fila les clefs a Clint.

" Salut, fit le jeune en entrant dans la bagnole accompagné du second sac.

\- Salut, C'est bon, tu lui as pris un slip au moins? plaisanta a nouveau la rousse avant d'entrer elle aussi dans l'habitacle.

\- Quoi? dit Pietro seulement

\- Laisse tomber, elle est complètement con aujourd'hui", abrégea Clint avant de démarrer.

**Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

Le trio se dirigea vers le tarmac, Clint fut le premier a y entrer, Sam Wilson l'attendait.

" Salut, tu pilotes? lui demanda aussitôt le noir.

\- Si tu veux, dit seulement Clint en déposant son sac au sol.

\- D'accord, dit Sam.

\- Tu reste ici, où tu viens avec moi? demanda Clint en se tournant vers Pietro déjà assis, leur sac a ses côtés.

\- Euh... Je..." bafouilla Pietro en regardant Clint et Sam tour à tour.

Clint comprit que le sokovien ne voulait pas forcément le suivre dans le cockpit, il reporta son regard sur Natasha.

" Nat?

\- J'arrive", fit la femme.

Clint s'installa et se prépara au décollage. Il n'avait que trois heures de route a faire. Dans le cockpit, c'était bien calme, Natasha n'osait rien dire de peur que Clint pète un câble, et Clint préférait ne rien dire qui se retournerait contre lui. Il sentait que la rousse avait des tas de chose a lui dire, elle n'arretait pas de le regarder de biais. Ce fut tout de même après une heure de vol que Clint regarda Natasha.

" Quoi? Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? finit il par lui demander.

\- Rien, c'est juste que... Il se passe quoi entre Pietro et toi? dit de suite Natasha sans passer par quatre chemins.

\- Il se passe rien Nat, soupira l'archer. .

\- T'es sûr?

\- Oui. Je suis pas gay! Pourquoi tu penses qu'il se passe quelques chose ?

\- Je sais pas, je te trouvais proche de Bucky et là, t'es tout le temps avec Pietro, se défendit la femme."

Il était vrai qu'il passait énormément de temps avec lui, mais Clint ne voyait pas le mal a y avoir. Elle était sa meilleure amie, elle est sensée être là personne qui le connait le plus, pourquoi pensait-elle ça de lui?

" Et donc? Je vois le problème ! Rétorqua Clint, légèrement sur la défensive.

\- Clint tu me le dirais si vous étiez ensemble? Murmura la rousse.

\- Oui, mais on est pas ensemble, dit seulement Clint. Tu me remplaces un peu? Je dois voir mon petit ami imaginaire, plaisanta Clint en cédant la place de pilote a son copilote."

Clint se posta face a Sam Wilson en grande discussion avec son meilleur ami.

" Sam? Nat t'appel", mentit Clint. Pietro releva un sourcil interrogateur, il sentait que c'était un mensonge mais laissa tout de même Sam rejoindre Natasha.

" Me laisse pas avec Nath, Pietro, articula Clint.

\- Quoi? fit le jeune homme en regardant Clint de biais.

\- Elle me gave, me laisse pas avec elle... Elle est chiante aujourd'hui", se plaignit Clint, en fermant les yeux.

Pietro regarda son archer les yeux fermés, la tête légèrement sur le côté, il aurait tant aimé lui donner un baiser, juste là, à l'instant mais au lieu de ça, il réengagea la conversation.

" Sam m'a dit qu'on est attendu chez des hauts dirigeant, on dormirait là-bas apparamment. Il y a trois chambre de libre, on est quatre, fit seulement le sokovien.

\- Natasha aura problamment sa chambre, dit seulement Clint.

\- Et deux d'entre nous devrons probablement dormir ensemble", ajouta Pietro en souriant.

Clint ouvrit les yeux et mis en garde son ami.

" Si tu me laisses tout seul, je te tue Maximoff!

\- D'accord, on dormira ensemble, acquiesça Pietro.

\- Sinon, elle va en profiter pour venir me gonfler, bien que ça attisera ses soupçons.

\- Quels soupçons? demanda Pietro.

\- T'occupe, fit-il en hochant négativement de la tête. Je suis claqué, ajouta t-il ensuite.

\- Repose-toi un peu", ordonna Pietro en poussant son sac, pour que Clint puisse profiter de la banquette.

Le père de famille se laissa entraîner par le sokovien qui lui proposa sa cuisse en guise d'oreiller.

.

**Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

**.**

" Clint, on est arrivé, chuchota Pietro sans le toucher, alors que l'archer ouvrit un œil, et se confronta a un regard noir de la part de sa meilleure amie.

\- Tu devrais prendre les commandes, tu maîtrise mieux les atterrissages que Sam", lança Natasha avant de s'asseoir face à Pietro.

Clint grimaça, se leva et pria pour ne pas qu'elle s'en prenne a Pietro avant de préparer l'atterrissage.

Aussitôt le quinjet posé, Clint rejoignit Pietro, il prit le sac d'arme et laissa descendre tout le monde avant de descendre lui même. Leur hôte les accueillit, et les invita à le suivre dans une salle de réunion.

L'entretien dura plus de trois heures, puis, il était l'heure a présent de passer a table. Les membres des Avengers furent invité a partager le repas de riches aristocrates. Ce fut en fin de repas que l'homme annonça qu'il n'avait que trois chambres de libre. Clint ne laissa pas le temps a qui que se soit de dire quelque chose qu'il glissa.

"Pietro et moi partagerons une chambre, nos affaires sont dans le même sac."

Ce fut un regard suspicieux qu'il reçut de la part de Sam et de Natasha. Les vengeurs prirent congé peu de temps après, Clint ne lâcha pas Pietro d'une semelle, il ne voulait pas être seul et se faire agripper par Natasha. Il s'enferma dans la chambre.

" T'as peur qu'on te viol? Plaisanta le gamin.

\- Ben, non, sinon j'aurais laisser ouvert, rétorqua Clint en riant.

\- Très drôle papy, très drôle, fit Pietro légèrement susceptible.

\- Je ferme car nos armes sont réunis ici, et qu'on ne connait pas ce gars, je préfère prendre des précautions, avoua t-il en regardant sous chaque cadre, et recoins de la pièce.

\- Mais qu'est ce que tu fais? demanda Pietro déjà a moitié en petite tenue.

\- Je regarde si tout est en ordre, fit Clint alors que le sokovien glissait déjà sous les draps.

\- Clint, détends-toi. Respire, marmonna t-il.

\- On est en mission, se défendit Clint.

\- Elle commence demain la mission, viens te coucher, lâcha Pietro en tapotant sur le lit.

\- On dirait un vieux couple, grimaça Clint, puis acquiesça tout de même, d'ailleurs, Nath t'as rien dis? demanda t-il en se déshabillant lui aussi.

\- Je lui ai dis qu'il se passait rien, soupira Pietro.

\- Sérieusement ? questionna Clint, qui rejoignait son ami dans le lit.

\- Euh.. ben,... Tu voulais que je lui réponde quoi? bafouilla le jeune gêné.

\- Non, mais je veux dire, elle t'a vraiment demandé ça?", demanda t-il en confirmation.

Pietro acquiesça seulement et se sentit con pendant deux seconde.

" Bon, allez... Reposons-nous. Bonne nuit Pietro.

\- Bonne nuit Clint."

.

**Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

**.**

Au petit matin, Clint fut le premier levé, Pietro tenta de le garder auprès de lui.

" T'es déjà debout, reste-là.

\- Pietro, deconne pas, on est en mission, râla Clint.

\- On a pas dis 10h?

\- Ben, si mais bon, j'ai plein de truc a faire, t'as nettoyé ton arme comme je te l'ai dis?

\- Je le ferais plus tard, soupira Pietro.

\- Je m'occuperai de ça après, pendant que tu te douchera, lança Clint en entrant dans la salle de bain attenante."

Le jeune lui, profita de ces quelques minutes pour dormir encore un peu, il fut tout de même saqué a nouveau par Clint. Bien qu'il voulait encore dormir, Pietro obéit tout de même et passa sous la douche, pendant que Clint nettoyait son sig Sauer. Quelqu'un frappa a la porte alors qu'il nettoyait l'arme, il soupira et ouvrit tout de même la porte.

" Clint.

\- Nath.

\- Je venais m'assurer que vous étiez bien réveillés.

\- On l'est, Pietro est sous la douche.

\- T'es retourné au sig!?

\- Non, c'est celui de Pietro."

La femme soupira et s'assit sur le lit.

" Quoi Nath? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

\- J'ai toujours eut des doutes sur toi.

\- De quoi?

\- Le fait que tu aimes les mecs.

\- Mais Nat.

\- J'aime pas ça. Je dis pas que tu peux pas avoir de sentiment pour un garçon, mais pas pour lui et pas au nez et à la barbe de Laura.

\- Il se passe rien Nat, je te promets. On est pas ensemble.

\- Mouais," dit-elle alors que la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit et qu'un jeune homme vêtu à peine d'une serviette autour de la taille en sortit.

La rousse se leva et quitta la pièce illico.

Ce fut, dans le vestibule que tous s'étaient donnés rendez-vous. Le quatuor avait été mandaté pour aller chercher et protéger deux hommes d'affaires.

Dans la limousine, Clint fut désigné pour être sur le siège passager, il était le premier a sortir et arrivait a distinguer toute menaces de loin. Natasha et Pietro étaient de la sécurité, a l'arrière, accompagné de monsieur Holst, leur hôte, Sam, lui, survolait la route.

Arrivé à bon port, Clint resta en faction a l'extérieur de l'aéroport, il surveillait les allées et venues des passagers. Il devait également être prêt a partir. Ce furent Pietro et Nath qui furent désigné pour accompagner monsieur Holst jusqu'à la porte de débarquement. Sam était toujours en stationnaire a basse altitude au dessus de la limousine.

L'arrivé de l'invité dans la limousine fut sans encombres, les vengeurs purent repartir tranquillement. Chacun reprirent sa place. Clint était toujours a l'avant du véhicule, Pietro et Nath étaient toujours la garde rapprochée et Sam se servait de ses ailes afin de les suivre en hauteur.

Au manoir, ce fut la garde personnelle de monsieur Holst qui reprit la relève, les Avengers purent aller déjeuner a l'extérieur.

Durant le repas dans un restaurant plutôt bas de gamme, les vengeurs étaient silencieux. Ils ne savaient pas pourquoi, mais l'ambiance était tendue. Nath avait l'air de soupçonner quelque chose, Clint se sentait sûrement épié, Pietro et Sam sentaient cette tension et n'osaient rien dire non plus.

Les quatre membres optèrent pour faire un tour de la ville. Ils visitèrent un peu les constructions et monuments. Ils firent ensuite les boutiques et se chargèrent de cadeaux, puis décidèrent d'aller boire une boisson chaude afin de se réchauffer un peu. Ils prirent également une viennoiserie, puis rentrèrent au manoir afin de préparer le départ de l'invité de monsieur Holst.

Les vengeurs furent réparti comme à l'aller. Tout se passa sans encombres, ils avaient bouclé la mission, et pouvaient souffler.

De retour au manoir, chacun monta dans sa chambre respectif, ils prirent tous une bonne douche. Sam descendit accompagné de Pietro afin de discuter un peu avec les hôtes, Clint fit son rapport, Natasha aidait la dame en cuisine.

Ce fut au bout d'une heure, que Pietro prévint Clint qu'ils allaient bientôt dîner, Clint le remercit et se prépara alors que Natasha fit irruption dans la chambre.

" Nath.

\- Clint, je voulais te prévenir que la machine est prête, l'informa t-elle.

\- La machine, fit Clint.

\- Tu sais bien, Clint, Strange, Tony et Bruce viennent de la réglée.

\- Donc tout roule pour le moment, fit seulement Clint.

\- Bon, j'espère que tu sais ce que tu fais Barton, chuchota la femme. J'espère que tu fais pas le con Barton, ajouta t-elle.

\- Nat, c'est bon, je t'ai dis qu'il ne se passait rien, soupira Clint.

\- Ouais, mais t'as pas nier avoir des sentiments pour lui, ni pour un autre gars d'ailleurs, souligna la rousse.

\- Natasha, souffla Clint.

\- Soit franc avec Laura, lui conseilla t-elle.

\- Il , ne , se , passe, rien, avec, Pietro, articula t-il perdant son calme légendaire.

\- Mais tu l'aimes," contra t-elle.

Clint ne pu répondre quoique se soit. Il n'arrivait pas à nier ce qu'il ressentait pour le jeune homme et en même temps il n'arrivait pas non plus à affirmer qu'il l'aimait.

Natasha soupira longuement, comprenant avec ce silence une confirmation de ses sentiments envers le sokovien.

" Clint, tu viens? S'exclama le sokovien en bas des escaliers.

\- J'arrive," dit l'homme seulement en passant devant Natasha pantoise.

**.**

**Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

**.**

_**4 **__**mars 2019. **_

Ce fut en début mars, que le duo d'origine Natasha et Clint se consulterent. Il fallait qu'ils commencent a mettre en place leur plan. Il fallait absolument que tout se passe comme la dernière fois. Cap devait absolument prendre les mêmes décidions sauf la répartition des équipes, il fallait que se soit Nat qui s'en charge.

Clint et Nath étaient dans le bureau du père de famille au Shield, ils avaient établis toute la Time Line, quelles équipes ils formeraient. Tout était mis en place. Après qu'ils avaient bien défini les axes de leur mission, Clint se leva et regarda vers le tarmac, les mains dans les poches, il semblait réfléchir a tout un tas de chose. La rousse n'était pas dupe, elle s'approcha de lui.

" Qu'est ce qui se passe Clint?

\- J'ai pris ma décision Nath, si on arrive pas a aller jusqu'au bout de la mission, il faut que tu emmène Laura et les jumeaux.

\- Clint.

\- Je vois pas pourquoi ce ne serait pas moi qui resterait ici. Ils sont déjà mort tout les trois, au moins une fois. Ils ne méritent pas ça.

\- Et pourquoi ça serait toi, pourquoi ce serait pas moi qui devrait rester.

\- Parce que Bruce t'attend. Et c'est moi qui ait eut cette idée farfelue de revenir dans le passé.

\- Je pensais que c'était Bucky, la contra t-elle.

\- On était deux, et Bucky n'est pas là, j'aimerai que tu respectes ma décision Nat.

\- Je sais pas si j'arriverai a te laisser là Clint.

\- Si Wanda n'arrive pas a le tuer, je me sacrifierai.

\- Clint.

\- S'il te plaît Nat, bon, on ferait mieux de rentrer, Wanda a rendez vous avec Bucky et Pietro est en mission, c'est Cooper s'occupe des gosses.

_**8 mars 2019**_

Clint et Natasha avaient tout préparé sur la table, Wanda maquillait les demoiselles, ce soir elles se ferait une boom a la maison, Lila avait invité des amis de sa classe, elle était en âge d'avoir des amourettes. Clint avait préféré passer la soirée a l'extérieur. Il avait simplement averti Laura qu'il dormirait au QG.

Natasha et Wanda prêteront main forte a Laura pour tout ces gosses. Clint prépara ses affaires, puis embrassa sa petite fille avant de filer.

Au QG, Clint s'était enfermé dans sa chambre, il n'avait pas envie de voir ses coéquipiers, il avait pas envie de parler de mission, de combat, ou de Thanos qui allait bientôt pointer le bout de son nez. Il était allongé sur son lit lorsque son téléphone sonna, il reçut un SMS.

[Bon anniversaire Lila, bisous Pietro.]

[ Je m'appelle Clint.]

[Je sais, mort de rire, c'était pour Lila, je suis au QG, je viens d'atterrir, je rentre demain.]

[Je suis ici aussi, j'ai esquivé la fête surprise.]

[ T'as mangé ? ]

[ Nope.]

[ Descend, il y a encore assez de pâte pour nous deux. ]

Clint soupira. Il avait pas envie de rejoindre les autres, mais Pietro c'était complétement différent. Il le rejoignit aussitôt dans la cuisine du QG.

" C'est des pâtes a quoi? Dit-il en s'approchant du plat.

\- Je sais rien, on dirait du thon, mais je suis pas sur.

\- Une salade? Probablement faite par ta sœur alors.

\- C'est possible.

\- Assied toi. "

Pietro prépara son assiette et la glissa sur le comptoir.

" Ça n'a pas l'air d'aller toi?

\- Si, ça va...

\- Je te sens seul, enfin je veux dire, tu te mets beaucoup a l'écart en ce moment.

\- À l'écart? Je te signale que je suis justement avec toi là, maintenant.

\- Moi je suis compte pour du beurre Clint, tu le sais bien.

\- Tu comptes pour du beurre?! Tu parles trop avec ma fille toi! Et puis pourquoi tu compterai pas?

\- Moi c'est différent. C'est pas vrai?"

Clint acquiesça, puis les hommes mangerent silencieusement. Le repas fut vite englouti, Clint se lèva et débarrassa leur assiettes. Il fit leur vaisselle, alors que Pietro mit la machine à café en route. Il rejoignit ensuite Clint qui faisaient toujours la vaisselle. Il se colla derrière lui, et glissa ses mains sur ses bras.

" Tu peux tout me dire Clint. Si quelques chose ne va pas, dis le moi, je suis capable de tout entendre même si ce n'est pas quelque chose de joyeux, je suis là. Je t'écouterai... Quoiqu'il arrive..."

Clint ferma l'eau et appuya les paumes de ses mains contre le rebord de l'évier.

" C'est tellement compliqué cette situation.

\- Quelle situation?

\- Tu sais bien... Mumura Clint alors que que les mains du sokovien sont a présent sur les reins de ce dernier. Clint ferma les yeux alors que Pietro commença légèrement a masser ses reins du bout de ses doigts. Un simple baiser déposé sur la nuque de Clint lui procura un long frisson. Clint ne pouvait plus nier qu'il ne se passait absolument rien entre eux. Il finit par se retourner. Pietro ne retira tout de même pas ses doigts du corps de l'archer.

" Il ne faut pas que tu t'angoisse pour ça. Rien n'est compliqué s'il ne se passe rien de concret... Non? Enfin j'en sais rien... Je sais... Et je te demande rien Clint."

L'archer glissa sa main sur les cheveux de Pietro, puis descendit sur sa joue

" J'aurais aimé te rencontrer plus tôt, dans ma ligne temporelle, je veux dire. Ça aurait été complètement différent. Je suis venu ici pour une mission et tout ce que je retiens de cette mission c'est toi... Pietro..."

Les larmes montèrent soudainement, Pietro attira de suite le père de famille contre lui. Les hommes se serrerent l'un contre l'autre. Pietro entoura complétement son héros, et glissa sa main droite contre ses omoplates. Alors que Clint avait uniquement glissé une main dans les cheveux du sokovien. Clint pouvait sentir la respiration de Pietro dans son oreille. Il l'entendait chuchoter que tout allait bien se passait, qu'il était là pour lui, s'il en sentait le besoin. Ses phrases lui faisaient un bien fou, c'était tout ce que Clint souhaiterait entendre.

Bien que Clint s'était calmé, les garçons ne se séparent pas, profitant tout deux de la proximité avec l'un l'autre, ce fut le bruit de la cafetière qui s'était mise en veille qui les firent se séparer. Pietro dit couler le café de Clint alors que Clint sortait un me tasse et du lait pour le sokovien.


	30. partie V, chapitre 07 (final)

et voilà la fin de cette fic. Je sais que je vous ai fais attendre, mais j'avais beaucoup de boulot. Bon, j'en ai toujours autant, puisque je bosse toujours, vive le commerce alimentaire...

J'espère que vous allez bien. Faites attention à vous, bisous.

**Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

Un amour oblatif

Partie V

**Oooo-o-O-o-ooo****O**

Chapitre 07

.

**_15 mars 2019_**

Ce fut en ce jour ci, que Thanos débarqua, Natasha avait fini par accepter qu'il se sacrifie, elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment le choix de le faire. C'était sa décision et elle ne pourrait rien y faire. À moins de prendre sa place avant qu'il ne réagisse.

.

**Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

**.**

**_18 mars 2019. _**

Les Avengers s'étaient tous réunis en salle de briefing. Il fallait mettre en place une stratégie d'attaque. Natasha fut une excellente tacticienne. Et elle avait réussi a faire comprendre aux autres qu'il n'y avait qu'une seule solution afin de battre Thanos. Personne ne parlait de sacrifice. Elle avait gagné.

Steve avait aimé son plan et appréciait sa détermination, il l'avait donc convié comme autrefois a s'entretenir juste elle et lui. Thanos n'avait pas encore attaqué le monde de plein fouet. Natasha connaissait la date exacte.

Elle s'entretiendra avec Steve dans trois jour pour répartir les équipes selon leur plan dans le passé.

Comme convenu, Natasha était parvenue a mettre Clint et Sam en binôme, Wanda ne serai pas dans cette pièce, la pièce où elle avait succombé. La rousse avait tout de même hésité a y placer Clint. Elle savait qu'elle signait sa mort en le faisant, mais elle lui avait promit d'accepter qu'il se sacrifie si la mission prenait une mauvaise tournure.

Natasha accompagnerai Wanda, face à Thanos. Elle avait promit a Clint de rester à ses côtés et de la protéger.

Pietro, Scott, Tony et Rhodey feront face aux ennemis qui tenteraient de s'opposer a Wanda, Nath, Strange, Thor et Bruce qui les rejoindraient plus tard.

Steve lui avait demandé de maintenir Bucky a l'écart, il savait qu'il aimait Wanda et avait peur qu'il se sacrifie si ça tournait mal. Elle ne s'y opposa pas, et l'informa qu'elle l'enfermerait avec lui.

L'attaque était dans 9 jours exactement, Clint aurait voulu prendre du temps avec Pietro, mais ils étaient débordés. Ils s'entraînaient d'arrache pied. Au lieu de passer du temps l'un avec l'autre, ils profitaient tout deux, ainsi que Wanda, des enfants et de Laura. Ils savaient que la fin était proche.

**.**

**Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

**.**

**_29 mars 2019_**

Lorsqu'il se réveilla au QG ce matin, Clint savait que quoi qu'il arrivait, Pietro et lui seraient séparés. Ils n'avaient que quatre flacons et ils étaient cinq, un des deux devait se sacrifier et Clint avait demandé a que se soit lui. Ce soir, c'était le dernier soir où Clint aurait tout ce qu'il désirait, femme, enfant et l'amour. L'amour qu'il ressentait depuis peu pour le sokovien. Lorsqu'il avait décidé de revenir dans le passé, jamais il n'aurait pensé qu'il aurait pu développer des sentiments envers quelqu'un d'autre que son épouse. En particulier envers un jeune homme âgé a peine d'une trentaine d'année.

Toute la journée, les vengeurs ne parlerent que tactique, puis Steve décida de faire une trêve. Ce soir, ils mangeraient tous ensemble mais avait interdits a qui que se soit de parler de mission de Thanos, ou de quoique se soit d'autre lié a ça.

Ce fut autour de pizza que les vengeurs mangèrent silencieusement, l'ambiance était morose, tous se regardaient, et se demandaient si quelqu'un perdrait la vie, si Thanos réussirait a éteindre la moitié des être Vivant, si c'était le cas, lequel serait en vie?

Le repas finit, Natasha s'isola avec Clint. Elle lui promit qu'elle protégerait au mieux Wanda et Pietro accessoirement. Elle fit ses adieux a son meilleur ami.

" Tu me promets de l'emmener si Wanda réussi, il faut que tu l'emmène, pas de guet apen Nat, ok?

\- Ça va être dur, très dur... avoua sa meilleure amie.

\- Nat...

\- Tu l'aimes à ce point? Tu l'aime au point de lui laisser ta vie? lui demanda ensuite Natasha.

\- Il est jeune, il mérite de vivre sa vie et Wanda sera anéantie, tu le sais, elle a déjà perdu gros, .

\- Tu le fais pour elle? tu ne le fais pas pour lui? Rétorqua Nat."

Clint soupira, lasse de ses questions et de ses insinuations.

" Tu crois que je suis stupide? T'as beau me dire qu'il ne se passe rien entre vous, ça ne veut pas dire que tu n'as pas de sentiment envers lui. Tu l'aimes? "

Clint hocha simplement la tête.

" C'est qui s'appelle un amour oblatif... Lança Natasha

\- Un amour oblatif?

\- Tu te donne corps et âme pour lui. Tu te sacrifie par amour. C'est comme un amour en sens unique. Tu te donne par amour, finit par dire la rousse.

\- Si tu le dit... lança Clint. Je... Je vais te laisser je dois... bafouilla Clint.

\- Voir Pietro... supposa Nat.

\- Ouais... avoua t-il seulement.

\- A demain petit frère, chuchota t-elle

\- A demain grande soeur."

Clint remonta les couloirs, le coeur battant la chamade, la conversation qu'il avait eut avec la rousse l'avait bouleversé, il frappa à la porte de Pietro, Wanda l'ouvrit.

" Salut... murmura Clint.

\- Salut, ça va? demanda tout de même Wanda.

\- Ça peut aller, fit-il ensuite.

\- On est tous un peu... Bouleversé par ce qui arrive. Tu crois qu'on va parvenir à le vaincre? demanda la sokovienne.

\- Je pense que t'en es capable oui. Tu peux tous nous sauver Wanda. Je crois en toi. Tout le monde ici crois en toi, la rassura t-il.

\- Et si j'y arrive pas, murmura t-elle

\- Et Bien... On mourra, Clint pouffa de rire pour dédramatiser."

Il regarda ensuite le jeune homme assis sur son bureau regardant le ciel. Wanda comprit qu'il voulait passer du temps avec lui. Elle se retira silencieusement de la pièce. Clint s'approcha doucement sur sokovien. Il glissa sa main sur ses cheveux, le jeune ne broncha pas et se laissa faire.

" Tu commence a réaliser que c'est la fin? supposait Clint.

\- Ma soeur le vaincra, je crois en elle, répondit le jeune.

\- Pietro... Mumura Clint. Tu sais que... Il faut que ... On doit rejoindre notre ligne temporelle, conclut Clint.

\- Je sais... Quoiqu'il arrive, on sera séparé toi et moi. Le sokovien se leva brusquement et fit face a son sauveur. J'aurais aimé faire partir de ta ligne temporelle. J'aurais aimé que se soit... Plus... Naturel, je sais pas si tu comprends ce que je veux dire. .. dit le jeune en baissant les yeux.

\- Si... répondit simplement Clint.

\- Wanda a peur, elle a peur de... D'être celle qui nous fera mourir, elle m'a parlé de Bucky... Elle a l'air d'y tenir ... Pietro pouffa de rire. Il lui a promit une dernière danse... C'est kitch non? Je te jure, il est venu, et il lui a promit que ce soir il lui donnerait une dernière danse, ajouta t-il en riant encore alors que Clint voyait bien que ce rire n'était qu'une façade.

\- Je trouve ça mignon moi, contra Clint.

\- Moi pas, fit le jeune en se retourna a nouveau vers la fenêtre.

\- Ça c'est parce que tu sais pas danser, chuchota Clint sans son oreille.

\- Peut-être, avoua le jeune homme."

Clint attrappa la main de Pietro. Sans qu'il n'eût le temps de comprendre, Clint faisait danser Pietro.

" Je t'offre ta première et dernière danse Pietro Maximoff," chuchota l'archer alors que Pietro s'écroulait dans les bras du père de famille.

L'un contre l'autre, les hommes dansaient un slow sur une musique inexistante. Les pas étaient lent, très lent, ils ne voulaient pas forcément danser mais voulaient surtout profiter d'être l'un contre l'autre, une dernière fois. Ils savaient qu'ils seront séparés tôt ou tard.

Pietro tenta une approche en tentant de voler un baiser a l'archer, leur lèvres s'effleurerent seulement, Clint refusant le baiser. Il ne voulait pas l'embrasser aujourd'hui et le délaisser demain. Il remonta ses bras jusqu'à son cou, et se fit pardonner son esquive en lui déposant un baiser dans le cou. Le jeune homme en frissonna laissant sortir une gémissements de surprise.

Pietro se prit aussitot au jeu et copia son ami. Un baiser plus passionné, plus charnel se déposa sur son cou. Clint pouvait sentir la langue de Pietro glisser sur sa carotide, il pouvait même parfois sentir ses dents, l'effet de ce baiser procurait en lui quelque chose d'excitant et doux a la fois. Il aimait ce que lui faisait le sokovien bien qu'il était marié, il se laissa prendre au jeu et le laissa lui dévorer le cou.

Clint finit par le forcer a se séparer, il fallait qu'ils cessent ça. Ils ne devaient pas aller plus loin, il était tout de même marié et demain ils devraient se séparer l'un de l'autre.

" Reste avec moi... Suppli Pietro... Juste cette nuit... Je te promet, je... Je veux juste dormir contre toi, se défendit le sokovien.

\- Fais-moi une place, lança Clint en tirant ses chaussures."

Le jeune se dépêcha de se déshabiller, il enleva juste ses baskets, et sa veste et s'allongea dans son propre lit. Clint s'allongea a ses côtés. Machinalement, ils se prirent la main, demain, ils allaient être séparés. Les deux amants maudits s'endormirent rapidement.

**.**

**Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

**.**

**_30 mars 2019._**

Il était 11h et tous se préparaient en silence. Ils étaient tous réunis dans les vestiaires, personnes ne parlaient. Tous se rejoignirent ensuite sur le tarmac. Les vengeurs se séparèrent en deux équipes distincte. Une équipe affrontera Thanos et l'autre se dirigera vers les quartiers de Thanos où la machine fabriqué par le Titan est en place.

Clint serra la main de Scott et de Tony, il prit ensuite Wanda dans ses bras, suivi de Natasha. Il serra ensuite la main de Pietro puis lui déposa un baiser sur le front avant de terminer par serrer la main de Rhodey. L'équipe de Clint, constituée de Sam, Steve et Bucky s'en allèrent vers leur destination.

Ils n'étaient pas très loin du lieu, et n'avaient pas le temps de réfléchir a quoique se soit. Steve et Bucky prirent une autre direction ensuite. Le capitaine de l'équipe s'enferma avec Bucky tandis que Sam et Clint rejoignirent la machine. Sam ne savait pas a quoi servait cette machine, personne ne le savait. Seul Natasha, Clint et Pietro savaient quel est le but de cette machine de mort.

Le binôme fit le tour de la pièce. Sam ne comprenaot pas pour quelles raisons ils étaient ici. Clint attendit que l'ultime bataille prenne fin. Il espérait que Wanda tuerai l'ennemi et aussi et surtout que ceux qu'il aimait ne perdraient pas la vie.

L'archer avait demandé a Natasha qu'ils ne prennent pas de rique. Il suffisait d'un seul sacrifice humain, pas la peine d'avoir plus de perte pour réussir a sauver tout le monde.

L'attente fut longue, Clint faisait semblant de rechercher des fichiers sur un ordinateur. Sam devenait fou dans cette pièce. Ce fut au bout de quatre longues heures que Tony contacta Sam.

" Clint! Ils ont réussi! lança Sam wilson.

\- Quoi? Fit Clint.

\- Ils ont réussi ! Wanda et Strange ont réussi a le vaincre, ajouta le faucon.

\- C'est pas vrai..."

Un long frisson traversa l'archer. Il avait envie d'en pleurer. Ils avaient enfin réussi a le vaincre. Tout le monde était vivant. Clint remit son oreillette qu'il avait enlever afin de ne pas avoir de mauvaises nouvelles en live et entendit le chef des vengeurs parler.

" Rendez-vous au QG les amis!

\- Vous avez réussi a sortir? lança Sam.

\- Euh.. et bien... bafouilla le chef. Oui, la porte s'est déverrouillée tout seule, sûrement un protocole de sécurité, mais maintenant que Thanos est mort.

\- Ok, a route Cap."

Le duo rejoignit le quinjet. La route fut tout aussi silencieuse mais ce n'était pas le même silence a l'aller. Cap était heureux et regardait Bucky en souriant bêtement. Clint se demanda si dans cette réalité, il était amoureux de lui aussi. Sam se détendait sur les sièges, la yeux fermés le sourire aux lèvres. Bucky lui, avait juste hâte de retrouver Wanda.

**Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

Au QG, tous se prirent dans les bras, ils étaient tous soulagés de se retrouver en vie. Strange et Thor avaient rejoint la bataille ainsi que Hulk. Ils avaient prêté main forte a Wanda avec leur force mystique, physique et magique.

Ce fut un peu plus tard que madame Barton les rejoignit, prétextant devoir parler a son époux. Elle avait déposé les enfants chez Madame Potts, la suppliant de ne rien dire a qui que se soit.

Lorsque madame Barton apparût, ils étaient encore tous réunis dans la Salle commune. L'excitation avait fait place au repos. Tous était léthargique, affalés dans les canapés. Épuisée par la route, la femme s'engouffra dans les bras de son mari sous le regard de Pietro qui n'osait pas les regarder directement.

Natasha fini par demander aux jumeaux de venir avec elle, dans sa chambre. Les jumeaux la suivirent mais la rousse se dirigea vers la salle d'embarquement du canon a particule Pym. Natasha expliqua a Wanda les grandes lignes de leur mission secrète a Clint et a elle, mais la sokovienne n'y comprenait pas grand chose.

" Je comprends pas, et je ne partirais pas sans mon frère! s'offusqua t-elle.

\- Tu dois y aller Wanda. Un tas de chose t'attend là bas, lui conseilla justement celui ci.

\- Je ne partirais pas sans toi, ajouta t-elle.

\- Tu viens avec Pietro, lança brusquement Natasha.

\- De quoi? beugea le jeune.

\- Clint ne viendra pas, lui apprit-elle calmement.

\- Quoi?

\- Il... Il nous amène Laura et on s'en va, Dit-elle simplement. Sans lui, ajouta t-elle ensuite.

\- Quoi?! Cracha Pietro qui ne comprenait rien.

\- Il m'a demandé de vous emmener tous les trois. Toi y comprit.

\- Il est hors de question que je parte avec vous et que lui reste ici! S'énerva t-il. Je suis désolé Wanda mais je peux pas le laisser se sacrifier sa vie, pas après tout ce qu'il a fait pour sauver la tienne, murmura t-il ensuite.

\- Mais je comprend rien", se plaignit la sokovienne.

Clint quant a lui, avait attendu quelques instant avant qu'il n'informe les autres qu'ils rentraient. Dans les couloirs, Clint chuchota.

" Tu as déposé les enfants chez Pepper? demanda t-il.

\- Oui, elle ne dira rien, la rassura t-elle.

\- Ils seront bien, je te promets, et puis c'est juste pour un temps, dans une heure on les retrouva déjà, le rassura t-il.

\- C'est quoi le plan maintenant ? questionna Laura.

\- La salle d'embarquement, dit-ildsans s'arrêter.

\- vous avez que quatres flacons, Nat et toi pouvez n'emmener que deux personnes, déclara madame Barton.

\- Wanda et toi, acquiesça t-il.

\- Non Clint. Parce que je vais mourir … déclara soudainement Laura.

\- Ne dis pas ça, s'énerva Clint."

Bien qu'il éprouvait ses sentiments pour quelqu'un d'autre, Clint aimait toujours son épouse, et ne voulait en aucun cas qu'il lui arrive malheur.

" Emmène le! Déclara t-elle.

\- Laura, soupira t-il tout en sachant que c'était prévu.

\- Emmène le, insista t-elle

\- Je... C'était prévu... Qu'il s'en aille avec vous.

\- Avec vous? Pourquoi vous! Clint, qui ne serait pas parti? questionna la femme.

\- Je... Clint s'arrêta de marcher, il tenait toujours fermement la main épouse. J'ai décidé de... De lui céder ma place, avoua t-il."

Laura rit.

"Tu m'aurais laisser partir seul avec ton amant? Lança t-elle.

\- Je.. Laura.. Pie, bafouilla t-il."

Il voulait lui dire qu'il ne se passait rien. Enfin qu'il n'avait aucun sentiments pour lui mais la femme reprit son sérieux et réitéra.

" Emmène-le.

\- Quoi?

\- Je suis déjà dans les lymbes Clint, je suis déjà morte. J'aurais déjà dû mourir. Clint… tu seras heureux, même sans moi… avec lui, précisa t-elle

\- Qu'est ce que tu racontes?

\- Je suis pas dupe Clint… et je l'aime beaucoup. Emmène-le. Et sauve tous nos enfants, ordonna t-elle

\- Laura...

\- Je resterai avec nos enfants comme ça. Clint a quoi ça sert que je parte avec vous? Cho m'a avoué que je n'en ai plus pour longtemps, lui il a encore toute sa vie devant lui.

\- Tu vas... Bafouilla Clint les larmes aux yeux.

\- Je vais mourir Clint. Alors ... Laisse mourir auprès de mes enfants. Je prendrais soin d'eux, affirma Laura.

\- J'en doute pas...

\- Allez cours... Vas-y Clint, dit-elle en souriant.

\- Je t'aime Laura, chuchota Clint les larmes coulent a présent sur ses joues.

\- Je sais idiot. Allez, va t'en, ordonna t-elle."

Clint embrassa une dernière fois son épouse puis reprit sa route. Il déboula dans la pièce, le regard vide tout en regardant le sol. Il n'osait même pas regarder Natasha dans les yeux.

" Où est Laura! ? Lança Wanda.

\- Elle ne viendra pas, comprit Nath.

\- Tu le savais depuis longtemps ?! Cracha Clint, légèrement en colère contre son amie.

\- Elle m'en a touché un mot, j'étais pas sur qu'elle allait le faire.

\- Quand ça? Quand t-a t-elle parlé de ça?

\- En arrivant, elle m'a fait promettre de ne rien dire. Elle sait pour vous deux, ajouta la russe.

\- Vous deux quoi? Lança Clint.

\- Il n'y a rien entre nous, s'offusqua le sokovien, alors que Clint prit sa main dans la sienne.

\- Allons-y.

\- Je comprend pas, bafouilla Pietro.

\- Mon épouse veut rester ici, elle veut que... Elle a comprit que je t'aimais, avoua Clint devant Natasha et Wanda."

Clint regardait droit devant lui, alors que le jeune regardait ses pieds confus.

" Elle sait que tu m'aimes aussi. Elle veut que mon bonheur, dit Clint en regardant le jeune homme. Viens avec moi Pietro, mumura t-il en allant vers la machine.

Pietro acquiesça finalement et suivi Clint. Les quatres vengeurs se mirent en place. Natasha activa la machine, les garçons se prirent la main juste avant d'être transporté.

**Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

Les quatres membres atterrirent dans une pièce ressemblant très pour trait a une salle d'embarquement similaire a la dernière et celle de leur ligne temporelle. Tous se regardèrent.

" Que faites-vous là ? demanda Sam en sursautant dans la salle d'embarquement.

\- Vous êtes déjà parti c'est ça? demanda Steve, en se retournant sur eux également.

\- Où est ton épouse Barton? demanda Sam, confirmant a moitié qu'ils étaient dans leur dimension.

\- Elle... Elle, bafouilla Clint.

\- Elle n'aurait pas survécue longtemps. Et on avait que quatre flacons, Steve, dis-moi qu'on est dans notre ligne temporelle!

\- Euh, je suppose oui, Tony? Ils sont déjà revenu! Cria Steve a travers la pièce.

\- Comment va votre fille Tony? Demanda Clint aussitôt en voyant l'ingénieur débarquer.

\- Pourquoi vous me demandez ça ? Morgan va bien dans l'autre dimension? Répondit le brun.

\- Très bien, confirma Clint.

\- Wanda! Lança Bucky qui arriva en trombe.

\- Bucky? Fit la jeune femme surprise, dans ce monde ci, elle n'était pas aussi proche de lui."

Elle passait la moitié temps avec son jumeau.

" Merci Clint, dit Buck et Clint comprit rien qu'à cette phrase qu'ils étaient revenus chez eux.

\- On l'est, confirma t-il.

\- Tiens donc, Pietro... Ajouta Bucky ensuite, enchanté.

\- Fallait se douter que tu allais sauver le gamin, lança aussitôt l'ingénieur.

\- Laisse le Tony... Laura s'est sacrifiée, elle a cédée sa place à Pietro, chuchota la rousse en serrant ses amis dans ses bras.

\- Et vous avez accepté ? Dit Tony surpris.

\- Elle était à l'agonie et puis, Clint ne serait pas revenu sans lui, le défendit la rousse.

\- Ah bon? Fit Tony surpris.

\- Il va falloir que j'accepte que parfois les gens font des sacrifices, marmonna Clint.

\- C'est sure qu'après le sacrifice de Wanda, voilà que Laura prend la même décision, déclara Steve.

\- Je suis pas sensé être là, marmonna soudainement Pietro.

\- Chut... Tais-toi. Tu fais parti de ma ligne temporelle maintenant gamin, chuchota a son Clint."

Il plaqua le jeune contre lui, alors que le reste du groupe se serraient dans les bras, heureux d'être tous là, et en vie.

L'archer remonta le visage de Pietro, il en avait tellement envie. A présent ils pouvaient commencer a penser a eux. Alors Clint céda et offrit un baiser digne de ce nom.

" Il a faillit se sacrifier aussi, dit Natasha a Steve, nous vivons parmis des personnes qui ont un amour oblatif.

\- Ils viennent de s'embrasser? Pouffa Tony en les rejoignant.

\- Qui ça? Dit Nath en se retournant. Oh mon dieu, non, Clint pas ça...

\- Bon, ben lui, qui disait qu'il était comme un frère pour moi, je comprends mieux, se moqua la sokovienne dans les bras de Bucky.

\- Je sais pas ce qu'il peut lui trouver a ce gamin, lança Sam.

\- Dans une autre vie, ce gamin était l'un de tes meilleur ami Sam, lui apprit Wanda.

\- Sérieux?

\- Au point que Clint en était jaloux de votre relation, ajouta Natasha. Bon les garçons, c'est pas tout ça, mais j'aimerai bien voir tes gosses Clint!

\- Les enfants. ! Cria Clint en se séparant de Pietro.

\- Nate! Ajouta Pietro.

\- Nathy! Rectifie Nath.

\- Vous allez pas recommencer vous deux! Soupira Clint en sortant de la pièce.

**_Fin. _**


End file.
